Master of none
by Wild Shelby
Summary: Après le décès de sa mère, le petit Scorpius est un élève seul, triste. Inquiet, Harry, son enseignant, décide de rencontrer le père de l'enfant, Draco Malfoy. - UA
1. Chapter 1

_C'est dimanche, et j'ai fait une bêtise._

 _J'ai écouté mon imagination, mon besoin d'écrire, et j'ai cédé à ma muse : j'ai commencé un nouveau texte. Easy As Pie reste d'actualité, ça reste mon histoire principale, parce que je dois dire que j'en suis profondément fière, parce que c'est un défis que je m'impose à moi-même._

 _Pour autant, la vie me rattrape. Ecrire des chapitres de 6000, 7000 mots, il faut en trouver le temps et le quotidien ne me laisse pas toujours cette possibilité. Pour autant, j'en ai besoin, et peut-être que Master of None est la solution pour que je puisse satisfaire ce besoin, sans laisser tomber pour autant l'histoire qui me fait vibrer._

 _Je ne vais écrire que des chapitres de 2000 mots, à peu près, pour être en mesure d'en publier plus régulièrement. En parallèle, je prendrai sur mes weekend pour écrire Easy As Pie._

 _Merci, si vous lisez déjà Easy As Pie, de me lire ici._

 _À tous les autres, bienvenue._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Jeudi 13 Octobre.**

Le papier est gondolé, un peu déchiré sur une longueur, et la peinture, déjà sèche et bien trop épaisse, se détache par endroits. Tout en bas de la feuille, des initiales ont été inscrites, ainsi que la date et un petit smiley souriant. Dans cinq, dix, vingt ans, cette peinture maladroite et naïve sera un souvenir doux pour une petite fille devenue adolescente, jeune fille, femme.

La feuille rejoint un tas d'autres feuilles, qui ont elles aussi reçu leurs initiale et leur date. Tous les dessins ont eu droit à un smiley, sur ce dessin, il est un peu moins souriant, les consignes n'ont pas été respectées. L'odeur de la peinture rempli toute la pièce, et Harry sait qu'il y'a de la peinture sur le sol. Les femmes de ménage vont râler, vont sans doute lui dire, encore, que c'est à lui de tout nettoyer.

Il observe la dernière peinture, qu'il a laissée de côté exprès. En bas, il note S. M. pour Scorpius Malfoy. Le gamin a commencé sa vie avec un nom à coucher dehors, mais il n'en est pas moins talentueux. Il n'a que six ans, bien sûr, mais il est à l'aise avec les couleurs, même s'il ne s'en sert que pour exprimer une tristesse qui vient confirmer tous les doutes de Harry à son sujet.

C'est un petit bonhomme discret. Il a les cheveux d'un blond pale, un petit nez pointu et il vous toise avec arrogance quand vous le surprenez à rêver un peu trop. Le plus frappant, ce sont ses yeux gris-bleus, qui sembler accueillir l'orage quand il est mécontent. Il ne s'est pas fait beaucoup d'amis, depuis la rentrée, il évite les autres, il s'arrange pour qu'on le laisse en paix. Harry l'a bien vu faire, et il s'étonne chaque jour du talent avec lequel le gamin se débrouille pour qu'on le respecte tout en prenant garde à ce qu'on ne s'approche pas trop de lui.

On frappe à la porte. Harry lève les yeux, reconnaît la silhouette derrière la vitre opacifiée.

— Entre, Luna.

Son ami pousse la porte, et entre dans la salle de classe.

Elle est amusante, et un peu étrange. Elle est surtout l'archétype de l'enseignante originale qui, à sa façon, a voulu rester dans l'enfance. Aujourd'hui, elle porte un pantalon d'un rose fuchsia qui brûle la rétine de Harry, un pull jaune fin qu'elle a elle-même tricoté, et des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

— Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, chantonne-t-elle en s'avançant entre les tables jusqu'au bureau de Harry.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— Tu ne restes ici que lorsque tu es inquiet pour un élève. Et depuis la rentrée, il n'y a qu'un élève qui t'inquiète.

— Il ne m'inquiète pas vraiment.

— Pourtant, il devrait t'inquiéter, insiste Luna.

Harry lève les yeux vers elle.

— Il t'inquiète ? demande-t-il.

— Tout le monde trouve Scorpius bizarre….

— Tout le monde te trouve bizarre. Tu ne m'inquiètes pas pour autant, réplique Harry en se concentrant à nouveau sur ses feuilles.

— Ca n'est pas très sympa, Harry.

— Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ce gamin a perdu sa mère…

— Comme la petite Magda l'année dernière avait perdu son père. Ton grand cœur est une qualité que j'aime profondément chez toi, mais est-ce que tu vas te rendre malade pour tous les enfants qui ont perdu un parent ?

— Je vais donner rendez-vous à son père.

— Malfoy ? Il n'est jamais venu à aucun rendez-vous les années précédentes, ni à la réunion de rentrée, lui rappelle Luna, à juste titre.

— Ca n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de lui en donner.

Harry s'obstine, Harry s'agace, Harry pose son feutre noir. C'est l'objet qui l'accompagne partout, un feutre fin avec lequel il écrit tout : le nom des enfants en bas de la feuille, les rendez-vous pour les parents dans le cahier de correspondance, les croix pour la cantine. Tout.

Avoir perdu ses parents quand il était plus jeune en fait peut-être un enseignant plus à l'écoute, plus sensible de certaines choses, mais il sait faire la part des choses. Magda est une petite fille qui n'a pas seulement perdu ses parents : elle a aussi d'importants troubles de l'attention, que le deuil n'a fait que renforcer. Si Harry n'avait pas insisté, personne n'aurait daigné s'en inquiéter vraiment. Personne n'aurait cherché à comprendre pourquoi la petite fille était capable de tels accès de colère, pourquoi elle semblait parfois apathique, pourquoi elle était à la fois si brillante et tellement en difficulté face à des exercices pourtant terriblement simples.

— Je sais ce que je fais, Luna. Je vais recevoir Mr Malfoy, parce que Scorpius est un enfant malheureux, et que je veux voir avec lui ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider.

— Tu l'aides déjà… Rencontrer son père ne va que rendre les choses plus difficiles, insiste Luna.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que ça n'a pas fonctionné l'année dernière ? Luna, ça fait trente ans que je suis orphelin, je pense que j'ai fait mon deuil, merci bien.

— Oh, tu ne m'as pas comprise. Ce n'est pas l'enfant, le problème…

 **Dimanche 17 Octobre**

La gueule de bois fait vriller son monde entier. Le sol tangue encore sous ses pas, son oreille interne s'est fait la malle, la lumière le gêne, le moindre son est multiplié par dix. La veille, puis plus tard dans la nuit, puis très tôt le matin, Ron l'a encouragé à boire verre sur verre. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes, et Harry s'est laissé convaincre. Hermione les a abandonnés bien tôt, et les a retrouvés au petit matin, endormis sur le canapé, au milieu de cadavres de bouteilles qu'elle n'a pas ramassés.

Sous ses yeux, le paquet de cahiers, trop haut pour son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, lui semble presque menaçant, avec ses couvertures rouge vif et ses pages qui renferme les leçons de lecture qu'il a déjà données.

Il ouvre un cahier, le premier, celui de Rose. Rose n'est pas n'importe quelle enfant : il s'agit de sa filleule, la fille de Ron et Hermione. D'une intelligence redoutable, elle a aussi hérité de l'humour de son père. Sérieuse un instant, elle est capable de faire le clown ou d'avoir le mot pour rire le moment suivant. Son cahier est impeccable, exactement comme l'était celui d'Hermione au même âge. Harry se souvient de la petite fille sérieuse, presque pince sans rire, que Ron et lui se plaisaient à moquer… Du moins était-ce le cas au début. Ils sont rapidement devenus inséparables.

L'écriture est un petit peu maladroite, mais Harry sait qu'elle a passé de nombreuses heures à s'entrainer. Faire un « e » parfait, des majuscules irréprochables, d'abord en cursive, puis en attaché. À la suite des autres leçons, il en colle une nouvelle, ainsi qu'une page d'exercices. Les cahiers passent, un à un, mais son mal de crâne, lui, ne disparait pas. Ron ronfle toujours, pas très loin, et la concentration va et vient, à un rythme qui l'exaspère.

Le cahier de Scorpius est vert. Scorpius adore le vert, Harry l'a très vite compris. Une écharpe verte, des pulls verts, des chaussettes vertes, l'utilisation intempestive du stylo vert au lieu du bleu comme Harry le demande… Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, sauf quand ça implique une difficulté à suivre les consignes. Scorpius est tout à fait capable d'écouter les consignes qui lui sont donnés, il n'en a juste pas envie. Parfois. Notamment quand cela concerne le vert. Alors Harry ne dit trop rien, parce que ça n'a pas d'intérêt que de faire la guerre à un enfant qui aime un peu trop une couleur. Et puis Scorpius a bien d'autres problèmes, le vert n'a pas besoin d'en être un.

Les derniers exercices qu'il a fait étaient bien réussis, remarque Harry. Il note un « TB » dans la marge, qu'il souligne deux fois en rouge, pour insister sur l'effort qu'a fait l'enfant. Ca ne rend pas inutile la rencontre qu'il espère obtenir avec le père du gamin. Il cherche dans le tas de cahiers de liaison celui du jeune Malfoy, qu'il ouvre à la dernière page. Le plus difficile reste à faire : trouver les bons mots pour que cet homme dont il ne connait même pas le visage, contrairement aux parents de ses autres élèves, accepte de le rencontrer.

Il faut qu'il comprenne que c'est important, sans pour autant que cela ait l'air d'une menace, d'un chantage, d'une dernière chance, ou d'une tentative de Harry de lui expliquer comment être un bon parent. Ca n'aurai pas de sens, surtout considérant que les rares fois où Harry a gardé Rose lorsqu'elle était plus petite, cela a été un désastre. C'est un bon pédagogue, mais à en croire Hermione, « ça ne veut rien dire quant à sa capacité à être un bon parent ».

Il opte pour la simplicité.

 _Monsieur, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer lors de la réunion de rentrée. J'aime échanger avec les parents de mes élèves, pour être en mesure de leur proposer un accompagnement aussi personnalisé que possible. Scorpius ne fait pas exception, aussi je vous propose de nous rencontrer la semaine du 25 octobre. Merci de me tenir informé de la date qui vous arrangera._

Draco Malfoy a une certaine réputation, dans l'école privée où est scolarisé son fils. Avant le cancer foudroyant qui lui a pris son épouse, Astoria Malfoy, une femme d'une grande beauté, froide comme la glace mais toute dédiée à son fils et à son éducation, personne ne l'a jamais vu.

Après son décès, personne ne l'a vu non plus.

C'est sa mère, Narcissa Malfoy, qui a pris le relais. Aussi attentionnée qu'elle soit, ce n'est pas à elle que Harry souhaite parler. Elle comprend, dit-elle, mais son fils n'est pas prêt, il est très occupé, il a beaucoup à faire. Les affaires, son fils qu'il est maintenant seul pour élever, son fils qu'il ne connait pas très bien, surtout, devine Harry. C'est un peu cliché, parce qu'il n'y a rien qui lui permette de penser que cet homme ne s'est jamais impliqué dans l'éducation de son — adorable — enfant, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Derrière lui, il entend le corps de Ron s'étirer. Les os de ses jambes craquent les années de pratique du rugby ont laissé des traces sur eux, et ce ne sont pas les quelques matchs amicaux auxquels ils participent de temps en temps avec leurs anciens camarades qui y changent quoi que ce soit.

— Déjà en train de bosser, mon pote ? demande le roux en s'approchant de lui.

— Pas sûr que mes élèves comprennent si je leur dis que je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer leurs cahiers sous prétexte que j'ai pris une cuite avec Ronald Weasley, grimace Harry.

— Pas faux… Surtout dans une école privée.

— Arrête avec ça.

— Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu es allé te perdre à Poudlard.

— Mis à part le fait que c'est une école géniale et que le directeur est un génie de la pédagogie ? souligne Harry.

— Je n'ai pas envie de débattre là-dessus avant d'avoir bu un café, tranche Ron.

Il évite le sujet, comme souvent. Lui, Hermione et Harry ont grandi dans des établissements publics. La peinture s'écaillait, le chauffage marchait souvent mal et parfois beaucoup trop, la bibliothèque n'avait plus les moyens d'acheter des livres depuis des années, mais il y ont appris tout ce qui leur a permis de choisir leur voie. Tous les trois ont une vision différente de l'enseignement, tous les trois s'adressent à un public différent, dans des établissements qui correspondent à leur compréhension des enjeux de l'école.

Harry, lui, a choisi de travailler dans une école qui lui permette de donner à chaque élève le temps qu'il mérite. Une classe de quinze enfants, c'est le luxe qui lui permet de donner rendez-vous à des parents sans s'inquiéter du temps qu'il lui restera pour corriger les cahiers ensuite. C'est le confort qui lui permet de proposer des sorties scolaires chaque mois, au minimum, de visiter des musées, des expositions, des châteaux, d'aiguiser la curiosité des enfants.

Ron pose une tasse de café devant lui.

— Il y'a un match à la TV, Neville ne va pas tarder. Pose tes copies, tu les termineras plus tard.

Après tout, c'est dimanche.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Il est tard, mes yeux se ferment un peu tout seuls, mais j'avais envie de publier ce soir, alors... Here we go !

D'abord, merci pour vos retours ! Les follow, les favoris, les reviews, je dois bien dire que ça fait du bien (et que je n'y suis pas habituée !).

Il m'a été demandé combien de chapitres fera cette fic, mon rythme de parution... C'est bien simple, je n'en sais rien ! Je suis incapable de vous promettre que je publierai tous les jeudi, ou un jour sur deux, ou tous les 34 du mois, je ne sais pas. Je préfère être transparente dès maintenant, qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaise surprise, plutôt que de faire des promesses dans le vent.

Si vous avez envie de lire, et que la suite est trop longue, il y a plus de 100K mots à lire sur EAP... Ca devrait vous occuper un peu !

Bonne lecture,

Shelby.

* * *

 **Lundi 18 Octobre.**

Les gamins courent, jouent, sautent, crient. Sur tous les visages, Harry ne voit que des sourires, que de la joie, que le soulagement d'une récréation bien méritée, d'un moment de tranquillité attendu depuis si longtemps… Depuis la pause déjeuner. Une pause en amène une autre, et c'est la condition pour avoir un petit peu de leur attention. La promesse d'un instant d'oubli pendant lequel ils ne sont plus que des enfants qui laissent libre court à leur imagination.

Harry ne se lasse pas de les observer, de les écouter.

Il se retient de rire, bien sûr, quand il aperçoit des comportements qui amusent son esprit d'homme adulte, mais qui interpellent l'éducateur qu'il est. C'est aussi ça, son quotidien d'enseignant ses lèvres qu'il doit mordre pour ne pas s'esclaffer, les fou-rire qu'il lui faut étouffer pour ne pas encourager certains comportements inadaptés de la part d'enfants sur qui on n'a pas encore posé de filtres de bienséance et de retenue.

Luna est à l'autre bout de la cour, elle aide un groupe de petites filles à faire un bouquet de feuilles mortes. C'est difficile de dire qui des gamines ou de Luna se montre plus enthousiaste, mais cela amuse Harry. Son amie est ainsi, depuis toujours.

Ce qui l'amuse moins, c'est Scorpius. Il est aisément identifiable, avec ses cheveux, ses vêtements d'excellente facture, le regard fier qu'il porte sur le monde… Et surtout sur sa posture, droite et sévère, sur un banc dont personne ne s'approche. Harry, lui, vient s'assoir à ses côtés. Le gamin tourne la tête vers lui, un peu étonné. C'est la première fois qu'il fait cela, qu'il daigne lui accorder un regard.

— Est-ce qu'il y'a un jeu auquel tu voudrais jouer ? demande Harry.

— Non.

La voix du petit est froide.

— Lire un livre, alors ?

— Non.

— Ecouter de la musique ?

— Non.

Harry s'appuie contre le dossier du banc, et croise les jambes.

— Je suis sûr que tes camarades seraient ravis de jouer avec toi, tente-t-il.

— Je n'en ai pas envie, moi.

Soupirs de l'enseignant.

— Tu ne me facilites pas vraiment les choses, tu sais ?

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé, dit Scorpius en le regardant.

— Je peux rester assis à côté de toi ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules. A-t-il le choix ? Tous les deux, côte à côte, regardent les enfants jouer. L'enfant observe tout, réalise Harry. Il suit certains de ses camarades du regard, hausse parfois un sourcil que l'enseignant qualifierait de moqueur s'il l'osait. À un moment donné, lorsqu'une petite fille trébuche sans véritablement tomber, Harry l'entend ricaner. C'est à son tour d'hausser un sourcil.

— Tu trouves ça drôle ? demande-t-il.

— Non.

— Tu as ri.

Scorpius croise les bras sur son petit torse, semble prendre de la distance avec ce que lui dit son enseignant.

— Elle aurait pu tomber, insiste Harry.

— Elle n'est pas tombée, réplique Scorpius.

Le gamin a de la répartie. Il répond, du tac au tac, avec une facilité déconcertante, mais aussi avec une absence absolue de candeur.

— Et si elle était tombée ?

La cloche sonne. Les enfants dans la cour se réunissent à contre cœur près de la porte extérieure donnant accès à leur classe. Scorpius, lui, se lève prestement, et se dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la queue que forment les quatorze autres élèves de sa classe. Cet enfant est surprenant. Candide un instant, presque naïf, puis beaucoup trop adulte, beaucoup trop mature pour son âge, presque cruel. Manipulateur.

Harry rejoint ses élèves. Sages et attentifs, ils patientent. Ce n'est pas le cas tous les jours, et Harry comprend vite la raison de leur comportement exemplaire. Par la plus grande porte donnant sur la cour, Albus Dumbledore sort de son bureau. Grand, doté d'une immense barbe blanche, le directeur est un homme qui en impose, et son sourire bienveillant ou ses yeux brillant de malice n'y changent rien. Les bras dans le dos, il observe les élèves, qu'il salue d'un hochement de tête.

C'est son rituel personnel. Aléatoirement, il sort de son bureau pendant la récré ou à la fin de celle-ci, il fait acte de présence. Parfois, il pose une main sur l'épaule d'un élève que l'on vient de réprimander, échange quelques mots avec l'un des enseignants, puis retourne à son bureau.

Puis, dans un calme tout relatif, dans le rire des enfants, les bousculades habituelles et les élèves désireux de l'attention de leur enseignant, tout le monde rentre en classe.

Harry referme la porte de la classe alors qu'ils accrochent leur manteau aux patères. Jaime a du mal, il interpelle son enseignant.

— Maître, maître.

— J'arrive, Jaime. Ne force pas, tu vas finir par déchirer ta manche, ne bouge pas.

Harry l'aide, retire une manche, puis l'autre, ri un peu lorsque Jaime râle parce qu'il lui a un peu tiré les cheveux.

— Tu souffres ? demande Harry.

— Oui, beaucoup, répond l'élève, faussement sérieusement, l'œil rieur.

— Viens, allons couper ce bras, lui propose Harry en le poussant doucement vers le reste de la classe.

Jaime rejoint sa place, comme les autres enfants. Rose a déjà sorti sa trousse, ouvert son cahier. Cette enfant est une exception : elle sait précisément quelles matières sont étudiées à quel moment.

Cette fois-ci, s'amuse Harry en refermant la porte, elle risque d'être déçue.

— Rangez vos cahiers, vos crayons, je veux que vos tables soient vides.

Quelques regards étonnés se posent sur lui. Après un mois et demi de classe, les enfants ne savent pas encore à quel point Harry aime sortir des sentiers battus. Il aime le fait de les surprendre, de leur faire plaisir et de leur faire oublier qu'ils apprennent quelque chose de nouveau, qu'ils raconteront à leurs parents avec fierté le soir venu.

— Allez, allez, on range tout !

Harry tape dans ses mains, une fois, et l'ensemble de la classe s'anime. Le bric à brac est rangé dans un joyeux bordel, il entend les murmures des enfants étonnés, les suppositions.

— On va faire quoi ? demande Newton à Jaime.

— J'sais pas, chanter peut-être.

Le silence fini par s'installer, et tous les élèves fixent leur enseignant, avides de savoir ce qu'il trame, trop fiers pour seulement le lui demander.

— Je veux que vous fermiez les yeux, dit Harry.

Il sait qu'ils doivent se dire, dans leur tête de gamins naïfs mais déjà si marqués par la raison véhiculée par leurs parents, qu'il est un peu fou. Quelques yeux se ferment, puis se ré-ouvrent, comme pour s'assurer que le monde n'a pas disparu autour d'eux, ou que ça n'est pas juste une mauvaise blague.

— Fermez les yeux, répète Harry. Il ne va rien se passer, vous ne risquez rien, nous allons juste faire un exercice un petit peu différent.

Il s'assied sur son bureau en tailleur, et les quelques élèves qui le voient faire, ceux qui n'ont pas encore fermé leurs yeux, font de gros yeux, étonnés d'une telle position. Poudlard est peut-être une école moderne, mais on n'y rigole pas avec les gestes et postures. Bientôt, tous les yeux sont fermés.

Harry les observe un court instant il ménage son effet. Il ne faut pas commencer trop tôt, ni attendre trop longtemps. Le « go » est implicitement donné par les visages qui se détendent, les corps qui prennent une position plus naturelle, moins tendue, par la méfiance qui s'épanouit doucement. Il n'y a plus pour percer le silence que la respiration des quinze élèves. On jurerait qu'elle est synchronisée.

Puis il tape sa cuisse de sa main. Une première fois. Personne ne réagit vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'il tape de nouveau sur sa cuisse, avec son autre main. Quelques sourcils se froncent. Il tape de nouveau, encore, il adopte un rythme lent, le temps que les élèves comprennent. Il fait une pause, répète la série de tapes, une nouvelle pause, de nouveau la série.

Il est aisé de comprendre qui a saisi ce qu'il se passait, et qui reste un peu perdu, un peu hésitant. C'est à la quatrième série qu'une main enfantine tape sur la cuisse qui lui appartient, et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Scorpius qui s'est lancé. Harry hoche la tête, tant pis s'il ne peut pas le voir. Personne ne peut savoir que c'était lui, alors l'enfant l'accompagne dans une série entière, bientôt rejoint par ses camarades.

Petit à petit, le rythme change, les enfants prennent de l'assurance, assimilent les différentes séries, les enchaînent, et des sourires fleurissent sur les visages. La salle n'est plus que rythme, plus que musique. Harry s'inspire des maladresses des enfants, rebondis sur leur manque de rythme, sur leurs tapes qui passent à côté, il adapte, il reconstruit, et les enfants le suivent. C'est une cacophonie, mais une cacophonie dans laquelle tout le monde se retrouve. Même Rose a l'air de s'amuser.

Pourtant, c'est la réaction de Scorpius qui lui plait le plus, qui était la plus inattendue.

L'enfant a mis du temps à fermer les yeux, mais il est le premier à s'être laissé aller à taper des mains d'abord sur ses cuisses, puis à répéter les gestes, à suivre Harry dans ce rythme un petit peu anarchique qui n'est que pure improvisation. Il tape, tape encore, et il semble surtout avoir oublié ce qui l'entoure, comme si les élèves autour de lui n'existaient soudain plus. Il est en confiance, et c'est un état dans lequel Harry ne l'a jamais vu.

Mais un crayon tombe à part, et la magie est rompue. Scorpius ouvre immédiatement les yeux, presque dans un sursaut, et s'immobilise, les mains à quelques centimètres de ses cuisses. Les autres élèves continuent à taper, eux, à taper sans Harry, et c'est exactement le résultat qu'il recherchait. C'est trop tard, à présent, trop tard maintenant que le jeune Malfoy fixe Harry, les yeux dans les yeux, que son visage n'est que défis de dire quoi que ce soit.

Alors Harry hoche la tête et s'éclaircit la voix.

— C'est parfait, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, dit-il doucement.

Tous ouvrent les yeux, à leur rythme. Certains semblent hésiter à le faire, comme perdus, comme si revenir à la réalité représentait pour eux un effort particulier, comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de quitter cet univers où seules les vibrations, les sensations avaient une véritable importance.

— Ouvrez les yeux… les encourage Harry, toujours assis sur sa table.

Il sourit à certains élèves, attend que tout le monde soit prêt.

— Je voudrais vous proposer que l'on fasse ce genre de petit atelier, de temps en temps.

Un regard pour Scorpius, qui ne dit rien, qui ne bouge pas. Il a reposé ses mains sur sa table, sorti sa trousse, son stylo vert.

— Qui peut me dire comment il se sent quand il revient de la récréation ? demande Harry.

Personne ne répond, jusqu'à ce que Rose, parfaite dans son rôle de première de la classe, lève la main.

— Oui, Rose ?

— Enervée. Enfin… Excitée, dit-elle, elle cherche ses mots, elle hésite, semble agacée de ne pas trouver tout de suite le terme adéquat.

— Oui, qui d'autre ?

— J'ai pas envie de travailler ! renchérit Jaime.

— C'est presque étonnant, ça, Jaime… Se moque gentiment Harry. Qui d'autre peut me dire comment il se sent ?

— Joyeux !

— Essoufflé !

— Content ?

— Qui se sent calme ? demande Harry après que d'autres mots aient fusés.

Personne ne bronche.

— Quand on revient de la récré, on ne se sent pas calme. Or, pour travailler, comment faut-il se sentir, selon vous ?

— Concentré, dit Rose comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

— Est-ce que tu arrives à être concentrée tout de suite après la récréation ? l'interroge Harry.

Elle secoue la tête.

— Moi non plus. Les autres ? Vous arrivez à vous concentrer ?

Quelques-uns secouent la tête, semblent un peu gênés. Ils ont le bon goût de comprendre que ça n'est pas très correct.

— Et maintenant ? Comment vous vous sentez ? Pedro ?

— Calme, dit le petit Pedro de sa voix fluette.

— Qui d'autre se sent calme ? Levez la main…

Des mains se lèvent, Pedro aussi lève la main, comme pour marquer son approbation avec lui-même.

— Je vous propose donc que l'on fasse des exercices de relaxation. Qui connait la relaxation ?

 **Lundi 18 Octobre — le soir.**

Plus tard, Harry a récupéré les cahiers de liaison. Un soir par semaine, il les ramène chez lui, pour préparer les différents documents à communiquer… Les élections des parents d'élèves, les expositions auxquelles les élèves sont conviés, les demandes de participation financière aux goûters, tous les prétextes sont bons pour garer contact avec les clients.

Mais ce soir, Harry attend surtout une réponse.

Il ouvre le cahier de Scorpius à la page sur laquelle il a demandé un rendez-vous avec Draco Malfoy.

Il s'attend à tout. Un message illisible dans lequel il repèrerait malgré tout le mépris crasse dont Scorpius semble parfois avoir hérité. Un mot lapidaire lui signifiant que Malfoy a d'autres chats à fouetter. Un message larmoyant d'un veuf éploré. Harry s'attend à tout.

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, pourtant, c'est de trouver une page vide.

Draco Malfoy n'a pas répondu à son mot.


	3. Chapter 3

_Je ne sais pas vous, mais le dimanche, j'aime bien le consacrer à des choses que je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie de faire le reste de la semaine. L'écriture en fait partie, mais vu la taille des chapitres de Master of None, c'est à l'écriture d'Easy as Pie que je me consacre. Un peu d'encens ou une bougie, une boisson chaude à portée de main, une série sympa ou une musique qui m'inspire, et on ne m'arrête plus. Avec le temps qu'il fait dehors, autant vous dire que c'est d'autant plus agréable._

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier du fond du cœur. Je ne suis pas habituée à recevoir tant de reviews, de follow, de favoris, ça me touche plus que vous ne pourriez même l'imaginer. Concernant les reviews, j'essaie de répondre à celles des personnes qui sont inscrites sur le site. Pour les anonymes, je n'aime pas le principe des réponses au début ou à la fin des chapitres, alors si vous le voulez bien, je me contenterai d'un merci général tant qu'il n'y aura pas de questions bien spécifiques (et puis les chatons, inscrivez-vous ! j'vous jure, ça vaut le coup)._

 _Bonne lecture, quoi qu'il en soit, et surtout, bonne fin de weekend à ceux qui, comme moi, retournent bosser demain (ou en cours)._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Mardi 19 Octobre.**

Le sol est dans un état indescriptible. La boue, les feuilles transbahutées par les chaussures qui ont trop sauté dans les flaques, les brindilles… Harry observe sa classe, dépité. Il se retient de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, parce qu'au fond, c'est bien normal qu'à cet âge-là, les enfants aiment sauter dans les flaques, qu'ils n'aient pas de problème avec l'idée d'avoir de la boue partout sur leurs chaussures et sur leur pantalon.

Théoriquement, il n'a pas de problème avec la boue. Il s'est bien trop amusé dans les flaques, sur les terrains de rugby au sol presque liquide et à l'herbe collante pour s'offusquer d'un peu de saleté. Il lui est parfois arrivé, au début de sa carrière, il y'a de cela cinq ou six ans, d'organiser des jeux dehors, des séances de sport salissantes qui rendaient les parents furieux ou juste un peu perplexes devant les méthodes éducatives de ce zouave aux cheveux si décoiffés que c'en était suspect. Les années aidant, il a surtout compris que prendre des libertés a des limites, surtout quand la liberté en question ne part pas en machine.

Dehors, tout le monde s'amuse, indifférent à l'état du sol ou des vêtements, bien loin des préoccupations superficielles des adultes. C'est cela que Harry aime chez les enfants, c'est cela qu'il recherchait lorsqu'il a décidé, contrairement à Hermione et Ron, de se concentrer sur les plus jeunes.

Quand la cloche sonnera dans quelques minutes, que les enfants débouleront dans la salle de classe, son état sera pire encore. Il n'est pourtant que 10h30, et la journée est loin d'être terminée.

Il n'y a qu'un enfant qui a refusé de sortir. Scorpius est assis à sa table, et lit calmement un livre qu'il a apporté avec le reste de ses affaires de classe, soigneusement rangé dans son cartable. Ses chaussures à lui sont impeccable, à peine tachées de boue, comme s'il avait marché au-dessus du sol gadouilleux.

La règle veut que tous les enfants, sauf s'ils sont malades ou qu'ils ont un membre dans le plâtre, sortent obligatoirement dans la cours de récréation. Mais que peut bien dire Harry à ce gamin qui veut juste un peu de tranquillité ?

L'enseignant reste à son bureau, surveillant l'enfant du coin de l'œil alors qu'il prépare, un peu en retard, les activités de l'après-midi. Il est un paradoxe vivant. Son visage, un peu arrondi par l'enfance, par l'innocence dont Harry sait qu'il ne lui en reste que trop peu, sa tenue d'adulte, sur-mesure, son regard dur, ses petites mains agrippées à son livre, et les pages qu'il tourne avec l'avidité du roman dans lequel on plonge la tête la première.

— Quel est ce livre, Scorpius ?

L'enfant lève la tête vers Harry, l'air interrogateur. Il semble ne pas tout de suite comprendre la question, mais rapidement, il lève le livre, de façon à ce que Harry puisse voir le titre. Pas un mot ne passe ses lèvres, il ne fait pas grâce d'un son à son instituteur.

— Il est bien ? demande encore Harry.

Il hoche la tête, mais tout dans son attitude ne dit que son envie de pouvoir lire tranquillement, sans cet adulte pénible qui persiste à lui parler constamment. Harry garde le silence, et Scorpius finit par consentir à prononcer quelques mots.

— C'est un livre sur les tortues.

— J'ignorais que tu aimais les tortues.

— Elles peuvent vivre sur terre, ou dans la mer. Et elles vivent très longtemps.

— Combien d'années, à ton avis ?

Scorpius pose son livre, et Harry comprend qu'il a réussi à attirer son attention.

— Plus longtemps que vous et moi, en tout cas.

C'est une phrase presque choquante dans la bouche d'un enfant si jeune. Il n'a que six ans et est déjà conscient que sa vie ne durera pas toujours. Bien sûr, tous les enfants comprennent qu'ils finiront par vieillir, mais à cet âge, un adolescent est déjà vieux, un jeune de vingt ans est déjà sage. Que dire d'un homme de l'âge de Harry, pense-t-il sans pouvoir retenir son amusement.

Il s'autorise un sourire malicieux.

— C'est une jolie façon de me rappeler que je suis déjà vieux.

— Pas plus que mon père, souligne Scorpius, et c'est la première fois qu'il aborde de lui-même le sujet.

— Quel âge a ton père ?

— Trente-deux ans, révèle Scorpius en bombant le torse d'une façon si peu naturelle que Harry comprend tout de suite de qui il s'inspire.

— Nous avons le même âge.

Scorpius écarquille les yeux, et l'espace d'une seconde, il a véritablement six ans.

— C'est quand même vieux…

— Oui, c'est beaucoup plus vieux que toi. C'est la première fois que tu me parles de ton papa.

— Vous ne m'avez jamais posé de questions sur lui.

Il a raison, réalise l'enseignant.

— Et tu aurais voulu que je te demande quoi ?

— Pourquoi il ne vient jamais aux réunions et aux rendez-vous, par exemple.

— Tu connais la raison ?

— Oui.

— Tu veux me le dire ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules, et regarde ailleurs. Ses doigts se mettent à tripoter la cravate qu'il porte. Son malaise est si perceptible que Harry pourrait presque le toucher.

— C'était maman qui venait, avant.

— Et c'est dur pour lui.

— Oui. Je crois. Moi je crois qu'il s'en fiche un peu, mais Narcissa me gronde quand je dis ça.

— Narcissa ?

— C'est ma grand-mère, mais elle m'interdit de l'appeler Mamie, elle dit qu'elle est bien plus géniale qu'une grand-mère.

Harry sourit.

— Est-ce que ton papa a vu le mot dans ton carnet ?

— Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ? demande Scorpius.

— Parce que c'est important pour moi de connaître les parents de mes élèves, explique Harry.

— C'est pas parce que j'ai plus de maman ?

— Non. Si je n'avais pas déjà vu les parents de tes camarades, je leur donnerais rendez-vous aussi.

Scorpius hoche lentement la tête, puis la cloche sonne. C'est prévisible, mais son attitude change, son regard se durcit, et le cœur de Harry s'alourdit. L'enfant, accessible et ouvert quelques instants plus tôt, n'est déjà plus le même. Il ne bronche pas alors que les autres s'installent dans une cacophonie digne d'une ménagerie, ne sourit pas lorsque certains lui racontent ce qu'il s'est passé dans la cours ou lui demandent pourquoi il n'est pas venu. Son livre est déjà rangé.

Oubliées, les tortues, les piques sur l'âge de son enseignant, le soucis qu'il porte à son papa.

Cet enfant est un mirage.

 **Jeudi 21 Octobre.**

Les petites têtes sont penchées sur leur exercice de calcul. Certains n'ont toujours pas compris comment utiliser une gomme, certaines feuilles seront définitivement froissées avant la moitié de l'exercice. Chaque élève a sa façon de réfléchir, de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Rose entortille ses cheveux autour de son index, exactement comme Hermione le faisait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Jaime mordille son stylo, qui n'a plus de capuchon et dont l'extrémité n'a pas survécu longtemps à ces attaques dentaires incessantes. D'autres regardent le plafond, comme pour y trouver une forme d'inspiration que seules les hauteurs peuvent leur apporter. Des pieds battent un rythme méconnaissable, des doigts tapotent leur table, certains se balancent sur leur chaise.

— Teddy, tu vas tomber, si tu continues à te balancer sur ta chaise.

— Non, m'sieur, j'vous assure que j'vais pas tomber.

Cet enfant est terriblement têtu. Et malicieux.

— Peu importe, de toute façon c'est interdit. Et ça abîme la chaise. Et si la chaise est abîmée, le Professeur Dumbledore va te demander de la rembourser. Est-ce que tu as assez d'argent de poche pour acheter une chaise ?

Teddy prend un air horrifié, et remet sa chaise en équilibre sur ses quatre pieds, lentement, avant de se remettre à son exercice.

Harry, lui, se concentre de nouveau sur les cahiers devant lui. Il s'agit de vérifier que les parents n'ont pas écrit un mot que les enfants n'auraient pas communiqué. La plupart du temps, ils sont de bonne foi et transmettent les informations, rarement au bon moment, mais parfois, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ils ne disent juste rien.

Scorpius semble avoir choisi cette option. Il n'a rien dit des mots, déliés dans une écriture fine et élégante, probablement à la plume, qu'une personne qui signe « DM » a écrits là. Harry retient un sourire satisfait.

 _Monsieur Potter, je n'ai en effet pas été en mesure de me libérer de mes engagements le jour de cette réunion. Bien que, considérant les résultats scolaires de mon fils, je ne considère pas cette rencontre comme particulièrement indispensable, je viendrai à votre rencontre à la sortie des classes le jeudi 21 octobre._

 _D.M._

Pas de formules de politesse supplémentaires, pas d'excuses. Le ton est fier, presque hautain, mais Harry n'est pas surpris. S'il veut être honnête avec lui-même, il ne sait pas très bien ce qu'il attend de cette rencontre. Juste mettre un visage sur l'homme qui élève son enfant sans mère à ses côtés, qui compte sur sa propre mère pour l'aider au quotidien.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, pour à peu près la cinquantième fois depuis le matin. Il n'y a rien à répondre, Draco Malfoy se présentera ce soir, juste après la classe. Attendre est la seule solution qui s'offre à lui.

— Professeur, on a fini, l'interpelle Rose, impatiente de passer à l'exercice suivant.

— Tout le monde a vraiment fini ? demande Harry, qui connait suffisamment cette chipie pour savoir qu'il lui importe peu de savoir si les autres ont vraiment fini ou pas.

Quelques hochements de tête dans la classe confirment les propos de Rose.

— Bien. Echangez vos feuilles avec votre voisin ou la personne la plus proche de vous.

C'est un instant de brouhaha que les enfants savourent à chaque fois, l'occasion d'échanger quelques mots, de voir ce que d'autres ont écrit. Cela dure un instant de trop, alors Harry tape dans ses mains, et le calme revient presqu'immédiatement.

— La journée est presque terminée, je vous demande encore un peu de concentration, les recadre Harry. Comme d'habitude, vous allez corriger la feuille de celui ou celle dont vous avez la feuille. Ce n'est pas noté, on va seulement mettre un bonhomme qui sourit pour ceux qui ont tout réussi, un clin d'œil pour ceux qui ont fait quelques erreurs, et un cœur pour ceux qui ont eu plus de difficultés.

Hochements de tête à nouveau.

— Qui peut me rappeler pour quelle raison on met un cœur à ceux qui ont eu des difficultés ?

Silence dans la classe.

— Je sais que vous connaissez la réponse, on a fait la même chose ce matin. Alors ?

Harry croise les bras sur son torse, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Est-ce qu'il faut que j'interroge quelqu'un moi-même ?

— C'est pour encourager ceux qui ont du mal, et leur montrer qu'on ne va pas les laisser derrière, récite Scorpius d'une voix plate.

— Merci Scorpius. Commençons la correction.

Les uns après les autres, les élèves interrogés répondent à la question que Harry leur a désignée. Il ne leur est pas demandé de donner la réponse qu'ils ont trouvée sur leur propre copie, mais de dire ce qu'il y'a écrit sur la feuille devant eux.

S'ils sont d'accord, ils le disent, et s'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ils expliquent pour quelle raison.

Personne ici n'aime vraiment le calcul, et certains ont de vraies difficultés, mais il n'y a rien de plus encourageant pour l'enseignant que de voir l'étincelle de joie, de fierté, dans leur regard lorsqu'ils arrivent à trouver la solution, lorsqu'ils comprennent le _truc_ qui leur permettra de toujours réussir cet exercice à l'avenir.

— Scorpius, la question 7, s'il te plait.

— Il n'y a rien d'écrit.

— Lis-nous la question, d'abord.

— « Si Betty a 4 paires de chaussures, combien de lacets a-t-elle en sa possession ? » C'était très facile, pourtant, commente Scorpius sur un ton qui ne plait guère à Harry.

L'enseignant fronce les sourcils.

— Peux-tu nous expliquer quel résultat tu as trouvé ?

— J'ai trouvé 4.

— Comment as-tu trouvé ce résultat ?

— Il y'a une paire de lacets par chaussures, alors s'il y'a 4 paires de chaussures, il y'a 4 paires de lacets.

— Peux-tu relire l'énoncé, s'il te plait ?

Scorpius s'exécute, et fronce les sourcils.

— Je me suis trompé, dit-il lentement.

— Où t'es-tu trompé ?

— J'ai compté le nombre de paires de lacets, pas le nombre de lacets.

— Quelle est ta réponse, donc ?

Scorpius réfléchit un instant, son regard se perd dans le vide, puis son visage s'illumine. Il a trouvé la réponse, mais l'attention de Harry s'est détournée de son élève. Derrière la porte de la classe, dans la cour, l'ombre élégante et fière d'un homme se découpe à contre-jour. Les cheveux blonds, le regard gris, il observe attentivement ce qu'il se passe dans la classe, mais un seul élève existe sous son regard. Scorpius, lui, n'a rien vu.

— Il y'a 8 lacets ! s'exclame-t-il, satisfait.

— Bravo, Scorpius, le félicite Harry en détournant son regard de l'homme dehors.

La sonne cloche, et déjà, les élèves s'agitent.

— Un instant s'il vous plait ! exige Harry. Nous n'avons pas fini l'exercice, alors je vous demande de laisser les feuilles sur vos tables, nous terminerons la correction et la notation demain. Pensez à récupérer vos cahiers de correspondance sur mon bureau avant de partir, dans l'ordre alphabétique s'il vous plait.

Dans le tumulte de la fin de la journée, il serait bien incapable de dire si les élèves ont entendu sa demande ou s'ils sont déjà tellement habitué à ses consignes qu'ils les appliquent par habitude.

De toute façon, l'esprit de Harry Potter n'est déjà plus là.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there !_

 _Je suis contente de pouvoir vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !_

 _Des remerciements sont de vigueur. Merci pour vos jolies reviews, vos remerciements, vos encouragements, votre bienveillance. Je suis heureuse de voir que les trois premiers chapitres vous ont amené.e.s à vous poser des tas de questions, notamment sur Albus Severus. Je ne peux pas vous répondre dès à présent sur ce qu'il en est, de son absence et de sa présence, mais j'espère juste que ma réponse ne sera pas une déception. C'est tout l'intérêt des univers alternatifs : on y fait des choix. Ce que l'on garde, ce que l'on ne garde pas, ce que l'on choisit de modifier, d'adapter, de magnifier, ou ce qu'on piétine joyeusement. C'est difficile, voire impossible, que de refaire l'histoire en n'y changeant rien, aussi je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait de faire des choix. Reste à savoir si ils vous plairont..._

 _Très bonne lecture à vous, et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !_

 _PS : c'est mon anniversaire le weekend prochain, aussi je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir le temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre à temps.  
PPS : merci à toi, Tham d'amour, pour tes jolis mots, tes encouragements. Maintenant, tu n'as plus qu'une chose à faire : reprendre ta plume et écrire d'autres merveilles, ton écriture me manque. _

_Je vous embrasse,_

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Jeudi 21 Octobre.**

Harry se concentre sur ses élèves, qu'il faut garder concentrés jusqu'à la toute fin de la classe. Hors de question qu'ils se relâchent avant que la cloche ait sonné. La silhouette derrière la porte s'est écartée, et Harry peut voir la fumée d'une cigarette s'échapper en volutes élégants par-delà la porte.

La cloche sonne enfin, et tous les enfants fourrent leurs affaires tant bien que mal dans leur cartable, pressés de pouvoir enfin échapper à l'école. Les feuilles dont Harry a demandé qu'elles restent sur la table peinent à ne pas s'envoler, mais dans l'ensemble, le tout ressemble à un brouhaha impressionnant.

C'est paradoxal de les voir, ensuite, se ranger sagement devant la porte qui donne sur la cours, et que Harry finit par ouvrir pour eux. La file de gamins hauts comme trois pommes est immédiatement avalée par l'extérieur, et s'ils paraissent calmes, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils savent que sinon, leur enseignant les retardera volontairement.

Un seul enfant procède différemment. Scorpius, son manteau soigneusement fermé et son cartable de marque sur le dos, se jette sur son père. L'enfant silencieux, discret et fermé a disparu à l'instant où la porte s'est ouverte sur la silhouette de Draco Malfoy. Il s'autorise un "Papa !" enthousiaste, et son petit corps vient s'écraser contre celui, bien plus imposant, de son géniteur, ses bras autour des longues jambes, et sa tête contre les cuisses habillées d'un élégant pantalon gris.

Les bras du père se referment autour des épaules du gamin, et les cheveux blonds se mélangent aux cheveux blonds. La scène est touchante, le père et le fils sont seuls au monde, et Harry les observe de loin, alors que les autres élèves retrouvent leurs parents. Au loin, il aperçoit Draco Malfoy s'accroupir, sans toutefois poser un genou à terre, pour se mettre au niveau de son fils. Une main dans les cheveux qu'il ébouriffe, les joues enfantines qu'il embrasse à une, deux, trois reprises, et les rires de l'enfant, authentiques et joyeux, que Harry entend de l'autre bout de la cours.

Les autres élèves s'éparpillent, heureux de retrouver leur mère, leur père, leur grand-mère qui tient un goûter dans une main, le chien qui leur fait la fête… Il y'a parfois des instants de grâce où Harry se surprend à trouver émouvants les moindres détails.

Lorsqu'il s'approche des Malfoy, leur étreinte n'a pas pris fin. Ils sont l'un contre l'autre, à se chuchoter des mots que l'enseignant ne peut pas entendre. Draco Malfoy finit cependant par se détacher doucement de son fils, dont il ébouriffe les cheveux, ce qui n'est pas sans provoquer un grognement désapprobateur de la part du petit. Harry, lui, ne peut retenir son rire, ce qui semble surprendre tant le père que le fils, qui tournent presque simultanément leur regard gris vers lui.

Le regard du père est aussi immense et gris que celui de son fils, mais la comparaison s'arrête là. Il rappelle à Harry celui de Scorpius dans ses mauvais moments, sauf que cela semble être sa version des bons moments. Gris, dur, exigeant et dévoreur d'âmes, aussi, un petit peu. L'enseignant pourrait presque s'y perdre, et les sourcils que le père fronce n'aide pas cela. Quelques petites rides se sont dessinées entre ses sourcils, de celles que portent tous ces hommes trop soucieux, toutes ces femmes trop inquiètes.

Harry se racle la gorge, à défaut de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire.

Cet homme le trouble plus qu'il ne le devrait.

— Harry Potter, je suis l'enseignant de Scorpius.

Un sourcil blond se hausse, mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

— Draco Malfoy. Son père.

— Entrez, nous serons plus à l'aise à l'intérieur.

Draco le suit, mais il ne semble guère convaincu. Alors que Harry le guide vers son bureau, il capte le regard de son invité se poser sur le reste de la salle. Ce n'est pas tout à fait une salle de classe comme les autres. Certains la qualifient de rock'n'roll, d'autres de cabinets de curiosités. Harry aime bien les deux versions, deux interprétations qui correspondent bien à sa vision des choses.

Scorpius, lui, suit son père. Les deux s'installent à la table que Scorpius occupe toute la journée. Harry retourne une chaise de la table du rang précédent, et s'assied avec eux. Les deux regards gris sont posés sur lui, et tout à coup, l'enseignant a l'impression d'être redevenu l'enseignant stagiaire qui écoutait, observait, prenait exemple sur tout ce qu'il voyait, tout en doutant constamment d'être capable un jour de se sentir légitime.

Qui était-il, alors, pour prétendre qu'il était bien placé pour se mêler de la vie de familles desquelles il ne savait rien ?

Avec les années, ce sentiment s'est estompé, les situations familiales difficiles sont devenues la norme, et Harry a appris à parler aux parents, parfois sur la défensive, souvent un peu perdus. Mais Draco Malfoy ne donne ni l'impression d'être sur la défensive, ni d'être perdu.

Il semble prêt à dévorer Harry tout cru s'il prononce des mots qui ne lui plaisent pas.

— Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin mettre un visage sur votre nom.

— Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela est plus important de me voir moi que de voir ma mère, tous les jours, à l'entrée et à la sortie des classes, répond froidement Malfoy.

Harry sourit.

— Votre mère n'est pas moins importante que vous l'êtes. Mais vous êtes le père de Scorpius, c'est avec vous que Scorpius vit, et légalement, vous êtes la personne qui représente l'autorité parentale.

L'enseignant se tourne vers Scorpius.

— Tu n'as pas envie d'aller chercher des livres à la bibliothèque ? Je crois que tu m'as dit y avoir vu des livres qui t'intéressent, non ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules, guère convaincu. Pendant un instant, Harry craint que Malfoy ne prenne le côté de son fils et ne l'autorise à rester avec eux. Cela ne serait pas dramatique, c'est vrai, mais il y'a des discussions que le brun préfère avoir avec les parents… En l'absence de leurs enfants.

— Va, bonhomme, on en lira un ce soir ensemble, l'encourage pourtant son père en frottant doucement son bras.

Le garçon saute de sa chaise, et quitte la classe d'un pas décidé. Il connait les lieux, et y est bien plus à l'aise que ne l'est son père.

— J'admire votre subtilité, grince Draco à l'attention de Harry sitôt Scorpius hors de vue.

— Je ne suis pas reconnu pour cette qualité en particulier, reconnait l'enseignant.

— Narci… ma mère s'occupe très bien de Scorpius, insiste Malfoy.

— Oui, c'est un fait. Elle pose des questions, n'oublie jamais son goûter, l'habille exactement comme il faut pour qu'il n'ait pas froid, on ne peut rien lui reprocher.

— Alors quel est le problème ? Je n'ai pas le temps de participer à vos délires de prof original qui veut…

— Le bien de mon élève, le coupe Harry.

Ses yeux verts ne sont plus si chaleureux.

— Écoutez, tempère-t-il en posant ses mains à plat sur la table, je ne porte aucun jugement. Votre mère est une grand-mère exemplaire, quoi qu'en vous voyant, tente-t-il de plaisanter, je comprends mieux d'où vient le tempérament de votre fils.

Draco hausse de nouveau un sourcil, mais son visage semble s'être légèrement détendu.

— C'est de vous dont votre fils parle. C'est des activités qu'il fait avec vous qu'il aime discuter lorsque nous avons des activités de parole, c'est à votre sujet qu'il fait des dessins, c'est la musique que vous écoutez qu'il sollicite, explique-t-il avec un geste vers le tourne-disques installé au fond de la pièce. Je crois que vous lui manquez.

— Vous ne savez rien de notre vie.

— Non, c'est vrai, mais…

— Et vous vous permettez de me convoquer comme si je n'avais que cela à faire de terminer ma journée de travail trois heures plus tôt que la normale pour vous entendre me dire des choses que je sais déjà, poursuit Draco, implacable et glacial.

Harry déglutit. Il a beau être mal à l'aise, il sait parfaitement que son inquiétude est fondée, que Scorpius a besoin que quelque chose soit fait pour lui.

— Mon fils n'a pas besoin de votre inquiétude, ni de vos bonnes intentions. Il a besoin qu'on le laisse faire son deuil en paix, qu'on le laisse tourner la page de sa mère au rythme qui est le sien, assène Draco.

— Ce n'est pas…

— Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez dire, ou vous ne saviez pas ? Scorpius a perdu sa mère, des suites d'une maladie qui nous l'a prise en l'espace de quelques mois. C'est à peine s'il a eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, et vous voudriez qu'il danse et chante et joue à chat avec les autres enfants comme si de rien était ? lui demande Draco,

— Non, évidemment…

— Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et laissez Scorpius avancer à son rythme. Et si cela doit se faire en étant emmené à l'école par sa grand-mère et avec un père absent qui, figurez-vous, a besoin de travailler pour que sa famille s'en sorte, alors cela se fera ainsi.

Draco se relève, et sa silhouette semble immense à Harry, toujours assis. Ses yeux verts lancent des éclairs, et Draco comprend, malgré la colère froide qui raidit son corps, qu'il est peut-être allé trop loin. Il s'en moque éperdument, mais il sait que si Astoria avait assisté à cette scène, elle aurait été furieuse.

L'enseignant lève les yeux vers lui. Sa colère a lui n'a rien ni de glacée, ni de vraiment contrôlée. Au contraire. Ses joues ont pris une teinte plus rose qu'elles ne l'étaient quelques instants auparavant, et son sourire, chaleureux et bienveillant, s'est évanoui.

— La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent. En vous entendant, je suis plus reconnaissant que jamais d'avoir grandi entouré de personnes qui avaient décidé que je ne ferais pas mon deuil seul, qui avaient compris qu'un enfant de six ou sept ans ne doit pas être seul dans ces moments-là.

Les mâchoires de Draco se contractent, Harry les devine sous la peau claire de Malfoy. Pour autant, il n'y a rien à ajouter, rien de plus à dire.

Harry se relève, et se dirige vers la porte.

— Scorpius ? Scorpius, bonhomme, tu peux revenir.

Le gamin les rejoint, les bras remplis de livres, et Draco l'accueille avec un sourire comme seuls les parents peuvent en avoir pour leurs enfants, y compris dans les moments les plus difficiles.

— Ma promesse n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, j'ai l'impression.

C'est un sourire immense qui lui répond, et Scorpius fourre les bouquins dans les bras de son père, qui n'a pour Harry qu'un vague hochement de tête alors que père et fils quittent la pièce et s'élancent dans la fraîcheur de l'automne. Le brun referme la porte sur eux, et ferme les yeux, le front appuyé contre le battant de bois et de verre. La fraîcheur sur sa peau lui fait un bien fou, mais son esprit est bien loin, perdu dans les souvenirs parfois vagues de ce qu'a été sa vie après qu'il a eu perdu ses parents.

Il revoit les heures passées sur petit lit d'enfant, qui alors était à la fois bien trop grand pour son petit corps fragilisé par l'accident, et bien trop petit pour contenir toute sa peine, toute sa douleur, tout ce qu'il parviendrait seulement avec les années à identifier comme de la culpabilité.

Quelqu'un gratte la porte de la classe, et Harry n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit.

— Entre, Luna.

— Ca ne s'est pas bien passé, pas vrai ?

— Tu es perspicace…

— Tu ne dois pas perdre de temps avec Draco Malfoy, dit-elle doucement en posant une main entre les omoplates de son ami.

— Je… J'imagine que tu avais raison, reconnait-il à contre-cœur.

— Tu finiras par ne plus penser ainsi, et par te persuader que tu avais raison.

— C'est possible.

— Ce que tu as vécu est terrible, dit Luna, et Harry peut sentir l'odeur d'encens qui la suit toujours. Pourtant, poursuit-elle, ça ne doit pas te donner envie de venir en aide à tous les enfants qui ont traversé la même chose.

— Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Non, Scorpius t'a touché. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ce rendez-vous n'a rien facilité.

Et bien sûr, elle a raison.

— Je dois rejoindre Neville et Seamus au restaurant. Ginny sera là aussi. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

— Tu penses que j'ai envie de voir mon ex ce soir, Luna ?

— Arrête, tu adores Ginny et c'est réciproque… Et elle va être la mère de ton enfant.

Harry se redresse, décolle la tête de la porte.

— Allons-y, décide-t-il dans un soupire.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il est assis à la table d'un pub entouré de quelques-unes de ses personnes favorites. Tous ont déjà avalé au moins deux pintes de bière, et le fish and chips au centre de la table semble faire le régale de Ron, qui les a rejoints quelques instants auparavant, accompagné d'une Hermione que le stress rend imbuvable.

— Hermione, l'inspection de demain va très bien se passe, essaie de la tranquilliser Harry.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, lui lance-t-elle sans aménité.

— Parce que je travaille dans une école privée ? Je te rappelle que mon directeur s'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

— Cet homme est un fou. Bienveillant, mais un fou malgré tout. Mon lycée n'a rien à voir avec ton école.

— Non, mais tu es respectée, et je sais que tes cours sont toujours parfaits, tes classes très bien tenues, et que tu sais exactement ce que tu dois faire pour que tes résultats soient les meilleurs possibles, réplique Harry en terminant sa pinte.

D'un signe au serveur, il en commande une autre.

— J'en veux aussi une ! gueule Ron avant d'enfoncer une frite dans sa bouche sous le regard écœuré d'Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur, exactement ? demande Neville à Hermione.

— Cette femme me déteste, j'en suis sûre.

— Quelle femme ?

— Ombrage, l'inspectrice !

Ron grimace, et Luna n'est pas en reste.

— Ma pauvre chérie, dit-elle en posant une main compatissante sur celle de Hermione.

Et c'est le cinéma habituel, les blagues, les conseils, les éclats de rire qui atteignent jusqu'à Hermione, dont l'humeur s'allège progressivement. Dans la rue, enveloppé dans son manteau de laine de luxe, Draco Malfoy observe la scène. De son nez et de sa bouche s'échappent de la buée qui se colle immédiatement aux vitres.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello les lapinous !_

 _Vous vouliez ce chapitre ? Il faudra remercier Koala-Mutant pour cette publication pas prévue du tout !_

 _Merci pour vos gentils mots, vos petites remarques... J'adore vous voir essayer de deviner, de comprendre, de savoir, c'est très agréable de voir que cela éveille votre intérêt, votre curiosité. À vos idée !_

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Jeudi 21 Octobre, un peu plus tôt.**

Draco referme la portière, et fait le tour de la voiture. À travers la vitre, il aperçoit Scorpius qui attache sagement sa ceinture. Il ne sourit pas, mais son cœur de père est touché. Son fils a des gestes d'adulte qui semblent immensément plus adorables parce que ce sont ses petites mains encore potelées qui les effectuent.

Derrière le volant, il met la radio. C'est de la musique classique qui retentit dans l'habitacle, et derrière lui, dans son siège auto, Scorpius râle un peu.

— Un problème, Scorpius Malfoy ? demande son père en retenant cette fois un vrai sourire.

— Narcissa met déjà tout le temps de la musique classique.

— Et Lucius.

— Lucius c'est le pire ! s'exclame le gamin. Il me parle de musique classique, il veut m'en faire jouer, il ne comprend pas que je ne joue pas de piano…

— C'est un très bel instrument, pourtant, argumente Draco alors qu'il met le contact.

— Oui, mais moi je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre ça. J'ai envie de faire de la batterie.

Draco fronce les sourcils.

— Où es-tu allé chercher cette idée ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules. Il ne dira rien, inutile d'insister. Pour l'instant.

— Comment ça se passe avec Mr Potter ? demande Draco quelques instants plus tard, conduisant dans la circulation surchargée de la capitale.

— Il est gentil, dit simplement l'enfant.

— Gentil comment ? Tu n'en parles pas beaucoup.

— Je raconte à mamie…

— Et pas à moi ?

— Tu ne me demandes pas.

C'est une claque, et ça fait mal. Draco fronce les sourcils de nouveau.

C'est vrai, il essaie. Il essaie de prendre du temps, il essaie de s'impliquer pour son fils, et même s'ils passent les week-end ensemble, il loupe la semaine, il loupe les retours de l'école, les devoirs à faire, les résumés des journées, l'annonce des bonnes et des mauvaises notes. Quand il apprend tout cela, qu'il débriefe avec son fils de la semaine passée, c'est trop tard. Les joies et les petits moments plus piquants ont été absorbés par Narcissa, et Scorpius n'a pas toujours envie de répéter. Le plaisir de l'instant est évanoui.

— Il voulait me parler de toi, ce soir, dit lentement Draco, comme avec prudence.

Dans le rétroviseur, il croise le regard de Scorpius. Le gamin est comme lui à son âge : méfiant, fier, mais il porte une blessure que Draco n'a jamais connue avant le décès d'Astoria.

— Je sais qu'il voulait te parler de moi, déclare Scorpius sur un ton qui, une fois encore, est beaucoup trop adulte.

— Il trouve que tu es triste, et que tu ne passes pas assez de temps avec les autres. Est-ce que c'est vrai, Scorpius ?

— Les autres m'ennuient.

— Ils ont ton âge. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des copains ?

— Toi non plus tu n'avais pas de copains.

— Parce que j'avais un percepteur, Scorpius, quelqu'un qui venait me faire la classe à la maison, rappelle Draco.

— Moi aussi, j'en veux un.

— Et moi je veux que tu ailles à l'école.

Draco s'arrête à un feu rouge, et se retourne sur son siège, pour croiser le regard de son fils en direct, sans l'intermédiaire déformant du rétroviseur.

— Il faut que tu passes du temps avec les autres, que tu t'amuses.

— J'ai pas envie. Ils sont bêtes, je te dis.

— Je suis sûr que non, tu ne les connais pas.

Scorpius jette à son père ce regard qu'il a lorsqu'il sait que Draco n'est pas tout à fait honnête. Et il a raison, il connait son père par cœur.

— Je ne suis pas un exemple, Scorpius. J'ai connu Blaise quand j'étais déjà grand, je ne connaissais que Goyle et Crabe quand j'étais petit.

— Ils sont bêtes aussi… taquine Scorpius.

— Oui, ils sont un peu bêtes, mais ils sont gentils.

— Ils me prennent pour un bébé.

— Tu es encore mon bébé, non ?

Scorpius souffle, et détourne le regard. L'extérieur l'intéresse plus que son père, de toute évidence. Derrière, les voitures klaxonnent. Draco a loupé le feu vert, il est déjà passé à l'orange. Trop tard pour démarrer.

Il dépose l'enfant chez ses grands-parents, et sur le perron, Narcissa accueil son petit-fils, l'embrasse, et fait signe à son fils. À la fenêtre, au premier étage, Lucius pousse le rideau du bout de l'index, et adresse un signe de tête à Draco. C'est une histoire de famille, un drame qui les a tous obligés à apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser, après toute une vie de froideur et de conventions sociales vieilles de centaines d'années. Pour autant, jamais il ne s'est senti aussi proche de son père que depuis cette période tragique.

La voiture redémarre en douceur, et Draco s'éloigne. Potter l'a prodigieusement emmerdé pendant ce rendez-vous. Rien à foutre qu'il ait de bonnes intentions, Draco n'a pas besoin ni qu'on lui dise quoi faire, ni qu'on lui explique des choses qu'il sait déjà.

Evidemment que Scorpius est triste, sa mère est morte. Rien à foutre que Potter ait vécu la même chose, Draco trouve pitoyable qu'il se permette de s'immiscer dans la vie de personnes qu'il ne connait pas sous prétexte que son histoire ressemble un peu à la leur.

Heureusement, au bureau, on lui rappelle vite la réalité. Dure, brutale, impitoyable, loin des bons sentiments de Potter, loin du sourire tendre et triste de son fils. Son assistante l'informe qu'il doit plaider dès le lendemain matin, à la première heure, l'audience a été déplacée. Il ouvre plusieurs courriers qui ne lui plaisent pas, il les déchire, les balance à la poubelle, passe des coups de fil qui ne font rien avancer, s'agace un peu, se montre froid comme un iceberg, conforme à sa réputation.

Dehors, la nuit est déjà tombée, et Draco sait qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Scorpius a déjà pris son bain, a déjà fait les quelques devoirs que Potter a dû lui donner. Peut-être a-t-il coupé des roses avec Narcissa, peut-être Lucius a-t-il cherché à lui faire jouer du piano. Draco quitte le bureau, enveloppé dans son manteau hors de prix, une écharpe autour du cou. Avant de rentrer chez lui, il lui reste à récupérer des livres de collection, commandés pour Narcissa à son libraire favori.

La rue grouille encore de monde, malgré l'heure tardive. Les Londoniens ont besoin de se détendre, après leur journée de travail. Certains s'arrêtent encore devant les vitrines des boutiques des grandes marques, d'autres discutent devant les cafés, cigarette au coin des lèvres et bière à la main, échangent à coups de grands éclats de rire. Draco passe devant eux sans leur jeter un regard. Voir ces inconnus passer des moments aussi simples lui rappelle qu'il n'a plus vu Blaise depuis trop longtemps.

Les livres à la main, quelque chose attire son regard. Il s'arrête devant ce pub dont les immenses baies vitrées donnent plus l'impression d'un établissement new-yorkais que londonien, mais les anglais, quand il s'agit de bière, ne sont pas très regardants. Pas plus que ne l'est Potter, de toute évidence, un immense sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il écoute, avec une attention dont Draco imagine qu'elle n'est pas feinte, ce que lui raconte un jeune homme roux. Celui-là, Draco décide immédiatement qu'il ne l'appréciera jamais.

Il reste un instant, happé par cette scène d'une simplicité folle. C'est à l'image de son échange avec Potter, en vérité. Cet homme aux immenses yeux verts, plein de bonnes intentions, son sourire interminable, son rire qu'il peut presque deviner, s'il se concentre pour l'entendre à travers le brouhaha, est le même que celui qu'il a rencontré.

Draco s'éloigne finalement, laissant derrière lui une scène à laquelle il n'appartient pas, et qu'il n'envie même pas. Sa vie n'est pas celle-ci. Il a un fils, qui l'attend chez ses parents, et qui a sans doute déjà mangé. Un fils qu'il va falloir ramener chez lui, et qui peut-être va s'endormir dans la voiture. Ensuite, il sera ronchon, de mauvais poil, parce que son père l'aura arraché au ronronnement confortable du véhicule de luxe.

C'est exactement ainsi que ça se passe. Lorsqu'il arrive au Manoir, Scorpius s'est endormi. Narcissa l'a déjà mis en pyjama — même si Lucius trouve cela assez malséant que d'être vêtu de cette façon dans une autre pièce que dans sa chambre, mais Lucius n'est jamais d'accord avec personne, son petit-fils ne fait pas exception — et comme à chaque fois, il a droit au même discours, appris par cœur par sa mère.

— Draco, chéri, tu sais que tu peux le laisser dormir ici la semaine.

— Mère, je t'ai déjà dit non.

— Tu l'arraches à son sommeil tous les soirs, et tous les soirs, il est épuisé, insiste Narcissa.

— Mère, je suis épuisé aussi, je n'ai aucune envie de débattre maintenant avec toi. Si ça te dérange tant que je vienne le chercher ici tous les soirs, alors j'engagerai une baby-sitter qui s'occupera de lui directement chez moi.

Narcissa est horrifiée, elle ouvre la bouche un instant, puis la referme. Son regard se fait dur. Si Draco a hérité de la couleur des yeux de son père, de ses cheveux, de son menton pointu, c'est de sa mère qu'il tient ce regard qui ferait plier presque n'importe qui.

— Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Draco.

— Bien sûr que si. Je compte le faire, même, ajoute-t-il.

Dans le même temps, il se penche sur son fils, endormi sur le canapé entre les énormes coussins. Il bave un petit peu, et serre sa peluche contre son corps. C'est un serpent vert, offert par Lucius à la naissance du gamin. Le petit corps ne pèse presque rien dans les bras du père, qui en profite pour embrasser sa nuque en sueur. Dans son sommeil, déjà profond, Scorpius se blottit contre son père. C'est toujours le même schéma, sans doute est-il déjà habitué.

Narcissa s'enveloppe d'un châle et accompagne fils et petit fils à la voiture. Dans son regard, Draco voit sa colère, et puis un peu de douleur aussi. C'est un peu dommage d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, et même si Draco sait qu'elle veut simplement l'aider, il a du mal à accepter qu'elle puisse essayer de le contrôler comme elle le fait, de décider pour lui. Il démarre la voiture, et s'éloigne sans un regard. Pourtant, il sait que sa mère regarde le véhicule s'éloigner dans la nuit. Derrière, la tête appuyée contre la portière, enveloppé dans son plaid, Scorpius s'est déjà endormi.

Il dort encore lorsque Draco le sort de la voiture puis le porte jusqu'à leur appartement. Situé au dernier étage d'une hôtel particulier restauré il y'a quelques années de cela en plusieurs appartements de haut standing, c'est un endroit d'une beauté qui coupait toujours le souffle d'Astoria. Scorpius ne s'endort pas même lorsque Draco l'allonge dans son lit et remonte la couette sur son petit corps. Il embrasse son front, puis referme la porte derrière lui dans un soupire.

Dans son salon, il allume des lampes de table. Une dans la bibliothèque, une sur le guéridon entre le canapé et le fauteuil, une bougie sur la table du salon. C'est son rituel du soir. Retirer sa cravate, la laisser traîner sur le canapé ou sur une chaise de la salle à manger. Déboutonner un ou deux boutons de sa chemise, retirer ses chaussettes, aussi, et sentir le parquet tiède sous ses pieds nus. Puis, une fois de temps en temps seulement, se verser un doigt de whisky, qu'il savoure en observant Londres depuis l'une des immenses baies vitrées du salon.

Draco avale une première gorgée, et le liquide ambré lui brûle la gorge. Il entend son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, mais il ne s'en soucie pas. Il lui faudra bien, à un moment donné, se décider à répondre, mais il profite encore un tout petit peu du silence.

Cet appartement est nu, vide de souvenirs, sinon ceux qu'il a avec Scorpius. Astoria n'a jamais mis les pieds ici, et c'est une très bonne chose. Il la revoit, ses yeux cernés de noir, ses bras décharnés par la maladie, et son cœur se serre. Une nouvelle gorgée de whisky, avant que Draco ne repose le verre, la main tremblant bien trop pour qu'il prenne le risque de le faire tomber au sol. Dehors, la ville s'endort tranquillement, sereinement. À quelques mètres, Scorpius dort profondément. Draco, lui, ne fermera sans doute pas l'heure de la nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci.  
_

 _Merci pour tous vos mots, vos retours, votre gentillesse, vos encouragements. Au début, j'étais un peu déçue que ce soit Master of None qui attire autant de réactions, parce que le texte dont je suis véritablement fière, c'est Easy as Pie. C'est une histoire qui m'a demandé (et qui me demande toujours) beaucoup plus de temps,de travail, de réflexions, de prise de risque, là où Master of None est un effort tout à fait différent._

 _Mais en fait, un grand merci suffira, et la déception n'a pas sa place._

 _Merci à Lolo pour son amour depuis 9 ans maintenant, tu es la meilleure Petite Soeur qui soit. Tu es le Blaise de mon Draco, éternellement._

 _Merci à Koala-Mutant pour sa présence. T'es la plus belle personne qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser sur ce site._

 _Aux autres, merci pour vos mots, pour mettre cette histoire en favori ou en follow, merci pour votre soutien silencieux._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Vendredi 22 Octobre.**

Le réveil tire Draco de son sommeil dans un sursaut. Il est cinq heures trente, et dehors, le soleil est encore loin de faire son apparition. Il se redresse au milieu de son lit trop grand, et soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux que la nuit a emmêlés. Dans la chambre, de l'autre côté du couloir, Scorpius dort sans doute profondément. C'est du moins ce dont s'assure son père en ouvrant délicatement la porte. Le petit corps est enroulé dans la couette, et les cheveux blonds du gamin dépassent à peine.

Draco referme doucement la porte, et s'éloigne dans la cuisine, où il lance la bouilloire. Dans la salle de bain, il enfile les vêtements de sport propres qu'il a préparés la veille, puis, après avoir avalé une tasse de thé bien chaud, il sort de l'appartement, qu'il verrouille derrière lui. À peu près n'importe qui serait bien tenté de lui dire que ça n'est pas raisonnable que de s'éloigner ainsi de son enfant, surtout si jeune, surtout endormi. Mais Draco a besoin de ces moments où il peut s'échapper dans l'effort physique. Il a besoin de ces endorphines, des courbatures dans ses cuisses et dans ses bras, de sentir son souffle court.

Dans l'immeuble, personne n'est sans doute réveillé, pas à une telle heure. La salle de sport se trouve au sous-sol, c'est l'un des éléments qui a le plus séduit Draco quand il a choisi cet endroit pour Scorpius et lui, après le décès d'Astoria. Chaque pensée pour la mère de son fils retourne l'estomac de Draco, qui pince les lèvres s'élançant dans les escaliers. C'est une bonne mise en jambe, descendre les étages.

Lorsque Draco remonte, son t-shirt est trempé de sueur, et ses cheveux sont plaqués sur son crâne. Dans l'appartement, rien n'a bougé. Scorpius est toujours profondément endormi, seule l'eau de la bouilloire a refroidi. Draco la branche de nouveau, se verse un nouveau temps, et décide qu'il a le temps de se doucher avant de réveiller son fils. C'est donc les cheveux mouillés, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon qu'il s'accroupit aux côtés de son fils, dont il caresse doucement le front.

— Bonjour bonhomme… C'est un nouveau jour qui commence, on se lève, chuchote Draco à l'enfant, qui commence à gigoter.

Scorpius a toujours été un enfant difficile à lever. Aucun problème pour trouver le sommeil, mais l'arracher à son lit n'a jamais été facile, et Astoria n'a jamais vraiment su s'y prendre. C'était leur moment, à Draco et à lui, leur petit instant de tendresse père-fils que rien n'a jamais su briser.

Draco découvre un petit peu son fils, dévoilant simplement son épaule. Le pyjama que porte l'enfant lui a été offert par Narcissa.

— Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud, des muffins beurrés, avec de la confiture, et ton jus de fruit. Quand ce sera prêt, je veux que tu sois levé et prêt à manger. Ne te rendors pas, champion, l'encourage Draco en embrassant sa joue.

Il ressort de la chambre, et se met au travail. Le rituel est immuable, identique jour après jour, et c'est exactement ce qu'aime Draco. La simplicité du quotidien, des instants qui, indépendamment de ce que la journée leur réserve, à Scorpius et à lui, ne changent pas.

La course qui suit ne change pas non plus. Il faut encourager Scorpius à manger un peu plus vite pendant que lui-même enfile son costume et coiffe soigneusement ses cheveux. Ensuite, il s'agit de vérifier que ni le père ni le fils n'ont oublié quoi que ce soit. Un cahier, une paire de chaussures de sport pour le fils, un dossier important pour le père.

Puis, course de nouveau jusqu'à l'école. Potter est dehors, et contrairement aux autres enseignants, il ne tient pas de parapluie malgré la pluie battante. Sa tête est couverte par la capuche de son imperméable, parce qu'il prend la peine d'échanger avec les enfants, de se baisser à leur niveau, puis de se redresser à la hauteur des parents. Tous semblent charmés, réalise Draco. Ils apprécient l'enseignant.

Potter les voit arriver, Scorpius et lui. Il faut dire que bien souvent, la course matinale prend fin juste après le petit déjeuner, quand Draco dépose son fils et ses vêtements pour la journée chez sa grand-mère. Aujourd'hui est particulier.

— Bonjour Scorpius, dit Harry en se penchant vers le gamin. Tu es prêt pour une nouvelle journée ?

Scorpius hoche la tête, et cela ressemble presque à de l'enthousiasme. Il tire sur le bras de son père, qui comprend le message et se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de le pousser doucement vers la cours.

Mais contrairement à ce que Draco imaginait, Scorpius ne rejoint aucun de ses camarades. Il avance, en ligne droite, d'un pas décidé, jusqu'à l'abris de la cours, où il attend que la cloche sonne. Draco déglutit, frappé par une évidence qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir jusqu'alors. Il l'avait refusée, parce que c'était bien plus simple ainsi.

Potter a l'élégance de ne rien dire, mais le regard qu'ils échangent veut tout dire. Scorpius est triste, oui, mais il n'est pas seulement triste : il est seul. Il est terriblement, dramatiquement seul. Et ça n'est pas normal qu'un enfant de six ans soit si seul, soit si triste, et que cela semble si définitif, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas, comme s'il était né avec sa solitude. Ca n'est pas le cas, pourtant, se défend intérieurement Draco.

— Je passe le chercher ce soir, indique inutilement Draco.

Potter ne fait rien qui lui dise que ses propos sont inutiles, il s'en rend compte seul. Comme un grand, pense-t-il amèrement avant de s'éloigner, tournant le dos à l'enseignant. Sa journée, course entre le tribunal et son bureau, peut commencer. Il rencontre plusieurs de ses clients, femmes et hommes d'affaires particulièrement occupés qu'il conseille en échange d'une rémunération grassement négociée, et déjeune dans une cantine chic de la capitale dans laquelle l'addition frôle plus souvent les trois chiffres que le chiffre unique.

À midi, Narcissa l'appelle sur son portable. Draco soupire, son client semble étonné de voir l'avocat montrer ainsi ce qu'il pense. Avec ses clients, Draco est exactement ce que son père lui a appris : un homme froid, calculateur, déshumanisé. Ceux qui le paient n'ont pas besoin qu'il leur tapote l'épaule, qu'il les flatte, qu'il les complimente ou qu'il fasse preuve d'empathie. Ils veulent ses conseils, sa connaissance légale, son analyse la plus fine et la plus pointue. Ils attendent de lui qu'il les aide à danser sur la ligne fine entre légalité et illégalité, et surtout qu'il s'assure qu'ils ne trébucheront pas du mauvais côté.

Mais c'est Narcissa.

Alors Draco s'excuse, quitte la pièce et répond à l'appel.

— Mère.

— Draco.

— Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Après tes propos de hier soir…

— Non. Je le pensais. Et c'est précisément ce que je vais faire.

— Ca va te coûter une fortune, mon chéri, et…

— Mère, le coût du traitement d'Astoria nous a obligés à déménager, Scorpius et moi. Ca ne signifie pas pour autant que nous sommes sans le sou et que je n'ai pas les moyens de payer une baby-sitter. Je pourrais en payer dix que ça ne ferait pas grande différence…

— Mais c'est mon petit-fils…

— Et c'est mon fils.

Au bout du fil, Draco n'entend plus que la voix de Narcissa. Il pince les lèvres, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il est un petit peu nerveux, parce qu'en vérité, il n'a jamais vraiment voulu que Scorpius aille ailleurs que chez ses grands-parents. Mais le comportement de Narcissa commence à être difficile.

— Je passe chercher Scorpius ce soir, poursuit Draco. Inutile que tu te déplaces.

Et il raccroche.

Tout lui revient dans la figure, en un quart de seconde.

La joie inextinguible de Narcissa lorsqu'elle a fait connaissance avec Scorpius. Le bébé était né quelques heures plus tôt seulement, il n'avait pas un seul cheveu, et ses sourcils étaient presque transparents, si bien qu'ils semblaient inexistants. Elle est entrée dans la pièce, silencieuse malgré les talons vertigineux qu'elle portait ce jour-là, et a couvert sa bouche de ses mains parées de diamants lorsqu'elle a vu le minuscule corps chaud dans son premier berceau. Astoria était à côté, presque endormie, une main tendue vers son bébé.

Les yeux de Narcissa se sont remplis de larmes. Draco, tout près de son bébé, s'est souvenu de cet instant de pure compréhension qu'il a vécu lorsqu'il a tenu Scorpius dans ses bras pour la première fois. La sage-femme lui avait conseillé de retirer son pull, et de faire un « peau à peau » avec son enfant, en lui expliquant que ce lien exceptionnel existait avec la maman, mais aussi avec le papa qui acceptait de se déshabiller. Alors il avait compris.

Il avait compris l'amour que Narcissa avait pour lui, la rage qu'il avait lu dans son regard chaque fois qu'elle l'avait cru en danger et qu'elle avait fixé le coupable droit dans les yeux. Il s'agissait souvent de Lucius, mais ça ne changeait rien à sa soif de le protéger, à son besoin de le tenir contre elle…

Et Draco, aujourd'hui, debout dans le couloir, son client qui patiente dans le bureau attenant, son fils qui ne se mêle à personne à l'école, sa mère qui essaie, maladroitement, à la façon d'un Malfoy, de lui montrer qu'il s'y prend comme un pied… Il imagine tout à fait Lucius, quelque pas derrière Narcissa, lui tournant le dos, faisant face au parc des Malfoy. Silencieux, impassible. Pourtant, Lucius a toujours soutenu sa femme. A sa façon, souvent maladroite, mais l'ancien homme d'affaires a toujours choisi le camp de son épouse. Et c'est précisément ce qui lui a évité la prison, pense amèrement Draco.

Le rendez-vous avec son client se solde par un désastre. Ca n'est pas de sa faute, l'homme souhaite économiser, et s'imagine que Draco va marcher sur le fil de l'illégalité pour ses beaux yeux. Ou pour sa réputation, comme si Draco avait besoin que quiconque lui prête sa notoriété. Il a déjà la sienne.

Le rendez-vous suivant n'est guère plus brillant. L'homme d'affaires qui lui fait face se décide enfin à lui avouer qu'il lui a menti depuis le début. La règle numéro un de Draco est brisée, il rompt le contrat et présente la facture à son ancien client. Il paiera.

Seule Pansy lui arrache un sourire, lorsqu'elle débarque dans son bureau aux meubles de créateurs à la mode avec à la main un sac de nourriture asiatique achetée à un food-truck qu'elle aura croisé dans la rue. Elle pose le sac, attaqué par la graisse des plats qu'elle a choisi, sur le bureau de Draco, qui grimace si vite et si fort qu'elle le retire aussitôt, pour finalement le poser sur le tissu du fauteuil.

Ce n'est guère mieux.

— Pose moi ce téléphone, et mange avec moi.

— Tu viens de détruire un fauteuil qui m'a couté une fortune.

— Je te le rembourserai, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis plus riche que toi.

— Ca ne va pas durer, réplique Draco.

— Je sais, et j'espère, parce que je trouve cela d'une tristesse infinie de devoir te nourrir, réplique Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

Pansy Parkinson n'est pas une beauté. Elle ne l'a jamais été, et ne le sera jamais. Ses hanches sont un peu trop larges, de même que ses cuisses, même si le reste de son corps est très bien fait. Draco a toujours trouvé qu'elle était plutôt séduisante, à sa façon. Son sourire est un peu tordu, mais cela vient d'une dentition qui n'est pas exactement avantageuse. Elle possède de grands yeux, brillants d'intelligence et d'une malice qui bien souvent n'augure rien de bon.

Pourtant, cette femme fascine. La seule personne qu'elle ne fascine pas est la seule personne qui la fascine : Draco. Et leur amitié est basée essentiellement sur cette distinction.

— Il est quinze heures trente.

— Et tu n'as pas encore mangé, ne me remercie pas.

— Je peux m'en passer…

— Tu récupères Scorpius ce soir ?

— Oui, mais…

— Mais tu dois le déposer chez tes parents. Non, Draco. Tu vas manger, aller chercher une glace pour ton fils et…

— On est au moins d'octobre !

— Et alors ? Je te rappelle qui réclame régulièrement des fondues savoyardes en plein mois de juillet ?

Draco attrape des nouilles avec les baguettes que lui a donné Pansy.

Tout plutôt de lui reconnaître qu'elle a raison.

— Ce gamin a besoin de toi.

— J'ai annoncé à Narcissa que je comptais prendre une baby-sitter.

Pansy roule des yeux.

— Il était temps, non ?

— C'est surtout complètement crétin. Ma mère peut s'occuper de Scorpius, gratuitement. Une baby-sitter va me coûter une fortune…

— Draco, chéri, la grande majorité des couples parentaux gagnent moins, avec deux salaires, que toi en trois mois. Et pourtant, bon nombre d'entre eux ont recours au baby-sitting. Scorpius et toi ne manquerez de rien si tu paies une baby-sitter deux heures par jour cinq jours par semaine.

Bien évidemment, Pansy a raison. Parce que s'il a une personne à qui Draco peut reconnaître qu'elle a raison quand lui a tort, c'est bien elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, je suis un peu de mauvais poil ce soir - imaginez Draco au réveil, c'est moi présentement._

 _Cependant, toute la mauvaise humeur du monde ne suffirait pas à anihiler la joie que j'ai de lire vos reviews, vos adorables compliments. J'essaie de vous répondre rapidement, mais sachez que je lis tout, que je souris à chaque fois, que je suis heureuse à chaque fois._

 _Merci._

 _Et merci à Lolo pour son amour indéfectible (nothing else matters) et merci à Koala Mutant pour tes encouragements, tu me donnes envie de relire Courir sur les Nuages (d'ailleurs, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, je vous conseille de vous y mettre genre... Immédiatement)._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Dimanche 24 Octobre.**

Comment souvent le week-end, Harry est invité à déjeuner chez les Weasley. C'est une tradition à laquelle il est difficile d'échapper tant les semaines de Molly Weasley semblent rythmées par la certitude d'accueillir la totalité de son clan chaque samedi.

Il émerge difficilement, pourtant. À ses côtés, le corps endormi de Ron n'est guère plus énergique.

Il y'a longtemps de cela, Harry a cru que sa vie serait celle de n'importe quel gay dans les films et séries populaires. Il s'est imaginé qu'il ramènerait un gars tous les soirs, qu'il passerait ses weekend à faire la bête à deux dos avec un inconnu différent de celui de la veille. Mais la réalité est toute autre, et quand Ron passe son bras autour de son dos en le prenant sans doute pour Hermione, étrangement, Harry n'a aucun regret.

— Je t'aime aussi, mec, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu assumes ce geste devant Hermione.

Ron grogne un peu, et Harry quitte son lit. La veille au soir, comme souvent, Hermione les a quittés plus tôt. À l'heure qu'il est — déjà onze heures ! — elle doit être en train de préparer les cours de la semaine suivante, de corriger des copies… Harry devrait s'y mettre, mais il n'en a guère le courage. Pas alors que les cahiers sur son bureau lui semblent bien trop nombreux, et que leur contenu l'exaspère d'avance.

C'est un enseignant enthousiaste la plupart du temps. Patient, énergique, diplomate, il aime transmettre ses connaissances à des enfants qui n'attendent qu'une chose : qu'on capte leur intérêt et qu'on sache le garder le plus longtemps possible. Enseigner une leçon entière sans susciter un seul bâillement est une victoire, et Harry se laisse rarement aller à la flemme de préparer le lendemain.

Il ramasse sur la table du salon et au pied du canapé des vestiges de bouteilles de bière de la veille, et mord, ce qu'il regrette aussitôt, dans une part de pizza refroidie qui a maintenant la substance d'un morceau de carton. Avec une grimace, il jette aussi la part. Les fenêtres du salon, il les ouvre en grand, et même s'il frissonne au contact de l'air frais de ce mois d'octobre, c'est aussi une sensation vivifiante.

Bientôt, le café coule dans sa jolie cafetière Chemex, offerte par Sirius à Noël. Le toaster éjecte le toasts hors de l'appareil, et la tête rousse et ébouriffée de Ron apparait à la porte de la chambre.

— Ma mère va être furieuse, geint-il en s'asseyant devant son café et ses tartines.

L'appartement est déjà propre, les cahiers n'ont pas bougé d'un poil, mais Harry est douché et changé. Ses cheveux, encore humides, tombent sur son front et semblent plus noirs encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Raison de plus pour manger plus vite, répond Harry. Hermione m'a envoyé un message, elle sera chez tes parents plus tôt.

Ron fronce les sourcils en mordant dans son pain grillé, mais Harry sait que c'est sa tête de gueule de bois, lorsqu'il rencontre des difficultés particulières à connecter les idées entre elles.

— Mes cours pour demain ne sont pas prêts… réalise-t-il.

— C'était mon argument principal hier soir quand tu as insisté pour continuer à boire de cette bière, lui rappelle Harry avec un sourire.

— Tu aurais dû me tenir tête.

— Il était déjà une heure du matin. Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose.

Ron ne dit pas un mot de plus, bougon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent chez les Weasley, l'ensemble de la famille est déjà réunie. Percy discute tout à fait sérieusement avec Fleur Delacour, la fiancée de Bill. Bill, l'ainé des Weasley, est un ornithologue passionné, qui parcours le monde à la recherche des oiseaux les plus rares et les plus exotiques. C'est justement cette part d'aventure et de mystère, de poésie, aussi, qui ont séduit Fleur. Percy, lui, est un expert-comptable sévère et rarement aimable, qui détonne avec le reste de sa famille.

Vient ensuite Charlie, qui occupe un poste auquel personne ne comprend très bien au sein d'une banque réservée aux plus nantis. C'est un homme drôle et charismatique qui a donné à Harry ses premiers émois… Même s'il n'en a jamais rien su. Il échange avec Arthur à propos de leur équipe de Rugby préférée, et de transferts de joueurs qu'ils n'approuvent pas pour des raisons différentes.

À côté d'eux, entre deux éclats de rire, Fred et George complotent avec Ginny, la plus jeune des Weasley. Le ventre de la jeune femme est un peu plus arrondis que la dernière fois que Harry l'a vue, et comme à chaque fois, l'enseignant est un peu perplexe, un peu déstabilisé.

— Salut les gars ! s'exclame Arthur Weasley, le père de toute cette fratrie, en venant enlacer Harry et Ron.

Derrière lui, Hermione et Molly entrent dans la pièce, et à la façon dont elles cessent leur conversation avec un regard entendu, Harry devine immédiatement que la conversation portait sur Ron, et peut-être un peu sur lui. Sans doute s'agissait-il de leurs habitudes de se retrouver, souvent le week-end, pour décompresser de la façon la plus alcoolisée qui soit c'est un comportement que sa meilleure amie n'approuve pas.

Les têtes se tournent vers eux, et les embrassades s'enchainent. Bien sûr, Harry serre Ginny contre lui, avec mille précautions. Un peu trop à en juger la réaction de son amie.

— Harry, arrête un peu, je ne suis pas en sucre.

— Toi non, mais mon bébé oui ! rétorque Harry en louchant sur son ventre rond.

Ginny roule des yeux. C'est exactement le regard qu'elle a fait lorsque Harry, au cours d'une conversation qui a changé leurs vies, lui a demandé si elle était bien sûre de vouloir faire une telle connerie. Il y'a de cela quelques années, presque trois, en fait, Ginny a eu un terrible accident de voiture. Des semaines durant, après avoir été brièvement plongée dans le coma, elle a eu les jambes paralysées. Impossible pour elle de bouger un orteil, de poser un pied par terre. Il lui a fallu de longs mois pour retrouver l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser ses jambes de nouveau, et la rééducation a été une période de souffrance physique et psychologique intense. Cette épreuve a profondément touché la jeune femme, a profondément changé sa vision de la vie, et surtout de la mort, et l'instinct maternel qu'elle commençait alors à sentir croître en elle a soudain explosé.

Avoir un bébé est devenu une obsession, un besoin plus fort encore que manger, boire ou respirer, au point de ne plus en dormir la nuit, au point de pleurer lorsqu'elle croisait des femmes enceintes, de détester, même brièvement, ses amies lorsqu'elles lui annonçaient leur grossesse. Ginny était obsédée par cette idée d'avoir un bébé.

Quand elle a demandé à Harry d'être donneur pour elle, cela a donné lieu à la conversation la plus étrange de leur vie. Mais Harry a dit oui, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de dire non, et parce que Ginny lui a promis qu'il aurait une place dans la vie de son enfant, dont il ne serait pas condamné à n'être _que_ le donneur.

Maintenant que le ventre de Ginny ressemble un peu plus à une pastèque chaque fois qu'il la voit, Harry réalise ce que cela signifie. Il a déjà acheté quelques petites babioles chez lui, dont une table à langer dans la salle de bain, quelques jouets qui sont encore rangés, un paquet de couches… Mais ça ne suffit pas à pleinement appréhender le sens de la paternité, il en a conscience. Et Ginny n'en est qu'à 6 mois, il a le temps de voir venir. Trois mois. Cela lui semble si court.

Il n'a jamais très bien su ce qu'était la paternité, parce que les souvenirs qu'il a de son père sont flous, hasardeux, éparses. Il y'a bien quelques bribes, mais Harry ne parvient que difficilement à mettre les pièces du puzzle dans le bon ordre. Seul Sirius a véritablement tenu ce rôle dans sa vie, et Sirius n'est _pas_ un père. C'est parrain, un compagnon, un complice, mais pas un père — il le lui a suffisamment répété.

— Comme s'est déroulée ton inspection, Hermione ? demande Ginny en se détournant un peu de Harry.

Ron et Harry échangent un regard, grimacent en cœur. Hermione, elle, pince les lèvres, puis esquisse un sourire forcé qui ressemble à une grimace de douleur

— Disons que cela aurait pu être pire, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

— Ron m'a dit que cette Ombrage est monstrueuse ! lance George avec un sourire carnassier.

— Terrible ! La cruauté incarnée ! renchérit Fred, le rire au coin des yeux.

— Ca suffit, une inspection est quelque chose de très important, intervient Percy d'un ton docte.

— Oui, oui, on sait, Percy, le calme Bill. Je suis sûr que tu as très bien géré la situation, Hermione.

La jeune femme hoche doucement la tête. Elle a beau être mariée à Ron, Hermione a toujours eu pour Bill une forme d'admiration qui amuse toute la famille. Il est intelligent, cultivé, possède une prestance à l'épreuve du feu, et surtout, a toujours pris soin d'intervenir contre le clownisme délirant de Fred et George et l'austérité, la sévérité de Percy.

Ce dernier ne bronche pas et pique une olive dans un bol sur la table. Hermione, elle, avale une gorgée de bière de la pinte que vient de lui servir Arthur Weasley, avant de se lancer dans son récit.

— Elle est arrivée avant moi, commence-t-elle doucement. A sept heures trente, elle était déjà dans ma classe. Elle regardait les affiches au mur lorsque je suis arrivée, et avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle m'a dit « ce type d'affiches est particulièrement idiot, ça devrait être interdit ». Ca a annoncé le reste de la journée.

Quand son histoire se termine, Fred et George applaudissent à tout rompre, bientôt rejoints par Ginny. Hermione n'a pas d'autre choix que de sourire, elle aussi.

— De toute façon, dit Harry, McGonagall t'adore. Elle t'adorait déjà quand on était élèves, et elle te défendra face à cette vieille trombine d'Ombrage.

— Il a raison, approuve Ron. Tout le monde connait Ombrage et sait que c'est une sadique qui casse du prof à la pelle, mais ça fait bien longtemps que plus personne ne tient compte de son avis.

— Je me moque de ce qu'elle pense. C'est sa façon de me parler devant les élèves me rend folle. J'ai eu l'impression d'apprendre à lire et de buter sur les mots à chaque fois qu'elle me reprenait, avec son toussotement insupportable, explique Hermione en plantant sa fourchette dans sa pomme de terre avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

— Ils s'en foutent, la rassure Ron. Quoi ? réagit-il devant le regard désapprobateur de Molly.

— J'espère que tu ne parles pas comme ça devant tes élèves, dit-elle simplement en pinçant les lèvres.

— Maman…

— Tu dois leur donner le exemple.

— Maman, je leur parle très bien, la rassure Ron.

Harry retient un sourire. Il arrivait souvent à Ron, à leurs débuts, d'avoir des expressions qui n'étaient pas adaptées aux jeunes avec lesquels il travaille. Cela a fait l'objet d'un vrai travail sur lui…

— Et toi, Harry, demande Arthur, tout se passe bien avec ta classe ? Tu es toujours à Poudlard ?

— Oui, et ma classe est géniale. Ces enfants ont une énergie folle, ils sont assez uniques.

— Papa, tu sais bien que Harry a Rose dans sa classe… Lui rappelle Ron.

Arthur le regarde avec étonnement, puis hoche la tête. Il n'a pas de pertes de mémoire, il est juste un peu tête en l'air. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

— C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Et comment ça se passe avec cette chipie ?

— Très bien. Rose est un savant mélange entre… Non, en fait, c'est le portrait de sa mère, s'amuse Harry tandis que Hermione lui adresse un regard noir.

— Ca n'est pas trop difficile d'avoir ta filleule en classe ? demande Ginny.

— Non, elle sait très bien qu'elle doit garder cela secret. En fait, je crois que c'est plus dur pour moi que pour elle. J'ai beau essayer de lui faire passer des codes, des mots de passe, de faire référence à des trucs qu'elle comprend forcément, elle ne mord jamais à l'hameçon et reste très sérieuse, indique Harry, un peu penaud.

— Harry a aussi Scorpius Malfoy dans sa classe… lâche Ron.

Harry lui jette un regard noir, mais l'intervention de Molly Weasley met rapidement fin à cette joute visuelle.

— Cette famille est maudite… Elle l'était déjà avant le décès d'Astoria, elle l'est plus encore maintenant, dit-elle d'un ton sombre.

Toute l'attention de la famille est soudainement rivée sur elle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci, merci, merci._

 _Vos reviews me remplissent de joie chaque semaine, chaque chapitre que je poste de cette histoire. En sept chapitres seulement, il y'a presque 100 reviews déjà, c'est incroyable. Qui l'eut cru, que cette petite histoire saurait vous toucher autant ? Je ne réponds pas à tous les mots qui me sont laissés, parce que je bosse, et que j'essaie de garder de l'énergie pour l'écriture, pour ma vie sociale, pour des moments privilégiés, si bien que lorsque je vous lis, je n'ai la force que de sourire. Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles._

 _Vous êtes magiques._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Lundi 25 Octobre.**

Draco se réveille en sursaut. Le radio-réveil émet son alarme stridente qui lui tape sur les nerfs, et à travers ses yeux encore embués de sommeil, il parvient difficilement seulement à arrêter la maudite machine. Son cœur bat la chamade du cauchemar qu'il vient de faire, et ses cheveux blonds tombent sur son front. Il baisse la tête, le temps de reprendre son souffle, et dans ses oreilles, le son strident continue à lui vriller les tympans. Ses mains tremblent un peu, mais une gorgée à la bouteille qu'il garde près de son lit le remet doucement en branle.

Il se réveille dans cet état de moins en moins souvent, heureusement, mais les rares fois où cela continue à arriver le poursuivent la journée durant. La sueur froide, le cœur qui bat la chamade, les jambes agitées de sursauts incontrôlables lui donnent le sentiment de perdre le contrôle, et s'il y'a bien une chose dont les Malfoy ont maladivement besoin, c'est précisément cela.

Draco déglutit et jette un œil à son réveil. Il est déjà 7h30, ce qui signifie que ce n'est pas la première fois que son réveil sonne… et que Scorpius doit toujours dormir. Il saute hors du lit en retenant de justesse un juron, habitude prise à la naissance de son fils, lui qui n'en avait que faire que d'avoir un langage châtié s'il lui permettait d'exprimer son insatisfaction.

Dans la cuisine, il fait chauffer le lait en vitesse, verse une cuillère, puis une seconde, de chocolat en poudre. C'est du Whittard au caramel, Scorpius l'adore et Narcissa lui en rachète régulièrement des pots. Il glisse le pain de la veille dans le toaster, et débarque dans la chambre du gamin. Enroulé dans sa couette, Scorpius n'a aucune idée de l'agitation de son père. Pourtant, sitôt Draco penché au-dessus de lui pour le réveiller, son premier réflexe est de lever les bras pour les enrouler autour du cou rassurant de son père, qui le porte dans ses bras jusqu'à la cuisine, où la lumière tamisée préserve ses yeux encore endormis. Draco, lui, n'a pas le temps de se faire de café ni de manger.

La douche est ensuite expédiée, et c'est uniquement parce que Scorpius est coopératif que Draco parvient à l'habiller sans oublier une chaussette ou sans mettre son pull devant derrière. Il s'autorise même un petit moment de jeu, en chatouillant légèrement son ventre alors qu'il l'aide à enfiler son maillot de corps.

— Dis papa, je vais voir Narcissa ce soir ? demande le petit tandis que Draco attache sa ceinture de sécurité dans la voiture.

— Tu as envie de la voir ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules. C'est trop souvent sa réponse aux questions qu'on lui pose, comme s'il s'interdisait de se positionner, de prendre un parti ou un autre… Ou comme si tout cela lui était simplement indifférent.

— J'aimerais vraiment que tu aies une baby-sitter, lui dit Draco en démarrant le véhicule.

— C'est pour ça que tu as demandé à Pansy de te présenter quelques personnes ?

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu écoutes aux portes ? demande Draco, secrètement amusé par la curiosité de son fils, qui de nouveau hausse les épaules avant de lui répondre.

— Pourquoi une baby-sitter alors qu'il y a Narcissa ?

— Ta grand-mère est une personne formidable, répond doucement Draco, lentement, afin de prendre le temp de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de formuler sa réponse. Mais le manoir n'est pas un endroit très amusant, et ni Narcissa ni grand-père ne sont très amusants. C'est très calme, très reposant, c'est vrai, et parfois tu en as besoin, mais tu es un petit garçon de six ans, bonhomme.

— Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser ?

— Je ne t'oblige pas à t'amuser. De quoi est-ce que tu as envie ?

— Qu'on me laisse tranquille.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que comme ça, je peux penser à maman.

Echec et mat.

 **Mardi 26 Octobre.**

— Je pense qu'Alicia est la meilleure des baby-sitter que tu puisses envisager, lui dit Pansy en étalant plusieurs CV sur la table ronde dans le bureau de Draco.

Le jeune homme se penche, étudie brièvement les CV. Il n'est pas d'accord avec son amie.

— Elle a l'air d'être du genre expansif ?

— Et alors ? Scorpius est un peu…

— Un peu quoi ? l'interrompt immédiatement Draco, le regard noir.

Pansy soupire et s'appuie au dossier de l'une des chaises.

— Draco, chéri, tu sais que j'adore Scorpius. Je suis amoureuse de cet enfant depuis sa naissance, et même avant, je crois. Imagine, un mini-Draco, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu résister ? Mais Draco, Scorpius est sinistre. Il ne parle plus, il hausse les épaules dès qu'on lui dit quelque chose, il a l'air de trouver très ennuyeuses toutes les personnes qu'il croise…

— Il n'a pas tort.

— IL n'a QUE six ans ! Un enfant de six ans ne peut pas trouver que le monde entier est à quatre-vingt dix pourcent emmerdant comme la mort ! s'exclame Pansy.

— Non, mais un enfant de six ans n'est pas fait non plus pour perdre sa mère des suites d'un cancer !

— Personne n'est fait pour vivre cela…

— Surtout pas lui.

— Non, mais toi non plus. Et une baby-sitter te permettra d'avoir Scorpius à la maison, et peut-être de trouver une personne qui ait une bonne influence sur lui.

— Narcissa n'a pas une mauvaise influence sur lui, Pansy.

— Non, mais Narcissa est une femme… mâture, dont les centres d'intérêt ne sont pas ceux d'un enfant de six ans.

— Ce sont les mêmes que lorsque j'avais cet âge… proteste Draco.

— Pour le bien que ça t'a fait.

Draco pince les lèvres, et ce faisant, il prouve à Pansy qu'elle a raison. C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais exactement été un enfant ou un adolescent particulièrement fun. Ses éclats de rire étaient rares, précieux, et Pansy a parfois le sentiment qu'il n'a appris à rire qu'en miroir aux explosions de joie de Scorpius lorsqu'il était plus petit, lorsqu'il était plus innocent aussi. Lorsqu'il avait encore une mère.

— Bon. Sélectionne deux autres CV, et convoque les pour un entretien.

— En présence de Scorpius, je suppose ? demande Pansy.

— Non, évidemment que non. Je veux les rencontrer d'abord, rétorque.

— C'est stupide. C'est avec Scorpius qu'elles vont interagir, pas avec toi.

— Mais c'est moi qui vais les payer, insiste Draco.

Pansy secoue la tête, et ses cheveux raides impriment uniformément le mouvement. Elle rassemble les feuilles et s'apprête à quitter la pièce, lorsqu'elle se retourne avec un sourire dans lequel Draco identifie plus le carnassier que l'amie.

— Une dernière chose, Draco, chéri, susurre-t-elle. Je suis ton amie, pas ta putain de secrétaire. C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais prendre des rendez-vous pour toi.

Draco, déjà concentré sur les derniers mails qu'il a reçus, agite la main sans lui jeter un regard, et la seule réponse à laquelle consent la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce est un « connard » bien senti.

 **Mardi 26 Octobre.**

Harry essuie le tableau d'un geste, puis se tourne vers la classe vide. La journée a été interminable, et il a le pré-sentiment que la soirée promet de suivre le même chemin. Dehors, le soleil disparaît déjà un peu à l'horizon, permettant à des nuances de rose et d'orange de lécher le ciel. Les enfants ont quitté la classe depuis longtemps, heureux que leur journée soit enfin terminée… Comme chaque jour.

Ce soir, Scorpius a été récupéré par son père. Grand, blond, froid et imperturbable. Son sourire n'a existé que pour l'enfant, pour le reste du monde il n'y a eu que désintérêt le plus total. Harry a d'abord pris cela pour du dédain ou du mépris, mais il a rapidement compris que ça n'était pas le cas. Avant de voir son fils, Malfoy était simplement en veille, il était ailleurs. À l'instant où l'enfant est sorti de la classe et s'est approché de son père en courant, la face du monde a changé. Ces deux-là semblent vivre l'un pour l'autre, a réalisé Harry.

Quel genre de père était Draco avant que ne disparaisse Astoria ? C'est difficile à savoir, même avec ce qu'a pu révéler Molly Weasley lors du repas de dimanche.

Selon elle, cette vieille famille londonienne a toujours plus ou moins été un mystère pour le reste des autres familles historiques. Sombre et inaccessible, le clan Malfoy a toujours été connu pour sa richesse dont on a coutume de dire qu'elles sont mystérieuses. Là où les Potter ont prospéré dans le bâtiment et l'architecture, là où les Weasley se sont fait un nom dans l'invention de gadget régulièrement primés et reconnus pour leur ingéniosité, les Malfoy, eux, sont des commerçants avant tout. D'œuvres d'art, d'abord, à l'époque de la révolution industrielle, puis dans le pétrole et les matériaux précieux destinés tant à la joaillerie qu'à l'électronique de précision. Mais après des années compliquées par les alliances commerciales douteuses de Lucius Malfoy, le père de Draco, la bonne société Londonienne n'a de cesse de s'interroger sur la provenance de la richesse de la famille…

Du point de vue de Harry, cela ressemble à un mythologie anecdotique, une passion voyeuriste dont tout le charme consiste à détourner les quelques familles du cercle très fermé des anciennes familles de leur propre quotidien lisse et dont tout l'intérêt réside dans une gloire passée.

Toute la famille était pendue aux lèvres de Molly, et contre toute attente, Hermione a semblée passionnée par cette histoire, là où Ron s'est rangé du côté de Harry.

La richesse, la célébrité, tout ceci n'a pas suffit à épargner ni Astoria Malfoy, ni Scorpius. Cela n'a même pas suffit à épargner Draco Malfoy. Cet homme a beau tout essayer pour se montrer distant et désintéressé du monde entier, exactement de la même façon que le fait d'ailleurs Scorpius dans une symétrie presque effrayante, Harry n'est pas dupe : son monde entier tourne autour de son fils.

Des coups portés à la porte déconcentrent l'enseignant, qui lève la tête. À travers la vitre se découpe la silhouette fine et pourtant imposante d'Albus Dumbledore. Harry lui fait signe d'entrer, bien qu'il sache que l'éminent directeur de l'établissement se moque bien de son autorisation. Mais c'est un homme respectueux qui accepte de prétendre qu'il tient compte de l'avis de son enseignant pour entrer dans la classe.

— Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il porte un long manteau d'un bleu nuit, sur lequel sont brodées quelques étoiles dorées, dans un fil surement très précieux. C'est un détail de sa tenue, mais si l'on ajoute à cela son immense barbe blanche, ses lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur le bout de son nez, cela lui confère une aura presque magique, comme un Merlin qu'on aurait invité à se frotter au monde moderne.

— J'ai enseigné dans cette classe pendant de nombreuses années… soupire Dumbledore en observant les dessins au mur.

Ses mains sont croisées dans son dos, remarque Harry alors qu'il referme un cahier.

— Tu as toi-même reçu des cours ici, te souviens-tu, Harry ?

— Bien sûr.

— Je dois avouer que j'ai deviné beaucoup de choses sur le futur de bien de mes élèves. C'est un don particulier que d'être capable de deviner ce que va devenir un enfant alors qu'il n'a que 6 ou 7 ans.

— En effet, répond prudemment Harry.

— Mais toi, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu deviendrais. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu finirais par enseigner dans cette école, et que les parents t'apprécieraient autant, déclare Dumbledore en se tournant vers son ancien élève, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pourtant, même si le ton est bienveillant, le sourire ne reste pas.

— J'ai reçu un appel aujourd'hui de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry hausse un sourcil. Une intuition lui dit qu'il ne va pas aimer la suite.

— Il n'est pas très satisfait. D'après lui, tu as interféré auprès de son fils, Draco Malfoy, pour qu'il leur retire leur petit fils, Scorpius, à lui-même et à son épouse, Narcissa.

— Ca n'est pas…

— Ne dis rien, Harry. Je sais que tu n'as rien fait de mal, et que quoi que tu aies fait, tu avais de bonnes intentions. Mais je me dois de te prévenir. Les Malfoy sont d'importants donateurs de cette école, et nous avons besoin qu'ils restent de notre côté.

L'enseignant se lève brusquement. Il fulmine, et savoir qu'Albus en est conscient ne l'aide en rien.

— Vous croyez vraiment à ces conneries ? demande-t-il avant de réaliser qu'il parle à son supérieur hiérarchique direct.

Il se reprend un instant, puis décide que ça lui est bien égal. Il est hors de question que Harry se laisse accuser de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait.

— J'ai convoqué Malfoy parce que je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi triste que Scorpius. Il n'a jamais été question des grands parents du petit, et je ne sais pas quelles décisions Malfoy a prises, mais ça n'a rien à voir ni avec moi, ni avec l'école.

— Harry, je t'ai demandé de ne pas intervenir. Sais-tu pourquoi ? demande doucement Dumbledore.

Harry garde le silence, les deux mains appuyées sur son bureau. Son regard n'est que défis, sa posture n'est que colère.

— Peu import ce que tu as réellement dit ou non, en vérité, déclare le vieil homme. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que pensent ces gens, parce que ce sont des personnes dont nous avons besoin. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Peu importe que je comprenne, parce que visiblement, les donations que vous recevez comptent plus que le bien-être des enfants que nous nous sommes engagés à éduquer et à accompagner dans leurs jeunes années, rétorque Harry.

Il réunit les affaires sur son bureau, qu'il fourre dans son sac à dos et dans sa sacoche.

— Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais j'ai prévu de passer du temps avec ma famille, ce soir. Ils ne font pas de grosses donations à l'école, eux, mais ont leur morale pour eux. Bonne soirée.

Et Harry claque la porte de sa classe, laissant derrière lui le directeur de l'un des établissements les plus huppés de la ville. Peu lui importe, sa colère est trop grande.


	9. Chapter 9

_Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai? Ces dernières semaines ont été un peu chargées pour moi, et chaque fois que je voulais écrire, je finissais par m'endormir sur mon clavier. Mais le nouveau chapitre est là, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Merci encore pour tous vos gentils mots. Je lis chaque review avec délectation,e t j'essaie de répondre au mieux, mais sachez une chose : elles me touchent toujours. Même si j'écris pour moi en premier lieu, vous lire est une motivation supplémentaire quand tous les éléments se tournent contre ma plume._

 _A très vite, promis._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Lundi 25 Octobre.**

Lorsque les parents de Harry sont décédés dans un accident de voiture avec leur fils à l'arrière du véhicule, la vie de Sirius Black a changé aussi surement que s'il était né de nouveau. D'une vie dissolue, faite de hasards, de rencontres et de beaucoup d'alcool et de substances toutes plus illégales les unes que les autres, il est passé à des couches qu'il fallait changer plusieurs fois par jour, à des repas que Harry devait prendre à horaires réguliers, à des réunions d'écoles auxquelles il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre.

Cela a été, malgré le drame et la douleur de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis dans des circonstances aussi dramatiques, sa salvation. Aujourd'hui encore, lorsqu'il y pense, Sirius se doit de reconnaître qu'il n'a aucune idée de la capacité qu'il aurait alors eu de se sauver de lui-même si cela n'avait pas été pour Harry. Remus lui-même ne suffisait alors pas…

Harry a été un tournant dans sa vie.

À sa naissance déjà, Sirius a compris qu'il serait le seul enfant auquel il pourrait un jour transmettre quelque chose de positif, quelque chose de fort, ou peut-être un peu de son amour du cinéma ou de la peinture. Cela n'a pas suffi à le sauver, mais dès ses premiers mots, dès ses premiers pas, Harry a manifesté pour lui un intérêt, a posé sur lui un regard que personne n'avait jamais eu pour lui.

Il se remémore cela alors qu'attablé, il écoute vaguement Harry exprimer toute la colère qu'il a envers Albus Dumbledore, ce vieux fou pour lequel Lily et James avaient déjà, de leur temps, une admiration incompréhensible pour leur ami.

— Je ne supporte pas que l'argent soit un argument pour laisser un enfant à lui-même, peste Harry en enfonçant sa fourchette avec brutalité dans sa pomme de terre.

— Tu vas finir par casser l'assiette à ce rythme… murmure Remus, ses yeux à l'étrange couleur jaune de chat fixés sur le jeune homme qu'il aime comme un fils.

— Et cet argent est précisément ce qui te permet de faire autant de choses avec tes élèves, remarque Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'anticipation à l'insatisfaction de Harry.

Harry darde un regard noir sur lui.

— Cet enfant va mal.

— Tu as fait un signalement ? demande Sirius.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi…

— Alors ça ne te regarde pas, tranche son parrain.

— Comme si le mal-être d'un enfant se résumait à ce qui peut être solutionné par un signalement, maugréa Harry.

— Non, mais c'est à ça que se résume ton devoir d'enseignant, insiste Sirius.

Harry soupire.

— Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes.

— Non, et tu as raison. Parce que je suis un homme qui a élevé l'enfant le plus triste du monde et je suis bien heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'enseignants un peu trop investis ou curieux ou au complexe du héros un peu trop développé pour se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas, le raille froidement l'homme en face de lui.

— Ca n'a rien à voir !

— Ca a tout à voir ! dit Sirius en poussa son assiette à dessert, dans laquelle il ne reste que quelques miettes. Le gosse Malfoy a perdu sa mère, c'est atroce, c'est terrible, mais il lui reste un père, il n'a pas besoin que tu te mêles de sa vie.

— Je ne…

— Ca suffit, tous les deux, les interrompt doucement Remus, attablé face à Harry et à côté de Sirius.

L'homme a l'air fatigué. Ses cheveux gris tombent sur son front, sa peau est pâle, ses yeux menacent d'être dévorés par les cernes noires comme la nuit qui donnent à son visage une gravité qui sied bien à son humeur et à sa personnalité.

Parrain et filleul se tournent vers l'homme habituellement discret, qui ne se mêle que rarement des débats enflammés qu'ils échangent dès qu'ils se croisent. C'est une constante, depuis toujours.

Aux premières questions sur le monde de Harry ont succédé ses envies de jeu que Sirius n'approuvait pas, les propositions d'activités dont Harry ne voulait pas entendre parler. Puis sont venus les devoirs, qui ont justifié de longues négociations où le grand gagnant était rarement l'enfant, puis les joutes verbales du collégien qui ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir avec ses amis, quand son parrain et tuteur n'espérait quant à lui que de pouvoir emmener son gamin à un match de foot ou au cinéma.

Remus a assisté à tout cela, s'en est mêlé parfois, les a sermonnés, sans jamais prendre un parti, au grand dam de son compagnon de toujours.

— Je ne crois pas que tu aies tort de te faire du soucis, Harry, mais tu devrais écouter Sirius quand il te dit de faire attention à toi.

— Merci d'en rajouter, Rem, marmonne Harry, qui se fait l'effet d'un enfant de onze ans vexé que l'unanimité ne soit pas en sa faveur.

— Je n'en rajoute pas. Je te l'ai dit : tu as sans doute raison de t'inquiéter pour ce petit Malfoy, mais je m'inquiète des raisons fondamentales qui te poussent à t'en faire plus pour lui que pour d'autres.

Harry pince les lèvres.

Des autres, il n'en parle pas. Il n'en parle pas, c'est un fait. L'année dernière comme les précédentes, il n'a pas parlé de la petite Joanne qui ne parvenait pas à lire malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, ni de Simon, cet enfant instrumentalisé par ses parents en plein divorce et qui fondait régulièrement en larmes dans la classe. Il n'a pas non plus évoqué Tara, cette petite fille de parents réfugiés qui à sept ans avait déjà goûté au racisme, ni Pablo dont la surdité partielle était une souffrance du quotidien. Il n'a jamais évoqué ces enfants qui portaient trop souvent les mêmes vêtements, ces quelques enfants, heureusement rares, dont les membres portaient des traces qui n'avaient à voir avec les bleus que se fait un enfant qui joue.

Il a traversé cela, solitaire, avec pour seule alliée la solidarité des autres enseignants qui savent exactement de quoi il retourne, du sentiment d'avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose de grave et de la peur de dramatiser quelque chose, du besoin de faire le nécessaire et de la crainte de mettre la main dans un engrenage néfaste pour lui-même, pour les parents, pour les enfants surtout. Harry s'est parfois confié à Luna, qui chaque fois lui a adressé ce sourire lunaire et hors du temps qui est le sien, et lui a promis que la décision qu'il prendrait serait la bonne.

Mais Sirius et Remus n'en ont jamais entendu parler, pas plus que Ron et Hermione, tout à leurs propres classes, leurs cours à préparer, le confort remarquablement minime comparativement à ce que Harry a la chance d'avoir. Quelle légitimité, alors, pour se plaindre ?

 **Mardi 26 Octobre.**

Alicia s'installe sur le fauteuil profond et confortable qu'a désigné Draco d'un geste nonchalant de la main. La jeune fille est impressionnée, le blond le sait.

Aussi noire que lui-même est pale, Alicia est grande, mince et surtout, ses cheveux sont un immense fouillis dont Draco sait qu'il va fasciner Scorpius. Elle est à peine maquillée, est vêtue de façon sobre, d'un jean, d'une pull-over couleur brique, de bottines noires et d'une veste en faux-cuir noire elle aussi. Derrière Draco, Pansy est debout, droite comme un i. Son amie est d'un sérieux confondant. C'est elle qui a insisté pour qu'il reçoive la jeune fille, et Draco ne se gênera pas pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui a fait perdre son temps si cette entrevue ne donne pas l'effet escompté.

— Mon fils Scorpius a perdu sa maman il y'a quelques mois de cela, commence Draco.

Son regard est froid, fixé sur celui, bien plus chaleureux et naïf, d'Alicia. Sous ses mots, le visage de la jeune fille se décompose un instant, mais cela ne dure que l'espace d'un battement de cils. Elle reprend vite une contenance, et hoche lentement la tête, dans un mouvement grâcieux.

— C'est un petit garçon solitaire. Il est inutile de le forcer à jouer s'il n'en a pas envie, de vouloir le convaincre de regarder des dessins animés quand il a décidé de dessiner, et je me moque que cela soit plus ou moins normal. Scorpius a droit à un deuil normal.

Draco garde le silence un instant, le temps de visualiser Astoria, dans un coin de la pièce, écoutant son speech avec un petit sourire en coin. Aucune personne, jamais, n'a su faire fondre ses barrières aussi rapidement et aussi facilement qu'elle. Personne n'a jamais été aussi peu dupe qu'elle du jeu de séduction glaciale qui permet au jeune Malfoy d'assoir son autorité depuis le plus jeune âge.

Sa femme aurait trouvé cet entretien d'une bêtise effarante, parce qu'elle aurait été immédiatement été séduite par Alicia, par son calme, par son port de tête, par son sourire discret. Mais Draco a besoin de penser par lui-même. Il ne peut pas se demander éternellement comment aurait réagi Astoria, ce qu'aurait dit Astoria, pas alors qu'il a toujours été la personne la plus indépendante du monde et que depuis le décès de la mère de son fils, son besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés n'a jamais été aussi fort. Drôle de paradoxe. Pitoyable paradoxe.

— S'il ne parle pas de sa mère par lui-même, ne lui en parle pas. S'il en parle, ne l'en empêche pas.

Draco explique, expose, détaille. Ses attentes, ses exigences, son refus que son fils mange des sucreries avant d'aller dormir, mais la possibilité de lui servir un chocolat chaud. Il tait que c'est ce qu'Astoria avait l'habitude de faire quand, la nuit, il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, trempé de sueur et noyé dans une peur panique impossible à identifier.

Avant le décès d'Astoria, avant sa maladie, en vérité, Draco ne s'est jamais posé la question de l'hygiène bucco-dentaire, du slip et des chaussettes qu'il faut changer tous les jours, de l'heure des repas. Il n'y avait pour le père de Scorpius que les moments amusants, les jeux le dimanche, les balades le samedi, les musées quand l'envie leur en prenait, les devoirs de temps en temps. Que la gloire paternelle du géniteur qui se persuade que pour être un bon père, sa place est au travail, à remuer le monde entier pour en récupérer l'argent qui fera le bonheur de son fils.

Alicia écoute attentivement, hoche parfois la tête, et Draco nourrit une curiosité dont il n'a aucune idée de si elle existe. Peut-être cette fille se moque-t-elle comme de l'an quarante de ce qu'il attend d'elle, peut-être va-t-elle seulement poser son fils devant la télé en pianotant sur son téléphone portable dernier cri.

— Des questions ? demande finalement Draco.

Alicia réfléchit un instant, puis prend finalement la parole. C'est la première fois que Draco entend le son de sa voix, à part quand elle a prononcé « Bonjour monsieur » à son arrivée.

— Je vais rester avec Scorpius jusqu'à tard le soir assez souvent, résume-t-elle ce que Draco lui a expliqué. Je n'ai pas de voiture, est-ce que vous pourrez me reconduire chez moi ?

— Tu appelleras un taxi, et je paierai. Autre chose ?

— Est-ce que je pourrais me doucher chez vous ?

Draco hausse un sourcil. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à entendre cela.

— Je me douche le soir, et si je le fais en rentrant tard après avoir gardé Scorpius, je vais être épuisée pour les cours le lendemain, je…

— Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux utiliser la cuisine dans sa totalité, tant que tu ne sabres pas le champagne, et tu peux aller sur internet, regarder tous les films, écouter toute la musique que tu veux. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de faire passer mon fils avant tout le reste. C'est bien compris ?

Alicia hoche de nouveau la tête.

— Quand est-ce que je commence ? demande-t-elle.

Au sourire de Draco, que Pansy devine dans le silence léger qui s'installe, Pansy comprend qu'elle a gagné son pari.


	10. Chapter 10

_C'est dimanche, il fait tellement beau que c'en est presque étrange après les semaines de vent, de pluie, de neige, de verglas qui m'ont plus donné envie de rester chez moi et écrire toute la journée que d'aller travailler. Je me suis donc posée, avec mon cappuccino, une bonne série et mon chat, et j'ai écrit jusqu'à ce que ce chapitre daigne me laisser poser le point final._

 _Les choses évoluent assez lentement, aussi, si vous vous demandez combien de chapitres le composeront, je n'en sais strictement rien. J'écris sans plan la plupart du temps, alors je me laisse guider par mes personnages qui bien souvent font de moi ce qu'ils veulent. Par contre, je peux vous annoncer d'ores et déjà que oui, Harry et Draco seront bien ensemble, soyez-en sûr.e.s. Toutefois, j'aimerais pouvoir publier le prochain chapitre de Easy as Pie avant le chapitre 11 de Master of None. Croisez les doigts avec moi pour qu'il me vienne rapidement..._

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier encore pour vos gentils mots. J'écris pour moi, et j'écrirai toujours pour moi avant toute chose, mais savoir que vous prenez du plaisir à me lire est un bonheur de chaque jour, de chaque mot que je pose sur mon clavier, de chaque idée qui germe dans mon esprit. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une auteure, peut-être d'écrire des choses qui plairaient, et vous me donnez l'impression que ce rêve n'est pas si fou._

 _Je dis beaucoup trop de bêtises aujourd'hui, mettons cela sur les vapeurs du vernis qui sèche sur mes ongles._

 _Je vous propose toutefois un petit jeu pour la prochaine fois : comment pensez-vous que s'est passée la première soirée en tête à tête entre Alicia et Scorpius ? Proposez moi vos anecdotes, et qui sait, il se peut que j'en choisisse une ou deux pour le prochain chapitre..._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Jeudi 28 Octobre.**

Draco repose son verre de vin. S'il portait un autre nom que Malfoy, cela se ferait dans un soupire, mais les Malfoy ne soupirent pas. C'est bien trop ordinaire.

Face à lui, sa mère est silencieuse. Elle a reposé ses couverts de chaque côté de son assiette, avec un manque d'intérêt prodigieux pour la sauce sur la fourchette, qui imbibe à présent la nappe taillée dans une étoffe précieuse quelconque qu'on jettera aux ordures sans un regard en arrière. Narcissa a passé le repas entier à lui jeter des piques, à lui rappeler que cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'a pas vu Scorpius, qu'elle ne l'a même pas eu au téléphone.

Lucius, a gardé le silence, se contentant de lever parfois les yeux au ciel.

— Mère, faire garder Scorpius par une baby-sitter n'est pas une déclaration de guerre contre toi.

— Ah ? Et qu'est-ce donc, je te prie ? Une déclaration d'amour ? Une preuve de ta confiance et de ta reconnaissance pour moi ?

— Une tentative de le sortir de sa zone de confort.

— Sa mère n'aurait…

— Sa mère est morte ! gronde Draco avec un regard noir pour sa mère. Sa mère est morte, elle n'a donc plus son mot à dire. Cesse de constamment me court-circuiter avec ce que sa mère aurait dit.

Narcissa n'est pas une femme ordinaire, aussi ne reste-t-elle pas bouche bée, mais son regard trahi tout de même sa surprise.

— C'était ta femme…

— Un mariage de convenance, tu le sais très bien, puisque tu l'as initié, avec Père, lui rappelle Draco froidement.

— Et alors ? Notre mariage aussi était un mariage de convenance, et ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer.

Draco remplit son verre de vin, et celui de Lucius.

Entendre autant de mauvaise foi de la bouche de sa mère ne devrait pas être surprenant, mais cela reste édifiant.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu épouser Astoria, mère, et tu l'as toujours su.

— C'est vrai, intervient Lucius.

— Ne t'en mêle pas, mon chéri, le tacle Narcissa avant de se tourner vers Draco. Nous avons fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, et tu as maintenant un hé…

— Un héritier ? Oui, la famille Malfoy continuera d'exister longtemps encore. Pas d'inquiétude. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Alicia.

— Alicia ? demande Lucius.

— La baby-sitter, père.

— Ah. Oui. Alicia.

— Cette fille ne connait pas Scorpius comme moi. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il n'aime pas, et je ne parle pas que de nourriture…

Draco a pensé à chaque argument, c'est un fait, et celui-ci a longtemps été celui dont il savait que sa mère le sortirait à la première occasion.

— C'est justement pour cela que c'est positif, qu'il soit confronté à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas deviner les choses qu'il ne dit pas…

— Elle n'a jamais connu Astoria !

— Alors quoi ? Il faudrait que je ne fréquente que des gens qui ont leur diplôme en Astoria Greengrass ?

— Astoria Malfoy, s'insurge Narcissa.

— Mère, Astoria est morte Greengrass, pas Malfoy.

Narcissa ouvre la bouche, mimique inédite chez cette femme habituellement maîtresse d'elle-même que c'en est presque choquant. Lucius se resserre un verre de vin et prend véritablement la parole pour la première fois.

— Es-tu en train de nous dire qu'Astoria et toi avez divorcé, Draco ?

Draco a connu Astoria à l'école. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, elle était jolie, et appartenait à une des rares familles que ses parents approuvaient. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter au lycée, plus par convenances et parce qu'ils y étaient très fermement encouragés, sans toutefois pouvoir dire qu'ils y trouvaient un plaisir particulier. Pourtant, derrière cette vitrine d'apparences sauves et de conventions respectées au pied de la lettre, il y avait entre eux une véritable confiance, une amitié qui leur avait permis de tenir le coup.

La naissance de Scorpius n'avait rien changé à cela. Les relations secrètes de Draco, les hommes qu'Astoria fréquentait de façon éphémère n'avaient en rien entaché leur volonté de sauver les apparences. Astoria avait toujours voulu devenir mère, Draco s'était laissé séduire par l'idée, bien qu'il s'en soit senti incapable à cette époque. S'occuper d'un bébé, alors que lui-même était incapable d'imposer ses choix à ses parents, alors même qu'il s'était jusqu'alors contenté de faire ce que l'on attendait de lui, tout en prenant une puissance professionnelle qui ne changeait rien à l'ascendant de Lucius sur sa vie ? Pourquoi pas, après tout.

Scorpius était né, et les années suivantes avaient été heureuses. Le couple avait continué à prétendre d'être la famille parfaite et respectueuse de la tradition que l'on attendait d'eux, et Draco s'était peu à peu détaché de la volonté de son père. Il avait rejoint un cabinet d'avocats bien plus proche de ses valeurs et de ses ambitions, s'était affranchi de ses anciens associés, et le nom Malfoy avait commencé à prendre un sens qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec Lucius : Draco Malfoy n'était plus seulement le nom du fils de Lucius, c'était celui d'un homme respecté, craint, parfois, qu'on appelait en sachant que s'il coûtait une fortune, chaque penny dépensé était justifié.

Astoria, elle, s'était épanouie dans sa vie professionnelle. De jeune fille que d'aucun considéraient comme écervelée, elle était devenue une femme dont on reconnaissait sans mal qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle faisait partie de ces femmes que l'on aime détester. Mariée à un homme respecté, voire craint, que d'aucun considéraient comme un homme influent, Astoria ne s'était jamais contentée d'être la femme de. Elle avait acquis une existence par et pour elle-même qui n'avait fait que laissé un vide plus grand encore après sa mort.

Son cancer est arrivé comme un coup de tonnerre au printemps, surprenant au beau milieu d'une après-midi de soleil, foudroyant. Cela a commencé par une fatigue immense que des heures de sommeil ne suffisaient pas à satisfaire, par des pertes d'appétit que les meilleurs plats des plus grands restaurants ne soignaient pas, mais personne n'a rien fait, parce qu'Astoria a garanti à tout le monde que c'était normal, avec le rythme de vie qui était le sien.

Puis il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence.

C'était au moment où Draco et elle avaient fait un choix qui aurait changé le reste de leurs vies : divorcer.

Leur bonheur était complet, c'est un fait. Ils s'entendaient bien, dormaient ensemble sans jamais ressentir le moindre dégoût ni la moindre gêne, faisaient l'amour parfois, avec cette tendresse qu'on ceux que le désir n'a jamais ne serait-ce que frôlé. La passion, elle, était étouffée, tuée par des années d'acceptation de convenances qui ne leur apportaient rien sinon de la lassitude, un ras le bol que toute la bonne volonté du monde ne suffisait plus à contenir.

L'un comme l'autre voulaient vivre leur vie. Ils rêvaient de liberté, d'indépendance.

Draco avait acheté un appartement, Astoria avait demandé à garder celui qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble à leurs fiançailles, et c'était une situation qui leur convenait tout à fait à tous les deux. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire les choses le plus proprement possible, pour expliquer à Scorpius, pour préserver leurs parents.

Avouer à Narcissa et Lucius que Draco était gay eut été un coup en trop qu'il n'avait pas voulu leur donner. Nul mot à ajouter quant à la naïveté dans laquelle il pensait ses parents désespérément enveloppés, comme avait pu le lui faire remarquer Narcissa peu après le décès d'Astoria.

Sa leucémie avait été foudroyante, si bien que l'étonnement se lisait encore sur le visage de ses proches quand il avait fallu annoncer son décès à leur deux familles.

Mais Draco n'en avait eu cure, parce qu'il fallait alors répondre aux terreurs nocturnes de Scorpius, à Scorpius qui refusait de s'alimenter, de lui adresser la parole, à Scorpius qui hurlait de douleur, des heures durant, tout en écrasant ses petits poings sur le torse de son père. Il avait fallu emballer ses affaires, les débarrasser d'un appartement que plus personne n'habiterait jamais, dans lequel le petit garçon ne déboulerait jamais en riant et en courant et en chantant. Les projets de ces deux parents nouvellement divorcés ne verraient jamais le jour, et Draco avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : toutes ces années, minuscules dans la vie du petit garçon mais suffisantes pour ressembler maintenant à des montages infranchissables, il n'avait pas été un père pour lui.

Trop occupé qu'il était à courber l'échine.

— Oui. Peu avant son décès.

— Tu avais déjà acheté l'appartement quand elle est décédée, poursuit Lucius.

— Oui.

— Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux, déclare-t-il ensuite.

— Non, c'est vrai.

Il y a dans la voix de Lucius comme la satisfaction de libérer enfin un secret qui pourtant n'est pas le sien, d'avouer qu'il avait tout compris, depuis tout ce temps. Narcissa se tourne vers son mari. Elle est horrifiée, elle est trahie, cette femme dont la fausse naïveté était cette fois bien réelle.

— Tu savais ? demande-t-elle à son mari d'une voix plus aigüe sans doute qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Oui. J'avais mes suspicions.

— Et tu… Jamais tu n'as…

— Ca n'était pas à moi d'en parler.

Narcissa se tourne cette fois vers son fils.

— Et toi ? Tu me prends mon petit-fils comme si ton père et moi avions une mauvaise influence sur lui, et j'apprends que tu m'as caché que tu avais divorcé de sa mère ? À quel moment es-tu devenu aussi sournois, Draco ? À quel moment t'avons-nous donné l'impression que nous ne saurions pas accepter tes choix ?

— À ma naissance, mère.

Jeudi 28 Octobre, appartement de Draco Malfoy.

Alicia referme la porte derrière elle, dans un léger craquement qui la fait grimacer. Scorpius s'est enfin endormi, et à presque 21 heures, il était temps qu'il se décide enfin à dormir.

La jeune fille n'est pas très expérimentée en baby-sitting.

Elle a bien gardé quelques fois ses cousins, mais c'était il y a longtemps, et elle n'était pas payée pour cela.

Quand elle est arrivée à Poudlard, un établissement impressionnant, avec son cloître sur lequel donnent toutes les classes, Alicia ne s'est pas sentie à sa place. C'est un monde différent du sien, un monde où les parents qui viennent chercher leurs enfants sont aussi beaux que s'ils venaient tout juste de se préparer le matin, où leurs vêtements ne sont pas salis par le travail en usine, où leurs chaussures en cuir sont vernies et n'ont pas souffert des éclaboussures de la boue, y compris les jours de pluie.

L'enseignant de Scorpius est un homme étonnement jeune, même si Alicia soupçonne que Mr Malfoy n'est pas plus vieux que lui. Il est juste infiniment plus sérieux, moins souriant, moins sympathique. Mr Potter est lumineux, il est solaire, là où Mr Malfoy est simplement brillant, comme la lune au milieu du ciel noir.

— Je viens chercher Scorpius Malfoy, dit-elle à l'enseignant, qui lui sourit.

— J'ai été averti par son père, oui.

Mr Potter se tourne vers la cour, et fait signe à Scorpius qui avance d'un pas égal vers les deux adultes. Sa démarche ressemble tellement à celle de son père que l'on pourrait croire qu'il l'imite. Alicia et Scorpius ont fait connaissance la veille, Draco l'a invitée à venir rencontrer son fils. Ils ont échangé quelques instants, mais Scorpius ne s'est pas déridé. C'est un enfant d'un sérieux impressionnant, qui met un peu la jeune fille mal à l'aise. Elle a l'habitude des enfants qui éclatent de rire, qui courent dans tous les sens et fatiguent leur monde avec leurs questions incessantes.

Ils ont fait le chemin ensemble, à pieds, jusqu'à l'appartement dans lequel il vit avec son père. Alicia a hésité un instant lorsqu'est venu le moment de taper le code de sécurité du sas d'entrée de l'immeuble, mais Scorpius lui a donné le code d'une voix monocorde. Ils sont montés ensemble jusqu'à l'appartement, un endroit sublime qui a émerveillé Alicia. Elle ne s'est pourtant pas attardée à observer le moindre recoin : si elle a grandi dans une famille plutôt modeste, la jeune fille a aussi appris à être fière de ses origines et à ne pas envier ceux qui ont eu plus de chance.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ? a-t-elle demandé à Scorpius après que celui-ci a enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures.

Il était en chaussettes au milieu du salon, un peu mal à l'aise, comme un hôte qui ne saurait pas quoi faire de son invité. Le sentiment état partagé. Seul un haussement d'épaules avait répondu à la question d'Alicia, et elle avait alors compris que la soirée serait longue.


	11. Chapter 11

_Je découvre. J'expérimente._

 _J'ai plus longtemps été une lectrice qu'une autrice. Je lis passionnément depuis mes 7 ans, mes premiers J'aime Lire, mes premières Imagerie, mes premiers romans, d'abord Coeurs Grenadines, puis Club des Cinq, Fantomette, Harry Potter, Jean M Auel (oui, l'écart est grand avec les précédents), Christian Jacq, Robin Hobb (mon amour littéraire absolu), Stephen King, tous les autres._

 _Je vis la frustration du lecteur aussi, qui tombe sur un roman/une fanfiction qui l'accroche, le passionne, le fascine, l'obsède même. J'ai lu et relu Cher Journal : Chronique d'une première année, je souffre et j'aime passionnément à chaque ligne de l'Arc des Ex (merci Koala d'amour pour cette superbe découverte) tant et si bien que je ne l'ai toujours pas terminé, je suis dingue dingue dingue de l'univers de Scott Lynch et Locke Lamora est mon alter-égo (dans mes rêves disons)._

 _Maintenant, je vois l'autre côté. Je vois la soif d'écrire, les mots qui sortent plus vite que mes doigts ne vont sur le clavier, le stylo qui ne suffit pas à coucher toutes mes idées, les longs instants de rêverie à essayer de détricoter l'intrigue de ce que j'écris à l'instant T. Je vois aussi la joie des premiers compliments, le plissement de nez quand viennent les premières critiques, les premières surprises que me réservent les personnages que je pensais mener à la baguette (je ne me laisse plus tromper par cela), les reviews, les conseils, l'inspiration que je trouve dans un souffle, chaque jour, le moindre détail qui soudain est un monde tout entier, les mondes qui prennent vie derrièr mes yeux dans les moments les plus inattendus. C'est merveilleux et c'est magique._

 _Je sais aussi les moments de creux, comme une vague qui soudain s'effondre sur elle-même. Elle finira par se relever, par rappeler toute sa puissance, son exigence, son intransigeance, mais il faudra faire preuve de patience car elle seule choisira le moment. C'est le tour que me jroue ma plume en ce moment. Je brûle d'écrire, mon cœur, mon âme en ont besoin, mais mes doigts restent désespérément bloqués au dessus de mon clavier et mes documents Word ne restent jamais ouverts bien longtemps._

 _J'en ai hâte que la vague reprenne de la vigueur, que l'inspiration m'aspire et m'épuise et m'enlève au monde du quotidien pour m'emporter là où seule mon histoire est importante. Mais je ne peux qu'attendre._

 _Ca, c'est pour mettre des mots un peu joli sur ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête quand j'essaie d'écrire._

 _La plupart d'entre vous laissez des commentaires adorables, des reviews qui me touchent et me bouleversent par leur sincérité, leur douceur, la précision de leur analyse._

 _Et parfois, il y'a ceux qui, je crois, se perdent un peu, oublient qu'il y'a une personne derrière l'écran. J'ai une vie, des hauts des bas dont on se contrefout ici, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça compte pour vous. Mais je demande un peu de respect. Merci de vous en souvenir, si l'envie de lire la suite est si forte que cela vous donne l'impression que vous pouvez me parler n'importe comment, souvenez-vous qu'au final, c'est pour moi que j'écris avant toute chose, et que si écrire devient une obligation, que j'en suis dégoûtée, j'y perdrai plus que vous.  
_

 _Merci._

 _PS : KOALA-MUTANT NOM D'UNE PIPE EN BOIS OU ES-TU PASSÉE ?_

* * *

 **Jeudi 28 Octobre.**

Alicia et Scorpius sont chacun à un bout du canapé, le regard tourné vers la télévision. Quant, après le goûter, Alicia a demandé à Scorpius ce qu'il voulait faire, il a seulement haussé les épaules. C'est un mouvement que le petit garçon fait beaucoup. Il hausse les épaules, penche un peu la tête, mais il ne ressemble pas à un petit chiot triste, adorable qu'on aurait envie de câliner. On dirait juste qu'il s'en fiche, qu'il est hors du temps, hors du monde, qu'il n'est pas sur la même longueur d'ondes que le reste de l'humanité.

Alors Alicia lui a proposé de regarder des reportages sur l'histoire du monde. C'est un reportage sur l'Egypte ancienne qu'une chaine historique diffuse. On aborde les dieux animaux, ces divinités mi-humaines, mi-animales, qui ont les qualités et les défauts de leurs corps dépareillés. Scorpius est concentré, il regarde la chaine avec attention. Il fronce les sourcils quand il comprend que la déesse chatte, Bastet, devient une lionne quand elle est furieuse et qu'elle veut protéger ce qui compte pour elle. Le dieu du savoir, Thôt, attire lui aussi tout son intérêt, tandis qu'il se moque un peu de la déesse de la justice, Maat.

C'est pourtant devant le dieu de la momification, Anubis, tantôt complètement chien noir, tantôt homme à tête de chien, que Scorpius est le plus fasciné. Soudain, il se tourne vers Alicia, une question au bord des lèvres, avant de se raviser. Il se rend compte qu'il s'agit de la jeune femme et plonge de nouveau dans le reportage. Il s'agit d'un documentaire qui est sans doute plutôt fait pour les adultes, mais Scorpius semble bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'est vraiment, comme habité par une âme ancestrale, pleine de sagesse et de tristesse.

Alicia savait que le gamin serait un peu particulier. C'était presque évident, vu la façon dont Draco l'a accueillie la première fois. Le père est étrange, gracieux et dangereux à la fois, Alicia a pensé à un escrimeur la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, pourtant, lorsqu'elle a quitté son bureau, elle a compris une chose essentielle concernant cet homme : pour protéger son fils, Draco Malfoy est prêt à tout. À être odieux ? À se salir les mains ? À tremper dans l'illégalité ? Peut-être.

Ou peut-être Alicia regarde-t-elle trop Netflix.

Le reportage se termine. Un autre commence, mais Scorpius ne dit pas un mot.

— Tu as envie de faire quelque chose Scorpius ?

Le gamin hausse les épaules.

— Que fais-tu habituellement ? demande Alicia, tentant une nouvelle approche.

— Narcissa me fait écouter de la musique classique.

— Qui est Narcissa ?

— La maman de papa, dit Scorpius.

— Tu aimes la musique classique ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules. Oui, il aime ça. Mais il préfère la musique qu'écoute son papa.

— Je n'en écoute pas beaucoup, avoue Alicia. Tu m'en ferais découvrir ?

Scorpius hausse de nouveau les épaules.

— Quel est ton morceau préféré ?

— Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas les titres. C'est Narcissa qui joue, et des fois je joue avec elle.

Scorpius saute du canapé, et sa petite tête blonde se dirige vers le piano, installé dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'est guère mis en valeur, et c'est surprenant, parce que l'appartement est sublime et que le piano est si beau qu'il mériterait d'être au milieu du reste de ce monde miniature que se sont construit les Malfoy. Scorpius s'installe sur le banc molletonné, et appuie sur une première touche, puis une seconde. Bientôt, Alicia reconnait un air qu'elle a souvent entendu à la télévision, dans des pubs, mais dont elle ne connait ni l'origine, ni le compositeur… La musique est maladroite, le tempo n'est pas respecté, les mains de Scorpius sont bien trop petites pour un piano de cette taille.

Il joue quelques notes d'un morceau, quelques notes d'un autre, c'est presque un medley auquel assiste Alicia. Elle applaudit le gamin, et la petite tête blonde se tourne vers elle, presque surpris. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit sourire, même si c'est fugace.

Plus tard, Alicia lui prépare un croque-monsieur, avec quelques tomates qu'elle saupoudre d'un peu de sel et d'un filet d'huile d'olive. Ca ne ressemble pas à ce que mange le gamin, suppose-t-elle, mais elle n'ose pas toucher à la mozzarella hors de prix du frigo, ni à la charcuterie coupée si finement que même le papier est plus épais, et moins encore aux légumes dont la fraîcheur ne fait aucun doute. Chaque fruit, chaque légume, chaque condiment semble d'une qualité exceptionnelle, même le pain de mie qu'utilise la jeune femme. Elle en fait deux de plus, pour Draco, qu'elle ne fait pas cuir et laisse sous une cloche.

C'est l'heure de la douche, Scorpius la demande. Alicia s'assied sur un tabouret placé dans la salle de bain, même si elle ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il fait là. Elle ne comprend pas non plus les plantes vertes, mais elle se dit que c'est un autre monde. Scorpius se savonne, se lave les dents, c'est l'heure du coucher. Il ne demande pas d'histoire, il s'enroule dans sa couette, et lorsqu'Alicia éteint la lumière, il ne répond pas au « bonne nuit » qu'elle murmure.

Draco la trouve endormie sur le canapé, lorsqu'il rentre du travail.

La cuisine est rangée, et sur le plan de travail, sous une élégante cloche en verre, Alicia a laissé deux croque-monsieur. Dans le frigo, une charmante salade de tomates l'attend. Il soupire. Ca n'est pas de la grande cuisine, mais c'est précisément la simplicité dont il a besoin après la journée qu'il vient de passer. Il allume le four et y met les croques, avant de commander un taxi. Le véhicule est encore en train de se garer en bas de la rue lorsqu'il réveille doucement Alicia.

La jeune femme, un peu hagarde, récupère sa veste et son sac, et quitte l'immeuble avant de s'engouffrer dans le taxi.

Draco éteint la télé, croque une bouchée de son premier croque-monsieur, pique une tranche de tomate, avale une gorgée de vin, puis file embrasser Scorpius. Son fils est enroulé dans sa couette, comme chaque soir. Il n'a pas bougé depuis qu'Alicia lui a souhaité une bonne nuit, si ce n'est l'air apaisé sur son visage, l'innocence que lui confèrent ses paupières closes. Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher de caresser son front, de repousser les cheveux blonds qui le balaient, en se remémorant toutes les fois où il s'est dit que ses proches jeunes parents étaient ridicules.

Il est pire que cela Draco est accro.

Une douche, le second croque-monsieur, la fin de son verre de vin, et la vaisselle traîne encore sur le plan de travail lorsque sa tête touche enfin l'oreiller. Son lit est vide, comme il est vide depuis qu'Astoria est décédée. En acquérant cet appartement, Draco a d'abord pensé qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie comme il le voulait, recevoir les hommes qu'il voulait recevoir, traîner à poils dans le salon s'il en avait envie (et peu lui importait que ça soit bien peu probable le concernant, c'était l'idée de pouvoir qui l'excitait).

Mais le deuil a ceci de pénible qu'il chamboule tous les plans. On dit « la vie continue » puis on s'aperçoit qu'elle s'est arrêtée avec le dernier souffle de la mère de son fils, qu'elle s'est fanée comme l'optimisme du petit garçon, qu'elle s'est étouffée dans les dernières attentions de leurs amis qui eux ont tourné la page bien plus vite. Même Pansy a repris sa vie, comme si Astoria n'avait jamais été une amie proche.

Draco s'interroge : l'a-t-elle seulement déjà été ?

Parfois, Blaise le contact, lui propose qu'ils se voient, qu'ils aillent voir un match de foot, un combat de boxe, un peu d'escrime. Draco trouve toujours une excuse, parce qu'il faut garder Scorpius, que ses parents sont occupés, parce que Scorpius est malade, parce que Scorpius est triste. C'est le père qui se cache derrière le fils, l'éléphant qui espère que la souris pourra le protéger alors que lui-même a même oublié a quoi ressemble sa propre ombre.

Draco n'a jamais été un homme comme les autres. Il n'est pas ordinaire, lui dit-on parfois au sortir d'un rendez-vous, alors il sait que son client paiera bientôt un montant conséquent. Au décès d'Astoria, Draco ne s'est pas plongé dans une tristesse sans fin, il n'a pas pleuré des jours durant, ne s'est pas bourré la gueule comme si demain n'existait pas. Il a juste serré Scorpius contre lui, si fort qu'il a cru un instant qu'il pouvait absorber sa peine. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, et après ça, il n'a jamais réussi à pleurer.

Le jour se lève sur les pensées éparses du blond, comme si le sommeil n'avait jamais daigné lui faire le cadeau de quelques heures de sommeil. Il se lève tant bien que mal, et la course matinale du quotidien change. C'est un triathlon : la toilette, les vêtements, le petit déjeuner. Laver les dents est un calvaire le matin quand Scorpius a son petit corps encore chaud de la couette autour de lui, quand ses rêves lui chatouillent encore les orteils. Draco réalise tout le temps trop tard qu'il devrait attendre qu'il ait déjeuner pour lui faire brosser ses dents, mais il part quand même à l'école avec son haleine de dentifrice à la fraise.

L'habillement n'est guère plus glorieux. Les vêtements choisis la veille avec Alicia n'ont pas plus de succès que ceux que Draco met habituellement de côté pour son fils. Scorpius n'est pas du genre à vouloir porter du rouge quand on a décidé de lui faire porter du vert, ni à demander à mettre un short alors que le froid s'installe lentement mais surement sur Londres. Non, il ne fait juste aucun effort. Sa réponse à chaque proposition est la même : non. Non sur tous les tons, non dans un murmure, non dans un soupir, non dans l'exaspération la plus totale de celui qui n'en peut plus qu'on ne lise pas entre ses lignes.

Mais Draco n'a bu qu'un thé, il n'est pas l'heure de déchiffrer la pierre de Rosette.

— Scorpius, fait un effort.

Scorpius se tait. Il a posé son petit menton sur son torse, croisé les bras sur son maillot de corps blanc, et ses jambes nues contrastent avec le bleu de son slip et de ses chaussettes. Bleu nuit et bleu ciel d'un bout à l'autre d'un enfant dont on pourrait croire qu'il en a déjà trop vu, trop vécu.

C'est que le début.

— Bon, fait Draco en se redressant, je vais préparer ton petit déjeuner. Si j'étais toi, je m'arrangerais pour être dans la cuisine quand les tartines sortiront du grille-pain.

Le regard que lui jette Scorpius est brûlant d'une colère qu'il ne cache pas, mais Draco s'en moque.

Dans la cuisine, la vaisselle de la veille traine encore, et si Draco est un peu gêné, car ce n'est pas très joli au milieu de sa cuisine de marbre noir, à peine veiné de blanc et de doré, il s'en fiche aussi beaucoup. Il paie grassement une femme de ménage pour cela.

Comme prévu, Scorpius fait son apparition au moment où les toasts sortent du grille-pain. C'est calculé, le gamin a attendu le dernier instant. Il porte les vêtements que Draco lui a demandé de mettre dès le début, mais il a changé ses chaussettes : elles sont maintenant grises. Draco lève les yeux au ciel, lui sert son jus de fruit et son chocolat, ses tartines beurrées, un pot de confiture qui vient droit de la propriété des Greengrass.

— Bon appétit, fiston, fait Draco en déposant un baiser sur la tête blonde.

Scorpius ne réagit pas, mais il a la bouche pleine.

— Quand je vais au travail le matin, mon humeur dépend de comment nous nous sommes entendus avant que tu ailles à l'école, dit Draco en s'asseyant en face de Scorpius, sa tasse de café à la main. Si tout s'est bien passé, que tu as accepté de t'habiller comme il faut, ma journée est superbe. Si ça a été difficile comme ce matin… Et bien, à ton avis ?

— Ta journée est nulle ? propose Scorpius avec un regard méfiant.

— Oui. Alors dis-moi Scorpius : que dois-je faire pour que tu acceptes de t'habiller et de te laver sans rechigner le matin ?

Il n'a peut-être pas compris ce que « rechigner » veut dire, mais Draco s'en fiche : il comprendra bien le contexte.

Scorpius hausse les épaules, geste auquel Draco répond avec un sourcil levé qui dit « ne joue pas à cela avec moi ».

— Je veux choisir mes vêtements.

Draco hoche la tête. Il n'y a rien d'incohérent à cela, il les porte toute la journée.

— Je suis d'accord. Une condition : tu me laisses valider le soir avant d'aller dormir, et si ça ne correspond pas à la météo ou que c'est très laid, tu m'écoutes. Ça te va ?

Scorpius daigne enfin lever la tête vers son père, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est réveillé, il sourit. Alors Draco devient ce père abrutit de tendresse pour son fils dont il se moquait avant d'être père, quand lui et Blaise se promettaient qu'ils seraient célibataires leur vie entière. Son cœur lui parait si gonflé d'amour et de fierté qu'il ne sait pas très bien s'il veut rire ou pleurer, s'il veut se rouler en boule dans un coin ou laisser éclater ses sentiments à la vue du monde entier. Il se contentera d'un sourire rendu à son fils, et de la satisfaction, lorsqu'il le dépose à l'école, que lui cause la certitude que le lendemain matin sera plus facile.

Plus tard, lorsqu'il dépose son fils à l'école, qu'il l'accompagne au portail, il ne voit ni le sourire de Harry, ni le regard d'Albus Dumbledore derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, tout en haut de la tour élégante qui surplombe l'école.


	12. Chapter 12

_Pas de chapitre pendant un mois, puis deux chapitres en un weekend... Pour me faire pardonner._

 _J'ai avancé sur Easy as pie, je suis heureuse, j'aime toujours autant écrire Master of none, je suis plus heureuse encore. Et vos mots me touchent, m'émeuvent, m'encouragent, me maintiennent sur la bonne voie, me donnent encore de continuer, juste cela._

 _À très vite,_

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Samedi 30 Octobre.**

Le cauchemar de tous les enseignants est le même : croiser des parents d'élèves, le weekend, en pleines activités du quotidien. La mère charmante d'une élève au moment de passer à la caisse avec une boite de préservatifs extra-larges. Les parents d'un autre gamin alors qu'on s'enfile sa troisième pinte alors que le soleil ne s'est pas encore couché sur l'horizon. Le moment de flou, de gêne presque palpable dont on ne sait comment se sortir, l'enfant en face complètement surexcité de voir son enseignant en dehors de la salle de classe, le père parfaitement conscient que l'instant n'est pas tout à fait _normal_.

Pourtant, le pire est sur le point d'arriver, ce samedi matin, lorsque Harry traverse le pédiluve de la piscine de son quartier. Il n'est que huit heures trente, la ville n'est pas encore réveillée, les seuls londoniens qui se risquent sous la pluie automnale vont au marché ou travailler, même la piscine est presque déserte, à l'exception de quelques habitués que Harry voit régulièrement dans le bassin des longueurs.

Faire des longueurs le samedi matin ne fait pas partie d'un programme de remise en forme, ne s'inscrit pas dans une volonté de vivre une vie saine dans un corps sain. Il s'agit, de la plus simple des manières, de se détendre après une semaine faite de copie, de disputes entre élèves, de guerres de chapelles entre enseignants, d'ingérences de la part de la direction de l'école… Choisir d'être enseignant, si c'est une élévation de l'esprit lorsque cela répond à une passion, à un vrai besoin de transmettre, est aussi la certitude de rester au plus près des préoccupations les plus absurdes et les plus naïves. Mais puisque ce sont celles d'enfants, Harry s'y consacre avec plaisir.

Les deux, trois premières longueurs sont difficiles. Harry est mal réveillé, ses muscles ne sont pas suffisamment étirés, il rencontre des difficultés à faire les bons mouvements comme il le voudrait. Sa brasse est maladroite, son crawl est anarchique, et l'effort lui brûle la poitrine. Pourtant, brasse après brasse, une respiration après l'autre, Harry sent que l'exercice chasse lentement les préoccupations de son esprit. L'essoufflement s'estompe tandis que son cœur s'apaise, que ses poumons le brûlent un peu moins, et que son corps s'autorise à se détendre. Il ne fait qu'un avec l'eau, oublie le monde tout autour, les cris des enfants déjà trop enthousiastes malgré l'heure, les nageurs trop pressés qui n'ont de cesse de le dépasser comme s'ils passaient une épreuve des jeux olympiques.

Lorsque Harry sort de l'eau, le soleil est déjà bien plus haut dans le ciel. C'est un autre homme, détendu, apaisé. Prêt à retrouver ses amis chez Ron et Hermione.

Il ne voit pas immédiatement la tête blonde, au bord du bassin. Sans ses lunettes, Harry voit flou, et les lentilles ne font pas bon ménage avec le chlore de la piscine. C'est la jeune fille qui l'accompagne qui le remarque, et lorsque Harry comprend, il est trop tard pour tourner le dos ou prétendre qu'il n'a pas entendu, trop tard pour la supplier du regard qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'elle vienne à lui.

Alicia est heureuse de voir un visage connu, même si ça n'est que celui de l'enseignant de Scorpius. C'est la seule personne qui ait été véritablement chaleureuse avec elle depuis qu'elle a pris ce job, même s'il serait injuste de prétendre que Draco Malfoy n'est pas poli. Il n'est juste pas sympathique, mais l'est-il seulement avec quelqu'un d'autre que son fils ?

Harry Potter, lui, est un homme aimable. Il est souriant, chaleureux, et ses élèves l'adorent. Même Scorpius a eu un minuscule sourire en coin lorsqu'il a aperçu son enseignant. Il y'a quelque chose d'inhabituel à le voir ainsi, dans une posture qui n'est pas celle de l'enseignant.

— Bonjour Monsieur Potter ! dit Alicia en lui faisant signe.

Harry esquisse un sourire, mal à l'aise. S'approcher ? Faire signe tout en prenant la fuite ? Lui signifier qu'il ne tient pas exactement à la voir ? Il hésite, puis remarque le regard que porte Scorpius sur lui. Le sourire, presque imperceptible, qu'affiche le gamin est inédit. Timide, à peine assumé, mais inédit, et d'une certaine façon, assez flatteur. Cet enfant passe son temps à rejeter les personnes qui l'entourent, s'intéressent à lui ou essaient de l'intégrer leur vie, alors recevoir un sourire de sa part dans un moment comme celui-ci est particulièrement plaisant.

— Bonjour… Alice ? tente Harry tout en se maudissant intérieurement de n'avoir pas retenu son prénom.

— Alicia, corrige la jeune fille.

— J'ignorais que vous gardiez Scorpius le weekend également…

— Non, dit Alicia, mais Scorpius se lève si vite qu'elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de s'interrompre pour voir dans quelle direction il court.

Et à cet instant, peu importe que le sol soit glissant, que la piscine soit bien plus occupée qu'elle ne l'était à l'arrivée de Harry, parce que Scorpius est bien trop heureux de pouvoir profiter d'un moment à la piscine un samedi pour faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce que disent Harry et Alicia.

— Monsieur Malfoy m'a demandé de prendre de l'avance avec Scorpius, il a eu un empêchement professionnel qui l'a empêché d'être à la piscine à l'heure prévue… explique Alicia tandis que Malfoy, qui porte Scorpius dans ses bras et lui dit des choses que Harry ne peut entendre, s'approche d'eux.

Même sans lunettes, Harry ne s'y trompe pas : sous ses costumes hors de prix, Draco Malfoy n'est pas juste un bel homme. C'est un homme époustouflant. Son corps, fin et musclé, est aussi pâle que son visage. Son torse ne porte pratiquement aucun poil, et ses jambes sont couvertes d'un poil blond presque invisible, sauf lorsque la lumière s'y reflète. Même ses genoux ont un sex-appeal démesuré.

Pourtant, ce que Harry remarque une fois de plus, c'est la tendresse avec laquelle Draco porte son fils, comme si ses bras n'avaient été musclés que dans le but de porter son fils des heures durant.

— Potter, dit Draco avec ce qui ressemble à un sourire moqueur.

C'est un mot qui ne dit rien de sa surprise de le voir ici. Tout chez Malfoy n'est que moquerie, dédain, même alors qu'il est au beau milieu de la piscine, dans un maillot de bain qui justifie à lui seul l'existence de tous les maillots de bain, son fils dans les bras, les cheveux humides de la douche qu'il vient de prendre. Son nez pointu, ses pommettes pâles sont particulièrement mises en valeur, même avec cette lumière blafarde. Harry déglutit, et croise intérieurement les doigts pour que son trouble ne soit pas visible.

— Mr Malfoy. J'ignorais que Scorpius allait à la piscine, dit-il parce qu'il faut bien dire quelque chose.

 _N'importe quoi_.

— Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses de la vie de Scorpius, Potter, le tance Draco sans sourciller, d'un ton faussement aimable, si mielleux qu'il en est collant.

— Une chose est sûre, je sais reconnaître quand Scorpius est heureux. C'est le cas aujourd'hui, dit Harry doucement.

Draco semble ne rien trouver à redire pendant un instant, et Scorpius regarde alternativement son père et son enseignant. En dehors de la classe, Mr Potter semble sympathique. Pourtant, il ne fait rien de différent : il est juste détendu, il n'a pas besoin de surveiller sa vingtaine d'élèves pendant qu'il fait tout le reste. Il est détendu aussi, calme, il a l'air heureux, et même si Draco n'est pas très aimable, il ne se laisse pas désarçonner. Peu de personnes peuvent s'en vanter, remarque Scorpius.

C'est finalement lui qui reprend la parole, alors que Potter et Malfoy se jaugent du regard, tandis qu'Alicia, sur le côté, observe ces deux hommes qui l'impressionnent se livrer une guerre de regards comme si le monde entier n'existait pas autour d'eux.

— Papa, tu invites Mr Potter à manger avec nous ?

L'innocence des enfants. Leur don pour dire exactement ce qu'il ne faut pas dire, au moment le moins adapté possible. Draco jette un regard amusé à son fils, puis se tourne vers Potter, dont la gêne termine de l'amuser.

— Oui Potter, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas manger avec nous ? Scorpius et moi mangeons à la maison ce midi, vous avez de la chance, vous évitez de justesse mes parents.

Scorpius lève les yeux au ciel.

— Moi, j'aurais bien voulu voir Narcissa et Lucius.

Harry hausse un sourcil.

— Mes parents. Vous connaissez ma mère, je crois.

— En effet, mais je n'ai jamais croisé votre père.

— Il n'y a pas de raison que vous le croisiez. À moins de devenir un ennemi de la famille Malfoy ou de m'épouser demain, vous ne croiserez probablement jamais mon père.

— Je sais donc quoi faire pour m'assurer que cela reste ainsi, le raille Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

C'est la gêne, Draco la voit, il la repère à des kilomètres, c'est la gêne qui dicte ce geste.

— Je suis venu pour nager avec mon fils, je vous propose que nous nous retrouvions au vestiaire à midi trente.

Et Harry se retrouve dans l'eau, à faire de nouvelles longueurs, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Pourtant, il est troublé, comme si une falaise s'était installée au creux de son estomac, et qu'il risquait d'y dégringoler à tout instant. Du coin de l'œil, entre deux brasses, entre deux longueurs de crawl, il aperçoit Malfoy avec son fils, et Alicia qui s'éclipse de ce moment qui ne lui appartient pas. Pour la première fois, Harry entend Scorpius rire de bon cœur. A défaut de rire aux éclats, sans retenue, de laisser des larmes d'hilarité couler le long de ses jours, mais c'est déjà un énorme progrès, n'est-ce pas ? Une excellente nouvelle que de constater qu'il est capable de se laisser aller à simplement être un enfant.

Il termine ses longueurs, et en plissant les yeux, il parvient à identifier qu'il n'est que midi moins dix. Juste assez tôt avant de retrouver les Malfoy, pour aller au sauna et mettre fin de façon satisfaisante à la matinée qu'il s'était prévue. Il n'y aura pas le repas chez ses amis, qu'il a oublié de prévenir, tout comme il a oublié de refuser l'invitation de Scorpius. Bêtement, il s'est laissé entraîner, sans même penser à dire « non », alors que c'est précisément ce que hurlait son cerveau.

Harry n'a aucune envie de déjeuner avec les Malfoy, pense-t-il alors qu'il s'installe sur le banc du sauna. La chaleur l'enveloppe doucement, fini de le détendre totalement… Sans doute faudra-t-il qu'il revienne ici lorsqu'il aura pu enfin fuir les Malfoy, afin d'oublier cet instant. Malfoy a certes un très beau corps — et le terme est faible — mais ça ne doit pas être une raison pour laisser son cerveau s'échapper sous forme liquide dans la piscine.

Il croise les bras sur son ventre et ferme les yeux. L'endroit est désert, comme souvent à cette heure-ci le samedi, et c'est précisément pour cela qu'il aime tant y passer du temps. En ville, il existe bien d'autres saunas, dont certains n'ont pour objectif un type de détente bien plus bruyant que celui auquel il s'adonne à cet instant. Lorsqu'il en ressort, à midi vingt, Harry se sent bien, prêt à tout affronter. Ses joues sont rougies par la chaleur, même après une nouvelle douche, remarque Draco lorsque Harry arrive dans le vestiaire, où il est en train d'aider Scorpius à se rhabiller. Lui-même porte encore sa serviette autour de sa taille, ses cheveux trempés lui tombent sur le front, ce qui diminue considérablement l'air dédaigneux qu'il porte constamment sur lui comme une seconde peau.

— Je pensais que vous aviez pris la fuite, dit Draco froidement, mais dans son regard, c'est la taquinerie que perçoit Harry.

— J'y ai pensé, puis j'ai fait demi-tour, réplique Harry sur le même ton avant de se tourner vers le casier dans lequel il a rangé ses affaires.

Il se sèche, se déshabille puis se rhabille sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passe derrière lui. Quelques bruits lui donnent des indices : une serviette frottée sur un corps encore humide, puis qu'on laisse tomber sur un banc. Un jean que l'on secoue pour en supprimer les plis, une fermeture que l'on zippe, puis un sweat que l'on enfile, devine Harry. Puis le silence. Lorsqu'il se retourne, habillé lui aussi, Malfoy père et fils ont déserté le vestiaire.

C'est à l'extérieur qu'il les retrouve, près d'une voiture bien plus grosse que tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais acheter pour lui-même.

— Prêt ? demande simplement Malfoy.

— Prêt.

— Je vous emmène, je vous ramènerai, propose le blond sur un ton qui ne trompe pas : il ne laisse pas le choix à Harry.

Harry s'installe à l'avant de la voiture de luxe. Le cuir, bleu marine, qui tapisse l'intérieur du véhicule, est d'une qualité sans nom. Même l'odeur de cette voiture est distinguée, cohérente avec les vêtements de marque que porte Scorpius chaque jour, avec la tenue aristocratique de Malfoy jusqu'au petit bassin dans lequel il a joué avec son fils plus tôt ce matin. Draco attache le garçon à l'arrière de la voiture, puis s'installe à l'avant. Lorsqu'il appuie sur le bouton de démarrage, le bruit caractéristique du moteur qui s'allume ressemble à un ronronnement.

Puis Draco démarre, et Harry comprend qu'il a mis les pieds dans une situation qu'il aurait dû fuir de toutes ses forces.


	13. Chapter 13

_Je veux vous remercier._

 _Pour vos commentaires adorables, pour la patience que vous avez entre chaque chapitre, pour les conseils, les critiques, les remarques constructives, les encouragements. Je me sens accompagnée, aidée, et surtout respectée dans mon écriture, à mon rythme, selon mes règles, et cela, je vous en suis redevable._

 _Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews, mais je les lis attentivement, les unes après les autres, sans exception, et elles me font toutes sourire, elles me réchauffent toutes les coeur, sans exception._

 _Merci pour ça._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Samedi 30 Octobre.**

Dès les premiers cours que Harry a suivis, dès ses premiers stages, dès ses premiers jours de cours et dès les premières évaluations qu'il a subies, Harry a entendu le même message, le même conseil, presqu'un ordre venu d'une divinité supérieure de l'enseignement. Le conseil, plutôt simple en apparence, est vite devenu un sujet de moquerie entre lui-même et ses amis : bien sûr qu'ils allaient le suivre, bien sûr que c'était une évidence, et qu'est-ce que ces enseignants pouvaient être crétins à imaginer qu'ils pourraient un jour outrepasser ce qu'ils présentaient comme l'un des commandements des Bons Enseignants.

Ne pas créer de liens extraprofessionnels avec les parents d'élèves.

N'accepter aucune invitation, aucun cadeau d'ordre personnel, aucune attention d'aucune sorte.

Rien.

Privilégier une distance polie et sympathique, une posture la plus professionnelle possible qui ne puisse créer aucune ambiguïté. Le mot lui-même sonnait comme une menace, comme un mal terrible à éviter à tout prix. Le sous-entendu était clair : l'ambigüité, si elle existait, signifiait que l'enseignant n'avait pas réussi à tenir ses distances, qu'il avait laissé une ouverture qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, que rien ne justifiait.

Et c'est précisément ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Harry alors que l'ascenseur dans lequel il se trouve avec Scorpius et son père grimpe les étages.

Il les a entendues, les histoires d'instituteurs ayant eu d'importants problèmes parce qu'ils avaient accepté un cadeau, une invitation, une proposition de la part de parents d'élèves, même sans arrière-pensée, même sans imaginer que cela puisse mener à des moments bien inconfortables. Il les a entendues, et s'est promis de ne pas se laisser faire, d'être meilleur que ceux qui, un jour, se sont fait la même promesse puis ont lamentablement chuté, entraînés par l'envie de bien faire, peut-être aveuglés par l'illusion de ne rien faire de mal.

L'appartement dans lequel vivent Malfoy père et fils est immense, mais les rideaux sont tirés, alors il fait trop sombre pour savoir à quoi il ressemble exactement.. À peine arrivé, Scorpius laisse tomber son sac dans l'entrée, et Malfoy ne tarde pas à faire de même. Le geste est si normal, si anodin que Harry en est vaguement surpris, presque étonné de les voir capables de faire quelque chose de si ordinaire. Scorpius a déjà disparu dans un couloir que Malfoy l'interpelle.

— Bonhomme, ne m'oblige pas à te demander les choses.

Le ton est aimable, il y'a un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de Harry, mais Scorpius rapplique immédiatement. Cela confirme les impressions de l'enseignant : Malfoy a beau se montrer aimable, poli, son regard n'en est pas moins glacial, et Scorpius connait très bien son père. Le gamin embarque les deux sacs, sans doute dans la salle de bain, devine Harry.

Malfoy, lui, ouvre grand les rideaux. Les fenêtres de la pièce de vie semblent couvrir le mur du sol (en parquet ancien d'une beauté stupéfiante) au plafond (aux moulures d'une rare élégance). La lumière inonde soudain la pièce, et lorsque Malfoy se tourne vers Harry, un reflet glisse de sa chevelure à son regard. Il est beau.

— Je suis navré, dit-il sans crier gare. Scorpius a parfois tendance à être bien trop malin pour son âge, et je n'ai pas toujours le cœur à lui refuser ce qui lui fait plaisir.

Les paroles sont élégantes, mais le sens ne laisse pas grande place au doute. S'il avait eu le choix, Draco n'aurait pas invité cet homme dont il ne sait rien et qui n'a fait que se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas dès le premier jour. Mais peu de choses continuent à faire sourire Scorpius, et même si tout se passe pour le mieux avec Alicia, ses grands-parents lui manquent. Draco, lui, n'est qu'un père, prêt à changer son regard sur des choses qu'il aurait pourtant envie de dédaigner.

Pourtant, il faut bien le lui accorder, l'enseignant s'en est bien sorti. Quoi qu'un peu mal à l'aise, il a su discuter lors du trajet, et à son propre étonnement, Draco ne l'a pas trouvé pénible, ni lourd, ni même vraiment inintéressant.

Peut-être cela laisse-t-il présager un moment pas totalement dépourvu d'intérêt.

Le bar est enfumé, comme toujours, lorsque Harry pousse la porte.

— Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il à la jeune femme en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

— Et si tu me foutais la paix, Harry ? réplique-t-elle vivement.

— Tu es enceinte et…

— Et adulte, et parfaitement capable de faire ce qu'il faut pour mon enfant. Je me prive déjà de charcuterie, de sushis, et de tartare de bœuf depuis six mois, je vais aux échographies, je fais les exercices de…

— Elle est surtout féministe, lance Ron.

Son sourire est moqueur, mais son regard n'exprime que fierté. Harry voit aussi dans ses yeux, les étoiles qui dansent dans ses pupilles, qu'il n'en est pas à sa première pinte.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu nous poses des lapins, Potter ? demande Hermione, visiblement moins amène que son compagnon.

— Depuis que je suis pris en otage pour un élève et son père, réplique-t-il en tordant la bouche, un peu mal à l'aise.

— Pris en otage ? relève Hermione, visiblement guère convaincue.

— Hermione, tu peux arrêter l'interrogatoire ? l'interpelle Ginny, une flamme d'agacement au coin de l'œil.

— Laisse, Gin. J'ai déconné, explique Harry à Hermione en se tournant vers elle alors que sa pinte est posée devant lui par le serveur. Je les ai croisés à la piscine, le gosse a suggéré qu'on mange ensemble, Malfoy n'a pas dit non, et ça semblait-

— Faire tellement plaisir au gamin que tu n'as pas eu le cœur de refuser. C'est ça ? termine Hermione avec un léger sourire.

— Ouais…

Hermione et Ron échangent un regard, et Harry y lit tous les jugements que lui-même a déjà eu pour des enseignants dans sa position. Pauvre enseignant naïf incapable de tracer une ligne claire entre ce qui est acceptable et ce qui ne l'est pas.

— Comment s'est passé le repas ? Demande tout de même Hermione.

— Bien. Malfoy a cuisiné, nous avons déjeuné, je suis parti.

Hermione hausse un sourcil sceptique, mais n'insiste pas. Ginny, elle, n'a pas la même retenue.

— Allez, ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a pas eu un truc croustillant à nous raconter !

— Il n'y a rien, Gin.

— Il a cuisiné. C'est super sexy, Harry !

Ron éclate de rire, et se penche vers Hermione.

— Tu entends ? C'est super sexy, un homme qui cuisine.

— Pas toi Ron, toi tu ressembles à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, le tacle Ginny en riant.

— Pas du tout, je fais des plats incroyables pour Hermione.

— Et tu ne nettoies jamais rien derrière toi, lui dit doucement Hermione, sur le ton de celle qui a cessé de se battre contre ce défaut qu'elle a fini par accepter comme une douce originalité.

Harry les laisse se chamailler, planqué derrière sa pinte qu'il termine bien trop vite. C'est vrai que Malfoy en cuisine est loin d'être ridicule. Ses gestes, il les a vus, sont précis, presque cliniques. Chaque ustensile a une utilité bien précise, même son frigo ressemble à une salle d'opération. Rien ne traîne, rien n'est en trop, tout est parfaitement emballé, y compris sur le plan de travail. Harry s'est attendu à voir la boîte de céréales de Scorpius au beau milieu du plan de travail, une tasse sale au fond de l'évier, mais il n'y a qu'une corbeille de fruits et un bouquets de fleurs que Harry n'a pas reconnues.

La concentration de Malfoy avait quelque chose d'apaisant, y compris lorsqu'il a levé les yeux de sa planche à découper pour proposer un verre de vin à Harry, qui s'était installé sur le tabouret de l'autre côté du plan de travail. Ils ont alors échangé, à tâtons, parfois approximativement, sur des banalités du quotidien, sur le métier de Draco. La discussion était superficielle, fragile, sans risque pris ni d'un côté ni de l'autre, mais étonnement satisfaisante car il s'agissait de deux adultes qui se découvraient alors que sans Scorpius, sans le décès d'Astoria, leurs vies ne se seraient jamais croisées, jamais le regard froid et furieux de glace de Malfoy n'aurait croisé celui, tempêtueux et passionné de Harry. Cette discussion était improbable, presque irréelle, mais elle était plaisante.

Draco avait préparé un poulet piccata, sans réfléchir, sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir aucun livre de cuisine, alors même que Harry avait besoin de vérifier le temps de cuisson des pâtes à chaque fois qu'il en préparait. Enduite le poulet de farine, le cuire dans le beurre, ajouter l'eau, le citron, le beurre, laisser réduire, ajouter les câpres, tout en échangeant au sujet de son travail, de son quotidien, de son goût pour le piano, auquel il ne joue pourtant plus depuis des années, l'ambition de ses parents de passionner Scorpius pour cette musique qui ne l'intéresse guère… Naturel, évident, jusque dans sa façon de servir les assiettes sans que la sauce prenne un chemin autre que celui qu'il a décidé pour elle, jusque dans sa façon de servir l'écrasé de pommes de terres qu'il saupoudre de quelques grains de gros seul, qu'il arrose d'un petit filet d'huile d'olive, et la table est mise, les couverts sont là, il hausse la voix pour appeler Scorpius, qui a su se faire oublier.

La bouteille de vin était presque vide, déjà, le regard de Draco était toujours le même, à peine chamboulé par l'alcool, tandis que Harry, lui, sentait la chaleur dans ses joues. Le repas s'était écoulé paisiblement, Scorpius ne s'était guère montré plus bavard qu'habituellement, mais bien plus souriant, bien plus sympathique, bien plus enjoué, bien plus enfantin, surtout. Puis, après un café, Harry a quitté la famille, retour à son appartement, sonné par un moment qui n'aurait pas dû exister et qui, pourtant, avait changé bien des choses, à un point que Harry n'avait pas encore déterminé.

— Tu m'as l'air bien pensif, Harry, dit Ginny en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Non, Gin, tout va bien. Comment va le bébé, dis-moi ? demande-t-il, entre le changement de sujet à peine subtile et la véritable inquiétude concernant son enfant à naître.

Et Ginny sourit, parce que parler de son bébé l'intéresse bien plus que les histoires d'élèves de Harry.

 **Lundi 1** **er** **Novembre.**

Dehors, le vent est glacial, et la pluie tombe à verse. Les feuilles des arbres, rougies par l'automne, volent au beau milieu de la cour du cloître autour duquel sont réparties les classes de l'école, et au portail, les parents sont exceptionnellement autorisés à accompagner leurs rejetons jusqu'à leur classe.

Harry peut presque voir Dumbledore observer la scène depuis son bureau, maître absolu de Poudlard.

Dans la classe, le sol est déjà couvert traces de pas boueuses, malgré l'effort de chaque enfant à essuyer ses pieds sur le tapis, qui à force n'absorbe plus aucune humidité.

Malgré le désordre ambiant et l'excitation des gamins, qui savent ce que leur réservent les jours de grandes pluies à l'école, Harry est au sommet du bonheur en les voyant rire, discuter, se disputer avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, plongés jusqu'au cou dans l'innocence que la salle de classe leur permet d'avoir.

Il reconnait immédiatement les deux silhouettes qui s'avancent lentement dans la cour. L'immense parapluie noir qui les abrite leur confère une allure presque impériale, impressionnante, puissante. Malfoy tient le parapluie d'une main, son fils de l'autre, et malgré la longueur de ses jambes, il a le pas lent, si bien que Scorpius avance à son rythme, sans se presser une seule seconde.

Pourtant, Malfoy est un homme pressé. Avocat réputé, il court chaque jour de rendez-vous en audiences, de convocations en interrogatoires, de réunions en rédaction de comptes-rendus. Pourtant, son temps est différent, plus lent, plus souple, lorsqu'il s'agit de son fils, et c'est une chose que Harry aperçoit rarement chez les parents d'élèves.

Malfoy s'arrête juste devant la porte, et se penche pour étreindre son fils. Ce n'est pas juste un baiser sur la joue, pas juste une main qui ébouriffe rapidement les cheveux, c'est une vraie étreinte, comme pour s'assurer que si ce moment est leur dernier, Scorpius en gardera un souvenir tendre. Harry secoue la tête, se morigène intérieurement, tout en aidant l'un des gamins à retirer son manteau. Scorpius s'approche de la classe, et même s'il ne sourit pas, Harry voit dans son regard une sérénité qu'il n'a que rarement aperçue jusqu'alors.

Mais c'est le hochement de tête entendu que lui adresse Malfoy, grave et sérieux, qui fait toute la différence et qui confirme que Harry s'est embarqué dans une histoire problématique à bien des égards.


	14. Chapter 14

_Deux chapitres en peu de temps, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour me faire pardonner d'être aussi peu régulière dans mes publications._

 _Le chapitre précédent était relativement calme, parce que même si Draco et Harry ont eu ce déjeuner avec Scorpius, ça ne justifie pas selon moi de tout renverser et de rentrer immédiatement dans la love story que vous attendez et que j'attends aussi, je dois bien le reconnaître. Chaque chose en son temps (et avec ces deux-là, je suis de ceux qui pensent que ça ne peut pas être simple. Evident, pourquoi pas, mais c'est autre chose...)._

 _Merci d'être là._

 _Shelby_

 _PS : KOALA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ?_

* * *

 **Lundi 1** **er** **Novembre.**

La tâche sur le canapé du salon est immense. Violette, foncée, dans une forme de nuage, elle est placée stratégiquement, au beau milieu de l'assise. De l'autre côté du canapé, Scorpius est penaud. Il n'est pas un habitué de ce type de bêtises, aussi n'a-t-il véritablement aucune idée de la réaction que va avoir son père. Narcissa, elle, aurait sans doute eu à concentrer des montagnes de self-control pour ne pas hurler de désespoir, et aurait simplement affiché une froideur toute britannique teintée d'une indifférence à peine crédible.

Derrière Draco, Alicia est gênée comme jamais. Cela ne fait pas assez longtemps qu'elle garde Scorpius pour se permettre d'accueillir son employeur avec ce type de mauvaises nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle l'a dit à Malfoy, ce dernier a retiré sa veste et a appelé Scorpius dans le salon. Le petit garçon s'est approché en se mordillant la lèvre, la serviette verte qu'Alicia lui a accrochée autour du cou encore en place.

— Scorpius, bonhomme, que s'est-il passé ?

Alicia est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais un geste de Draco, alors même qu'il lui tourne le dos, l'encourage à garder le silence.

— Scorpius ? insiste-t-il doucement.

Sa voix est calme, douce, il n'y a aucune colère dans ses paroles.

— J'ai fait tomber ma part de tarte.

— D'où sort cette tarte ?

— … à l'école, murmure Scorpius.

— Scorpius, je ne vais pas te gronder, mais si tu continues à parler si bas, je vais être obligé de supposer des choses qui ne seront peut-être pas à ton avantage.

— On l'a faite à l'école.

— Pourquoi avez-vous fait une tarte à l'école ?

— Harry nous a dit qu'on ferait parfois de la pâtisserie au lieu d'aller en récré les jours de mauvais temps… explique Scorpius.

— Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu en as fait tomber sur ce pauvre canapé.

— Il en a ramené une part à la maison, ne peut s'empêcher Alicia.

Draco se tourne lentement vers Alicia.

— Merci, nous en rediscuterons ensemble plus tard. Préparez-vous, je vais vous appeler un taxi.

Puis il reporte son attention vers son fils.

— Je t'ai déjà demandé de manger dans la cuisine pour ton goûter, précisément pour éviter ce genre de déconvenues. Le canapé est fichu, aucun pressing ne pourra réparer une tâche pareille. Comment va-t-on faire, Scorpius ?

— J'ai de l'argent de poche, papa…

Draco déglutit, et malgré l'agacement qu'il ressent devant l'état de son canapé, c'est l'amour qu'il a pour son fils qui menace de tout noyer sous son poids. Il meurt d'envie de le serrer contre lui et de lui dire que ça n'a rien de grave, qu'il pourrait acheter un canapé différent toutes les semaines sans que ça remette en cause leur niveau de vie. Mais pour le principe… Eh bien, il faut que Scorpius apprenne certaines choses. Les câlins viendront plus tard.

— Tu sais combien tu as ?

Scorpius secoue la tête. Négatif. À son âge, il n'a aucun besoin de savoir la somme d'argent qu'il a dans sa tirelire.

— Je vais prendre ton argent, et cela m'aidera à acheter un nouveau canapé. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le gosse a les larmes aux yeux.

— Pardon, papa…

— J'espère que cette tarte était bonne, plaisante Draco sur un ton qui indique clairement le changement de conversation.

— Super bonne !

— Allez, va chercher tes affaires pour tes devoirs, et prépare ton pyjama, je raccompagne Alicia.

Scorpius repart en courant vers sa chambre, délivré d'un énorme poids.

Alicia, elle, est restée dans l'entrée, mal à l'aise et gênée comme jamais.

— Monsieur Malfoy, je…

— Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que j'ai demandé à Scorpius de ne pas manger sur le canapé, ni que ce foutu enseignant allait lui donner une part de tarte à ramener, et qu'il choisirait de la faire avec l'un des fruits qui tâche le plus.

— Monsieur Potter est très gentil, et je suis sûre…

— Ca n'est pas la question, la coupe Malfoy. Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher, sauf une chose : quand je pose une question à Scorpius, c'est à Scorpius de répondre. Je refuse que vous répondiez à sa place, même si je suis en colère contre lui, même si il n'a pas l'air à l'aise, parce que c'est précisément le but de ce type de conversations : lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

— Je suis navrée…

— Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé, malgré tout ? demande Draco.

— Oui…

— Est-ce que vous avez vu Scorpius jouer avec d'autres élèves ?

— Non, je ne crois pas… Je ne l'ai vu parler à aucun d'entre eux, il est juste sorti tout seul.

Draco a un sourire crispé. Il salue Alicia, qui quitte l'appartement, puis rejoints Scorpius dans le salon.

— Devoirs ou douche d'abord, bonhomme ?

— J'ai pas de…

— Je n'en crois pas un mot.

— J'ai juste de la lecture, papa.

— On va la faire ensemble.

Draco s'assieds sur son fauteuil, puis fait signe au garçon de le rejoindre. Le petit blond s'assieds sur les genoux de son père, aux anges.

— C'est un livre sur les tortues ? Mais il est à toi, non ? s'étonne Draco.

— Oui…

— Pourquoi est-ce que…

— Monsieur Potter sait que j'aime les tortues, et que j'ai déjà fini l'autre, alors il m'a demandé de lire celui-ci en plus.

— Allons-y. Je t'écoute. Tu en es où ?

— Le marque-page, papa.

— Ah !

Draco écoute Scorpius lire chaque mot, l'un après l'autre, former des phrases dont il comprend le sens au fur et à mesure. Parfois, il bute sur certains mots, hésite sur des prononciations, des syllabes, des tournures de phrases dont il est incertain. Chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque page est une victoire sur le petit garçon qui, hier semble-t-il à Draco, ne savait pas encore lire. Dans son esprit, hier encore, Scorpius ramenait ses peintures de la maternelle, les colliers de nouilles qu'il offrait à Astoria, les cendriers qu'il confiait à Lucius ou les dessins qu'il déposait entre les mains de Narcissa.

Ensuite, c'est l'heure de la douche. Draco ne s'éloigne jamais longtemps, et oblige le gamin à laisser la porte de la salle de bain ouverte : hors de question de prendre le moindre risque. Puis le repas, pendant lequel ils parlent football et rugby, et l'heure, enfin, d'aller dormir. Draco referme la porte sur l'obscurité de la chambre d'enfant de son fils, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Chaque journée se clôt et débute de la plus belle des façons : avec le regard embrumé de sommeil de son fils.

La soirée de Draco est loin d'être terminée, pourtant. Sur son lit, avec un reportage animalier quelconque en fond sonore, il passe encore plusieurs heures à étudier des dossiers, dont celui d'une audience prévue le lendemain à la première heure. Pendant longtemps, Astoria s'est endormie à ses côtés, ensevelie sous les dossiers, l'ordinateur portable, les bouquins de droit que Draco finissait par tasser à côté du lit en se promettant d'être plus ordonné ensuite. C'était avant qu'ils fassent chambre à part, avant qu'Astoria ne soit malade et que le moindre courant d'air la fasse défaillir.

Draco se retrouve, à minuit passé, à regarder dans le vide, un léopard au regard vert chasser dans la nature. Son allure est sûre, puissante et déterminée. Ce regard, ou peut-être est-ce la façon qu'il a de se mouvoir, animale, sauvage, lui fait penser à Potter, à la méfiance qu'il a lue dans ses yeux pendant tout le temps passé à déjeuner ensemble, ce weekend, à ne pas vraiment oser rire, à ne pas vraiment oser se régaler du — merveilleux — poulet qu'il a préparé, à ne pas vraiment donner en échange de ce que Draco a pu révéler de lui-même. Il n'y a qu'aux sollicitations de Scorpius qu'il a répondu, qu'à ses questions, qu'à sa curiosité sans tabou d'enfant qui, pendant un instant, oublie toutes les douleurs de son petit monde déjà bien trop dur.

Il repousse les dossiers sur ses genoux, son ordinateur dernier cri, et ouvre la fenêtre et le volet de sa chambre. Dans la rue, en contrebas, tout est paisible. Il n'y a qu'un réverbère qui clignote, l'ampoule arrive en fin de vie, mais cela fait longtemps que plus aucune voiture ne passe ici, à l'exception peut-être d'un taxi déposant la fille éméché d'un couple de riches voisins, à moins que cela ne soit son frère défoncé. C'est tout là le charme des quartiers élégants et huppés de la capitale britannique. Un chat tigré traverse la route, et Draco a un sourire. Il lui rappelle celui du pensionnat dans lequel il a fait une belle partie de ses études, une vieille chatte teigneuse qui suivait le concierge partout.

Il est presqu'une heure du matin, Scorpius dort sans doute à poings fermés.

Il est plus que temps que Draco fasse de même.

 **Mardi 2 Novembre.**

L'audience a été un enfer. En face de Draco, l'autre avocat n'avait pas le moindre répondant. À peine sorti de l'école, il a bafouillé ses réponses, tant et si bien que même le juge a perdu patience. La victoire n'a eu aucune saveur pour le Malfoy, lui qui apprécie les joutes verbales, esquiver les coups et frapper avec autant de violence que sur un ring, s'est profondément emmerdé.

Sa robe vole autour de lui alors qu'il s'éloigne d'un pas décidé de la salle dans laquelle il a failli s'endormir. Dans les couloirs, les autres avocats, leurs assistants, et quelques victimes ou prévenus s'écartent sur son chemin. Ceux qui le connaissent ne l'apprécient guère, mais l'admirent souvent pour sa ténacité, pour la froideur et la passion de ses arguments, pour ses tirades presque shakespeariennes. Il ne recule devant rien, il n'a honte de rien, il ne se prive d'aucun tour, d'aucune passe, il sort les as de ses manches avec le virtuose d'une David Coperfield, et empoche des chèques d'un montant astronomique pour cela.

Il entend vaguement la course de son client derrière lui, son essoufflement alors qu'il essaie de le rattraper.

— Monsieur Malfoy…

Draco l'interrompt sans se retourner ni ralentir.

— Pour vous, c'est maître, rappelle-t-il froidement.

— Maître, vous avez tout défoncé ! Même l'avocat était au bout de sa vie ! s'exclame le jeune gosse de riche avec entrain.

Draco s'arrête et se tourne vers lui. Son visage n'est que mépris.

— Je n'ai rien défoncé du tout. Nous n'avons perdu que parce que la famille de la gamine que tu as renversée avec ta bagnole de gosse de riche n'avait pas les moyens de payer un avocat expérimenté, et parce que ce gamin a perdu ses moyens devant un confrère plus expérimenté. Avec deux, trois, cinq ans d'expérience supplémentaire, tu serais sur le point de passer des années en prison. Si j'avais été leur avocat, tu serais condamnée à la peine la plus lourde pour ce que tu as fait. Peut-être aurais-je même été jusqu'à donner envie à l'opinion publique de réclamer une nouvelle loi pour les crétins inconscients dans ton genre. Alors fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas trop exulter, car tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Si j'étais toi, j'irais me planquer, me confesser ou boire pour oublier, peu importe.

Puis il s'éloigne, les lèvres pincées en une ligne pâle qui en dit long sur son état d'esprit.

De retour au cabinet, Pansy est perchée sur un haut tabouret, dans la petite cuisine. Penchée sur ses notes, une énorme tasse de café à la main, elle lève malgré tout les yeux vers son ami lorsqu'il ente dans la pièce.

— Le King Draco a fait des siennes ?

— Arrête avec ce surnom, Pans.

— Il te va très bien, tu es tellement hautain, là, tout de suite, qu'il ne te manque qu'une couronne pour compléter ton déguisement.

— Pansy…

— Ok, j'ai rien dit ! capitule-t-elle en levant une main. Comment se passent les soirées avec Alicia ?

Draco se verse une tasse de thé, et s'appuie contre le plan de travail.

— Bien. Je crois que ça se passe bien. Je dois déjà changer mon canapé, elle le défend constamment, ce qui est assez insupportable et…

— Tu ne supporterais pas non plus qu'elle ne le fasse pas.

— Je ne veux pas que son deuil transforme Scorpius en un gamin à qui on aura tout passé sous prétexte qu'il a perdu sa maman.

— Tu es dur.

— Je suis juste. Ce qu'il vit est déjà assez difficile, je n'ai pas envie qu'il en souffre plus que de raison.

— Il ne va pas devenir un gosse horrible, Draco, Scorpius est un gamin adorable, bien élevé. Tu ne lui fais pas de cadeaux, pas plus que ta mère, ou ton père, et même à l'école, il a l'air bien entouré. Mais tu devais peut-être faire preuve d'un peu de souplesse, non ?

Draco lève un sourcil derrière sa tasse de café.

— Pansy…

— J'ai pas d'enfant, oui.

— Oui, en effet. N'insiste pas.

Pansy soupire et retourne à son dossier en marmonnant quelque chose de peu aimable et qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à « démerde-toi ».


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour, bonjour ! J'espère que votre samedi est doux. Je profite pour ma part de mes derniers jours de congés avant de reprendre le chemin du travail dès lundi, et c'est le meilleur moment pour écrire. Dans ce chapitre, les choses bougent un peu. Je vous promets que l'histoire avec Narcissa ne prendra pas trop de place, mais je trouve aussi qu'il est indispensable que tout ne soit pas centré à 100% sur l'histoire à venir entre Harry et Draco, alors... On avance un petit peu._

 _Au prochain chapitre, promis, on verra un peu plus Harry, et on verra comment il a vécu cette semaine._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre._

 _Merci d'être là, merci d'être magnifiques._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Jeudi 4 Novembre.**

Depuis lundi, la pluie n'a pas arrêté. Les trottoirs sont détrempés, même les arbres semblent tout droit sortis d'une machine à laver un peu trop enthousiaste. Les camions et les voitures roulent sans tenir compte des gerbes d'eaux qu'ils balancent sur les passants, et les passants ne mettent plus un pied dehors sans leur parapluie. C'est à cela que ressemble le relief londonien, ces jours-ci : un champ de parapluies noirs et d'autres, plus fantaisistes, plus colorés.

Alicia soupire alors qu'elle se trouve éclaboussée par une voiture qui roule dans une flaque du caniveau ses chaussettes sont instantanément trempées, et elle sent l'eau monter le long de sa jambe à mesure que son jean l'absorbe. Si cela n'avait été pour aller chercher Scorpius et gagner un peu d'argent, la jeune femme ne se serait pas déplacée. Mais Draco Malfoy est plutôt généreux : il lui fait confiance lorsqu'elle lui annonce les heures supplémentaires qu'elle a faites, lui paie systématiquement le taxi pour rentrer chez elle… Le gamin n'est peut-être pas très parlant, mais il n'est pas désagréable non plus.

À l'école, les parents présents en avance sont rares. La plupart ont sans doute été plus malins qu'elle, ils ont prévu, arriveront pile à l'heure. Alicia essaie de prendre le moins de place possible sous son parapluie.

La cloche sonne, et Alicia peut imaginer sans le voir les enfants trépigner dans les salles, se lever dans un boucan impossible dans l'espoir d'échapper le plus vite possible à leur prison quotidienne, oubliant instantanément les bons moments passés.

C'est la classe de Harry Potter qui sort la première, à la suite de l'enseignant qui a couvert sa tête d'une capuche. Lui ne s'encombre pas d'un parapluie, pas alors qu'il faut retenir les élèves, les empêcher de se disperser, les appeler au calme : deux bras sont à peine suffisants pour faire tout cela, alors s'encombrer d'une objet aussi peu pratique qu'un parapluie…

Scorpius s'avance en même temps que ses camarades, mais à la grande surprise, malgré un regard vers elle, ce n'est pas vers Alicia qu'il se dirige, mais vers une femme qu'elle n'avait pas repérée. Grande, mince et vêtue d'un tailleur de luxe, cette femme possède une élégance toute aristocratique qui ne surprend guère Alicia la blondeur de ses cheveux ne laisse pas de doute sur son identité et sur son lien à Scorpius.

Toutefois, le cœur battant, Alicia s'approche d'elle. Quelque chose la met mal à l'aise.

— Bonjour, dit-elle, je suis Alicia…

La femme la regarde avec une insistance, sans dire un mot.

— Je n'ai pas été informée par Mr Malfoy que…

— Que quoi ? Que la grand-mère de Scorpius allait faire une surprise à son petit-fils aujourd'hui ? C'est une évidence.

— Je ne peux pas laisser Scorpius partir avec vous alors que Mr Malfoy ne le sait pas, et…

— Je suis sa mère, pensez-vous vraiment que Draco verra un quelconque problème à ce que son fils parte avec moi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que je ne peux pas laisser Scorpius partir si Mr Malfoy n'a pas donné son accord. Je vais l'appeler, dit Alicia en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

— C'est ridicule. Mon époux attend pour le cours de piano de Scorpius.

Alicia ne dit rien, et compose le numéro de Malfoy sur ton téléphone. Le téléphone sonne dans le vide quelques instants qui paraissent autant d'éternités à la jeune femme, dont le cœur bat la chamade. Peut-être la trouvera-t-il ridicule. Lorsqu'il répond, sa voix est glaciale, mais surtout étonnée.

— Oui, Alicia ?

— Je suis navrée de vous déranger, Monsieur Malfoy...

— Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-il, et c'est presque un encouragement que la jeune fille perçoit.

— Je… Votre mère est venue chercher votre fils à l'école. Je voulais m'assurer que vous étiez au courant avant de laisser partir Scorpius avec elle.

— Elle est encore là ? À côté de vous ? l'interroge-t-il brusquement.

— Oui, oui.

— Passez-là moi.

Alicia tend le téléphone à Narcissa, sans un mot, et la femme blonde s'empare du téléphone avec une mimique de dégoût à peine masqué. Ce téléphone n'est de toute évidence pas à son goût.

— Bonjour, Draco, chéri.

Entendre Mr Malfoy être appelé « chéri », même par sa mère, a quelque chose de très gênant, et au regard qu'Alicia partage avec Scorpius, que cette scène semble ennuyer profondément, elle n'est pas la seule à trouver cet instant particulièrement désagréable.

— Je suis venue chercher mon petit fils Draco, je ne vois pas le mal à ça.

Narcissa reste silencieuse alors qu'au bout du fil, Draco lui répond. La conversation ne semble pas des plus agréables, mais la femme ne perd pas contenance.

— Jusqu'à présent, cela t'arrangeait que je me déplace chaque jour, et… Non, Draco, cette jeune fille est polie, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je suis la grand-mère de Scorpius et que je refuse de…

Alicia est interrompue dans l'écoute qu'elle porte à la conversation par la petite main de Scorpius qui tire sur son poignet. Elle baisse les yeux sur le gamin.

— On y va ? demande-t-il à voix basse.

— Bientôt, promet Alicia avec un léger sourire.

Narcissa leur lance un regard noir et rend le téléphone à Alicia.

— C'est à vous.

Alicia porte le téléphone à son oreille.

— Monsieur Malfoy ?

— Oui, Alicia. Je te remercie de m'avoir appelé. Tu emmènes Scorpius à la maison comme prévu. Je suis navré pour le désagrément.

— Je… C'est normal. Merci.

Elle raccroche et range le téléphone dans sa poche. Le regard de Narcissa Malfoy est glacial, et c'est avec hauteur qu'elle capitule.

— Je vous remercie pour votre… Méfiance, mademoiselle. Scorpius est mon petit-fils, je trouve cela insultant que vous imaginiez qu'il est nécessaire de prévenir mon fils de ma présence ici. Au revoir Scorpius, dit la femme sans vraiment regarder le petit garçon.

Elle s'éloigne jusqu'au véhicule noir, de luxe, qui l'attend à quelques mètres, et à l'arrière duquel elle s'installe avant qu'il ne démarre en trombe.

— Elle a mauvais caractère, murmure Scorpius d'un ton qu'Alicia trouve presque comploteur. Mais ça lui passera.

Plus tard, Alicia songera que cet instant a créé quelque chose de nouveau dans leur relation.

 **Samedi 6 Novembre.**

C'est Lucius qui ouvre la porte lorsque Draco frappe au Manoir. En reconnaissant son fils, il affiche un sourire en coin à peine perceptible. Visiblement, il est au courant.

— Ta mère est dans le salon d'hiver, dit-il à son fils alors que Draco entre et l'étreint.

Leur relation n'a pas toujours été simple. Jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius, ils n'ont été que rejet, disputes, incompréhensions. Deux êtres vivants sur une autre planète que seule la nouvelle paternité de Draco a pu rapprocher, parce que du jour au lendemain, à la minute même où il a tenu Scorpius dans ses bras, il a compris. Sans approuver, sans pardonner, il a compris les colères, les craintes inavouées, les fois où Lucius s'est interposé, les choix qu'il a tenté de lui imposer, pour ce qu'il pensait être son bien. Et tant pis, alors, s'il se trompait, parce que son instinct de père, de parent, lui disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tout plutôt que de ne rien faire, tout plutôt que de ne pas essayer.

Le salon d'hiver est une pièce douce et décorée avec soin par Narcissa. Trois murs sur quatre sont couverts de fenêtres, mais la femme refuse que l'on parle de véranda — le terme est celui de la plèbe, pas le sien. Chaque meuble, chaque couleur, chaque matière a été choisie avec précision, et l'effet est réussi tout en étant surprenant : en entrant ici, personne n'a la sensation d'être dans un magasine de décoration.

Un livre dans une main, une tasse de thé dans l'autre, Narcissa ne daigne lever les yeux que bien après l'arrivée de Draco dans la pièce. Le message est clair.

— Bonjour, Narcissa.

— Tiens, j'ai droit à Narcissa, aujourd'hui. J'ai donc échappé de justesse à « Madame », remarque amèrement sa mère.

— Mère…

— Non, Narcissa, c'est très bien. Assieds-toi.

— Je suis très bien debout.

— Bien. Evidemment.

Narcissa pose son livre sur la table, mais garde sa tasse à la main.

— Je t'écoute.

— Mère, je…

— Tu quoi ? Tu es désolé ? Tu regrettes ? Tu as remis cette petite peste à sa place ?

— Rien de tout cela. Je regrette que tu refuses de comprendre un concept aussi simple : je suis le père de Scorpius, je décide. Et c'est la dernière fois que tu essaies de manipuler la babysitter de mon fils, de l'intimider pour la forcer à te laisser repartir avec Scorpius.

— Je suis sa grand-mère, proteste Narcissa.

— Une grand-mère qui a toujours refusé que Scorpius t'appelle Mamie parce que ça ne correspond pas l'image que tu as de toi-même !

— Il doit prendre ses cours de piano avec ton père, et…

— Scorpius se moque du piano. Il veut faire de la batterie, il veut écouter du rock, il veut quelque chose de son âge.

— Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, intervient Lucius d'une voix calme.

— Parce que tu ne lui as jamais posé la question, Père.

— Je vais lui payer des cours de batterie, alors, décide l'homme.

Narcissa écarquille les yeux.

— Lucius, tu ne peux…

— Narcissa, ça suffit.

— Comment peux-tu…

— Laisse Draco s'occuper de son fils comme il l'entend. Tu n'aurais jamais permis à la famille Black de faire preuve d'ingérence dans l'éducation de notre fils, il n'y a aucune raison de priver Draco de ce même luxe. Fais-lui confiance.

Narcissa repose sa tasse dans un geste un peu tremblant, et se lève. Elle lisse inutilement son pantalon de marque.

— Ta volonté sera respectée, Draco. Je ne vais plus intervenir dans l'éducation de ton fils. Ne compte pas non plus sur nous pour le garder lorsque cela t'arrangera.

Puis elle quitte la pièce, digne et furieuse.

Draco se tourne vers Lucius, et le regard las qu'ils échangent vaut mille mots.

— Laisse-lui le temps de digérer tout cela, conseille Lucius.

Il connait son épouse mieux que tout le monde. Ses éclats, sa colère froide, mais aussi l'amour disproportionné qu'elle porte à son fils et au fils de celui-ci font de Narcissa une femme bien plus passionnée que son apparence noble très anglaise pourrait le laisser présager.

— Je vais me renseigner pour les cours de batterie de Scorpius, poursuit Lucius. Si j'avais su qu'il n'aime pas le piano, j'aurais…

— Scorpius ne parle que si on lui pose des questions, père, surtout depuis que sa mère n'est plus là. Il faut lui demander les choses, le pousser, le forcer à répondre autre chose que oui, non, je ne sais pas. Si on le pousse, il ira là où on lui demande, mais de mauvaise foi, et sera malheureux, explique doucement Draco.

Puis ils se quittent, dans un silence un peu pesant. À la fenêtre, au deuxième étage, Narcissa observe son fils quitter la propriété, et la voiture s'éloigner dans la rue.

Lorsque Draco passe la porte, il entend immédiatement le rire de son fils. C'est un son anodin, mais que pourtant il n'a pas entendu depuis trop longtemps. Il ne sait plus de quand il s'agit, de l'occasion, de ce qu'il a fait, ou dit, ou de ce que Scorpius a vu ou entendu pour rire ainsi, mais ça n'était ni hier, ni avant-hier, et c'est déjà trop loin. Ce rire, conjugué à celui d'Alicia, crée chez l'avocat un mélange de joie sincère et un fond de tristesse qu'il réprime aussitôt.

Dans le salon, les deux sont occupés à jouer à un jeu de société quelconque que Draco ne connait pas.

— Bonjour les enfants, dit Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

— Salut papa ! s'exclame Scorpius avec un sourire.

Draco dépose un baiser sur le crâne de son fils, et adresse un sourire à Alicia.

— Tout va bien Alicia ?

— Très bien, monsieur.

— Je vais appeler votre taxi, dans un instant, mais avant, j'aimerais vous toucher un mot de ce qu'il s'est passé lundi. Scorpius, tu peux aller préparer tes affaires pour la douche ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules et quitte le salon. Même sa démarche trahi une légèreté que Draco n'avait pas vue depuis trop longtemps.

— Je suis navré que tu aies eu à vivre cette rencontre avec ma mère, Alicia. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

— Je… Il n'y a pas de problème, monsieur.

— Si, bien sûr. Tu as eu le bon réflexe, mais c'était aussi le pire à avoir, parce que ma mère s'est sentie insultée.

— Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous me l'auriez reproché.

— Je n'en sais rien, avoue Draco. Toujours est-il que cela ne se reproduira plus, et que si, même si cela me semble peu probable, ma mère devait aller chercher Scorpius à l'école, tu en serais prévenue auparavant par moi-même, je m'y engage.

Lorsqu'Alicia rejoint son taxi, Draco ne peut que songer que, comme à leur habitude, les Malfoy ne font pas les choses à moitié, dans le meilleur comme dans le pire. Pour autant, il est hors de question que cette jeune femme paie les pots cassés pour cette famille dysfonctionnelle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Je sais, je sais, cela fait longtemps, et j'en suis navrée._

 _Dans ce chapitre, Harry et Draco explorent. Quoi ? Vous le saurez en lisant._

 _On se retrouve vite, j'espère, pour vos reviews et pour un nouveau chapitre, surtout._

 _Beau dimanche,_

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Mardi 9 Novembre.**

Il est seize heures quarante-cinq, et Harry donnerait tout pour rentrer chez lui. La pluie dehors tombe si fort, frappe les vitres de la classe avec tant de force que pourtant, il est très tentant de rester au chaud, en sécurité, dans cette classe qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un foyer, un lieu si familier que son odeur le fait se sentir en sécurité, au bon endroit.

C'est une vieille école, aménagée à l'intérieur d'un ancien cloître, au sein d'un château impressionnant de beauté et de majesté. Le parquet craque, les murs ont vécu, les pierres de taille sont parfois gravées d'initiales d'élèves qui étaient vieux bien avant que Harry ne voit le jour.

Drames, joies, déceptions, trahisons… Poudlard a sans doute tout vu, et parfois, quand Harry croise son regard le midi, il a le sentiment que Dumbledore fait partie des murs depuis toujours.

La lumière est à peine suffisante dans la pièce, mais Harry s'échine à corriger les copies, à préparer les exercices du lendemain, à prévoir la prochaine activité musicale ou artistique…

Il sursaute lorsque trois coups secs sont frappés à la porte de la classe, côté extérieur. L'ombre derrière est reconnaissable entre mille, impressionnante de majesté et de fierté, étonnante de blondeur malgré le gris presque noir du ciel.

Harry pose son feutre, et se lève de son bureau.

Draco Malfoy entre par la porte qu'il lui ouvre, et replie son parapluie, qu'il laisse sur le pas de la porte. Il reste silencieux, son regard orage braqué sur l'enseignant. Il est muet, mais ses pupilles, sa mâchoire serrée, ses lèvres pincées disent tout. Peut-être le reste est-il dans ses cheveux que la pluie a mouillés malgré tout, qui tombent sur son front, et laissent s'égoutter sur son visage, traçant sur ses joues des larmes qu'il n'a pas pleurées.

Harry pourrait allumer la lumière, mais il n'en fait rien.

— Monsieur Malfoy.

— Draco.

— Draco, répète Harry.

Draco, alors, lève les yeux vers lui comme s'il ne l'avait jamais fait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas fixé avec cet air de défis désespéré quelques secondes auparavant.

— Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à boire ?

— Vous êtes dans une école, lui rappelle Harry.

— Dirigée par Albus Dumbledore. Le vieux a une réputation, relève Draco.

— Je… Quelle réputation ?

Draco lève les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, Potter n'a aucune idée de cette histoire, il est aussi naïf qu'il en a l'air.

— Allons vérifier, suggère-t-il simplement.

Cela a quelque chose de surréaliste, de parfaitement improbable. Impossible, même.

Mais c'est aussi quelque chose dont Harry a besoin. Peut-être parce qu'il donne plus que quiconque pour cette école et ses élèves, peut-être parce qu'il a apprécié plus que de mesure d'aller à l'encontre des règles les plus élémentaires, ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il voit la détresse dans le regard de Malfoy.

Sans doute les efforts qu'il fait pour la cacher la rendent-elle plus touchante encore.

Ensemble, ils parcourent les couloirs, vides, longent les classes, vides elles aussi, jusqu'à l'escalier qui mène au sommet du donjon dans lequel Dumbledore a installé son bureau. Impossible, depuis le rez-de-chaussée, de savoir avec certitude qu'il n'y a personne là. Le vieil homme va et vient, aux heures les plus improbables du jour et de la nuit, parce que cet endroit lui appartient plus qu'à quiconque.

Le goût de l'interdit se glisse sur leurs papilles, piquant et sucré, addictif. Pourtant, leurs visages restent impassibles, tandis qu'ils montent précautionneusement les marches qui mènent au bureau vide.

L'endroit est un joyeux capharnaüm, un cabinet de curiosités tout à fait fascinant.

— C'est exactement comme cela que j'imaginais cet endroit… souffle Malfoy en découvrant la pièce.

Harry lui jette un regard.

— Vous n'étiez jamais venu ?

— Jamais.

— Je pensais que…

— Dumbledore ne reçoit pas les parents dans son bureau. Il préfère celui de l'intendante.

— McGonagall.

— Oui.

Harry hausse les épaules sans mot dire, tandis qu'il ouvre les placards, l'un après l'autre.

Il trouve finalement la bouteille, au milieu de bien d'autres bouteilles d'alcools tous plus coûteux les uns que les autres.

— Vous aviez raison.

Draco jette sur lui un regard qui dit l'insulte que c'est que d'imaginer qu'il puisse ne pas avoir raison.

Il ne daigne ouvrir la bouche, émettre un son, que lorsque le whisky coule le long de sa gorge et réveille son épine dorsale. Il sent la morsure de l'alcool jusque dans ses dents, dans ses orteils, et l'eau qui a filtré à travers ses vêtements ne lui donne plus froid, déjà.

— Allons dans ma classe, propose Harry, la bouteille et son propre verre, à moitié vide déjà, dans les mains.

— Non. Restons ici.

Ils boivent donc silencieusement, debout de part et d'autre du bureau. C'est Harry qui finit par briser le silence, et si Draco le maudit de s'être senti obligé de parler, il lui est reconnaissant de ne pas s'adresser à lui comme à un élève.

— Est-ce que vous veniez vraiment pour boire ?

— Ma vie est un foutu bordel. Vous êtes sans doute la personne la moins tarée de mon entourage, explique simplement Draco en haussant les épaules, comme si cela constituait un début de réponse.

Il se tourne vers Harry, auquel il tournait le dos, avec un léger sourire. Du moins cela y ressemble-t-il.

— Mais boire avec vous est une option plaisante. Même si l'endroit est…

— Inapproprié ?

— Je suis certain que vous étiez du genre à ne jamais faire la moindre connerie, le raille Draco.

Harry laisse échapper un rire amusé. Sincère, franc. Vrai.

— Sage, à suivre les règles, à ne jamais faire de vagues. Saint Potter, en somme, poursuit Draco, ignorant à dessein le rire de l'enseignant, qui ne fait que redoubler.

— C'est plutôt l'inverse. Je crois que personne n'a jamais passé autant de temps en colle que moi, avoue-t-il.

Draco ne dit rien de plus, se contentant d'observer Harry.

— J'ai été élève ici, quand j'avais l'âge de Scorpius. Dans la même classe, poursuit-il. Je voulais être aussi drôle que mon père et ses amis, alors j'enfreignais les règles, je répondais, et j'étais persuadé que c'était plutôt normal. Cela faisait beaucoup rire mon père, beaucoup moins ma mère, évidemment. Dumbledore était déjà enseignant à l'époque, et il est devenu directeur quand je suis moi-même arrivé au lycée. C'est lui qui m'a donné envie de de suivre cette voie.

Harry remplit de nouveau leurs verres.

— Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que je finirai par enseigner dans cette même classe.

— Scorpius vous adore, lâche Draco.

Harry lui adresse un sourire. Il voudrait dire que lui aussi l'adore, que lui aussi le trouve incroyable, une énigme de chaque instant qu'il voudrait résoudre, mais il sait que pour comprendre qui est Scorpius, quels sont les secrets qui l'empêchent de créer du lien, il lui faudrait percer les secrets de son père. Cela, il n'est pas sûr de le vouloir.

— Les autres enseignants, avant, surtout l'année dernière, faisaient comme si de rien était. Personne ne lui a rien dit quand Astoria est décédée, aucun accompagnement ne lui a été proposé. Ca ne m'a pas tout de suite interpellé, dit Draco, puis j'ai vu comment vous l'aviez pris en charge, comme vous l'aviez accompagné dès les premiers instants.

— Je n'ai pas voulu le faire se sentir différent...

— Il ne se sent pas différent. Au contraire. Je crois qu'il se sent juste comme n'importe quel autre enfant. Il oublie qu'il est un Malfoy, et il oublie qu'il a perdu sa maman. Il est confronté à… La vraie vie. Je crois.

Draco hésite, parce que les mots sortent plus vite qu'il ne le voudrait. Pourtant, c'est la vérité brute.

— Vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche.

— N'en demandez pas trop. La facilité m'ennuie, lâche-t-il avec nonchalance en se laissant tomber avec élégance dans le fauteuil de Dumbledore.

Harry le regarde faire, imagine la barbe blanche du directeur sur le menton du père de son élève, et cela suffit à son hilarité. C'est un rire simple, franc, sans retenue, qu'il s'autorise, si bien que même si Draco le regarde avec étonnement au début, il finit par l'accompagner, et jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide, il semble qu'ils ne font que cela : rire, sourire, baisser les yeux dans l'ambre de leur whisky pour s'épargner les pointes du regard de l'autre.

La soirée est encore jeune, remarque Harry en consultant sa montre. À peine dix-huit heures, pourtant l'ivresse dans leurs regards n'est pas feinte.

— Je dois partir, dit soudain Draco, qui se redresse et s'avance vers Harry sans tituber une seule fois, malgré les verres qu'il a éclusés sans sourciller.

— Scorpius.

— Vous le jour, moi le soir et les weekend.

— C'est beaucoup de travail que d'avoir un enfant… souffle Harry.

— C'est beaucoup de travail que d'avoir un enfant qui n'a plus de mère… Surtout quand, pendant les premières années de sa vie, il n'avait pas de père, dit doucement Draco.

Son regard ne porte pas de culpabilité, juste un réalisme confondant de froideur. Les choses sont ainsi, il est trop tard pour changer le court de l'histoire, trop tard pour imaginer une nouvelle narration plus arrangeante.

— Il lui reste son père.

Un sourire flotte sur les lèvres pâles de Draco, dont la main frôle l'épaule de Harry alors qu'il sort de la pièce. C'est un geste léger, à peine perceptible, mais dont Harry a l'impression qu'il le brûle de l'intérieur. Il soupire, seul dans un bureau qui n'est pas le sien, une bouteille vide à la main qu'il lui faudra rembourser — et dont il n'est même pas sûr de pouvoir l'acheter sans devoir vendre un rein pour réparer le méfait.

La pièce lui semble bien moins mystérieuse, à présent, bien moins luxueuse, bien moins curieuse. Elle est seulement ce qu'il reste d'un moment hors du temps dont il ne parvient pas à définir s'il regrette de se l'être autorisé ou s'il aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

Il rassemble ses affaires et quitte l'établissement à pieds. C'est dans son appartement qu'il continue à préparer ses cours du lendemain, l'esprit encore embrumé par l'alcool et par un geste dont il ne peut croire qu'il ne signifie rien.

Mercredi 10 Novembre.

Harry ouvre la porte de sa classe.

Chaque matin, lorsqu'il pousse le battant de bois de cette porte plus vieille que lui de plusieurs vies, le craquement, le grincement, le murmure du bois est identique. Il lui dit « bienvenue », l'accueille en grandes pompes dans cet endroit qu'il a fini par considérer comme une pièce de son chez-lui, de son foyer, même.

A l'intérieur, il fait un froid à peine croyable. Harry grogne. Il n'est que sept heures du matin, mais même s'il met le chauffage à fond, la pièce ne sera pas réchauffée d'ici à l'arrivée des élèves. D'un geste agacé, il tourne le bouton du chauffage près de la porte, puis de celui au fond de la classe, et sort de la pièce. Dans la salle suivante, Luna est déjà au travail, et prépare sur le tableau sa première activité de la journée.

C'est toujours une sensation étrange, comme un membre qui semble distordu parce que l'on aurait pris une position malheureuse, que de se dire qu'alors qu'eux sont déjà au travail, la plupart des familles sont encore endormies, ou à peine réveillées, à préparer le petit déjeuner de leurs gestes encore alourdis par le sommeil. Mais c'est probablement le moment que Harry préfère, réalise-t-il alors qu'il s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, parce que c'est celui qui appelle le début d'une journée à faire ce qu'il aime le plus au monde.

— Même silencieux, tu es aussi bruyant qu'un troupeau d'éléphants, claironne Luna, qui lui tourne le dos.

Elle jette un coup d'œil rieur par-dessus son épaule.

— Quelque chose me dit que tu as passé une soirée intéressante.

Harry soupire. Evidemment, Luna sait toujours tout.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais référence.

— Le pire dans tout cela, Harry, c'est qu'après toutes ces années où j'aurais pu jouer au loto à chaque fois que j'ai deviné un truc te concernant et que tu voulais passer sous silence, tu continues à nier quand j'ai tout juste.

— De toute façon, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

— Que j'avais raison, fanfaronne Luna.

— À quel sujet ?

— Lorsque je t'ai dit que le problème dans cette famille, ce n'est pas l'enfant.

— Je ne crois pas que tu aies raison.

— Alors peut-être que tu es le problème, Harry, dit Luna en se retournant vers lui et en posant la craie sur son bureau d'un geste sec.

Son visage n'est plus si souriant.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— C'est très simple : tu es en train de faire une erreur colossale. Peu m'importe qui tu fréquentes, ni quelles sont tes motivations, mais ce que tu risques, c'est de perdre ton emploi, ce qui t'a toujours passionné et animé.

— Parce que j'aide un enfant qui a perdu sa mère ? Ne dit pas de conneries, Luna…

— Non, parce que tu as laissé son père t'atteindre. Nous ne pouvons pas…

— J'aimerais que tu cesses de me dire ce que je peux faire et ce que je ne peux pas faire. Il n'y a rien que j'ai fait avec cet homme qui soit répré…

— Manger chez eux un samedi midi, ce n'était pas problématique ? Passer du temps avec lui, dans l'école, hier soir, dans un bureau qui n'est pas le tient, ça n'est pas problématique ?

— Si ça l'est, c'est mon problème, pas le tient.

Luna s'approche, et son sourire n'est que douceur.

— Bien sûr. Excuse-moi. Je m'inquiète seulement. Je ne voudrais pas que…

— Je n'ai rien fait qui justifie que tu sois inquiète.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait le problème. C'est ce que tu risques de faire à l'avenir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Il fait une chaleur incroyable, par chez moi, si bien que je sors seulement tôt le matin, voire tard le soir (mais je ne suis pas un oiseau de nuit, alors... tard le soir, je dors ou j'écris). C'est la l'information essentielle : j'écris. Je suis enfin en vacances, pour trois semaines, et c'est un bonheur sans fin que de pouvoir faire les choses comme j'en ai envie, sans avoir à suivre un planning, à avoir la pression de quoi que ce soit, le maximum de stress que j'expérimente, c'est lorsque mon chat rapporte un oiseau encore très vivant puis un lézard dont il fait son déjeuner alors que la gamelle est pleine..._

 _Bref ; au chapitre précédent, vous m'avez demandé pour quelle raison Draco en était arrivé, lui, si froid, et si distant, à venir chercher du réconfort auprès de Harry, à priori la personne la plus éloignée possible de lui. Quelques explications, en tout cas, un début, dans ce nouveau chapitre, qui nous emmène quelques jours plus tôt._

 _On se retrouve vite pour la suite de ce flash back._

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Samedi 6 Novembre**

Draco fait glisser l'œuf dans l'assiette, qu'il dépose ensuite devant Pansy. Il se tourne, puis fait frire son propre œuf. Le geste est précis, la température de l'huile doit être contrôlée avec attention trop froide, l'œuf s'imprègne, le mélange est indigeste, trop chaude, cela gicle, éclabousse sa chemise et brûle tout sur son passage. Et Draco n'a envie ni de changer de chemise, ni de se lancer dans le nettoyage de sa cuisine un samedi matin, pas alors que Pansy vient manger avec Scorpius et lui.

— Merci, dit Pansy alors qu'il les rejoint à table.

Scorpius a déjà commencé son assiette. La tomate provençale est dévorée, mais les haricots à la sauce tomate rencontrent le même succès qu'à l'accoutumée : aucun. Il découpe le bacon, mais décide finalement que c'est plus aisé de le manger avec les doigts.

— Scorpius, dit simplement Draco.

Le gamin lève le regard vers son père, la bouille de travers, son nez se fronce avec une malice qui rappelle à Draco qu'il n'est encore qu'un tout petit être, et que les évènements qu'il a pu vivre ne changent rien à ce fait. Il prend sa fourchette, et s'applique à piquer dans le bacon…. Qu'il récupère avec les doigts directement sur la fourchette.

Pansy étouffe un rire, et Draco la foudroie du regard. Elle ne fait rien pour faciliter les choses, comme toujours.

— Scorpius, je ne le répèterai pas. S'il te plait.

— Mais papa…

— C'est non. Tu utilises des couverts, et si tu veux absolument manger avec tes doigts, alors j'enlève ton assiette et je te donne une tranche de pain. Sans beurre, sans confiture, précise Draco.

— Tu exagères, intervient Pansy, franchement hilare.

Nouveau regard noir.

— Scorpius. Les couverts, ça n'est pas une option...

— C'est un ordre, grince Scorpius.

Draco, cette fois, ne peut retenir un sourire, qui flotte quelques instants sur son visage. C'est là parfois le plus difficile, garder son sérieux quand les réactions de son fils lui donnent plutôt envie de le féliciter d'être aussi retors, aussi malin. Scorpius est intelligent, sans doute plus que lui-même quand il était petit, et qu'il craignait Lucius autant qu'il se méfiait de Narcissa, tantôt étouffante de tendresse vaporeuse, tantôt distante et froide comme le marbre luxueux de leur manoir.

Scorpius n'est pas l'enfant méfiant, parfois même craintif, qu'il était. Il est malin, un petit renard qui prend un plaisir sincère à singer son père, parfois à le faire tourner en bourrique, et son sourire, sa fierté sont réels lorsque Draco finit par éclater de rire de bon cœur.

Mais ce samedi, Draco ne sourit pas longtemps, et il ne rit pas. Scorpius, du haut de son jeune âge, comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, que ce n'est pas un samedi comme les autres. La présence de Tante Pansy est déjà un indice qu'il ne faut pas négliger. Elle ne vient que rarement, et la voir, vêtue de son tailleur de luxe, manger des œufs frits et partager leur brunch avec un naturel bien peu crédible, donne à Scorpius l'impression de regarder un sketch dont l'ensemble des ficèles tiendraient de l'improbable et du ridicule.

— Tu vas emmener Scorpius avec toi ? demande Pansy à Draco.

— M'emmener où, demande Scorpius à son tour.

Et une fois de plus, le regard gris de Draco se charge d'une noirceur que Scorpius a appris à prendre très au sérieux… Noirceur qui apparaît trop souvent, dernièrement.

— Nous allons voir maman, aujourd'hui, Scorpius.

— Au cimetière ?

— Oui, au cimetière.

 ***.*.*.*.***

Draco s'approche de la tombe. C'est une superbe pierre d'un blanc éclatant, veiné de reflets verts, que les proches d'Astoria ont choisi pour elle. Sur la pierre, les gravures réalisées ressemblent à une écriture à la plume, bien loin des capitales d'imprimerie habituelles. Pas de statue rococo, pas de citations passe-partout, juste la simplicité et la noblesse qui caractérisaient la mère de Scorpius.

L'herbe autour est coupée avec précision, et les fleurs qui ont été déposées sont encore fraîches. Des roses, des œillets, des lys, surtout des pivoines, ses fleurs favorites depuis toujours, énormes et colorées. Il déglutit. C'est sa compagne, qui repose-là, son corps récupéré par la terre, rendu à la nature, après des mois de souffrance, de peurs et d'incompréhension.

La petite main qui attrape la sienne le ramène sur terre, le tire vers une réalité qu'il ne connaît que trop. Près de lui, Scorpius regarde fixement la pierre tombale, le nom de sa mère qu'il peut maintenant déchiffrer, capacité dans laquelle s'inscrit la compréhension que la femme qui le tenait autrefois serré contre elle se trouve maintenant sous terre, aussi jolie la sépulture soit-elle. À ses cils sont accrochées des larmes qui semblent sur le point de tomber, de dévaler ses joues pour aller s'écraser sur ses tennis blanches.

 **Dimanche 7 Novembre**

Les dossiers sont éparpillés sur le lit, l'ordinateur a fini par s'éteindre, et la pénombre de la nuit a été remplacée par les rayons paresseux du soleil automnale dans la chambre de Draco. Ses jambes, ses bras, son dos sont réchauffés par la lumière solaire, mais c'est le grincement de la porte de sa chambre qui le tire du sommeil. Un mouvement de son bras achève la chute de l'un de ses dossiers, et son cerveau semble faire des nœuds quand, même du fin fond de son sommeil encore profond, il réalise que les feuilles se sont mélangées sur le parquet et qu'il lui faudra les trier avant d'envisager ne serait-ce que de travailler de nouveau.

— Papa ? chuchote une petite voix.

Draco ne répond pas, se contentant de passer un bras par-dessus son visage, étouffant l'espace d'un instant la lumière bien trop vive pour ses pupilles alourdies par sa nuit trop courte.

Des petits pas s'approchent du lit. Draco reconnaîtrait entre mille le son des petits pieds si tendres sur le parquet, puis sur le tapis, celui des cuisses qui s'appuient contre le lit.

— Papa ?

Draco ne bouge toujours pas.

— Papa…

Cette fois, il voit sans l'apercevoir le petit corps de Scorpius se hisser sur le lit, trop haut pour lui, et s'avancer à quatre pattes, prudemment, jusqu'à son père. Il évite précautionneusement les dossiers, l'ordinateur, les surligneurs, et Draco, qui s'éveille aussi lentement que son fils s'approche de lui, ne peut qu'être attendri par le comportement de cet enfant qui n'est en réalité que cela : un enfant. Qui en a décidément trop vu.

Ce n'est que lorsque Scorpius est vraiment proche de lui que Draco se jette sur lui, l'enroule dans la couette et l'attire contre lui. Les éclats de rire de l'enfant sont immédiats, innocents, sincères. Il n'y a dans son hilarité que du bonheur à l'état pur, à des années lumières de son regard rempli de larmes de la veille, lorsqu'ils sont allés ensemble sur la tombe d'Astoria.

— Papa, j'ai faim, dit Scorpius entre deux éclats de rire.

— Allons te préparer un petit déjeuner de champion, alors. Nous irons rendre visite à tes grands parents ensuite.

Lorsque Draco revient dans la chambre avec un plateau couvert d'œufs brouillés encore fumants, de tasses de chocolat chaud, de tartines grillées à l'odeur enivrante et de confiture préparée par les parents d'Astoria, Scorpius s'est rendormi… mais cela ne dure pas, car lorsque la musique de Princesse Mononoké retenti sur l'ordinateur portable de Draco, le gamin se réveille immédiatement. À plusieurs reprises ensuite, Draco le surprend, la bouche ouverte devant le dessin animé, une tartine à mi-chemin entre le bol de chocolat et sa bouche.

Plus tard, ils prennent tous les deux la route du manoir Malfoy. Scorpius a revêtu survêtement, et Draco porte un jean. C'est dimanche, même si ce jour semble ne jamais atteindre la demeure familiale. Lucius esquisse un sourire alors qu'il leur ouvre la porte. Il lance un regard à Draco, qui peut autant vouloir dire « tu exagères » que « bon courage avec ta mère », et le blond répond par un sourire crispé.

L'accueil de Narcissa envers Draco est froid, et à peine plus aimable envers son petit-fils. C'est précisément ce qui manque de faire sortir de ses gonds Draco.

— Scorpius, et si nous allions faire un tour au grenier ? propose Lucius au gamin, qui s'empresse de suivre son grand-père.

Le grenier est très rarement accessible, et rempli de trésors de la Grande Famille Malfoy.

Narcissa est debout, face à la fenêtre.

À l'extérieur, le parc a pris les couleurs de l'automne, et ce quand bien même les jardiniers retirent, plusieurs fois par semaine, les feuilles oranges qui tapissent la vaste étendue de pelouse. Les fontaines ont été arrêtées lorsque les bassins ont été trop souvent remplis de feuilles, et quand les températures ont commencé à frôler le négatif. Narcissa est aussi hostile que le désert de Gobi, songe Draco, qui ne dit pas un mot. Il verse du thé dans une tasse, ajoute un trait de lait et de citron, et se place à une fenêtre, en laissant une autre le séparer de sa mère.

Tous deux regardent l'extérieur, un lieu plein de souvenirs, de moments privilégiés pour cette famille dont il est incertain de prétendre qu'elle est unie, et dont il serait malavisé d'affirmer qu'elle est autre chose que forte.

— Tu adorais faire de la luge dans ce jardin, l'hiver. C'était ridicule, bien sûr, parce qu'il n'y a pas de pente, alors ton père te tirait sur des dizaines de mètres en courant, et tu hurlais de rire, dit Narcissa à voix basse.

— Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

— Non, bien sûr. Tu as arrêté de voir les bons côtés de cette famille lorsque nous t'avons envoyé en pensionnat.

— Lorsque vous m'avez laissé seul dans un univers qui m'était hostile.

— Il suffit, Draco, martèle Narcissa en se tournant vers son fils. Je ne supporte plus ces reproches.

— Et moi, j'en ai par-dessus la tête que tu cherches à tout contrôler, mère.

— Je ne…

— Vas-tu prétendre que tu essaies de m'aider ? Ne te fatigue pas.

— C'est pourtant la vérité.

Draco n'a pas bougé. Son regard est obstinément fixé sur le jardin, mais il finit par se tourner vers sa mère. Son regard est glacial, les traits de son visage sont figés, et il est plus pâle que jamais.

— Tu ne m'aides pas, Mère, tu fais mainmise sur l'éducation de Scorpius. Tu ne tiens pas compte de positions qui sont les miennes, tu passes au-dessus de décisions que je prends concernant MON fils, et tu te comportes comme si tu avais un quelconque pouvoir le concernant.

— Fils dont tu ne t'es jamais préoccupé avant le décès d'Astoria !

— Est-ce que tu vas me reprocher cela pendant des années ? Je n'étais pas assez présent, et j'en suis conscient, mais l'accord que nous avions avec Astoria était clair, et ne te concernait pas, Mère.

— Ah, cet accord… soupire Narcissa, et Draco aperçoit une étincelle dans son regard qui en dit plus long que tous les discours.

— C'est donc ça, le problème, Mère ?

— Oui, c'est un problème.

— Bien évidemment…

Draco repose sa tasse, de laquelle il n'a pas bu une gorgée.

— Ton comportement confirme que cet accord entre Astoria et moi était la meilleure chose à faire pour à la fois satisfaire nos familles et nous protéger.

— Te protéger.

— Me protéger, oui.

Draco s'avance vers sa mère. Droite, fière, elle est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu être. Mais cette même étincelle dans son regard lui fait dire qu'il n'y a rien chez cette femme qui lui donne envie de lui ressembler.

— Astoria et moi avons pris une décision, il y'a des années de cela. Nous t'avons donné, et avons à donné aux Greengrass, un petit fils brillant, adorable, bien élevé et terriblement intelligent qui, aujourd'hui, est surtout un enfant qui a besoin d'un environnement sain dans lequel faire le deuil de sa mère. Je suis navré qu'il n'aille pas assez vite pour toi, ou que l'éducation que je lui donne ne corresponde pas à tes attentes, mais je ne te donne pas le choix, Mère, ni la liberté de juger de mes choix. Tu as le droit de ne pas accepter qui je suis, mais tu n'as pas celui de décider à ma place de l'environnement dans lequel mon fils va grandir.

— Draco, fais attention à…

— À ce que je dis ? Sinon quoi, Mère ? Tu vas m'envoyer dans ma chambre ? J'en ai assez.

— Je demande seulement à faire partie de sa vie.

— Et je serai ravi que tu en fasses partie. Mais à mes conditions seulement, Mère.


	18. Chapter 18

_Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé l'écriture de cette histoire, j'ai de l'avance sur ce que j'écris, et ça, c'est déjà un miracle._

 _Je tiens à vivement vous remercier, tous et toutes, pour vos adorables mots. Je n'ai pas le temps malheureusement de répondre à chaque review que je reçois, mais je les lis avec délectation, toujours._

 _Très bonne lecture et à bientôt._

Lundi 8 Novembre

Bien sûr, Narcissa n'a pas accepté les conditions de Draco, qui s'éloigne de Poudlard à travers la circulation trop dense avec un pincement au cœur. Lorsque Draco l'a déposé, Scorpius l'a embrassé, lui a rendu son étreinte, mais les mots qu'il a prononcés lui ont brisé le cœur.

— Papa, pourquoi est-ce que Narcissa ne m'emmène plus à l'école ?

— Tu voudrais qu'elle t'emmène encore ?

Scorpius a haussé les épaules.

— Oui, quand même.

— Tu n'aimes pas quand c'est moi ?

— J'aime quand c'est un peu tous les deux.

— Et Alicia ?

— Alicia vient me chercher, elle ne m'emmène pas.

— Je suis désolé bonhomme. Tu voudrais qu'elle t'emmène de nouveau, de temps en temps ?

Scorpius a de nouveau haussé les épaules, et n'a rien dit de plus. C'était franchement inutile, de toute façon, Draco a compris.

Au feu, les voitures peinent à démarrer, et Draco refreine son envie d'appuyer sur le klaxon. Au lieu de quoi il monte le son de la radio, laissant ses pensées s'envoler avec les notes brutales de System of a Down. Draco n'est pas un amateur de métal, résidu d'une éducation pour laquelle tout ce qui n'est pas classique n'est pas de la musique.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans son bureau, Pansy l'y attend. Assise à sa chaise, un dossier devant elle, son feutre survole les feuilles à chaque information importante qu'elle trouve.

— Je peux te commander un fauteuil comme celui-ci, Pansy, si tu veux.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

— Tu n'auras pas le temps de t'assoir de toute façon.

— Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

— Tu n'en avais pas, mais j'ai accepté un cas pour toi. C'est une comparution immédiate et…

— Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Tu as prévu du shopping ?

— Merci, King Draco, mais non, la personne t'a demandé toi spécifiquement.

— Depuis quand est-ce qu'on cède aux demandes de personnes qu'on ne connait pas ?

— Qui te dit qu'on ne le connait pas ? sourit Pansy.

Draco soupire, et retire sa veste, qu'il pose sur une chaise.

— Je ne pars pas sans avoir bu un café.

— Tu devrais.

— À quelle heure est-ce prévu ?

— Neuf heures trente.

— J'ai le temps. Qui est l'accusé ?

— C'est Daphne.

— Oublie le café. Le dossier, s'il te plait.

Draco tourne une page, sous l'œil du procureur, en face de lui, puis une seconde.

L'homme, face à lui, ne sourit pas, et semble même déployer des montagnes de patience pour ne pas dire à Malfoy ce qu'il pense de lui. Mais comme tous les autres, il a entendu ce dont est capable Draco, alors il garde le silence.

— Vous avez dit que c'était l'inspecteur Norton qui avait lu ses droits à ma cliente.

— C'est exact.

— Pourtant, dans ce dossier, il est inscrit Inspecteur Jones. Pour quelle raison ?

— Ca n'est pas…

— Je vous laisse vérifier, insiste Draco en lui tendant le dossier.

Il ne sourit pas, mais l'expression de son visage ne trompe personne.

— Ce dossier n'est pas conforme, et c'est, à minima, un vice de procédure totalement inacceptable.

— Cela ne change rien à…

— À la présence de ma cliente ? Bien sûr que si. Cela justifierait même que vous classiez cette affaire sans suite. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire, selon vous ? Qu'un dossier comporte des informations erronées, pour une raison qu'il me faudrait moins d'une heure pour trouver, ou que vous ne relisiez même pas vos les dossiers que vous instruisez ?

— Vous êtes une belle ordure, Malfoy…

— Merci, Monsieur le Procureur. J'apprécie. Je vous laisse trente secondes pour signer la sortie de ma cliente.

— Puis-je au moins t'offrir un café ?

— Non, Daphné, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Draco est froid. Le col de son manteau est remonté sur son écharpe, bien serrée autour de son cou. Le vent est glacial et humide. L'avocat n'a guère envie de s'éterniser ici. Pas après les heures qu'il vient de passer dans ce tribunal prêt à tomber en ruines. Rien à voir, ni de près, ni de loin, avec les salles luxueuses auxquelles il est habitué.

— J'insiste… Tu m'as sortie d'un mauvais pas, et…

— Tu as escroqué des gens, Daphné. Je n'ai aucune envie de boire un café avec toi.

— Mais tu es venu me défendre, et il y a encore…

— Non, je suis venu faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas incarcéré. Je ne te défendrai pas pour la suite des investigations et du procès qui en découlera.

— Je suis la…

— N'essaie même pas d'utiliser ton neveu contre moi, Daphné. La réponse est non. Bon courage pour la suite.

— Draco, tu ne peux pas me faire cela !

— Pour quelle raison, Daphné ? Parce que tu as quelques gènes communs avec ceux de mon fils ? Tu sais comme moi que cela ne change rien pour moi. Parce que tu es la sœur de la mère de mon enfant et de mon épouse décédée ? Tu n'es pas venue la voir lorsqu'elle était malade, et tu as un comportement édifiant lors de ses funérailles.

— J'étais dévastée, s'exclame Daphné, des larmes plein les yeux.

— Comme nous tous. Sans doute moins que Scorpius, qui lui, a perdu sa mère, et qui s'est mieux comporté que sa tante, supposée être une adulte responsable. Ne m'appelle plus, Daphné, parce que je ne viendrai pas, même si tu es au fond du trou.

Draco s'éloigne, ignorant Daphné qui, plusieurs fois, prononce son nom. Lorsqu'il rejoint le bureau, Pansy s'approche de lui à pas de loups.

— Ca a été ?

Regard noir.

— Draco…

— Quoi ?

— Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

— Comme toujours avec Daphné. La prochaine fois qu'elle t'appelle pour que je l'aide, ne prend ni l'appel, ni le message, ne lui promet rien. Elle se débrouille.

— Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

— Alors regarde-moi bien, parce que c'est exactement ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant.

La porte claque alors que Draco s'enferme dans son bureau.

Mardi 9 Novembre.

La journée est interminable. Les minutes s'étirent, s'allongent comme un caramel qui collerait aux dents et bloquerait la mâchoire. Draco relit ses dossiers, prépare les entretiens du lendemain, épluche des interrogatoires, des dossiers d'investigation, des rapports d'autopsie, préparant ses arguments, les directions qu'il va prendre dans les différentes affaires qu'il a accepté de représenter.

Il y'a cette fille accusée d'avoir tué ses parents, mais pour laquelle il n'y a aucune preuve sinon le sentiment partagé par tous que cela ne peut être qu'elle, une intuition insuffisante de toute façon pour condamner qui que ce soit. Tous espèrent qu'elle finira par craquer et par avouer son méfait, mais Draco s'assurera que sa cliente ne

Draco défend également ces parents dont le fils a été attouché des années durant par un religieux pourtant adoré par sa communauté et qui a tous les soutiens pour lui. Peu lui importe que cette famille se retrouve au ban de la société, il ne renoncera pas.

Lorsque Scorpius est né, Draco a compris que tout risquait d'être définitivement différent.

Comment ne pas penser à son fils lorsqu'il se retrouve face à des parents éplorés, détruits par la malveillance humaine ? Comment ne pas s'identifier à eux, ne pas prendre pour lui toute leur douleur, et faire de leur histoire son cheval de bataille ? Les premières semaines de vie de son fils, Draco a donc simplement évité ces affaires, choisi les cas qu'il défendait ou les accusations qu'il soutenait, dans une volonté de s'éviter une douleur qu'il n'était pas prêt à ressentir. Mais il s'est vite ennuyé, il a vite tourné en rond, et a fini par accepter de défendre un père dont la fille avait été harcelée jusqu'au suicide, sans que jamais l'école ne se mobilise.

Tout s'est bien passé, et Draco a pu rentrer chez lui, chaque soir, sans que l'image de Scorpius ne soit remplacée par celle d'enfants victimes des adultes.

Draco se gare devant la maison de ses parents. Il inspire profondément, mais lorsque Lucius prend place à côté de lui, son visage n'affiche rien que les traits fermés et fiers coutumiers des Malfoy.

— Ta mère ne supporte plus cette situation, dit Lucius.

— Viens en aux faits, père.

— Fais un effort.

— Bien sûr. Et ensuite, je vais la remercier pour sa patience, sa compréhension, et sa capacité à accepter son fils. Excellente idée.

— Tu connais ta mère.

— Oui, justement, parce que c'est ma mère, et c'est moi qui ait eu une mère absente qui me promenait comme un jouet pour épater ses amies.

— Elle était si fière de toi.

— Parce que j'étais exactement le fils qu'elle voulait, rien de plus.

Draco se tourne vers son père. Pour la première fois, il voit comme il a vieilli, comme les années ne l'ont pas épargné, comme la justice a laissé des traces sur le visage de cet homme autrefois solide comme un roc qui jamais n'aurait demandé à son fils de faire un effort. Surtout pas planqué dans sa voiture, surtout pas sur ce ton presque suppliant. Il aurait ordonné, et Draco n'aurait eu d'autre chose que d'accepter.

— Notre famille n'est plus ce qu'elle était, Draco. Et pour ta mère, toi et Scorpius êtes les dernières traces de la grandeur des Malfoy.

— Père, nous sommes loin d'être au fond du trou.

— Et nous sommes loin de l'époque où nous voyagions au bout du monde sans raison, où nos weekend ressemblaient à des semaines, où les petits diners que nous donnions tenaient plus de réceptions d'état. Ta mère a pris le thé avec la Reine, à une époque pas si lointaine, et aujourd'hui, les seuls évènements auxquels elle est invitée sont ceux de femmes qui, si elles n'avaient pas pu se vanter de connaître Narcissa Malfoy à une époque, n'auraient jamais percé dans notre bonne société.

— Ce n'est pas mon problème, et ce n'est pas le problème de Scorpius.

— Je sais. Je sais, tu as toujours été à des années lumières de tout cela.

— Oui. Vous m'en avez dégoûté.

— Nous t'avons donné ce que nous connaissions, et n'avons jamais imaginé que tout ce confort t'ennuierait un jour.

— Il ne m'ennuie pas, il m'étouffe, il m'endort, il me tue, père. Et je refuse que Scorpius grandisse là-dedans.

Lucius a un sourire, du moins ce qui peuvent se rapprocher le plus d'un sourire chez cet homme. Au même moment, un rideau bouge, du côté du Manoir. Narcissa n'est pas dupe.

— Je ne vais pas prétendre que je comprends, fils. Je te demande seulement de ne pas priver ta mère de son petit-fils.

Draco serre la mâchoire, les lèvres pincées. Bien sûr, il faut que cette conversation se termine sur une note comme celle-ci.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle pourra continuer à le voir. Scorpius réclame sa grand-mère, et Alicia ne peut plus assurer toutes les sorties scolaires, parce qu'elle a des cours tard le soir. Mère pourra aller chercher Scorpius le mercredi soir, ainsi que le jeudi. Elle l'emmènera ici, et je passerai le chercher en sortant du travail.

— Elle adore l'emmener également…

Draco jette un regard noir à son père, qui lui rend le même. Evidemment, s'il était facile de faire taire Lucius, tout serait bien plus simple. Il sait l'effort que fait Lucius pour ne pas simplement sortir de ses gonds et lui parler comme Draco l'a toujours entendu parler à ses associés et à tous ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieurs à son rang. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils, et le geste représente un tel décalage avec ses cheveux blancs tirés en arrière, son pull de marque et son pantalon hors de prix, sans parler de ses chaussures sur-mesure et de sa démarche aristocratique, que Draco, pendant un instant, a juste envie de rire.

Pourtant, il ne rira pas, et lorsque Draco redémarre, son père encore dans l'allée menant au Manoir, c'est la route de Poudlard qu'il prend. Scorpius n'y est déjà plus, mais l'endroit apparait soudain comme le seul où il ait pu trouver, au cours du mois qui s'est écoulé, un peu de soutien.

Un soutien dont il n'a pas vraiment voulu, qui l'a rebuté, l'a dégoûté, l'a fait sortir de ses goûts, un soutien aux yeux trop verts pour être honnête, mais probablement la seule personne qui semble agir sans arrière-pensée, sans volonté autre que celle d'aider Scorpius… Et peut-être lui-même, par la même occasion.

Sur le parking de l'école, il n'y a plus qu'une seule voiture, et un vélo auquel pendent des décorations de mauvais goût et des autocollants trop colorés à son goût. Sur la route, la pluie a d'abord commencé par tomber sous la forme d'une légère averse, qui s'est intensifiée jusqu'à l'empêcher de voir plus loin qu'à vingt mètres. Les Londoniens qu'il a croisés couraient pour se mettre à l'abris, planqués sous leur parapluie. Draco, lui, pourrait passer des heures entières sous la pluie. A-t-on déjà vu plus beau phénomène naturel que la pluie, que les vagues, que les nuages noirs, menaçants, et qui finissent par craquer lorsque l'orage décide qu'il est temps de donner aux humains une leçon.

Pourtant, c'est protégé sous un parapluie qu'il s'avance vers la salle de classe de Potter. Saint Potter. Tout à coup, l'idée ne lui paraît plus si bonne, la fuite n'est plus vraiment avisée, et l'étonnement sur le visage de Potter lorsqu'il ouvre la porte lui rappelle que c'est pour Scorpius qu'il s'inquiète, pas pour lui.

Tant pis. Ces trois derniers jours ont déjà été un cauchemar. Peut-on encore faire pire ?


	19. Chapter 19

_Je publie ce chapitre ce soir depuis l'appartement de l'une de mes personnes préférées au monde, qui se trouve être ma petite sœur de cœur, quelqu'un que j'aime profondément et qui a cela pour elle qu'elle aime Harry Potter autant que moi et Draco Malfoy presque autant que moi._

 _Je t'aime, soleil de mes nuits, ce chapitre est pour toi._

 _Bonne lecture._

Jeudi 11 Novembre.

Ce matin encore, c'est son père qui accompagne Scorpius à l'école.

Ce matin encore, il n'a pas un mot pour Harry.

Ce matin encore, pourtant, son regard rappelle à l'enseignant le contact sur son épaule, à peine perceptible, qui lui a donné l'impression que l'on attrapait ses tripes pour les tordre et ne plus les lâcher. C'est un regard qui le frôle, et dont il serait aisé d'imaginer qu'il n'était pas du tout pour lui. Sans doute serait-ce même plus simple.

Mais peut-être est-ce le reste d'alcool dans son organisme, peut-être est-ce parce que cet homme est désespérément beau et séduisant, Harry préfère considérer que ce regard était bien pour lui, pas une erreur ou un hasard malencontreux.

Ce soir-là encore, Draco le rejoint dans la classe. La fatigue sur son visage est plus présente encore que la veille, plus visible. Les cernes sont si foncées, sous sa peau claire, qu'il a presque l'air translucide. Son caractère semble plus difficile que jamais, ses piques sont plus violentes que tout ce que Harry a déjà pu entendre. Pourtant, ils restent dans la salle de classe, face à face, chaque assis d'un côté du bureau de Harry, qui a poussé tous les cahiers en vrac sur le côté, à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Malfoy parle de son travail, des cas qu'il défend, des grands-écarts qu'il est parfois obligé de faire entre victimes et monstres sans pitié. Il raconte les parents brisés, ceux pour lesquels il se bat, et ceux qui deviennent, le temps d'un cas, les adversaires qu'il lui faut combattre pour innocenter des individus dont il n'a pas la liberté de s'interroger quant à leur innocence ou leur culpabilité. La description qu'il fait de ces affaires est d'une précision presque chirurgicale, il constate, il décrit, sans juger, et pourtant, Harry ne s'y trompe pas : il vit chaque dossier, chaque affaire, chaque client qu'il rencontre avec la même implication…

Ce que Draco ne dit pas, c'est sa préférence pour les profils les plus dangereux, les plus tordus, les plus vicieux, ces individus que personne ne comprend, dont personne ne veut s'approcher… Sauf lui. Ils le répulsent, mais il n'en est pas moins attiré par eux, comme par le vide, comme par le danger.

Ils se quittent plus tard, sur le parking. Le soleil a disparu depuis longtemps, et la pluie qui avait marqué leur première rencontre dans le secret de Poudlard est de retour. Cachés chacun sous leur parapluie, ils se saluent maladroitement, entre proximité soigneusement évitée et gestes à peine esquissés, chacun de retour à leur vie avec le souvenir de cet instant partagé.

Harry retrouve Ron et Neville dans un bar, celui dans lequel ils se retrouvent toujours.

Ce soir-là, un groupe aux influences vaguement pompées aux Arctics Monkeys se produit sur scène, et c'est dans le brouhaha général que les trois amis profitent d'un moment trop rare de tranquillité. Le bar est enfumé, il est même difficile de s'entendre, mais les trois amis dégustent leur bière, leurs frites et leur poisson frit avec délectation.

Cette soirée, les effluves alcoolisées, les londoniens qui se pressent à l'intérieur pour échapper à la pluie ou, surtout, oublier leur journée, rappellent à Harry l'époque pendant laquelle il était encore étudiant, où ses journées étaient une suite d'examens, de révisions de dernière minute, de travaux à rendre en urgence, puis de stage en école où il lui fallait préparer de vrais cours pour de vrais élèves. Chaque jour était alors une succession d'étapes, de mini-victoires ou d'échecs trop souvent vécus comme cuisants qu'il s'efforçait, avec un succès tout relatif, de laisser de côté.

Déjà à l'époque, les trois amis se réunissaient là, presque toujours avec Hermione, parfois aussi avec Luna, Seamus ou Dean, se racontaient les anecdotes les plus croustillantes qu'ils avaient en leur possession, celles qui horrifieraient, surprendraient ou feraient hurler de rire leur tablée, qui se devait alors d'être la plus bruyante. Les pintes s'accumulaient, les corbeilles de charcuterie ou de fritures étaient empilées au bout de la table, et ils quittaient les lieux quand déjà l'odeur du tabac refroidissait et que le lendemain était déjà plus proche que la veille.

Maintenant, ils échangent sur leurs journées, leurs élèves les plus difficiles, les plus drôles ou les plus attendrissants, tout en se défendant d'avoir des préférés.

— Quel est ton préféré, Harry ? demande Neville, qui raffole des histoires de ses amis.

— Je n'en ai pas.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclame Ron.

— Non, non, vraiment, Ron.

— Et le petit Malfoy ?

— Non, vraiment. Je suis inquiet pour ce gamin et son… non, pas de préféré.

— Même pas Rose ?

Terrain glissant.

— Rose est ma filleule, mais elle n'est qu'une élève comme les autres quand elle entre dans la classe. Ca n'est un secret pour personne, même si elle joue mieux la comédie que moi.

Accident diplomatique évité de justesse. Ron bombe le torse.

— Elle est aussi intelligente que sa mère.

— Et drôle aussi ! renchérit Neville.

— Plus que ce Malfoy, j'en suis sûr.

— Scorpius est très intelligent.

— Mais sans doute pas drôle… dit Ron.

— Quel est ton problème avec ce gamin, Ron ? s'agace Harry, que les allusions ne font pas rire.

— C'est juste une blague…

— Non, tu ne le connais pas. Tu as quelques idées sur les Malfoy, mais ça n'est que ce que ta mère t'a raconté, mais laisse ce gosse en dehors de ça.

— Mais c'est qu'il est susceptible… glousse Ron en portant la pinte à ses lèvres.

La couleur de la bière jure avec ses cheveux.

Harry donne un coup dans son coude, et la bière se renverse sur la table, coule sur les genoux de Ron, qui se lève en glapissant.

— C'est fou d'être aussi maladroit…

— Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi…

— Aussi quoi ? demande Hermione en posant son sac sur une chaise.

La jeune femme retire son manteau, et accroche son sac à sa chaise, avant de s'assoir. Son premier geste est de récupérer des serviettes en papier pour éponger la bière sur la table.

— Tu es vraiment trop maladroit, Ron, le sermonne-t-elle gentiment. Avant-hier, raconte-t-elle aux autres, il a mis le feu à un torchon en faisant cuire des pâtes. Je pense que nous allons devoir investir dans une cuisinière à induction, ou il va finir par mettre le feu à la maison.

Les oreilles de Ron rougissent, et il marmonne quelques mots, lance un regard de travers à Harry, qui se contente d'un sourire en coin. Leur amitié a pris une forme tout à fait différente à l'âge adulte, faite de taquineries et de vannes parfois un peu vaches, mais c'est leur façon de s'aimer, et c'est inconditionnel.

— Est-ce que ça vous tente d'essayer autre chose ce soir ? Il y'a un restaurant de tapas qui a ouvert à quelques rues d'ici, j'aimerais essayer, lance Hermione alors qu'un serveur dépose la pinte qu'elle a commandée devant elle.

— Pas avant d'avoir bu un coup, visiblement, fait sournoisement Neville.

— Tu me connais si bien, Nev, sourit-elle. Alors ?

— Ca va être encore un resto hyper cher, râle Ron.

— Chéri, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne servent ni frites ni poisson et sauce tartare que c'est forcément hors de prix. Et il y'aura de la sangria.

— Personne n'a envie de boire de Sangria en Novembre, insiste Ron, buté.

— Moi si, intervient Harry.

Et c'est vrai. Harry a beau adorer cet endroit, l'humour de Ron l'agace, le bruit ne lui convient pas, l'odeur le gêne. Il a envie de quelque chose de différent.

— Et bien nous, nous restons là, affirme Ron, et Neville d'opiner avec conviction.

— Restez-là, les losers, dit Hermione, nous, nous allons manger des tapas.

Dans la rue, le bruit est nettement atténué. Quelques couples et bandes d'amis déambulent joyeusement, un peu éméchés malgré l'heure encore relativement peu avancée, mais l'air est plus frais, plus respirable, et surtout, Hermione comprend immédiatement que l'humeur de son ami n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait être un soir pareil.

— Tu m'avais l'air énervé, lorsque je suis arrivée.

Harry lui lance un regard en biais et répond dans une grimace.

— Est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je nie ?

— Si tu n'as pas envie qu'on en parle, tu peux nier, oui, réplique Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

Son amie est enveloppée dans son manteau long, son sac en cuir pend le long de son corps, et ses cheveux sont attachés en un bun négligé qui la fait ressembler à une gamine comme jamais… pourtant, c'est une femme responsable et terriblement intéressante que Harry voit, et sur laquelle il peut s'appuyer en toutes circonstances.

Ou presque.

— C'est toujours cette histoire de gamin qui a perdu sa mère ?

— C'est plutôt son père, en fait… rectifie Harry.

— Excuse-moi, se méprend la jeune femme, son père. Quel est le problème ?

— Non, c'est bien sa mère qu'il a perdue, mais c'est son père le problème.

— Quel est le problème ? répète Hermione.

Il lui suffit du regard que lui lance Harry pour comprendre.

— Oh, Harry…

Le bar à tapas aussi est bondé. Le public est différent, le bruit aussi, mais l'ambiance est très sympathique. La musique latine diffusée ressemble à du vrai flamenco, de celui qui s'accompagne de danseuses aux postures exigeantes de précision et de dynamisme, qui racontent la colère, la chaleur, la douleur, l'intensité surtout.

Sur le côté du bar, un grand comptoir est divisé en deux parties bien distinctes. D'un côté, classique, les clients s'appuient, une bière espagnole, un verre de vin ou de sangria devant eux. Sont également disposés de petits plats que les serveurs remplissent au fur et à mesure de tapas appétissantes : calamars à la plancha ou panés, tomates au sel, charcuterie ibérique, salades de pomme de terre, tortilla coulante, tout est fait pour plaire aux amoureux de la péninsule ibérique et sa gastronomie.

L'ambiance est agréable, sans comparaison possible avec celle du bar que Harry et Hermione ont quitté. Un serveur leur indique une table libre, puis leur propose les différentes options de la carte. Ils optent pour une dégustation de l'ensemble des produits disponibles. Ils sont affamés.

— Harry, est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler tous les problèmes que tu peux avoir si tu fréquentes cet homme ?

— Non.

— Alors que puis-je dire pour que tu arrêtes ?

— Je ne le fréquente pas vraiment…

— Non, évidemment. Tu ne le fréquentes pas, mais tu es allé manger chez lui et son fils un samedi après que vous vous soyez croisés à la piscine, et vous vous êtes vus deux fois à Poudlard après les cours, dont une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

— Nous avons déjà fait pire…

— Mais nous étions lycéens, nous étions élèves, nous étions des gamins qui testaient les limites des interdits, pas des enseignants qui sautaient la tête la première dans la gueule du loup ! Tu le sais. Comment penses-tu que vas réagir Dumbledore s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je doute qu'il saute de joie.

— Il ne l'apprendra pas.

— À moins que tu aies remplacé la bouteille que vous avez éclusée…

— Non…

— De pire en pire. Au moins, quand on était ados, j'étais là pour vous aider à cacher vos conneries, à Ron et toi.

— Tu n'étais jamais la dernière pour…

— Ce n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi lui, Harry ?

— Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Il me… Il me remue je n'y peux rien.

— Bien sûr que tu y peux quelque chose, tu n'as juste pas envie.

— C'est vrai, reconnaît Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose.

— C'est presque pire que si tu ne pouvais pas.

— Peu m'importe.

Hermione soupire lourdement. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que Harry reviendra à la raison.

— Parle-moi de lui, demande-t-elle alors.

— Hermione…

— Quoi ? Je m'intéresse. Cet homme te trouble, de toute évidence, ça n'a rien d'étonnant ni d'étrange de ma part que de m'y intéresser.

Elle se penche sur la table, et appuie son menton sur ses mains liées.

— Est-il beau ?

Harry porte une olive à sa bouche, légèrement rougissant.

— Euh… Selon mes critères, oui.

— Tes critères ?

— Disons qu'il n'est pas roux.

Hermione éclate de rire, et balance une tape contre l'épaule de son ami.

— Laisse Ron en dehors de ça, si tu veux bien. Allez, ne me fais pas lambiner.

— Il est avocat.

— Oh… Tu l'as déjà vu avec sa robe ?

— Hermione !

— Pardon, pardon. Parle-moi de lui, Harry. Je veux en savoir plus.


	20. Chapter 20

_Première semaine de boulot après le retour au travail, autant vous dire que ça pique... Mais ça fait aussi pas mal de bien, retrouver mes collègues adorés. Moins de temps pour écrire, mais c'est aussi le début d'une bonne résolution : relire Easy as pie depuis le début pour en reprendre l'écriture en parallèle de Master of None._

 _Dans ce chapitre, Hermione continue à mettre son nez dans les affaires de Harry, et la relation avec Draco prend un tout nouveau tournant._

 _En espérant que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette aventure qui me plait de plus en plus._

 _Merci mille fois pour l'ensemble de vos petits mots, de vos pensées, de vos encouragements, de vos questions, aussi._

 _Ps : non, je ne sais pas combien cette histoire aura de chapitres, ça n'est pas encore prévu._

* * *

 **20— Jeudi 11 Novembre  
**

Le gaspacho et la sangria ont depuis longtemps été abandonnés, et les verres qui leur sont servis maintenant sont remplis de tequila ou de bière. Harry sait que ces mélanges le feront souffrir le lendemain, mais discuter avec Hermione lui fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. La jeune femme, malgré une désapprobation, sur le principe, qu'elle ne cache pas, est attentive et semble sincèrement ravie de voir Harry vivre quelque chose de positif.

Il est encore trop tôt pour définir si la relation, étrange et incertaine, qui unit Harry et Draco est véritablement positive, mais l'alcool aidant, la méfiance de Harry s'envole, et si celle de son amie ne disparait pas tout à fait, son sourire lorsqu'elle l'écoute lui raconter les derniers évènements est sincère.

— Et si Dumbledore s'aperçoit de ce que vous avez fait dans son bureau ?

Harry glousse.

— On n'a rien fait, Hermione.

— Je ne parle pas de… Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'est bien ce qui risque d'arrive, non ?

— Mais ça n'est pas arrivé, et…

— Et ?

— Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il est intéressé par moi.

— Peu importe qu'il le soit aujourd'hui, remarque Hermione. Ce qui compte, c'est de savoir comment tu réagirais si c'était le cas. S'il tente quelque chose, et que cela implique qu'il soit attiré par toi, quelle sera ta réaction ? Qu'en penseras-tu ?

Harry avale de travers avec sa tequila, et tousse quelques instants, avant de répondre, les larmes aux yeux.

— Disons que je ne serai pas contre l'idée de prendre quelques risques.

— Ca n'est pas juste quelques risques. Tu sais à quel point Dumbledore peut être tatillon sur ces choses-là…

— Non, il n'est pas tatillon, il…

— Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se lier aux attentes des parents d'élèves qui participent à financer l'école qu'il dirige, ça a toujours été le cas, et ça le sera toujours. Même s'il t'aime bien.

— Arrête avec ça…

— Il t'a recueilli quand tes parents…

— Peu importe, je te dis. Ca ne change rien. S'il se passe quelque chose de positif dans ma vie, je ne vais certainement pas y renoncer pour lui faire plaisir.

Hermione contemple son ami un instant, un léger sourire flottant sur son visage. C'est inhabituel, que de voir Harry penser à autre chose que ses amis et ses élèves. S'il a eu quelques histoires, qui n'ont pas duré très longtemps, Harry est surtout passionné par son métier, et semble trouver une certaine satisfaction dans la présence de ses amis, leurs rendez-vous réguliers, les soirées à rire aux éclats et à construire des souvenirs qu'ils oublieront sitôt venu le lendemain.

Jamais il n'a semblé gêné en présence des ses amis, des couples qu'ils forment, de l'amour qu'ils se portent, jamais il n'a laissé transparaître la moindre gêne, la plus petite pique de jalousie… Cela ne ressemble de toute façon pas à Harry.

— Quoi ? demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Rien. C'est juste… Plaisant de te voir ainsi.

— Il n'y a rien de plaisant à…

— Bien sûr que si. Tu penses à toi, tu vis autre chose, et c'est tout à fait positif.

— Tu me fais passer pour une espèce de…

— Vieux bonhomme casanier ? s'esclaffe Hermione.

— Ca n'a rien de drôle !

Harry s'offusque, mais le sourire d'Hermione ne le trompe pas : il n'y a rien de sérieux dans ses propos, sinon peut-être l'inquiétude qu'elle ressent pour lui.

— J'admire la façon dont tu t'investis pour ces enfants, Harry, tu le sais. Mais je sais aussi la raison pour laquelle tu donnes autant pour eux, et ça, c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un, même quelqu'un chez qui tu n'aurais jamais dû aller manger, même quelqu'un avec qui tu n'aurais jamais dû boire, je trouve que c'est génial.

— Et je te propose que nous arrêtions cette discussion. On dirait que je suis sur le point de me marier à cet homme. Je veux juste… Voir ce qui va se passer, et vivre les choses comme elles viendront.

 **Vendredi 12 Novembre.**

Le bruit que font les enfants dans la salle de classe donne à Harry l'impression que sa tête va exploser. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il accueille la sonnerie qui annonce la récréation. Tous les élèves sortent immédiatement dans la cour, écharpe autour du cou et capuche sur la tête, fous de joie à l'idée de s'amuser et d'oublier les cours de mathématique pendant quelques instants.

Un élève, pourtant, ne sort pas.

Harry n'est pas surpris de voir Scorpius rester à l'intérieur. Depuis quelques temps, l'enfant se montre plus facile à approcher, plus présent, tant dans la classe qu'avec ses camarades, avec lesquels il consent à échanger quelques mots sur un ton plus aimable que ce à quoi il est coutumier. Il n'en est pas encore à sortir jouer avec eux, mais son enseignant ne désespère pas : cela ne fait que bien peu de temp que Harry a commencé à travailler sur sa socialisation, et les résultats sont, pour ainsi dire, déjà encourageants.

Le jeune homme efface le tableau sur lequel il a écrit à la craie l'exercice de mathématiques ainsi que sa correction, que les enfants ont à peine eu le temps de copier avant de partir en récréation. Il avale une gorgée de son café, déjà trop froid, puis s'approche de Scorpius qui, fait inhabituel, a abandonné son livre pour cacher son visage entre ses bras croisés. La posture ne ressemble en rien à l'enfant, qui d'habitude se tient bien mieux que la plupart des autres élèves.

— Scorpius ? demande Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'enfant lève doucement la tête vers lui, et Harry comprend immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas. Son regard est brillant, fiévreux, et ses joues sont d'un rouge qui ne laisse pas de place au doute : Scorpius Malfoy est malade.

— Bonhomme, que t'arrive-t-il ? demande Harry en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de lui.

Scorpius hausse les épaules, et pose de nouveau la tête sur ses bras, sauf que cette fois, il regarde vers Harry. C'est un bon point.

— Depuis combien de temps te sens-tu mal ? demande Harry. Est-ce que ça allait quand tu es allé manger à la cantine, ce midi ?

— Non, j'avais déjà mal au ventre… Et à la gorge, dit Scorpius d'une voix fluette et faible qui n'a rien à voir avec sa façon habituelle de s'exprimer.

— Bon… Viens avec moi, nous allons aller voir à l'infirmerie pour appeler ton papa.

Harry tend la main vers le petit garçon, qui, au prix d'un effort apparemment considérable, se lève et lui emboîte le pas. Dans le couloir, ils avancent lentement, et Harry décide rapidement de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Le geste n'est pas ordinaire, pour un enseignant, mais cet enfant ne va pas bien, et il est hors de question de lui imposer de perdre ses forces plus encore.

Madame Pomfresh est une femme agréable et douce… et surtout absente. La porte de son bureau est fermée à double tour, et personne ne réagit lorsque Harry frappe à la porte. Personne au secrétariat ne parvient à le renseigner non plus, aussi Harry hésite-t-il un instant avant de l'emmener dans la salle des professeurs. C'est là qu'il trouve, dans l'armoire contenant les dossiers des élèves, le numéro de téléphone de Draco Malfoy, qu'il appelle immédiatement.

Au bout de quelques sonneries, la voix froide et sèche de l'avocat retentit, si claire que Harry pourrait jurer qu'il répond directement à son oreille.

— Draco Malfoy.

— Monsieur Malfoy, ici Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, Potter. Que se passe-t-il ? demande Malfoy, dont le changement subtile de ton s'adapte à cette situation inhabituelle.

— Scorpius est malade. Je crois qu'il a de la fièvre. Notre infirmière n'est pas là, et…

— Avez-vous appelé ma mère ?

— Non, j'ai préféré vous appeler directement. Souhaitez-vous que je la contacte ?

— Non. Ecoutez, j'ai une audience cette après-midi, je devrais pouvoir être là vers 17 heures. Est-ce que ça ira ?

— Scorpius a besoin de voir un médecin, qu'on lui donne des médicaments…

— Potter, j'ai compris, mais je ne peux pas faire mieux.

— Votre mère pourrait…

— J'ai dit non. Pouvez-vous le garder avec vous jusqu'à 17h ? S'il vous plait ?

Harry soupire, une main dans les cheveux de Scorpius, qui semble tenter de deviner ce que dit son père.

— Je vous attends jusqu'à 17 heures. Est-ce que vous aviez donné une autorisation de donner du paracétamol à Scorpius, lors de son inscription ?

— Je pense que oui. Donnez-lui ce qu'il faut.

— Je m'en occupe, le rassure Harry. Je pense qu'il n'a rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, d'accord ?

— Je ne m'inquiète pas, Potter, réplique froidement Draco, avant de se reprendre. Je dois y aller. Appelez-moi si la situation empire, je me débrouillerai.

Il raccroche, et laisse Harry avec cet enfant malade sur les bras. Presque immédiatement, la sonnerie de l'école retentit.

— Allez, bonhomme, on va retourner dans la classe, et je vais te donner quelque chose pour faire passer la fièvre.

— Vous pouvez me prendre dans vos bras encore ?

— Bien sûr.

Harry le soulève de nouveau, pestant avec humour sur son poids qui l'empêche de mettre un pied devant l'autre, et c'est avec un vif plaisir qu'il entend le petit garçon rire doucement à son oreille. Dans les couloirs, ils croisent Luna, qui se précipite vers eux.

— Tout va bien, Harry ? demande-t-elle, sérieusement inquiète de voir son ami porter le petit garçon.

— Tout va bien, Scorpius a un peu de fièvre, alors je vais lui donner un paracétamol, et il va se reposer d'ici à l'arrivée de son papa. Pas vrai Scorpius ?

Le gamin hoche la tête, et Luna adresse à son ami un sourire entendu.

— Remets toi bien, bonhomme, je te rappelle qu'il y'a les premières répétitions pour la pièce de théâtre la semaine prochaine. On a besoin de toi !

Harry rejoint sa salle de classe, dans laquelle les autres élèves sont déjà installés, il le voit depuis le couloir. Là, il pose Scorpius au sol.

— On ne veut pas que les autres te voient dans mes bras, pas vrai ?

— Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent.

— Pas moi.

Scorpius entre dans la classe sans un mot supplémentaire pour son enseignant. Il ne comprend pas tout ce qu'il lui dit, parce que parfois, il se complique un peu la vie selon lui, mais il lui fait confiance. Pas autant qu'à son papa, mais assez pour savoir que s'il lui dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas entrer dans la classe dans ses bras, alors il a sans doute raison.

Les autres élèves le regardent avec étonnement prendre le cachet que lui donne Monsieur Potter — ou Harry, ou Potter, il ne sait plus très bien, et acquiescent en cœur quand il leur demande de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Ensuite, les exercices reprennent leur cours normal, si ce n'est que Scorpius n'est pas obligé de tout faire : l'enseignant lui explique que s'il préfère les faire chez lui « à tête reposée » et « avec son papa », alors il peut tout à fait se contenter d'écouter.

Scorpius préfère essayer de travailler, mais il sent bien qu'il a inhabituellement chaud, qu'il est étrangement faible, et la lumière le gêne, alors il n'a pas d'autre choix que de renoncer. Il écoute vaguement ce qui se dit dans la classe, et le reste du cours se déroule dans un brouillard chaud qui n'a rien de confortable.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand la cloche sonne, les élèves sortent les uns après les autres. Rose vient même le voir pour lui dire « à demain », et Harry la remercie d'une main dans les cheveux, qu'il ébouriffe. C'est un geste qu'il fait avec tous ses élèves, mais ça ne dérange pas Scorpius : c'est son maître, pas son papa.

Harry revient vers lui, et s'assied à la table devant la sienne, à l'envers de la position normale.

— Comment te sens-tu Scorpius ?

— Un petit peu mieux, je crois… répond le gamin, dont Harry a bien vu qu'il essayait, tant bien que mal, de travailler normalement.

— Ton papa devrait bientôt arriver. Il est déjà 16h45, encore une petite quinzaine de minutes avant qu'il ne passe et que tu puisses rentrer chez toi… Et voir un docteur.

Scorpius hoche la tête.

— Vous restez avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive ?

— Bien sûr, le rassure aussitôt Harry. Je vais aller corriger quelques cahiers, est-ce que tu veux te rapprocher un petit peu ? Nous pourrons discuter, comme ça.

Scorpius suit Harry, et s'installe à la place qu'occupe habituellement Rose. Ils échangent quelques banalités sur l'école, les activités, le temps qui se rafraîchit, mais Malfoy ne vient pas interrompre leur discussion. Il est 17h10 quand Harry s'inquiète de son retard, et consulte son téléphone. Deux appels manqués, et un message vocal, qu'il écoute immédiatement.

« Potter, ici Malfoy. J'ai dû aller en urgence à la rencontre d'un client qui a de sérieux… Peu importe, je ne serai pas là pour 17h, Alicia ne travaille pas aujourd'hui puisque je l'ai informée que Scorpius était malade et que je prenais le relais. C'est beaucoup demander, mais pourriez-vous l'emmener chez vous et m'envoyer votre adresse par sms ? Je viendrai le récupérer le plus tôt possible, avant 20h sans doute. Je… À tout à l'heure. »

Harry soupire. A-t-il seulement le choix ?


	21. Chapter 21

_Le nouveau chapitre est là, le mois de septembre aussi...  
_

 _Dans ce chapitre, pendant que vous débattez pour comprendre pourquoi il est si problématique qu'un enseignant fréquente un parent d'élève (il n'y a visiblement que les enseignants eux-mêmes pour comprendre le problème), Harry et Draco mettent tout débat de côté et se rapprochent gentiment. Evidemment, il est hors de question que tout reste simple bien longtemps._

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier de vos commentaires, de vos encouragements, et même de votre présence parfois à peine perceptible à travers vos follow et favorite. C'est toujours du baume au coeur pour moi de lire que cette histoire pourtant banale (et de vous à moi, c'est précisément pour cela que je l'aime), vous plait autant et que vous souhaitez en poursuivre la lecture._

 _On se retrouve rapidement, je pense (disons au prochain chapitre, deal ?)_

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Vendredi 12 Novembre.**

La maison de Harry n'est ni aussi grande, ni aussi luxueuse et belle que l'appartement de Malfoy. C'est un endroit qu'il a aménagé d'abord pour être pratique, puis en apprenant à connaître ses goûts. Parquet au sol, murs blancs, et un style légèrement industriel de par quelques pièces de récupération qu'il a restaurées, comme ces chaises en métal qui agrémentent cette table terriblement simple et lui donnent une belle allure.

C'est un endroit dont il est satisfait, parce qu'il lui permet à la fois de corriger les copies de ses élèves confortablement, de lire tous les livres dont il a envie, grâce à la bibliothèque au milieu de laquelle il a réussi à caser sa télévision, tout en recevant du monde ou en traînant sans honte ni retenue dans son canapé, moelleux à l'envi.

C'est précisément dans ce canapé qu'est installé Scorpius lorsque le médecin de gars arrive. Il est 18h30, et Harry a estimé que la fièvre du petit avait suffisamment monté pour ne pas le laisser ainsi plus longtemps. Malfoy n'aura plus qu'à aller chercher les médicaments que lui prescrit le praticien, un homme épuisé par sa journée qui ne prend guère le temps d'écouter les plaintes de Scorpius.

— Il n'était pas très sympathique, celui-ci, soupire Harry en refermant la porte derrière l'homme.

Il revient vers Scorpius.

— Est-ce que tu as faim, bonhomme ?

Scorpius hausse les épaules.

— Je sais que tu préfèrerais être avec ton papa, dit Harry, mais pour l'instant, il est au travail… Il reviendra dès que possible. En attendant, poursuit-il en s'asseyant près du gosse, je te propose que nous fassions ce que bon nous semble. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir à manger ? Je peux peut-être commander quelque chose… propose-t-il.

— Vous ne cuisinez pas ?

— Disons que mon frigo n'est pas très plein, que nous sommes vendredi soir, et qu'il faut bien savoir se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

Scorpius laisse échapper un rire, aussitôt rattrapé par une quinte de toux. Harry le surveille le temps que la toux passe, puis reprend.

— Alors ? Plutôt pizza ou indien ?

— Pizza ! s'exclame Scorpius, à qui Draco ne laisse pas souvent l'occasion d'en manger.

— Allons-y pour la pizza. Quelle est ta préférée ?

— Jambon, champignons, et beaucoup de fromage.

— Je pense que mon pizzaiolo préféré devrait savoir cuisiner celle-ci. Quelle est celle que préfère ton papa ?

— Vous allez commander pour lui ? s'étonne Scorpius.

Harry sourit.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— C'est celles avec beaucoup de pepperoni. Epicé, si possible. Et du fromage. Beaucoup, beaucoup de fromage.

— Double peperroni et triple fromage ?

— Oui ! s'exclame Scorpius.

— Je vais passer commande, alors. Ensuite, nous allons mettre un film, et attendre les pizzas, et ton papa.

 ***.*.*.***

Draco claque la porte de son bureau en quittant les lieux. Il est le dernier à partir, comme bien souvent, mais habituellement, il n'est pas 19h30 quand il éteint et verrouille le cabinet. Dans la rue, la circulation a significativement diminué, si bien qu'il ne faut qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'appartement de Potter. C'est une rue calme, bien loin du standing de son propre appartement, mais toutefois très agréable. Il s'agit essentiellement de maisons de ville, et celle de Potter ne fait pas exception.

Dans les ténèbres, et malgré les belvédères, il est difficile de s'en faire une idée, mais pour autant, Draco aperçoit la lumière à travers les rideaux épais qui occultent les fenêtres de ce qui doit être le salon, et aussitôt l'endroit lui paraît chaleureux. Il se gare devant la maison, devant laquelle se trouve un petit jardin qu'il travers en deux pas, et sonne à la porte.

La porte s'ouvre sur Potter, qui n'a rien de différent du Potter qu'il a déjà vu, sinon qu'il est pieds nus sur le parquet et que ses cheveux sont encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut-être aussi a-t-il un sourire plus large que ce qu'il a jamais vu. Aussi, il amène avec lui une odeur de pizza qui met l'eau à la bouche de l'avocat.

— Bonsoir, dit Draco.

— Entrez, répond Harry en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

L'entrée n'est pas très large, ou peut-être Harry ne s'est-il pas assez reculé, mais le corps de Draco frôle le sien en passant, son parfum envahit l'air, et Harry doit lutter pour retenir son sourire de s'agrandir encore. Draco arrive presque immédiatement dans le salon, et aperçoit aussitôt la petite tête blonde de son fils.

— Scorpius, bonhomme ? dit-il, soudain un peu hésitant.

Scorpius se retourne, reconnaît son père, et traverse immédiatement la pièce pour se jeter dans ses bras. Le blond le soulève, et le serre dans ses bras. Il y a quelque chose de déchirant pour lui de voir son fils malade, de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu être là pour lui alors qu'il lui avait fait la promesse de ne pas le laisser. Qu'il se l'était promis à lui-même. Mais à la façon dont l'enfant entoure son cou de ses petits bras, dont il cache son visage contre son épaule, Draco sait qu'il est déjà tout pardonné, et que Scorpius ne lui en a sans doute jamais voulu.

— Les pizzas sont dans le four, dit Scorpius, on t'attendait !

— Les pizzas ? répète Draco, un peu perdu.

— Oui, Harry a commandé des pizzas pour qu'on puisse manger avant de rentrer à la maison, elles sont arrivées il y'a longtemps alors il les a mises dans le four.

— Harry ?

— C'est moi, intervient l'enseignant dans un rire étouffé.

Draco lui lance un regard noir.

— Je sais qui vous êtes, je suis surpris que Scorpius vous appelle par votre prénom…

— Nous ne sommes pas en classe, mais c'eut été étrange qu'il m'appelle par mon nom alors que nous sommes chez moi.

Draco repose Scorpius au sol, et le gamin se dépêche de retourner sur le canapé, les yeux immédiatement attirés par la télévision. Il se tourne vers l'enseignant, qui s'est appuyé contre le mur, attentif à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— Je… Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

— Je sais. J'en avais envie, se contente-t-il de dire.

Dans le salon, Draco s'installe auprès de Scorpius. Les boîtes de pizza sont déposées au centre de la table par Harry, encore chaude. Le blond grimace en voyant que le carton des boîtes a bu tout le gras des pizzas et que celui-ci va probablement être bu à son tour par la table… Surtout, Potter a l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire. Scorpius s'empare aussitôt d'une énorme part prédécoupée, et la porte à sa bouche, sans prendre la peine ni d'utiliser l'une des assiettes disposées par Harry sur la table, ni de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une serviette.

— Scorpius, est-ce que manger proprement est en option ce soir ?

Le gamin a le bon goût d'adresser une grimace penaude à son père, mais ne cesse pas de manger pour autant. Draco lève les yeux au ciel, et surprend le sourire amusé de Potter.

— Prends au moins une serviette, insiste-t-il.

Et Potter tend une serviette à Scorpius, qui l'attrape de mauvaise foi. Le gamin est conscient de l'attention qu'il attire, du fait que Harry est amusé par la situation. Hors de question pour le jeune homme de sortir de son rôle d'enseignant, et à cet instant précis, cela consiste en son absence de réaction dans le différent qui sépare Draco de Scorpius…

Si tant est que cela puisse être considéré comme un différent. Le jeune père ébouriffe tendrement les cheveux de son fils, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harry n'existe plus, pendant un instant, oublié par ces deux générations qui s'accrochent l'une à l'autre, presque désespérément. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils ont construit leur mode de fonctionnement, leur style de vie, autour de la confiance absolue qu'a Scorpius pour son père et de la culpabilité de Draco de n'avoir pas été présent pendant trop longtemps, mâtinée à une envie d'être le père que lui-même n'a jamais eu…. Mais que Scorpius mérite.

Leur situation familiale n'est pas simple, c'est évident, mais comme Harry a déjà eu l'occasion de le préciser, Scorpius a la chance d'avoir un père qui, s'il n'est pas parfait, a le mérite d'être en vie.

C'est un fait Draco Malfoy est un homme hautain, froid, fier, dont l'intelligence et les sarcasmes aussi affutés que la lame d'un scalpel ne suffisent pas à cacher qu'il renferme bien plus que le fiel qu'il semble se faire une spécialité de distiller dès qu'il en a l'occasion. Et Scorpius idolâtre cet homme qui daigne enfin prendre son rôle de père à cœur… Alors si Harry s'inquiétait pour cet enfant, il lui suffit de voir cette scène pour comprendre que ce n'est certainement pas le comportement de Malfoy qui empêchera son deuil de se faire comme il se doit.

— Vous ne mangez pas ? demande Scorpius à Harry.

— Si, bien sûr, mais j'ai surtout soif. Tu veux quelque chose, Scorpius ? demande Harry en se levant du pouf sur lequel il s'est installé.

— Un coca ? demande Scorpius en jetant un regard vers son père, un air suppliant imprimé avec talent sur son visage.

— Va pour un coca, cède Malfoy en portant une part de pizza à sa bouche.

— Malfoy ?

— Mh ?

— À boire ?

— Bière ?

— Va pour la bière, approuve Harry.

Harry s'éclipse dans la cuisine pour y préparer les boissons, mais son esprit n'est ni aux canettes, ni aux bouteilles d'alcool. C'est aux lèvres de Malfoy qu'il pense. Fines, discrètes, et pourtant si expressives, elles disent tant que Malfoy n'a pratiquement pas besoin de s'exprimer — c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait, une économie admirable de mots, là où Harry se fait parfois l'effet d'une poule trop bavarde. Couvertes du gras de la pizza, aussi, et brillante, par conséquent, si propices à des baisers passionnés…

Le jeune homme dépose les boissons sur la table du salon, sous le regard désapprobateur de Draco, qui semble considérer comme un affront aux plus grandes puissances que de n'utiliser ni sets de table, ni dessous de verres. Puis la soirée s'étire, se prolonge, se dessine autour de la gourmandise de Scorpius, qui ne tarde pas à tomber de fatigue, emporté par l'épuisement la journée, par le stress occasionné par ses habitudes joyeusement piétinées, par le paracétamol distribué par Harry.

Les deux adultes éclusent donc leur première bière, puis la seconde, puis la troisième. Parfois, une main se tend pour attraper une part de pizza raidie par son refroidissement. Bientôt, il n'y a plus de pizza sur la table, et Scorpius s'est assoupi devant la télévision. Harry et Draco, lui, continuent à échanger, à parler de tout ce qui peut leur permettre de ne pas trop entrer dans les détails, d'éviter l'intime. Leur stratégie de coping ne marche que partiellement parce que parfois, le regard de Harry se perd sur les lèvres de Draco, lequel répond par un sourire en coin moqueur.

— Pourquoi l'enseignement ? fini par demander Draco en posant sa bouteille vide sur la table.

Harry réfléchit un instant, passe une main dans ses cheveux. C'est un geste qu'il fait beaucoup, remarque Draco. Quand il est satisfait mais ne veut pas le montrer, quand il est gêné, quand il réfléchit. Pas quand il est en colère. Ce geste a quelque chose d'exaspérant, parce que la tignasse de Potter ne ressemble à rien de connu, mais c'est aussi un geste qui lui ressemble. Naturel, sincère.

Pour Harry, la question est loin d'être simple. Lui demander pourquoi il a choisi l'enseignement, c'est comme lui demander pourquoi il a choisi la vie. Après le décès de ses parents, Harry, encore jeune, a d'abord été placé dans la famille de sa mère, chez les Dursley. Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas très aimants serait un euphémisme, et ces personnes ne méritent pas que l'on minimise leur comportement, pense le jeune homme. À cette époque et jusqu'à ses treize ans, il n'y a qu'à l'école qu'il se sentait véritablement bien. À Poudlard.

— L'école m'a sauvé la vie, dit-il simplement.

Et Draco comprend qu'il n'exagère pas, que ça n'est pas une figure de style. Il se contente d'acquiescer.

— Et vous avez décidé de rendre la pareille.

Harry laisse échapper un rire. C'est un éclat de franchise, de sincérité, du genre qui ne se contrôlent pas ce rire n'est pas joyeux, pas vraiment amusé.

— J'ai surtout décidé de rester là où je me sens le mieux. Cette école a joué un rôle déterminant dans ma vie.

— Je vois. Vous n'avez pas le goût du risque.

Harry hausse les épaules.

— On peut prendre des risques sans avoir à partir au bout du monde ou à faire des sports extrêmes. Je fais prendre des risques tous les jours à mes élèves, ils gravissent des Himalaya au quotidien.

Dans son sommeil, Scorpius gigote. Draco a le sourire de celui qui sait que la plus grosse montagne pour cet enfant, ce n'est pas l'école. Sauf peut-être si l'on considère ses camarades, dont il n'en a pas invité un seul à la maison. Jamais.

— Et vous, quels sont les risques que vous prenez ? insiste Malfoy.

Sa voix est inhabituellement douce, mais ne cache pour autant pas sa froideur naturelle, son flegme à toute épreuve, comme le témoignage du refus de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux, cette capacité à se moquer de tout, à être au-dessus du monde entier. Ce n'est pas prendre un risque que de regarder le monde de haut, c'est être un risque, un danger. Une menace.

Le regard que lui jette Harry pourrait difficilement être plus parlant.


	22. Chapter 22

_Je dois avouer avoir une affection particulière pour ce chapitre. C'est un moment clé pour les personnages, et c'est là que tout peut se compliquer de façon significative... On retrouve Harry, Draco, Scorpius... Et un autre personnage dont je pense que vous ne l'apprécierez pas (même si moi, je l'aime beaucoup).  
_

 _Pas mal de reviews portaient sur votre incompréhension de l'interdit que cela représente pour Harry et Draco que de se fréquenter... Demander à vos proches enseignants, si vous en connaissez, s'ils ont le droit de fréquenter des parents d'élèves. Demandez-leur si cet interdit a un sens, si ce tabou là est compréhensible ou justifiable._

 _J'en suis quant à moi encore à m'interroger sur la nature de la fin de cette fiction... Dans mon esprit, cela s'éloigne de plus en plus d'un happy end._

 _Mais ça, seuls les chapitres suivants nous le diront._

 _Edit 04/11 : grâce à l'attention d'une lectrice, il s'avère qu'une erreur de date s'est glissée et que l'histoire est passée vendredi à lundi puis à vendredi de nouveau... Après correction de cette erreur, je vous invite à relire la fiction à partir du chapitre 22 pour plus de clarté. Mes excuses pour cette inattention de ma part, et tous mes remerciements pour l'attention de cette lectrice chevronnée._

* * *

 **22— Vendredi 12 Novembre.**

Être là, ensemble, est un risque.

Ce moment, alors que la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps, que Scorpius s'est endormi sur le sofa, que la pizza et la bière se mélangent confortablement dans leur estomac, ne devrait même pas exister. C'est un instant hors du temps, car interdit. Bien sûr, cela peut sembler anodin, un peu ridicule. Mais les règles sont les règles, même pour un _rule breaker_ comme Harry, surtout pour Harry. Il s'agit du rêve de sa vie, de ce qui, au quotidien, lui permet de se sentir utile, important. C'est ce qui l'habite, ce qui le nourrit intellectuellement, ce qui le fait se sentir vivant.

Mais de cela, il ne dit rien à Draco. C'est une intimité qu'il n'a pas l'intention de lui donner. Il ne sait rien de cet homme, si ce n'est qu'il reste un mystère total pour lui.

Malfoy le fixe, et pour la première fois, Harry remarque les variations de ses pupilles. Bleu glacier sous certains angles, ses yeux sont en fait d'un gris saisissant. C'est une couleur dont on peut imaginer qu'elle est seulement froide, fade, presque sans vie. Mais c'est tout l'inverse que voit l'enseignant dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux sont une variation de gris, de vert, de bleu, des pierres et métaux précieux en fusion qui fixent Harry et semblent prêts à l'envelopper.

Il a des cils immenses, bien plus foncés que ses cheveux presque blancs, et qui caressent parfois ses joues lorsqu'il baisse les yeux vers l'enseignant. Car c'est exactement l'impression qu'il donne : il baisse les yeux sur le monde, comme si rien ne pouvait être plus haut que lui. Ce comportement pourrait — et devrait, même — être insupportable à Harry… Pourtant, cela a quelque chose de fascinant, d'inaccessible.

C'est un défi.

Dans le silence, dans son observation du visage de Malfoy, de ses lèvres fines mais plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée, comme ses joues qui ont elles aussi pris des couleurs, Harry s'aperçoit qu'à aucun moment il ne lui est venu à l'esprit que peut-être Malfoy est juste un homme seul dont les amis ne sont pas assez présents, rien de plus. Après tout, cet homme était marié à une femme avec qui il a eu un fils… Qui dort à cet instant précis à moins d'un mètre d'eux.

Mais le regard que pose le blond sur lui est sans ambiguïté. La façon dont il fixe ses lèvres, lui aussi, dont il détaille son visage, dont la tension entre eux augmente, dont la distance entre eux diminue imperceptiblement, comme si, plutôt que de se rapprocher, ils aspiraient la distance les séparant… Rien de tout cela n'est dépourvu de sens.

— Je pense que nous devrions y aller, dit finalement Malfoy à voix basse.

Il a un léger sourire en coin, qui s'affirme alors que Harry hoche lentement la tête. Evidemment.

Draco se redresse, mais avant de se lever du canapé, il dépose sa main contre la joue de Harry. Le geste est léger, à peine appuyé, et Harry est si surpris qu'il manque de ne pas entendre ce que dit l'homme face à lui.

— Merci…

Puis il se lève, et la chaleur de sa main s'évanouie bien trop vite contre la joue de l'enseignant. Tout va très vite, bien trop. Le charme est rompu, l'alcool ne réchauffe plus ni ses sens ni son esprit. Il regarde Draco récupérer Scorpius, dont le sommeil est si profond que ses bras pendent le long du corps de son père. Harry les observe avec ce sentiment désagréable de ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui-même, de son propre corps.

Un dernier regard, un léger sourire, et Draco est parti.

Harry verrouille la porte, et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

— Crétin, murmure-t-il pour lui-même.

Il est bien avancé, à présent, dans un salon qui lui parait maintenant étranger. Par la fenêtre, il repère les feux du SUV s'allumer dans la pénombre, et le moteur ronronne avant de s'éloigner dans les ténèbres.

Mécaniquement, il ramasse les cartons de pizza, les bouteilles de bière, la canette de coca qu'a bue Scorpius. Le gamin pourra se reposer tout le weekend durant, mais Harry sait qu'il lui faudra lutter pour penser à autre chose qu'à cette main contre sa joue.

 **Samedi 13 Novembre**

Les vestiaires sentent le chlore, le talc bon marché, les bonnets de bain en caoutchouc.

Draco étire celui de Scorpius entre ses doigts, et le place au-dessus de la tête du gamin.

— Tiens bien tes cheveux, bonhomme, dit-il avant de positionner le bonnet sur la tête blonde.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le caoutchouc lui tirera les cheveux, et le retrait du bonnet donnera les larmes aux yeux de l'enfant, mais pour le moment, il ne semble pas y penser. Les samedis à la piscine sont toujours un moment de joie pour eux ; Draco apprécie de se lever tôt pour partager un moment de tranquillité avec son fils, avant que les familles trop bruyantes ne débarquent et n'envahissent les couloirs de nage.

Ils passent par le pédiluve, et Draco ne masque son dégoût qu'au prix de la joie dans le regard de Scorpius, qui lui adore (ça ne durera pas) ce petit bassin dont l'eau est plus chaude que les bassins de nage ou de jeu pour les enfants. La douche froide les a réveillés, il est maintenant temps de rejoindre le grand bassin. Draco fixe les brassards aux bras de son fis, descends lui-même dans l'eau, puis aide Scorpius à le rejoindre. C'est les bras autour du cou de son père que Scorpius enchaine les longueurs, porté par la brasse puissante et efficace de Draco. C'est le rituel du samedi matin, et lorsque Draco fait mine de perdre pied et de se noyer, obligeant le petit garçon s'accrocher plus fermement encore autour de son cou, le gamin rit aux éclats. Les longueurs se répètent, se ressemblent, mais Scorpius ne se lasse pas de ce qui ressemble pour lui à une grande vitesse, observant les nageurs courageux autour d'eux. Certains visages sont connus, la force de l'habitude n'y est pas pour rien.

Le petit garçon fait battre ses pieds dans l'eau, projetant des gerbes d'eau tout autour de lui sans apporter aucune aide à son père qui fait mine de le gronder, et obtient comme punition d'être laissé à lui-même lorsque Draco fait demi-tour sous l'eau, comme un vrai nageur. Il en faut bien plus pour troubler Scorpius, qui attend tranquillement que son père émerge.

Ils finissent par sortir de l'eau une heure plus tard, pour rejoindre le tobogan, le petit bassin et son plongeoir duquel Scorpius n'a encore jamais réussi à sauter. Il n'est pas haut, mais il reste impressionnant pour un enfant si fluet. Père et fils jouent là pendant encore une bonne heure, mais bientôt, l'exercice, l'excitation, le rire et les jeux ne suffisent plus à leur tenir chaud, et Scorpius a beau lutter contre le froid, Draco ne se laisse pas tromper par son sourire crispé lorsqu'il commence à claquer des dents.

— Alors, encore une fois sur le toboggan, et on sort, bonhomme.

L'enfant suit son père sans protester, et reste longuement sous le jet d'eau chaude, une fois de retour dans les douches. Il est pudique, il ne retire pas son short, et Draco s'en moque un peu, parce qu'il prendra de nouveau une douche, ou même un bain, de retour chez eux. Il en va toujours ainsi.

Sur le trajet du retour, et déjà un peu avant alors qu'il se rhabille, il se souvient que la dernière fois qu'il a fait ce trajet, Potter était là.

Potter est souvent là, dans sa vie, ces derniers temps. Il est presque inévitable, puisque l'enseignant de son fils, qui semble l'apprécier de plus en plus.

Si sa présence se limitait à cela, toutefois, tout serait bien plus simple.

Mais Potter est partout, ou à peu de choses près. Il est dans les envies d'oubli de Draco, et c'est déjà trop. C'est avec lui qu'il a eu envie de boire, c'est avec lui qu'il a eu envie d'oublier, c'est à lui qu'il a fait confiance pour garder son fils, et si Scorpius n'avait pas été malade, endormi sur le canapé, Draco sait trop bien ce qu'il aurait pu se passer.

Il ne sait toujours pas si c'est un soulagement ou une déception.

Quelque chose chez Potter l'attire. Son regard, la façon qu'il a de voir le monde, ce qu'il dit, surtout ce qu'il ne dit pas. Le fait qu'il ose à peine voler une bouteille de scotch à Dumbledore, mais qu'il n'hésite pas à enfreindre bien plus de règles en l'invitant chez lui, en montant dans sa voiture un samedi, en le regardant avec convoitise. Cet homme a un véritable goût pour le risque, et cela change de l'univers aseptisé dans lequel Draco a toujours évolué.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello there,  
_

 _D'abord : merci. Plus cette histoire avance, plus vos commentaires sont beaux, touchants.. Ou peut-être me touchent-ils plus parce que je mets plus de moi dans cette histoire qu'au début, alors qu'elle n'était supposée être qu'un passe-temps pendant que je luttais avec Easy as pie. Master of None a été pensée comme un défis ; moi qui suis fan de grandes descriptions, je voulais que le dialogue prime. 23 chapitres plus tard, je pense que le pari est réussi de ce point de vue._

 _Lors de la publication du dernier chapitre, j'avouais mes doutes quant à la fin de cette histoire. Happy end, ou pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à certaines réactions, un peu violentes, un peu douloureuses pour moi._

 _Je ne peux que vous dire que j'ai envie que vous lisiez, que vous continuiez à aimer... Ceci étant dit, si l'idée d'une fin qui ne serait pas celle dont vous avez envie vous dérange, je ne peux que vous encourager à arrêter ici. Nulle doute louperez-vous une belle fin qui n'aura été nuancée et méritée par nos héros - j'aime quand leur histoire est compliquée, j'avoue - mais je ne force personne._

 _Merci, merci encore. Vous êtes des merveilles._

 _Edit 04/11 : grâce à l'attention d'une lectrice, il s'avère qu'une erreur de date s'est glissée et que l'histoire est passée vendredi à lundi puis à vendredi de nouveau... Après correction de cette erreur, je vous invite à relire la fiction à partir du chapitre 22 pour plus de clarté. Mes excuses pour cette inattention de ma part, et tous mes remerciements pour l'attention de cette lectrice chevronnée._

* * *

 **Samedi 13 Novembre**

Une fois de retour à la maison, Scorpius s'endort presque immédiatement sur le canapé du salon. Pas de douche, pas de bain pour le moment, de toute évidence. Il est épuisé, comme souvent après la piscine. Ses cheveux sont encore mouillés, et commencent déjà détremper le canapé, mais Draco n'en a cure. Il dépose une couverture sur son fils, et file préparer le repas.

Les oignons, les tomates et les poivrons sont à peine sur le plan de travail que son téléphone commence à vibrer sur le marbre. Narcissa.

Draco pince les lèvres, mais répond tout de même. Lorsque sa mère appelle, les tonalités ont toujours l'air plus agressives, plus exigeantes.

— Oui, mère ?

— Bonjour Draco, heureuse de te parler moi aussi.

Draco enfonce son autre main dans la poche de son jean alors qu'il s'adosse au frigo. Dans le salon, Scorpius dort toujours. Malgré le ton revendicatif de sa mère, il sait qu'elle aimerait, sans savoir comment lui demander, que les choses aillent mieux. Alors il retient sa respiration un instant, expire lentement, et trouve quelque part en lui la force de faire preuve de patience. Pour l'instant.

— Comment vas-tu, Mère ?

— Ton père et moi sommes sortis ce main, et nous sommes passés devant le traiteur italien. Je sais que tu adores ces escalopes milanaises, alors j'en ai prises, avec des pâtes, nous serons chez toi dans quelques minutes. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Il souffle par le nez.

— Peu importe ce que j'en pense, Mère, si vous êtes déjà au bout de la rue.

Rire amusé de Narcissa.

— Absolument. À tout de suite alors, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Draco peut imaginer son père au volant de leur luxueuse voiture, secouant la tête dans un mélange de tendresse et d'abandon mélangés. Existe-t-il femme plus têtue que Narcissa ? Difficile à dire. L'avocat range les légumes dans le frigo, remonte la couverture sur Scorpius, qui a bien mérité de dormir.

Bientôt, ses parents arrivent, sur leur trente-et-un, comme à leur habitude, mais puisque c'est dimanche, ils semblent plus détendus. Son père porte un simple costume d'un gris anthracite qui semble fait sur mesure avec ses yeux, et sa mère, elle, porte une robe noire et ses éternels escarpins, juchée sur des talons si hauts que parfois, Draco se demande comment elle peut marcher avec.

— Mère, fais attention…

Ses talons claquent sur le parquet, comme la bise qu'elle fait à son fils, à des kilomètres des baisers affectueux auxquels il a droit lorsque tout va bien entre eux. Elle s'avance dans le salon, reine dans un château qui n'est pas le sien, mais s'arrête immédiatement lorsqu'elle aperçoit Scorpius assoupi sur le canapé. Elle retire les chaussures, qu'elle pose au pied du sofa, et se tourne vers son fils. lit

— Tu aurais pu m'avertir…

— C'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, marmonne Draco alors que Lucius pose une main sur son épaule.

Cet homme n'a pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Dans son regard, Draco se souvient de l'homme dangereux et menaçant qu'il peut être. Son visage n'exprime que rarement colère, déception ou lassitude, mais avec les années, son fils a appris à y lire la moindre micro-expression. Avec les années, il a renoncé aux activités parfois crapuleuses qui l'ont amené à danser avec l'illégalité à de nombreuses reprises, mais il n'a rien perdu de l'influence qu'il prend plaisir à exercer sur plus faible que lui, sur plus vénal que lui, sur plus impressionnable que lui.

— Ta mère voulait venir te voir, dit-il simplement.

— Elle voulait voir Scorpius.

— Non, elle voulait te voir toi, murmure Lucius.

C'est de lui que Draco tient sa blondeur, pense-t-il quand son père murmure près de son oreille, sa canne à quelques centimètres de sa jambe. L'homme en impose, et malgré toute l'affection qu'il manifeste à l'égard de son petit-fils, Draco n'oublie pas qui il est… ni le père absent qu'il a lui-même connu. Si tant est que le terme soit le bon.

— Ton fils a les cheveux mouillés, dit Narcissa à Draco sur un air de reproche.

Elle a raison, évidemment. Vu la saison, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

— Je comptais allumer un feu dans la cheminée lorsque vous êtes arrivés.

— Le premier réflexe après la piscine ou une douche à cette saison, c'est de sécher les cheveux de ton fils, Draco, insiste Narcissa.

— Je sais, Mère, il s'est juste endormi.

— Il peut s'endormir, ce n'est pas le problème, mais il va être encore plus malade qu'il ne l'est déjà… Si j'en crois son nez rouge.

— Nous sommes allés à la piscine et…

Narcissa pince les lèvres. Elle tourne les talons, dépose ses chaussures dans l'entrée, retire son manteau, son châle, et revient dans le salon. Son visage n'est plus celui d'une mère furieuse après son fils ou d'une grand-mère incapable de résister au sourire de son petit-fils, c'est celui d'une mère qui reprend les choses en main.

Après les dernières semaines, Draco devrait être furieux de la voir se comporter de cette façon, lui faire la leçon après le comportement dont elle a fait preuve, les discussions enflammées que cela a alimenté avec Pansy, l'organisation qu'il a fallu mettre en place, les échanges secrets qu'il a eu avec son père. Comme si son métier, sa vie de père célibataire, le deuil difficile de son fils n'étaient pas déjà suffisants, il a fallu que Narcissa décide de jouer ce rôle dans une mise en scène au cours de laquelle Draco a plus besoin de soutiens que d'apprendre à être un père parfait selon Narcissa Malfoy.

Pourtant, réalise-t-il, c'est précisément ce dont Draco a besoin, à cet instant.

Lâcher prise, même si ça n'est que pour quelques minutes, s'autoriser d'être imparfait, d'être faillible. Avant le décès d'Astoria, combien de fois a-t-il pris la douche à son fils ? Combien de fois l'a-t-il seulement emmené chez son pédiatre ? D'une vie où Draco n'était père que dans les moments les plus doux, l'histoire du soir avant le coucher, le baiser sur le front de l'enfant endormi quand il rentrait trop tard pour ne voir éveillé, les pique-niques organisés de temps à autre par Astoria, les anniversaires, les vacances, même… il est passé à une vie où son monde tout entier ne tourne qu'autour de cet être qu'il apprend à connaître, dont il découvre encore avec surprise la souffrance, l'intelligence et la profondeur.

Il observe sa mère disparaître dans la salle de bain pour revenir avec une serviette de toilette, qu'elle utilise pour sécher au maximum la tête de Scorpius. Les émotions se bousculent dans sa tête, inconnues, interminables, comme des rubans tournoyant dans l'air inlassablement, sans début ni fin. De nouveau, Lucius pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Lui non plus n'a pas été un père présent, mais à la différence de Draco, Lucius n'a jamais cherché à être différent. Chez les Malfoy, il n'a jamais été dans les standards pour un homme que d'être un père aimant. Lucius Malfoy a toujours trouvé plus simple que de conspirer, arnaquer, voler, influencer les puissants de son monde que de donner à son fils l'attention dont il avait alors besoin.

Narcissa n'a pas eu d'effort à faire pour prouver à Draco qu'il a besoin d'elle ; il lui a tendu l'opportunité de lui prouver combien elle a raison de lui-même. Les remords lui serrent la gorge, parce que sa mère a totalement raison. Malgré les reproches qu'il peut lui faire, cette tendance qu'elle a à vouloir tout contrôler, elle n'est jamais que sa mère, de qui il tient bien plus qu'il ne le réalise lui-même parfois.

— Assieds-toi, mon chéri, je m'occupe de tout, dit Narcissa avec un regard pour Draco.

— Ca n'efface en rien notre dispute.

— Je sais, nous reprendrons cela plus tard. Lucius, chéri, peux-tu faire chauffer les plats ? J'ai dû les laisser dans la voiture.

Lucius esquisse un simili-sourire, ses lèvres bougent à peine, et fait demi-tour d'un pas raide. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa débarrasse la table du salon, de laquelle elle retire l'ordinateur de Draco et les dossiers ouverts. Elle occupe enfin le rôle qu'elle remplit le mieux. Elle organise, coordonne, délègue les tâches aux deux hommes de sa vie. Des années durant, c'est pour Lucius qu'elle a fait cela. Organiser des soirées, des galas, faire du Manoir un lieu important… C'était une vie glaciale, dépourvue de la reconnaissance qu'elle méritait pourtant. Là encore, il s'agissait de la normalité.

Scorpius rend le changement possible.

— Mère…

— Je sais, il ne faut rien mélanger. Je mets tout sur la table de la salle à manger, explique-t-elle. Nous allons manger dans le salon. Exceptionnellement.

— Mère…

— Nous le faisions quand tu étais malade ou triste, tu te souviens ? Je n'ai pas encore défini ce que tu es en ce moment, mais cela mérite que nous déjeunions dans le salon.

— On reprend cette dispute lundi, rappelle Draco d'un ton qu'il veut froid, mais qui sonne plaintif à son oreille.

Narcissa lève les yeux au ciel, passablement amusée.

— Comment se porte Scorpius à l'école ? demande-t-elle au bout de quelques instants à Draco.

Tous deux se sont assis, Draco près de Scorpius sur le canapé, Narcissa sur l'un des fauteuils. Lucius aura le choix entre un autre fauteuil ou le pouf.

— Mieux, je crois… Potter m'a l'air… Plutôt compétent.

— Cet enseignant ? se remémore Narcissa. Je l'ai un peu croisé, il semble correct. Il s'intéresse à ses élèves.

— Il prend beaucoup de temps pour Scorpius, pour le sortir de sa solitude.

Sur le canapé, l'enfant remue un peu. Sa jambe se retrouve sur la cuisse de Draco, qui caresse machinalement le minuscule mollet.

— Il ne joue toujours pas avec les autres enfants ?

— Non. Il va lui falloir du temps, Narcissa…

— Je sais. Et je pense, avec le recul, que fréquenter cette gamine, cette… Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

— Alicia.

— Ah, oui, Alicia. Elle est jeune, elle sait mieux que ton père et moi comment lui parler.

Draco hausse un sourcil. La scène est surréaliste.

— Vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien, si je dois être honnête.

— J'ai réfléchi, Draco. J'étais très en colère, et je le suis toujours. Mais tu veux le meilleur pour cet enfant, et même si c'est ce que Lucius et moi souhaitons également, eh bien… Tu es son père. C'est à toi que doit revenir la décision finale. Nous ne sommes pas des parents exemplaires, avoue Narcissa.

— Vous vous en êtes bien sortis, pourtant.

— Je sais, tu es parfait à bien des égards, reconnaît fièrement Narcissa, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais nous n'y sommes pas pour grand-chose. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

— Même s'il risque d'attraper une pneumonie à cause de moi.

— Ton père t'a laissé monter en haut d'un arbre…

— Et je me suis cassé le coude. Je m'en souviens, sourit Draco.

Lucius pince les lèvres, tout en piquant un câpre avec sa fourchette.

— Être parent est la chose la plus difficile qu'il te sera donné de faire. La plus belle, aussi. Mais personne ne nait en sachant l'être. Tu l'apprends, au quotidien, parce que tu essaies, parce que tu fais des erreurs, parce que tu adaptes, tu corriges, tu ajustes, et Scorpius est la meilleure personne à écouter pour savoir si tu fais fausses route ou pas.

Draco hoche la tête.

Plus tard lors du repas, Scorpius se réveille. Il n'a pas faim, mais termine le repas dans les bras de son père, à picorer ses pâtes avec lui.

Le reste de la conversation porte sur les activités de Narcissa, ses amies qu'elle voit trop peu souvent, Olivia, la mère de Blaise, qui a un nouvel amant. Ils parlent aussi du golf de Lucius, des connaissances qu'il s'y fait, des hommes de pouvoir qu'il croise sur les green, les relations qu'il y noue et les influences qu'il y distille. C'est ce qui alimente les passions de son père, le fait d'être un puissant, ou d'en fréquenter, parfois Draco ne sait pas trop. Est-ce le pouvoir lui-même, ou sa procuration, les sourires des PDG avec lesquels il déjeune, des politiques avec lesquels il boit des whisky âgés, qui fait briller le regard de Lucius d'une convoitise qui met toujours Draco mal à l'aise ?

Lui, en tant qu'avocat, pratique pourtant un art similaire.

Il s'agit de séduire, de convaincre, de tordre les esprits avec parfois toute la douceur du monde, parfois avec ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à du despotisme, dans un seul but : sauver ses clients. Il n'est pas juste question de prouver qu'ils ne sont pas coupables, mais de convaincre, profondément, d'atteindre le cœur, et d'y graver la certitude qu'ils sont non seulement innocents mais aussi victimes, ou que la culpabilité de la partie opposée est auréolée d'évidence.

Alors qui est-il pour juger ?


	24. Chapter 24

_Merci à tous pour vos adorables review, vos gentils mots, vos opinions, vos doutes, vos questions, vos interrogations. Je découvre l'histoire en même temps que vous, et ce chapitre m'a surprise. Je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi, et tant mieux, parce que je l'aime beaucoup._

 _À très vite._

 _Edit 04/11 : grâce à l'attention d'une lectrice, il s'avère qu'une erreur de date s'est glissée et que l'histoire est passée vendredi à lundi puis à vendredi de nouveau... Après correction de cette erreur, je vous invite à relire la fiction à partir du chapitre 22 pour plus de clarté. Mes excuses pour cette inattention de ma part, et tous mes remerciements pour l'attention de cette lectrice chevronnée._

* * *

 **24— Samedi 13 Novembre**

La maison des Weasley est un capharnaüm au charme hétéroclite que Molly Weasley, la mère de Ron, fait vivre et tient d'une main de fer. Autour de la table de la salle à manger, qui est en réalité constituée de plusieurs tables de récupération mises bout à bout, les membres de la famille échangent, rient et se régalent des plats préparés par la mère de famille. C'est un lieu bruyant, agité, dans lequel on éclate de rire un instant, on débat le suivant, et on se donne l'accolade en conclusion, avant de partir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.

Harry aime profondément cet endroit et tout ce qu'il représente, et depuis toujours, c'est un ancrage pour lui, un lieu qui le ramène à la réalité, aux fondamentaux de sa vie.

En face de lui, Fred et George, les jumeaux, aînés de Ron (qui de toute façon est le plus jeune des garçons, aîné de Ginny), échangent à bâtons rompus avec Arthur, leur père. L'homme, dont les tempes sont grisonnantes depuis quelques années maintenant, écoute ses fils avec attention. Hilarants et hyperactifs depuis l'enfance, les deux frères forment un duo surprenant depuis l'enfance, même pour des jumeaux. Très rapidement, ils ont choisi de quitter l'école, les murs rassurants et formateurs de Poudlard pour réaliser leur rêve : monter sur scène et devenir des humoristes reconnus. Il leur a fallu quelques années, de nombreuses scènes anonymes et salles presque vides, mais ils ont réussi à se faire un nom, et maintenant, ils ne se contentent plus de faire pleurer de rire leur sœur ou leurs frères.

— Et pour la mise en scène, qu'avez-vous prévu ? demande Arthur.

— Ce sera uniquement un jeu de lumières, commence George, qui accompagne ses explications de gestes passionnés.

— Et beaucoup de musique, nous jouerons de la guitare et des percussions, poursuit Fred avec la même gestuelle.

— Comme pour le spectacle précédent, alors, commente Percy.

Fred le regarde, un sourcil haussé, le nez froncé, et l'air sur le visage de celui qu'on a interrompu pour rien.

— Pardonne-moi, très cher Percy, mais tu n'es jamais venu au spectacle précédent, lui rappelle-t-il.

— J'étais occupé, j'ai un métier, figurez-vous, siffle leur frère.

Percy est sans doute aucun le Weasley que Harry apprécie le moins. Obsédé par les règles et les conventions, Percy est avant tout un jeune homme qui n'a jamais accepté le niveau social de sa famille, la modestie de ses parents, les rares vacances qu'ils étaient en mesure de payer, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, la récupération des vêtements de ses aînés, ses propres bien qui étaient redistribués aux plus jeunes.

Très intelligent, et surtout terriblement ambitieux, il est parvenu à se faire une place dans les écoles et les classes les plus réputées, sans toutefois parvenir à s'y sentir tout à fait à l'aise… ce dont il attribue la faute à sa famille.

— Oh, parce que nous n'avons pas de métier ? C'est bien ce que tu dis ? demande George, dont le ton outré est volontairement exagéré par un haussement de voix inutile.

— On ne peut pas dire que cela soit une profession, persiste Percy.

— Peu importe, intervient Arthur avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Personne ne t'oblige à venir, Percy, mais tu n'es pas obligé de tenir ce genre de propos avec tes frères.

Harry secoue la tête et avale une gorgée de sa bière. Le ragout préparé par Molly a beau être délicieux, la part de viande rôtie qu'il a eu auparavant lui a suffi.

— Harry, mon chéri, tu es tout pâle, remarque Molly.

Tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Ron hausse un sourcil amusé, tandis qu'Hermione, elle, paraît sincèrement inquiète.

— Juste un peu de fatigue, tout va bien, la rassure Harry avec un sourire.

— Fini donc ton assiette, cela ne pourra que te faire du bien.

— C'est gentil, Molly, mais la cuisse de poulet rôti était déjà énorme et…

— Tu peux te permettre de manger plus ! insiste Molly.

— Laisse-le, Maman, intervient Ron, dont les oreilles commencent à rougir. Il est grand.

— Bien sûr… J'ai parfois du mal à ne pas vous voir comme des enfants… Parce que vous êtes tous mes enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais oui, Maman, on est tous tes enfants, sourit Ginny tout en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

La jeune femme, malgré ses cernes, est rayonnante. Est-ce un cliché que d'affirmer que la grossesse la rend belle comme jamais ? Harry choisit de s'y vautrer. Jamais elle n'a semblé si heureuse, pas même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Plus tard dans la journée, après que tout le monde a fini de manger, que certains sont montés faire une sieste, que Molly et Hermione sont occupées à faire la vaisselle, que déjà la nuit tombe, Harry et Ginny sont côte à côte sur la causeuse du salon, et la chaleur du feu de cheminée réchauffe leurs jambes.

— Maman et Papa sont toujours ravis lorsque tu viens, fait remarquer Ginny.

— Je suis toujours heureux qu'ils m'invitent.

— Tu es invité ici à vie, Harry.

— Tu sais que ça n'a pas été le cas pendant longtemps, lui rappelle-t-il.

— Tu venais de quitter leur fille, à laquelle tu étais fiancé, pour leur apprendre que tu aimais les hommes, rétorque-t-elle avec douceur.

— Tu le savais…

— Moi oui. Parce que j'ai appris à te connaître, et que cette connaissance m'a ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses. Mais pas eux… Ils s'imaginaient déjà nous marier.

Harry évite son regard, et fait jouer sa mâchoire. Il déteste cette conversation.

— Mais ils adorent l'idée que tu sois le père de mon enfant. De notre enfant.

— On n'en a jamais vraiment discuté.

— Bien sûr que si… Tout est très clair : tu auras le rôle que tu souhaites avoir. Si tu as envie d'être son père, je ne te le reprocherai jamais. Si tu ne veux pas être présent, ou si tu ne veut pas jouer un rôle aussi régulier, ça me va aussi. Tu peux être l'inconnu, l'oncle, le parrain, le père, l'ami, le mentor, tu peux être qui tu veux pour cet enfant, Harry, tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal.

Il pose la tête sur son épaule, sans dire un mot de plus.

— Et pour le prénom ?

— Notre accord tient toujours.

Ginny est un femme passionnée, douée de convictions toutes plus respectables les unes que les autres. Avec leur rupture, puis les années qui ont suivi, leur relation, auparavant houleuse, est devenue facile, presqu'évidente. Et c'est précisément pour cela que Harry ne pourrait plus l'aimer, indépendamment du fait qu'il sache qu'il n'aimera jamais les femmes : cette facilité a beau être confortable, elle n'a pas les yeux gris.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, avec tendresse. Ils se sont détestés, hurlé dessus, il s'en est parfois fallu de peu pour que les assiettes volent dans la pièce, et même s'ils ne sont pas toujours d'accord, ils ont évolué, ils ont grandi. Ils ne sont plus les lycéens ou jeunes étudiants qu'ils étaient alors.

— Comment cela se passe-t-il avec ta nouvelle classe ?

— Ils sont épuisants… Marmonne-t-il.

— Et les parents ? Comment sont les parents ?

— Pires que leurs enfants.

Ginny picore un morceau de pain, et passe une main songeuse sur son ventre. C'est un geste déjà si naturel qu'elle ne s'en rend peut-être même pas compte, pense Harry. Il a du mal à se dire que cet enfant, dans le ventre de cette femme à qui il a un jour été fiancé, est le sien, et que c'est le premier projet qu'ils mènent ensemble qui soit à la fois aussi fou et aussi évident.

La jeune femme lui lance un regard amusé. L'étincelle qui fait pétiller ses pupilles est annonciatrice de ce qui va suivre.

— J'ai hâte de voir quels parents nous serons. Complètement névrosés, à n'en pas douter.

— Molly et Arthur seront complètement conquis, poursuis Harry avec un sourire.

— Fred et George lui apprendront à faire des blagues.

— Et Percy lui fera réciter ses leçons, imagine l'enseignant.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire ! intervient Ron en levant un doigt inquisiteur.

— Ou à moi, dit Hermione, qui n'en a pas loupé une miette.

Dans le regard de la jeune femme, depuis que Harry est arrivé, il peut lire les questions qu'elle se pose.

Comme la plupart des proches de Harry, elle s'étonne et s'inquiète, dans une certaine mesure, de le voir seul. À son âge, alors que ses proches sont tous — ou presque — en couple, alors qu'il a des occasions de faire des rencontres. Tout au plus rentre-t-il, assez souvent il faut le dire, avec un autre homme, mais ça ne dure jamais plus d'une nuit.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que les Weasley sont concentrés sur le match de foot à la télévision, Hermione vient retrouver Harry, qui assiste de loin à toute cette liesse qu'il ne partage pas. Lui a envie de nager, d'oublier le monde extérieur sous la surface de l'eau, de profiter du silence épais, des bruits du monde étouffés.

— Tu t'enfermes, Potter.

Il lève les yeux vers elle. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle a tout à fait tort.

— Je réfléchis, prétend-il.

— Le but du samedi, c'est justement de ne pas réfléchir… Mais j'aime que tu déroges à cette règle. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupes ?

— J'organise un voyage scolaire cette année.

— Oh, dit simplement Hermione.

Harry n'a pas besoin de la questionner pour savoir combien elle déteste ce genre d'activités qui, selon elle, n'a pas d'autre intérêt que d'être source d'une fatigue plus grande encore que celle qu'elle connait au quotidien.

Sans parler du fait que sa propre fille fera partie du voyage.

— Quand est-ce prévu ?

— Le mois prochain.

— Quand comptais-tu en parler ?

— Cette semaine, justement.

— Je ne sais pas si…

— Rose est assez grande et débrouillarde pour faire partie de ce voyage.

Son amie lui jette un regard noir. Son cœur de mère est déchiré à l'idée d'être séparé de son enfant, mais il est hors de question que Rose soit perçue comme une petite fille faible qui craindrait qu'on la sépare de sa mère.

— Quel est le problème, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas à quel parent demander de venir. Je veux dire… C'est toujours une torture, et un mauvais choix…

— Risque de te suivre pendant toute l'année, termine Hermione en hochant la tête.

— Exact.

— Mais tous les parents d'élèves ne sont pas de dangereux psychopathes… Ce n'est pas parce que c'est arrivé une fois que ça va arriver à chaque fois.

— Je sais.

— Dumbledore a accepté de tout financer ?

Harry hausse les épaules.

— C'était en discussion depuis l'année dernière, il me l'a confirmé avant la rentrée, et je gardais le secret.

— Tout est organisé ?

— À peu de choses près, oui, c'est prêt.

— Alors ne te pose pas de questions. Les parents volontaires se feront connaître, et tu feras le meilleur choix possible, j'en suis sûre.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Hermione ne le laisse pas dire un mot.

— Même si selon moi, le meilleur choix eut été de ne jamais proposer ce genre de choses. Pourquoi pas une sortie au musée ? À la piscine ? Au théâtre ? Tout mais pas… Ca ! s'exclame-t-elle avec tellement d'emphase que Harry ne peut qu'en rire.

— Allez, viens voir ce match, poursuit-elle en se levant et en passant une main sur ses épaules. Il est hors de question que je sois la seule à souffrir devant ce sport sans intérêt, marmonne-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

Au même moment, toute la famille se lève en hurlant : un but vient d'être marqué, leur équipe est en tête. Harry secoue la tête ; le sport a cela d'abrutissant et d'assourdissant qu'il permet de se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Et l'essentiel est dans cette pièce.

Le décès de James et Lily Potter ont laissé un grand vide. Pour leur fils unique, qui n'était alors qu'un enfant en âge de rencontrer à la maternelle, mais aussi pour leur meilleur ami et parrain de Harry, Sirius. C'est quelques mois plus tard que le salut du jeune homme, chien fou qui fuyait les responsabilités avec tout l'enthousiasme dont il était capable, s'est présenté en la personne de Molly Weasley.

Il a suffi d'un matin de course, alors que Harry ne voulait pas aller à l'école, que Sirius était pressé d'aller travailler, désespéré que son filleul ne prête aucune attention à ce qu'il lui demandait, qu'il insiste pour porter un t-shirt au lieu d'un pull, pour que cette femme fasse irruption dans leur vie. Elle s'est approchée d'eux, à quelques pas de la cour d'école dans laquelle ses propres enfants jouaient déjà, s'est penchée vers Harry, et a juste eu à dire quelques mots pour qu'il accepte de porter le pull que Sirius avait tenté de lui mettre depuis, semblait-il, des heures déjà.

C'est comme cela que sa famille, jusqu'alors réduite à Sirius et à Remus, est devenue si grande, si bruyante, si volubile.


	25. Chapter 25

_Nous y voilà !_

 _Précédemment, après un rapprochement (tout léger) entre Harry et Draco, il a surtout été question de régler les problèmes familiaux des Malfoy._

 _Dans ce chapitre, on plonge dans le monde de Harry, et on démarre une partie plus douce de l'histoire... Qui devrait répondre à certaines de vos envies, à défaut de répondre à vos questions._

 _Dernièrement, je lis Tales of the Special Branch, une fiction publiée sur AO3, très longue, très belle, écrite en anglais. Je suis assez difficile, j'aime les choses bien écrites, bien pensées, même si je n'ai rien contre des choses un peu "bateau", même si à priori, on peut écrire une histoire qui n'est pas originale tout en étant belle et agréable à lire... Bref, quelles sont vos lectures coup de cœur actuellement ? Vos DRARRY, vos romans qui accompagnent vos jours et vos nuits, les œuvres dont vous avez du mal à fermer les pages pour vous laisser emporter par le sommeil ?_

 _Le chapitre 26 est prêt également, je le publierai dès que le 27 sera là (tout bientôt, à priori)._

 _Bonne lecture, et merci, merci mille fois pour vos mots._

 _W.S._

 _Edit 04/11 : grâce à l'attention d'une lectrice, il s'avère qu'une erreur de date s'est glissée et que l'histoire est passée vendredi à lundi puis à vendredi de nouveau... Après correction de cette erreur, je vous invite à relire la fiction à partir du chapitre 22 pour plus de clarté. Mes excuses pour cette inattention de ma part, et tous mes remerciements pour l'attention de cette lectrice chevronnée. Pour me faire pardonner, je publie aujourd'hui-même le chapitre 26._

* * *

 **Lundi 15 novembre.**

Le reste du weekend se déroule dans une brume épaisse et collante que dissout la réalité glaciale du lundi matin. Pour une fois, il ne peut pas, mais l'humidité traverse sans mal les couches de vêtements que porte Harry.

Dès lors qu'il met les pieds à l'école, Harry comprend que quelque chose ne va pas. Ce n'est pas une grande trouvaille, pas alors qu'Albus Dumbledore l'attend dans sa classe. Le vieil homme observe les peintures accrochées au mur, les exposés que Harry a gardé des années précédentes et qu'il remplacera dès que ses élèves de cette année en auront réalisés également.

Sur la table de l'enseignant trône son énorme tasse de café, pleine d'un liquide brûlant et fumant, à côté de laquelle se trouve la tasse de thé tout aussi grande du directeur de l'école.

Le vieil homme se tourne vers Harry, et pose sur lui un sourire léger qui ne dit rien qui vaille ; c'est le même que celui qu'il adressait à Harry, alors gamin, quand il le réprimandait pour les nombreuses bêtises qu'il faisait alors.

— Albus, dit prudemment Harry en déposant son sac sur une table.

— Bonjour, Harry.

Sa longue barbe blanche, ses cheveux qui tombent sur ses épaules amaigries par les années, les lunettes en demi-lunes posées sur son nez tranchent sévèrement avec l'ambiance générale de cette classe qui respire la jeunesse et l'innocence, l'enfance et les tubes de colle mal bouchés.

— Harry, dit Dumbledore, j'aurais préféré que cette semaine débute autrement pour toi, mais cette visite, crois-le de la part d'un vieil homme qui te connait depuis toujours, est amicale.

Harry fronce les sourcils, et passe une main dans ses cheveux, déjà mal coiffés. Cela ne ressemble pas à son vieux mentor que de faire des mystères ainsi, de tourner autour du pot comme on le ferait avant une rupture que l'on imagine douloureuse, bruyante et pathétique.

— Je suis venu te faire un petit rappel des règles de cette école, commence Albus, les bras dans le dos.

L'enseignant sait exactement ce qu'il s'apprête à dire. Mais il garde le silence, parce que c'est inutile que de parlementer.

— Cette école est privée depuis des siècles. Ce n'est pas juste un établissement, c'est une institution, du moins est-ce ce que le conseil d'administration aime à penser. Avec cette école viennent des règles, parmi lesquelles certaines n'ont jamais changé, tandis que d'autres ont évolué. L'une de ces règles concerne les relations entre les enseignants et les parents d'élève.

— Professeur…

— Laisse-moi terminer, Harry. Cette règle est très précise : il est formellement interdit pour un enseignant d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle avec un parent d'élève. Boire de l'alcool dans le bureau du directeur avec un parent d'élève n'est pas professionnel. Déjeuner chez un parent d'élève en présence ou non de l'enfant, un samedi matin, n'est pas professionnel. Accepter de ramener chez soi un enfant malade parce que son père ne peut pas être à l'heure, n'est pas professionnel.

— Comment…

— Harry, peu importe comment je suis au courant. Je suis au courant parce que d'autres personnes le savent aussi, ce qui signifie que le reste du conseil d'administration pourrait l'apprendre. Je te laisse imaginer les conséquences.

— Il n'y a rien dans ma relation avec Draco Malfoy…

— Peu importe. Cette relation existe, peu importe en quoi elle consiste exactement. À partir du moment où des parents pourraient se mettre en tête que tu fréquentes cet homme, la vérité n'a plus d'importance, lui explique patiemment le directeur.

Dans le ton du vieil homme, une pointe de sagesse, celle d'un homme qui en a trop vu, qui sait trop de choses, et qui, peut-être, regrette certaines vérités qu'il sait universelles. Harry retient son souffle de sortir bruyamment de sa poitrine. Ce que dit Dumbledore est ridicule, et l'injustice de ses propos le touche de plein fouet. C'est disproportionné, Harry le sait ; aucun de ses amis ne trouverait à le défendre ou à prétendre qu'il n'a pas été prévenu.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Il n'y a pas besoin de comprendre, ni d'être d'accord, Harry. C'est un règlement, comme celui que tu t'amusais tant à enfreindre avec Ron et Hermione lorsque vous étiez enfants, et il n'a pas besoin d'être juste, ni logique pour exister. Il se suffit à lui-même parce que les personnes qui nous permettent d'exister l'ont décidé, et que de leur insatisfaction découlerait forcément des conséquences que ni toi, ni moi, et surtout aucun de nos élèves, ne veut connaître.

Harry reste silencieux, mais la colère brille dans ses yeux verts. Des conséquences regrettables ? Sa relation avec Malfoy n'est jamais qu'un œuf loin d'être éclos, et dont il n'est pas certain qu'il brise sa coquille un jour.

— Que se passera-t-il si j'enfreins la règle ? demande-t-il presque malgré lui.

— Ce n'est pas la bonne question, Harry, ce n'est pas la bonne question… souffle Dumbledore avant de prendre congé.

L'accueil que Harry accorde à ses élèves ce matin-là est d'abord lointain. Ses explications manquent de clarté, et ses élèves, dont il a pourtant parfois l'impression qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas une forêt à leurs pieds, ne manquent pas de le remarquer, et cela se manifeste dans leur comportement, dans leur travail. Ils sont dissipés, peu attentifs, profitent un peu trop du manque de concentration de leur enseignant. Les sourcils froncés de Rose, l'air absent de Scorpius, à peu près remis de ses maux de vendredi, les boutades hésitantes de Jaime, rien ne le sort de son apathie.

Tout son esprit est concentré sur les mots de Dumbledore, sur le sentiment de malaise qui s'est emparé de lui alors que le vieil homme lui faisait la leçon. Il ne lui en veut pas, quoi que l'enfant en lui regrette qu'il n'ait pas été l'allié qu'il a toujours été, lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes, lorsqu'il testait les limites.

Sauf qu'il n'est plus un enfant.

Les enfants en face de lui, eux, ont besoin que l'on s'occupe d'eux, que l'on prenne le temps de mieux les comprendre, qu'on les découvre, qu'on leur apprenne à connaître, qu'on les encourage à être curieux.

C'est après la première récréation que Harry se reprend. Scorpius est sorti prendre l'air, mais il est resté sur un banc, ses mèches blondes soulevées par le vent, pendant que les enfants autour courraient, criaient, chahutaient, tout en gardant avec lui une distance raisonnable et habituelle. Son rhume semble s'être atténué. C'est devenu, déjà, quelque chose de normal pour eux, une vérité qui ne les étonne plus. Il semblerait même qu'ils ne lui tiennent plus rigueur d'être si différent, si lointain.

Il est là, le drame.

La cloche sonne, les enfants reviennent vers la classe en marchant. Harry le leur a appris. Qu'ils soient à quelques mètres de la classe ou à l'autre bout de la cour, ils doivent revenir en marchant. Eviter de tomber, de revenir en classe le cœur battant, les jours rouges, les oreilles sifflant le vent qu'ils ont courageusement traversé, pour au contraire arriver sereins, tranquilles, heureux d'avoir vu leur moment de récréation prendre fin en douceur. Bien sûr, toutes les classes sont déjà rentrées que celle de Harry est encore dehors, tournant le dos à un moment de joie pour aller à la rencontrer d'un autre, différent, qui, s'il ne les rendra pas heureux maintenant, les rendra heureux plus tard.

C'est l'heure de la dictée.

Petit, Harry détestait cet exercice, qu'il jugeait sans intérêt, sans vraie portée pédagogique. Ecouter des phrases dont on n'a pas le temps de comprendre le sens, écrire sans vraiment avoir le temps de réfléchir, et prétendre que des apprentissages encore tout récents sont déjà des automatismes… Harry n'y a jamais cru, alors il a choisi de travailler la dictée différemment, en la calant sur un rythme qui n'est pas le sien.

Les enfants le savent, parce que même si l'emploi du temps n'est pas gravé dans le marbre, le lundi matin donne souvent lieu à une dictée…

— Assieds-toi, Jaime, et sors ton cahier, s'il te plait.

Jaime est cet enfant qui n'est jamais prêt pour rien, mais c'est ce qui le rend attachant, ce léger décalage entre le reste du monde et lui-même, le fait que ça ne le perturbe pas tant que cela, que cela le satisfasse ou du moins ne le freine pas dans ses apprentissages. Il lui faut un peu plus de temps pour comprendre, un peu plus de temps pour être prêt avant et après une activité…

Harry ferme les rideaux qui donnent sur la cour, privant la salle de lumière.

Il allume ensuite une lampe de bureau à l'arrière de la classe, et une autre sur son bureau, ce qui crée une atmosphère intimiste, tranquille, qui gomme les arêtes tranchantes et parfois trop sérieuses de l'école, les consignes, l'odeur de la colle, le bruit des feuilles de papier que l'on tourne, des trousses dans lesquelles on fouille à la recherche du crayon perdu.

Immédiatement, les enfants se détendent ; certains croisent leurs pieds sous leurs fesses, sur la chaise, d'autres cachent leur visage entre leurs bras croisés, d'autres encore appuient leur menton sur leurs mains, chacun amène un peu de son intimité dans cette classe, et Harry peut presque les imaginer dans leur salon, concentrés devant un film Disney ou à écouter une histoire que raconte leurs parents.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler le Conte des Trois Frères. Est-ce que quelqu'un le connait ? demande Harry tout en fermant les rideaux sur la cour, privant la salle de lumière.

Pas vraiment de réaction. Ca n'est pas important, parce que les enfants ont, en un peu plus de deux mois, pris l'habitude de ce moment où Harry leur raconte des histoires qu'ils redécouvrent à cette occasion.

— C'est l'histoire de trois frères, qui vivaient dans un monde où existait la magie… Ces trois frères voyageaient, et atteignirent une rivière qu'une personne sans pouvoir magique aurait dû traverser à la nage. Mais ces frères-là avaient une baguette magique, aussi lancèrent-ils un sortilège et firent apparaître un pont. Ils pensèrent qu'ils pourraient traverser, mais une silhouette mystérieuse apparût et les empêcha de traverser. Il s'agissait de l'esprit de la rivière, furieux qu'ils ne soient pas tombés à l'eau. Elle n'en montra rien, et fit semblant d'être admirative des trois fières pour leur ruse… Elle leur annonça que chacun d'entre eux aurait droit à une récompense…

Harry module sa voix de façon à pouvoir raconter l'histoire avec le plus d'exactitude possible. La fin de la première partie arrive bien trop vite pour les élèves, mais il laisse la pénombre dans la pièce quelques instants supplémentaires, pendant lesquels il énonce les consignes.

— Comme d'habitude, je vais vous demander de résumer ce que vous avez compris de la première partie de cette histoire. Je vais aussi vous demander d'imaginer ce que les trois frères vont demander à l'esprit de la rivière. La semaine prochaine, nous reprendrons l'histoire et nous verrons si certains d'entre vous ont deviné la suite de l'histoire.

Il observe les enfants sortir doucement de leur torpeur. Les crayons trainent bientôt sur le papier de leur cahier. Les yeux s'égarent parfois vers le plafond, vers le sol ou sur la copie du voisin, mais un claquement de langue de Harry ramène les regards fuyants vers la copie en face d'eux. L'enseignant ne prend pas la peine de marcher entre les rangées d'élèves, c'est inutile selon lui. C'est aux élèves d'apprendre à ne compter que sur eux-mêmes.

Rose est studieuse. Elle écrit certains mots sur sa feuille de brouillon, comme pour vérifier l'orthographe, pour essayer des phrases, pour s'assurer que tout est aussi précis qu'elle le souhaite. Scorpius, une fois de plus, a réussi à commencer à écrire en vert, tandis que Jaime raie des phrases entières sur son cahier, comme si son stylo allait plus vite que son esprit, que les mots étaient mus d'une vie propre sur laquelle il n'a aucune prise.

Comme souvent, les souvenirs d'école de Harry se mêlent à ces scènes du quotidien qu'il offre à ses propres élèves. Il se revoit, tout jeune, haut comme trois pommes, les cheveux ébouriffés, les genoux cagneux et souvent écorchés, à tenter tant bien que mal de réussir ses exercices de mathématiques ou de sciences là où la littérature le fait vibrer, à découvrir les notes souvent sévères sur ses copies, les grands traits rouges en travers des feuilles rendues avec un dédain aussitôt oublié.

Il se souvient des regards en biais d'Hermione, déjà la meilleure élève de sa classe, il entend Ron se tortiller sur sa chaise, incapable de rester immobile. Harry retient un sourire attendri ; cette école les a vus grandir, construire leur amitié, et bien des années après cela, chaque recoin de cet endroit continue à porter leurs souvenirs communs.

Les avertissements de Dumbledore lui reviennent à l'esprit.

Harry n'a jamais aimé les règles, les limites, les frontières. L'idée de se voir interdire quelque chose, surtout lorsqu'il considère que cela n'a aucune légitimité, lui a toujours été insupportable. C'est dans sa nature, dans son ADN ; si Hermione aime tout particulièrement suivre les règles et jouer avec elles, danser sur les interdits et s'en amuser, Harry n'a que faire de la nuance.

Pour autant, pendant ses années de scolarité, puis lorsqu'il a intégré l'école en tant qu'enseignant, Dumbledore s'est toujours montré compréhensif avec Harry, a toujours pardonné ses débordements, comme de petites concessions qu'il ne pouvait que faire à un enfant devenu adulte qu'il n'a pas vu grandir, qu'il a toujours eu envie de protéger, presque inexplicablement. Le voir changer de posture a quelque chose d'inquiétant, parce que pour la première fois, Harry a la sensation que _même lui_ ne peut rien faire pour l'aider.

Dumbledore est un homme qui impose le respect, qui impressionne. Grand, avec sa barbe blanche, ses longs cheveux, ses lunettes en demi-lune, il a quelque chose de Merlin, le mage indissociable de Arthur. Bienveillant et toujours protecteur à l'égard des élèves et de ses enseignants, il a pourtant quelque chose de dangereux, une étincelle inquiétante. C'est un homme puissant, bien que l'origine et le cercle d'action de la puissance en question soient nimbés d'un mystère que Harry n'est jamais parvenu à percer.

Depuis des années, c'est lui qui fait la pluie et le beau temps de Poudlard, et jamais il n'a fait peser la menace du conseil d'administration. Les riches parents des élèves issus de familles londoniennes prestigieuses se bornent à alimenter les finances l'école de dons généreux, et tant que leurs rejetons parviennent à avoir des notes suffisantes pour pouvoir intégrer les classements d'entrées dans les universités les plus prestigieuses, tout le monde est satisfait.

Comme souvent, à la fin de la journée, Luna rejoint Harry.

C'est au premier des deux qui a terminé de préparer sa classe pour le lendemain de rejoindre l'autre ; ensuite, direction leur bar préférés, où les rejoindront Ron, Hermione, Neville, et peut-être Ginny.

La jeune femme est habillée d'un jean dont les déchirures ont été refermées avec des tissus aux couleurs vives. Ici et là, des patchs aux motifs psychédéliques ont été cousus au tissu bleu clair. Ses chaussures, des Doc Martens montantes jaunes, détonnent avec l'allure générale des enfants de l'école. Si de ce côté de la cour il n'y a pas encore d'uniforme, les collégiens et les lycéens, eux, n'ont guère le choix que d'arborer les couleurs de l'école. Au milieu de ces élèves, Luna aurait l'air plus dépaysée encore.

À ses oreilles pendent une nouvelle fois des boucles étonnantes, du moins de l'avis de Harry ; cette fois, il ne s'agit « que » de plumes multicolores et de longueurs différentes. Son écharpe, indispensable vu la température extérieure, les cache en partie.

— Je prendrais bien un thé avant de partir. Qu'en dis-tu, Harry ?

— Je suis pour… mais pas de mélange d'herbes médicinales, cette fois-ci… demande-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Luna lui adresse un sourire, doux, comme à son habitude, et sort de la pièce. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard, avec deux tasses remplies à ras bord d'un thé fumant. Elle dépose devant Harry un earl grey, tandis qu'elle se réserve une boisson bien plus parfumée, presque épicée. Après avoir tiré devant le bureau l'une des chaises réservées aux élèves, sur laquelle elle s'installe, elle avale une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

— Les secrets ne sont profitables à personne, Harry.

Le jeune homme lève la tête des cahiers qu'il corrige.

— Pardon ?

— Je sais que tu crois que Dumbledore peut être dupé. Mais tu te trompes.

— De quoi parles-tu, Luna ?

— De ta relation avec Draco Malfoy. Tout le monde est au courant. À des niveaux différents, mais ce qu'il se passe dans la vie d'un homme comme lui cause rarement l'indifférence autour de lui. Surtout quand les gens qui financent cette école sont du même milieu social.

Harry pose le feutre violet avec lequel il effectue ses corrections.

— Dumbledore m'a déjà tenu un discours similaire… Vous vous êtes synchronisés ?

Luna lui adresse un sourire attristé.

— Ne sois pas cynique… Tu sais que c'est uniquement pour ton bien, ce que je te dis.

— Je sais surtout que cette histoire prend une ampleur qu'elle ne mérite pas.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tout le monde devrait pouvoir fréquenter qui il veut.

— Tu n'as pas compris. Je ne le fréquente pas, il ne me fréquente pas, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde crie au loup pour un foutu chaton, s'exclame Harry.

— Et bien au moins, tu es prévenu, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à ajouter, de toute façon. Rien qui mérite qu'on n'en dise plus. L'alcool aura tôt fait de noyer toutes les leçons qu'on tente de lui enfoncer dans le crâne.


	26. Chapter 26

_Avant tout : je suis navrée. J'écris souvent sans me relire, et si j'ai la chance d'avoir un niveau d'orthographe qui me permet d'éviter pas mal de coquilles (même si je sais qu'elles existent, et que j'en suis un peu honteuse), cela ne m'a pas empêchée de m'embrouiller dans les dates. Aussi, il m'a fallu revoir l'ordre des événements. La discussion entre Harry et Albus n'a donc pas lieu le vendredi matin, mais le lundi matin, après que Harry a accueilli un Scorpius malade chez lui (ce qui, d'une certaine façon, est bien plus crédible). Vous vous apercevrez peut-être que certains chapitres ont par conséquent été diamétralement raccourcis._

 _Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire._

 _A très vite,_

 _Shelby._

* * *

 **Lundi 15 Novembre**

Draco éteint la télévision. Dans le salon, le sac de Scorpius, son manteau et ses chaussures traînent lamentablement. Le blond les range, le parquet craque sous ses pieds nus. Le sol est trop froid, après cette longue journée de travail, et les dossiers qui l'attendent lui semblent interminables, si hauts, si complexes, si volumineux que la nuit entière ne suffira sans doute pas à les traiter.

Le thé l'aide, de longues heures durant, à étudier, page après page, rapport après pièce à conviction, de témoignage en témoignage, à mieux connaître cette nouvelle affaire que Pansy l'a conseillé d'accepter, pas plus tard que le matin même. C'est là ce qu'il se fait de plus compliqué en amitié : la confiance aveugle, ou presque, qui l'amène à se lancer dans l'étude d'un cas sur lequel il n'aurait jamais posé le regard autrement. L'affaire est intéressante, pénalement parlant, mais elle sera vite close, faute d'éléments solides. Draco ne se trompe jamais sur ce genre de choses.

C'est seulement aux alentours de deux heures du matin, alors qu'il se brosse les dents, que Draco se remémore Scorpius lui demandant de jeter un œil à son carnet de correspondance. Il le lui a glissé doucement, juste avant de s'endormir, alors que Draco remontait la couette sur son petit corps déjà ralenti par le sommeil. Leur weekend a été difficile, entre la toux et la fièvre, mais Draco croit que cela a été le favoris de Scorpius depuis longtemps. Les heures passées avec Narcissa et Lucius n'y sont pas pour rien.

Dans la semi-pénombre de son salon, les cheveux ébouriffés à force d'avoir été repoussés comme on repousse la fatigue tant bien que mal, Draco découvre les lettres inégales de Harry Potter sur le papier froissés d'avoir trop traîné au fond du cartable de Scorpius.

« Chers parents, cette année, Poudlard permet aux élèves de ma classe de partir en voyage d'hiver pendant une semaine, dans les Alpes Françaises. Vous êtes conviés à la réunion d'informations qui aura lieu le vendredi 19 novembre à 17h. Je compte sur vous, Harry Potter. »

Draco soupire.

Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'il invente une ânerie de ce genre.

 **Mercredi 17 Novembre**

Pansy dépose un café sur le bureau de Draco, et s'installe face à lui. L'endroit est ordonné, et c'est plutôt rare dans le bureau d'un avocat, mais la jeune femme n'a jamais vu de désordre dans le bureau de son ami. L'endroit est d'une propreté à peine croyable, d'un ordre presque chirurgical : tout est à sa place, chaque dossier est soigneusement rangé et classé… C'est loin d'être le cas lors de certaines séances de travail, mais le blond prend toujours le temps de ranger avant de recevoir quiconque.

— J'ai adoré les classes de neige, lorsque nous étions petits.

— Nous ne mettions pas un pied dans la neige, lui rappelle Draco.

— Bien évidemment, nos parents n'auraient jamais accepté.

— Ils auraient surtout attaqué l'école si nous avions attrapé un rhume, tempère son ami.

— Est-ce que tu feras pareil si Scorpius tombe malade ?

Draco ne répond pas, et avale une gorgée de café. Son amie le dévisage, et hausse un sourcil moqueur.

— Ne me dis pas que…

— Non, je ne le dis pas.

— Tu ne peux pas priver Scorpius d'une telle occasion de…

— De quoi Pans' ? De s'amuser ? Scorpius n'a pas d'amis.

— Il ne s'en fera pas s'il reste à Londres pendant que ses camarades partent s'amuser en France ! proteste Pansy.

Draco soupire, et retourne son téléphone portable, dont l'écran vient de s'allumer. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Scorpius fait des progrès. Tout se passe bien avec Alicia, il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec ce Potter, je ne vois pas…

— Non, tu ne vois pas.

Pansy se radoucit. Il est inutile d'être trop virulente avec Draco il répond à l'agressivité par le mépris.

— Cet enfant va de mieux en mieux. Et même s'il allait mal pendant le voyage, Poudlard a les moyens de le mettre dans un avion pour Londres.

— Un jet, marmonne Draco.

— Un jet, si tu veux, peu importe, dit Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Draco laisse son regard se noyer dans le café. Ses cheveux blonds masquent ses yeux gris, si bien que Pansy ne voit pas son visage, mais il n'est pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête. Laisser Scorpius seul, plusieurs jours, plusieurs nuits, alors même qu'il a du mal à le confier à ses propres parents, relève d'une torture pour le jeune père.

Lui-même, contrairement à son amie, ne garde pas un souvenir impérissable des voyages luxueux auxquels ils ont eu droit étant enfants. Une part de lui aurait aimé se rouler dans la neige, skier jusqu'à avoir le bout du nez rouge, manger des bananes au chocolat cuites au feu de camp, écouter des histoires emmitouflés dans des couvertures épaisses, faire des raquettes jusqu'à avoir mal aux mollets.

Pourtant, s'appeler Malfoy, Parkinson ou Zabini leur a donné le droit à bien plus luxueux, bien plus confortable. Les balades en calèches, les chocolats épais, les heures à la piscine, à batifoler dans l'eau chaude avec une vue imprenable sur la neige, à l'extérieur… L'hiver, la montagne sans jamais vraiment en profiter, sans jamais avoir froid ni vraiment rire aux éclats, ce ne sont finalement que des demi-joies.

Mais il rechigne à se séparer de Scorpius pendant plusieurs jours, à le laisser dormir loin de lui, à ne pas être celui qui le rassure avant de dormir, à ne pas être celui qui le réveille chaque matin... Le voir perdre son confort, le chauffage efficace du SUV, les petits déjeuners préparés avec amour, le soin pour choisir laquelle de ses paires de chaussettes a le plus beau vert. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Draco s'imagine ne pas vivre avec Scorpius pendant plusieurs jours.

C'est une crainte, une perte tout à fait personnelle, presque égoïste, car au fond, il n'est pas inquiet pour son fils. Il préfèrerait avoir une vraie bonne raison de craindre pour lui entre les mains de Potter pendant plusieurs jours, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'explique pas, il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en l'enseignant pour prendre soin de son fils. C'est déjà ce qu'il fait chaque jour, avec un certain succès, Pansy a raison. Il parle un petit peu plus, s'autorise des sourires, y compris quand il n'est pas qu'avec son père, et s'entend bien avec Alicia, même si les premières semaines ont été difficiles.

 **Jeudi 18 Novembre.**

Potter, un parapluie à la main, avance rapidement, les enfants marchent derrière lui. Capuches sur la tête, ils s'abritent du mieux qu'ils le peuvent de la pluie glaciale. Derrière l'enseignant, deux enfants commencent à chahuter, alors que la file n'est qu'à la moitié de la cour. Alors Potter s'arrête, fait volte-face. D'un geste de la main, il fait signe aux enfants de s'arrêter, ce que presque tous font, à l'exception des chahuteurs.

De loin, Draco aperçoit Scorpius, tout à l'arrière de la file, seul, son parapluie vert à la main. Impossible par contre d'entendre ce que dit Potter, mais les chahuteurs se calment presque immédiatement, et tout ce petit monde reprend sa progression vers la grille.

L'avocat ressert les pans de son manteau contre son torse. L'air est glacial, humide, le ciel d'un blanc presqu'aveuglant. Autour de lui, les parents, les baby-sitter et les grands-parents ne sont pas plus réchauffés que lui. Draco est habitué à être le plus droit, le plus élégant, le plus impressionnant lorsqu'il entre dans un tribunal. Ici, il est un parent comme un autre. Etonnement, ce n'est pas un problème.

Finalement, Scorpius se détache du groupe et se précipite vers lui. Il a à peine le temps d'échanger un regard avec Potter que déjà les petits bras enserrent ses cuisses, que la petite tête se niche contre son ventre, entre les pans chauds de son manteau. Il enroule les épaules de Scorpius de ses bras, et se penche pour embrasser la petite tête blonde.

Le gamin lève les yeux vers son père, un sourire inhabituel illumine son visage.

— Papa, on part en classe de neige ! s'exclame Scorpius.

Draco lève les yeux vers Potter, dont le visage affiche cette fois un sourire qui le surprend. Visiblement, il a annoncé à ses élèves ce qui se tramait. Alors que les autres enfants se dirigent vers leurs parents, l'enseignant s'approche des deux Malfoy.

— Scorpius vous a annoncé la bonne nouvelle, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

— C'est indéniablement une… Bonne nouvelle, reconnaît Draco de mauvaise grâce.

Potter rit, et Draco ne sait pas s'il a envie de l'envoyer balader ou d'entendre ce rire un peu plus longtemps.

— Vous serez présent à la réunion de demain ? demande Potter.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'afficher une innocence feinte. Répondre non en espérant un rendez-vous individuel comme précédemment est-il envisageable ? Draco peut voir la même interrogation dans le regard de Potter. L'avocat aime jouer, mais il décide de tenter un autre coup, cette fois. Pour faire durer. Ou par refus d'être aussi prévisible qu'il pourrait l'être s'il voulait que les choses soient faciles.

— Bien sûr, répond donc le blond sans un sourire.

Collé contre lui, Scorpius les regarde, tour à tour, Potter et lui, comme on observe un match de ping-pong, une joute verbale qu'il ne comprend pas. Sa seule préoccupation, constate bientôt Draco, concerne ce séjour.

— Tu veux bien, Papa, dis, tu veux bien que j'aille en France ? À la montagne ?

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Scorpius quitte l'Angleterre, pense Draco. L'Italie, l'Espagne, la Suisse, la Hongrie, et bien sûr la France. Les Alpes, les Pyrénées, la Savoie, aussi, les plus belles pistes de ski, les plus belles balades au cœur de la nature enneigée. Mais la perspective de ce séjour semble porter une saveur différente, unique.

Draco ébouriffe ses cheveux, et opine.

— Bien sûr. Si tu en as envie…

— Oui ! Papa, je veux y aller !

Une fois encore, Potter sourit, et Draco remarque des fossettes sur ses joues, qui le font ressembler à un enfant. À cet instant, il est difficile de savoir lequel est le plus heureux : l'enfant ou l'enseignant. Le père, lui, est plus mesuré.

— À demain, dit Potter avant de se détourner vers une mère qui l'interpelle un peu plus loin.

Quelques instants, Draco l'observe donner quelques explications à cette mère visiblement inquiète. Il est patient, doux, compréhensif. Il l'écoute, lui répond, rit avec elle, rend le rejeton complice, les séduit tous les deux. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes, constate Draco, pour éteindre l'incendie dans le regard inquiet de la mère.

— On y va, Papa ? demande Scorpius. J'ai froid…

Draco entraîne l'enfant jusqu'à la voiture. À l'intérieur, le chauffage réchauffe efficacement les petits bras frigorifiés du gamin.

— Mets la musique, papa !

Alors le papa obéit à l'enfant auquel il ne faut que bien peu de choses pour se sentir mieux. Dans le rétroviseur, alors qu'il serpente au milieu de la circulation trop dense pour sa propre patience, Draco observe son fils. En un mois à peine, Scorpius a changé, s'est ouvert. Il s'autorise des sourires qu'il réservait auparavant à son père seul. Ce n'est jamais qu'avec Potter et Alicia, mais c'est déjà une belle évolution, un progrès inespéré.

Sur le trajet, Scorpius ne dit pas un mot de plus, jusqu'au moment où Draco prend la parole.

— Tu sais ce qui est prévu pour le voyage, Scorp' ? demande-t-il.

— Du ski. Et des randonnées.

— Il va faire froid.

L'enfant hausse les épaules.

— Mais ce sera la montagne, ce sera magnifique papa.

— C'est vrai que tu aimes la montagne….

— Oui. Comme Maman.

En vérité, entre Draco et Astoria, ce n'est pas vraiment la jeune femme qui aimait la montagne. Mais Draco n'a pas le cœur à contredire l'enfant.

— Du ski, des randonnées, quoi d'autre ?

— Harry a dit qu'on allait aussi lire des histoires, apprendre des chansons, et écrire des contes.

— Ecrire des contes ? s'étonne Draco.

— Oui !

— Est-ce que tu sais quel genre de contes tu as envie d'écrire ?

Scorpius réfléchit un instant.

— Peut-être quelque chose sur des serpents…

— Quoi d'autre ? demande Draco.

— Des sorciers ?

— Peut-être, oui. Une histoire sur des sorciers et des serpents… est-ce que ça fait peur ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Les serpents ne sont pas méchants, papa…

— Je sais, bonhomme. Et tes sorciers, quelle est leur histoire ?

— C'est Mr Potter qui nous l'a racontée…

Draco écoute l'histoire avec attention.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Scorpius est fasciné par les serpents. La faute à sa grande tante Bellatrix, probablement, qui en possède elle-même et en transporte sur elle chaque fois qu'elle vient au manoir. C'est une bonne chose, selon Draco, que son fils ne soit pas effrayé par des animaux qui ne sont pas plus dangereux qu'un félin ou un canidé un peu trop enthousiaste, mais qui sont bien moins plébiscités par la plupart des anglais.

Pourtant, le goût de Scorpius pour ces animaux, comme pour le vert, mais d'une façon tout à fait différente, ne fait que renforcer sa singularité, et de cela, Draco n'est pas convaincu des bienfaits. Être singulier est une chose, mais lui qui apprécie de n'avoir autour de lui qu'un cercle restreint, n'adhère pas à l'idée que son fils soit seul. Pas à son âge, pas alors qu'il a besoin de pouvoir s'appuyer sur d'autres personnes que des adultes aux rêves déjà bien édulcorés.

— On mange quoi papa ce soir ? demande Scorpius, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

— Je ne sais pas, chéri, on mange chez Narcissa et Lucius, ce soir.

Dans le rétroviseur, le sourire de Scorpius vaut toutes les paroles.


	27. Chapter 27

_Le weekend est enfin là, et je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, j'adore ces jours d'automne. C'est toujours pendant cette période de l'année, d'ailleurs, que je me sens la plus proche du monde de Harry Potter et que je suis la plus inspirée._

 _Quelques informations qui peut-être vous intéresseront : j'ai terminé la relecture de Easy as pie, et suis donc en train d'en reprendre l'écriture. Première étape du chantier : reprendre les trois derniers chapitres pour en faire quelque chose qui me ressemble plus. Nous verrons pour la suite, ça ne signifie pas une suite immédiate pour autant (sorry)._

 _À propos de ce chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit pour Master of none. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et surtout, qu'il vous intéressera plus que les deux précédents. C'est la première fois que j'ai aussi peu de retours sur des chapitres, je m'étais habituée à la déferlante de reviews... Avez-vous été déçus ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, elles sont toujours les bienvenues._

 _Dans les lignes qui suivent, il est question du voyage scolaire de Scorpius..._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Jeudi 18 Novembre**

Ce soir, Willidora, la cuisinière des Malfoy, que Draco connait depuis son enfance, est sur le point de partir lorsque père et fils arrivent au manoir. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, elle pose un bonnet sur ses cheveux blanchis, et adresse un grand sourire à cet homme qu'elle a vu grandir, passer par toutes les phases de l'adolescence puis de l'âge adulte.

— Bonsoir Winky, dit Draco en la serrant contre lui.

Elle est bien plus petite que lui, cette femme menue, mais Draco se souvient de son rire tonitruant, de ses accès de colère quand elle ne recevait pas ses commandes de nourriture à temps pour préparer les plats demandés par Narcissa, exigés par Lucius. Pourtant, Draco a le souvenir de sa capacité à toujours étonner tout le monde par son talent, par son habileté à toujours s'adapter.

— Tu es si beau, mon garçon, dit la femme maintenant âgée en posant ses mains sur les joues du blond.

— Tu es la plus belle, répond-il avec un sourire.

— Je suis heureux de te voir, cela fait trop longtemps.

— Tu passes toujours quand je ne suis pas là, réplique Willidora avec un sourire en coin, l'émotion perceptible dans son regard.

— Je ne viens plus si souvent, Winky… lui avoue Draco avec un regard tendre pour cette femme.

— C'est vrai, Willidora, nous ne voyons plus Draco aussi souvent, intervient Narcissa, debout à la porte d'entrée du manoir.

— Bonjour, Mère, lui sourit Draco.

Le sourire que lui adresse Narcissa est avalé par le vide. Elle ne fait pas semblant de trouver cette scène attendrissante, c'est inutile. Draco serre une dernière fois Willidora dans ses bras, puis la vieille femme étreint Scorpius, avant de se tourner vers Narcissa et de la saluer.

— Bonne soirée, Madame.

Narcissa lui adresse un signe de tête, avant de s'avancer vers Scorpius. Tout dans son attitude rappelle à Draco le décalage entre les mœurs et habitudes des Malfoy et ce qui se fait dans la société moderne. Plus personne, ou presque, n'a de cuisinière à domicile, et surtout, parmi ces personnes, qui se permet encore de les traiter comme s'ils n'existaient pas ? Draco est même surpris que Narcissa ne lui ait pas reproché de passer par l'entrée plutôt que par la porte de service, pense-t-il alors qu'il entend les pas de la vieille femme s'éloigner sur les gravillons de l'allée.

— Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? demande Narcissa à Scorpius en l'entraînant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Draco suit le pas avec un soupir.

La table a été mise dans la Grande Salle à manger.

Le marbre blanc et noir, au sol, les dorures et les moulures, les peintures, portraits sans chaleur des figures familiales aux traits durs et au regard cruel, les sculptures de bustes d'ancêtres, l'immense cheminée toujours froide… Cet endroit, pendant longtemps, n'a repris vie qu'à l'occasion des soirées au cours desquelles les Malfoy accueillaient leurs partenaires de business. Le sol était alors réchauffé par d'épais tapis tissés dans les matières les plus précieuses. Ici et là, plantes et bouquets de fleurs fraîches étaient installés, odorantes et délicates. Dans la cheminée, le feu ronflait des heures durant, discrètement alimenté par le personnel de maison, tandis que des lumières tamisées rendaient les lieux bien plus intimes, bien plus confortables. Ici, les hommes d'affaires et leurs riches épouses se vautraient sans gêne dans le luxe du Manoir le plus connu de leur milieu.

Pourtant, c'est dans une pièce froide et sans vie que Draco a pris chacun de ses repas, étant plus petit.

C'est seulement lorsque Scorpius est né que cet endroit a changé.

D'abord, Narcissa a ressorti quelques tapis, sur lesquels l'enfant a fait ses premiers quatre pattes ou a joué sur les tapis d'éveil installés là pour lui. Puis, Narcissa a demandé à ce que la cheminée soit gardée allumée, et des bouquets ont été ajoutés, des plantes ont pris leurs quartiers, jusqu'à ce que la Grande Salle de réception devienne une salle à manger classique, familiale. Les ancêtres continuent d'observer leurs successeurs du coin de l'œil, mais ils n'ont plus rien d'inquiétant.

Comme toujours, ce sont les assiettes de porcelaine française qui ont été sorties, accompagnées de leurs couverts en argent frappés des armoiries de la famille. Au bout de cette table bien trop grande pour quatre personnes, Lucius est plongé dans la lecture de son journal. Son fauteuil, imposant, lui confère la puissance maintenant érodée à laquelle tous les Malfoy ont un jour aspiré. Lucius n'a jamais fait exception, et c'est précisément pour cette raison que jamais Draco ne reprendra ce fauteuil, pense-t-il en entrant dans la pièce à la suite de son fils.

— Nous partons en classe de neige, annonce Scorpius alors que Draco l'aide à retirer manteau et écharpe.

Lucius lève les yeux de son journal un court instant avant d'en reprendre la lecture. À peine a-t-il haussé un sourcil. Il a visiblement décidé que cette nouvelle ne valait pas d'être interrompu dans les pages économies de son canard.

Narcissa, elle, se tourne vers Draco.

— J'ai eu l'information lundi, dit Draco en posant les affaires de son fils sur une chaise.

Narcissa grimace. Elle n'a jamais apprécié que les vêtements de Scorpius traînent. Mais elle ne dira rien.

— Bien sûr, tu n'as pas donné ton accord, dit-elle, visiblement convaincue de ce qui semble être une évidence pour elle.

Scorpius regarde son père, le menton tremblant, les yeux déjà rougis par les larmes qui noient son regard. Draco maudit intérieurement sa mère.

— Papa…

— Tu vas partir en classe de neige, mon chéri, le rassure Draco.

— Mais enfin, il n'a pas d'amis dans cette classe ! s'exclame Narcissa.

— Et alors ? Nous sommes en Novembre, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour qu'il fasse connaissance avec ses camarades.

— Ou pour qu'il soit seul !

Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de son père, le menton de Scorpius continue à trembler. Son père se penche, l'attire contre lui, et tout en le serrant dans ses bras, embrasse sa joue. Il n'est plus aussi léger que trois ou quatre ans plus tôt, quand il le portait sur ses épaules, alors Draco ne le soulève plus dans ses bras comme il en aurait envie, mais à en juger la façon dont il serre ses petits bras autour du cou de son père, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

— Mère, nous en parlerons plus tard, si tu veux bien.

Narcissa s'abstient de tout commentaire, même si, à en juger par la façon dont elle pince les lèvres, elle meurt d'envie de dire tout ce qu'elle pense de la façon dont Draco éduque son fils. Le reste du repas ressemble à une valse sur des œufs. Inconfortable.

Les efforts communs de Narcissa et Draco ne suffisent pas à amenuiser leurs désaccords. Pendant toute l'existence de Draco, jamais Narcissa ne s'est heurtée à ses convictions… En tout cas pas avant le décès d'Astoria. Fils modèle, décidé à rendre fiers ses parents, y compris au prix de son propre bonheur et du sacrifice que représentait son mariage avec la jeune femme, Draco n'avait jamais fait de vagues, sinon en manifestant des traits de caractère typiquement « Malfoy » qui, parce qu'ils rencontraient la fierté de Lucius, n'ont jamais fait l'objet de remontrances autres que pour la forme.

Aujourd'hui, Lucius semble seulement passablement ennuyé par une situation dont on dirait pourtant qu'elle ne le surprend pas.

— Sais-tu qu'Olivia a un nouveau compagnon ? demande Narcissa d'un ton léger tout en piquant un morceau de saumon de sa fourchette en argent.

— Nous en avons parlé samedi, mère.

— Tu sous-estimes Olivia, Draco, intervient Lucius, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel. Ces discussions l'ennuient au plus haut point, mais cela reste préférable aux échanges habituels sur l'éducation qu'il donne à son fils.

— Comment va Blaise ? poursuit Narcissa, ignorant l'intervention de son époux.

— D'après Pansy, il va plutôt bien, dit Draco.

— Tu ne le vois plus ?

— Je n'ai pas le temps… reconnait le blond avec une moue ennuyée.

Narcissa boit une gorgée d'eau.

— Peut-être devrais-tu profiter des vacances de Noël pour le voir, qu'en penses-tu ?

— Mère, je peux gérer mes fréquentations seul, je te remercie.

— Sachant que tu ne fréquentes maintenant que Pansy et cette Alicia, j'ai comme un doute.

— Alicia est la baby-sitter de Scorpius, mère, ça n'a rien à voir…

— Justement ! Blaise est ton meilleur ami, ce n'est pas normal que tu ne le vois pas plus.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, mais il est hors de question que Draco le reconnaisse.

— Cissy, laisse un peu de temps à Draco, dit Lucius de sa voix trainante. Gérer un enfant et un travail aussi prenant est sans doute plus difficile que toi et moi l'imaginons.

Draco hoche la tête vers son père, reconnaissant.

Blaise, Pansy et lui sont amis depuis toujours. Ils ont longtemps été les seuls témoins de la décision prise par Draco d'épouser Astoria pour rentrer dans les cases des attentes de ses parents. Désapprobateurs mais fidèles à leur ami, ils l'ont soutenu et ont recueilli sa colère, son désespoir, ses doutes, sa fureur et sa solitude quand jouer la comédie devenait trop difficile… Et ce même si Astoria était elle aussi une alliée.

Après les funérailles d'Astoria, malgré les promesses endeuillées de ne pas laisser leur amitié s'effilocher, de continuer à rester aussi proches que toujours, à se voir le plus souvent possible, la réalité a pris le dessus. Toutes leurs bonnes volontés, toutes leurs résolutions ont été piétinées par la fatigue, par les journées trop longues et un enfant qu'il faut aider à faire son deuil et à grandir le plus sainement possible dans une famille où être sain d'esprit n'est pas un facteur facilitant.

Blaise manque tous les jours à Draco. Son grand rire, tonitruant. Ses sourires immenses, les accolades qu'il donne à Draco, sa vulgarité, aussi, sa facilité à prononcer le f-word sans pour autant perdre de son élégance naturelle. Son enthousiasme, son appétit sexuel et les histoires qu'il raconte avec un tel don de les rendre réelles qu'il parvient à arracher des éclats de rire à Draco…

Le repas se termine autour de sujets sans importance et surtout sans risques d'étincelles pour la mère et le fils. Scorpius se tient à table jusqu'à la fin, saute le fromage, puis, au moment du dessert, demande l'autorisation d'aller jouer.

Narcissa profite de son absence pour aborder le sujet qu'elle garde sous le coude depuis l'arrivée de Draco et Scorpius.

— Où est prévue la classe de neige ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Draco ne s'y trompe pas : sa douceur est une illusion, un mirage destiné à lui faire baisser ses défenses. C'est ce que Narcissa fait le mieux : endormir sa proie pour mieux l'attaquer, s'enrouler autour d'elle pour l'étouffer, la priver d'oxygène… Et de tout espoir d'en réchapper.

— En France. Dans les Alpes.

Narcissa hoche la tête elle n'est pas sans savoir que c'est une destination de choix. Elle-même apprécie d'y passer quelques jours, chaque année, même si le ski n'est pas l'objet de son séjour. Manger dans les meilleures restaurants, faire du shopping dans les boutiques de luxe qui occupent les rues des stations les plus connues, discuter des heures durant avec ses amies autour de bouteilles de vin rouge qu'elles ne finissent jamais… Cela ressemble beaucoup à des vacances idéales pour Narcissa.

— Penses-tu vraiment que Scorpius puisse être séparé de toi ? Dans ce contexte ? demande-t-elle.

Draco cache son étonnement le ton de sa mère est comme animé par une curiosité authentique. Elle n'est plus dans cette attitude revendicative qu'elle avait peu de temps auparavant, réalise-t-il. Cherche-t-elle à comprendre les raisons de son choix ?

— Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, Mère. Scorpius s'entend bien avec son enseignant, Potter, il a de bons résultats, meilleurs que l'année dernière en tout cas, et tout se passe bien avec Alicia. Il est plus ouvert.

— Il lui reste encore du travail, proteste-t-elle.

Draco repose sa serviette sur la table. Le tissu blanc jure avec le bleu profond de son costume.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas les épaules pour lui donner toute l'aide dont il a besoin… Et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il a besoin qu'une partie de cette aide vienne d'ailleurs. Une classe de neige est idéale. Ce n'est que quelques jours, et s'il y'a le moindre problème, je n'aurai aucun scrupule à aller le chercher directement dans les Alpes.

Narcissa n'insiste pas, au plus grand soulagement de Draco. Il n'a aucune envie de parlementer. Pas ce soir, pas avec Narcissa, ce qu'elle semble comprendre. Ses réflexes de critiques, de remises en question, de défis, même, de l'autorité et des décisions de Draco ne disparaîtront probablement pas, mais les efforts qu'elle fait sont visibles. Elle écoute, pince les lèvres et ravale son désaccord, et c'est tout ce que lui demande son fils. Tant pis s'il se trompe, tant pis s'il doit regretter ensuite sa décision, tant pis s'il doit en effet aller chercher Scorpius à des milliers de kilomètres pour le sortir d'un endroit qui ne lui convient pas : c'est à lui de faire ses erreurs, pas à Narcissa de lui dicter ce qui selon elle est bon pour son petit-fils.

Pourtant, songe Draco sur le chemin du retour, alors que Scorpius s'est endormi à l'arrière du SUV, il reste une question : est-il prêt à confier son enfant à des inconnus ? Il réalise à sa propre surprise que ce n'est pas Potter qui l'inquiète l'enseignant a déjà prouvé qu'il est capable de s'occuper de Scorpius, et Scorpius semble l'apprécier — bien que tout soit relatif, concernant son fils. L'inconnue porte plutôt sur les accompagnants, le personnel du lieu où seront logés les enfants… Il est évident que Potter ne pourra pas s'occuper des enfants seul, ne serait-ce que parce que la loi l'en empêcherait.

Draco se gare dans le parking souterrain, puis, le petit corps chaud de Scorpius dans ses bras, s'engage dans l'ascenseur. Le « ding » caractéristique lui annonce son arrivée au bon étage. C'est presque un soulagement que de retrouver le calme de son appartement, la paisibilité de la chambre de Scorpius. L'enfant se réveille juste le temps de mettre son pyjama, puis se roule en boule dans son lit. Son père dépose un baiser sur son front, le borde. Quelques instants durant, Draco observe cet enfant à la fois si semblable et si différent de lui-même, alors qu'il plonge de nouveau dans le sommeil. Parfois, son cœur semble sur le point d'exploser de fierté, d'amour et d'inquiétude mêlés, et son instinct, s'il l'écoutait, lui ordonnerait de le protéger de tous les dangers du monde, toujours.

Ce n'est pourtant pas la meilleure marche à suivre, Draco le sait.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibre, le détournant de Scorpius. Il sort de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, et décroche le téléphone.

— Oui, Pans'.

— Je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai besoin de parler, et…

La voix de la jeune femme est tremblante, bredouillante, comme si elle avait soudainement déraillé, l'empêchant de s'exprimer correctement. Pansy est du genre à toujours garder son calme et à toujours prendre le plus grand soin de masquer ses émotions, y compris face à ses deux meilleurs amis.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demande Draco d'un ton bien plus doux que ce à quoi Pansy est habituée.

— Je… C'est Eddy, répond difficilement la jeune femme entre ses larmes.

Elle semble totalement bouleversée, ce qui est assez rare chez elle, mais si cela concerne Edward, son ex-fiancé, cela n'étonne pas l'avocat. Même si leur rupture commence à dater, la souffrance de la jeune femme est toujours aussi vive, et surtout, la manie agaçante du jeune homme de la contacter régulièrement ne facilite pas son deuil.

Draco passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses chaussures sont toujours à ses pieds, il n'a pas encore quitté sa veste, et Pansy ne semble pas prête à le laisser dormir.

— Tu peux passer ? J'ai du vin, on peut discuter si tu veux, propose-t-il pourtant.

— Je passe chercher Blaise, j'arrive.

Tous les deux arrivent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Le téléphone de Draco vibre sur la table basse et à l'écran apparaît le message de Pansy lui indiquant qu'elle et Blaise sont derrière la porte. Draco déverrouille la porte d'entrée, en bas de l'immeuble, ainsi que celle de l'appartement, tout en croisant les doigts pour que ses amis ne sonnent pas.

Pansy semble s'être calmée depuis leur échange téléphonique, mais ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés, et sa posture dit tout ce que ses mots passent sous silence. Elle est épuisée, et lorsque Draco l'attire dans ses bras, elle ne résiste pas et se fond dans l'étreinte. Son visage se cache contre le torse de son ami, et les sursauts de son corps trahissent les sanglots qu'elle étouffe. Blaise, sans son habituel sourire malicieux, se place derrière Pansy et enlace à son tour ses amis. La posture est inhabituelle, un peu ridicule, de l'avis de Draco, mais il y'a quelque chose de frais dans cette étreinte, comme un vent nouveau salvateur.

Autour d'une bouteille de vin, de la cheminée qui crépite et d'un peu de musique classique, Blaise et Draco écoutent Pansy leur parler de Edward.

— Tu devrais juste lui coller ton poing sur les dents, Pans, lui dit Blaise.

Draco roule des yeux. Evidemment, Blaise n'a pas tort, mais l'ordure qu'est Edward a une avance non négligeable sur la jeune femme : elle continue à l'aimer, malgré tout.

— Ne fais pas cette tête, Malfoy, poursuit Blaise à qui la grimace de son ami n'a pas échappé, pointant un doigt dans sa direction. Je suis volontaire pour le frapper s'il le faut.

— Il n'attend que ça, soupire la jeune femme avec un sanglot, qu'elle retient tant bien que mal.

Draco, assis près de Pansy, passe un bras derrière son épaule et l'attire contre lui.

— Ne le laisse plus entrer chez toi. C'est toujours le même cirque.

— Non, il a innové cette fois, ironise la jeune femme avec un rire jaune qui sonne faux. Il m'a proposé de continuer à nous voir, sans en parler à sa femme. Il considère que ça n'est pas un problème.

Blaise laisse un sifflement agacé s'échapper de ses lèvres pincées. Pansy est une femme de caractère, intelligente, travailleuse, qui chaque jour donne toute son énergie au cabinet, parce que son ambition n'a de limite que son besoin de manger, de dormir (et de baiser).

Edward en est la preuve. Gendre d'un client que Draco a accompagné deux ans auparavant sur des questions pénales, Pansy l'a rencontré lorsqu'il a sollicité un conseil juridique plus financier. C'est son domaine, et parce que le dossier était intéressant et le client attaché aux liens familiaux, elle ne s'est pas méfiée, et s'est donnée corps et âme sur ce dossier. Cœur, aussi.

Cela n'arrivera plus, se promet-elle en versant une nouvelle rasade de vin rouge dans son verre et en trinquant avec Draco et Blaise, dont les regards posent sur elle toute la tendresse et l'amitié dont elle a besoin pour le moment.

Le sexe et l'amour attendront. Surtout l'amour.


	28. Chapitre 28

_Voici un nouveau chapitre... j'aime beaucoup celui-ci car il donne un peu de place à Blaise, et que surtout, on change un petit peu de ton. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir, mais l'idée, c'est quand même de se rapprocher petit à petit de ce que cette histoire a vocation à être : une histoire d'hommes adultes dont le passe-temps favoris implique un lit (ou toute autre surface verticale ou horizontale susceptible de les accueillir)._

 _Bonne lecture !!_

Vendredi 19 Novembre

Le restaurant est bondé et bruyant, et la chaleur étouffante des lieux offre un contraste saisissant avec le froid humide de la rue. Draco replie son parapluie, et le laisse tomber dans le seau de laiton spécialement prévu à cet effet. Un serveur, dont le sourire sans charme ressemble à ceux que Draco guette lorsqu'il cherche une nuit sans histoire, l'accueille avec professionnalisme.

— Monsieur, bienvenue dans notre établissement. Avez-vous réservé ?

Sur le nez de l'homme, une paire de lunettes est posée dans un équilibre précaire. Ses cheveux, d'un brun foncé plutôt ordinaire, sont coiffés avec soin, et ses lèvres, qui esquissent un sourire, semblent douces. Elles seraient parfaites entre mes cuisses, pense Draco en lui rendant son sourire.

— Zabini.

— Suivez-moi, monsieur Zabini, dit le serveur en s'avançant entre les tables, zigzagant jusqu'à une table placée dans un angle plus tranquille.

Draco ne prend la peine de le corriger. C'est inutile. À table, Blaise est déjà installé. Décontracté, avec une chemise bleu ciel dont il a retroussé les manches sur ses avant-bras, il consulte son téléphone portable, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Blaise a toujours cet air sérieux au premier abord, qui s'évanouit lorsqu'il vous sourit.

— Pose ça, Zabini, je me suis fait beau pour toi, dit Draco, sarcastique.

Blaise lève les yeux, et après un instant, pose son téléphone. Un sourire étire ses lèvres épaisses, et toute concentration s'évanouit.

— Tu n'es pas à mon goût, Draco, tu le sais.

— L'histoire de ma vie… soupire l'avocat avec un sourire en coin.

Il y a peu de personnes avec qui Draco se laisse aller à sourire, s'autorise à être malicieux. Son humour est rare, il se mérite.

Blaise fait partie des chanceux, plus que qui que ce soit d'autre — Pansy et Scorpius mis à part. Les grands yeux rieurs de son ami, son sourire facile, son humour joyeux, rarement grinçant, qui constitue un écho décalé de ce qu'il est lui-même, trop sombre, son enthousiasme, sa facilité à s'amuser et à s'enthousiasmer des plus petites choses sont autant de traits caractère qui font de Blaise un élan de fraîcheur et de liberté dans la vie de Draco, cela ajoute également au caractère impromptu de leur amitié.

— J'ai commandé le vin, annonce Blaise.

— Et le serveur avec, le taquine Draco.

— C'est une serveuse qui m'a conseillé, et maintenant que j'ai vu celui qui t'a accompagné ici, j'hésite.

— Tu hésites ? l'interroge son ami.

— Oui. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux j'ai envie de retrouver dans les toilettes entre le fromage et le dessert.

Draco laisse échapper un rire, et verse de l'eau dans le verre de Blaise et le sien.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour attendre si tu t'éclipses avec le personnel de service.

— Bien sur que tu attendrais, le corrige Blaise qui a raison. Tu voudrais tous les détails. Des nouvelles de Pansy ? demande-t-il avec un demi-sourire, comme pour désamorcer ce changement maladroit de conversation.

— Elle est épuisée, elle a pris sa journée, répond Draco en coupant en deux un morceau de pain, avant de mordre dans l'une des deux moitiés. J'imagine qu'elle fera un peu de shopping, trouvera quelques paires de chaussures et un ou deux joujoux en compagnie desquels oublier Edward, et tout ira mieux demain.

Son ton est grinçant, son regard froid. Il n'en dira rien, bien sûr, mais il s'inquiète pour son amie. Elle n'est pas exactement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de fragile, elle n'a besoin de l'aide de personne pour gérer ses histoires de cul ou de cœur. Pourtant, Pansy est sa meilleure amie. Comment ne pas juste avoir des envies de poing contre une mâchoire qui l'a bien mérité ?

Draco n'a jamais aimé Edward, et c'est un euphémisme que de le présenter ainsi. Tout en lui, de son sourire à sa posture en passant par son odeur et ses idées a incommodé Draco dès les premiers échanges qu'ils ont eu, lorsque Pansy a présenté à cet homme ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'est montré sympathique, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler sa froideur désintéressée et polie de la sympathie. Il l'a toléré, au prix de grands efforts.

Pourtant, la souffrance de la jeune femme est un prix bien trop élevé pour être débarrassé de cet homme.

— Elle finira par aller mieux, dit Blaise. Pansy est probablement la plus forte de nous trois, ajoute-t-il en s'emparant du menu, dont la couverture de cuir porte les traces de l'usure de toutes les mains qui l'ont manipulée.

— Sauf si Edward décide de ne pas la lâcher. Cette pourriture est du genre à mordre et à ne sa lâcher sa proie. J'ai le sentiment qu'il a décidé de l'entraîner avec lui le plus bas possible.

J'espère me tromper, pense Draco pour lui-même. Il n'y a rien de bon ni d'altruiste chez Edward, mais malgré tout, il est évident que, de sa façon tordue et inadaptée, il aime véritablement Pansy. Tous les deux sont la preuve que tout amour n'est pas bon à prendre.

Il échange un regard entendu avec Blaise, qui ne peut qu'adhérer à cette théorie. Leur amie a beau être capable de se défendre et de prendre les bonnes décisions, ne pas parvenir à obtenir la paix et la tranquillité auxquelles elle aspire de la part de son ancien amant ne lui facilite pas la tâche.

Edward est un boulet attaché à sa cheville et contre lequel elle ne peut lutter qu'au prix d'efforts qui l'épuiseront lentement mais certainement. Jusqu'au jour où elle n'aura d'autre choix que d'abandonner. Le scénario n'a rien de rassurant.

Blaise se racle la gorge, et repose le menu près de son assiette.

— Et toi, vieux frère, comment te sens-tu à laisser Scorpius s'absenter pendant cette classe de neige ?

La veille au soir, au milieu des histoires de Pansy, de ses sanglots et de ses coups de sang, ils ont un peu parlé de Scorpius, de l'école, de Potter, de la classe de neige. Immédiatement, Blaise a défendu le projet ; quel plus bel endroit, selon lui, pour poursuivre tranquillement et sereinement son deuil ? Sans parler de la beauté du paysage et de la nourriture si lourde et réconfortante qu'elle donne l'impression de vous enrouler d'un plaid chaud.

— Je crois qu'il faut essayer de voir ce que ça donne... c'est sans doute moins dangereux que de le couper de sa classe pendant que tous s'amusent à des centaines de kilomètres, répond-il avec une prudence que trahit son ton plus traînant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Dans ces instants, ses accents aristocratiques ressortent particulièrement.

— Tu fais confiance à cet enseignant, pas vrai ?

Quelque chose dans le regard de Draco alerte son ami. Une étincelle, une lueur, un mouvement de sa pupille peut-être, un reflet inexpliqué…

Blaise comprend qu'il lui manque un élément de contexte.

— Quel âge a-t-il ?

— Qui ? demande Draco, peut-être un peu naïvement.

— Le prof.

— Ah. Potter. Aucune idée. Sans doute notre âge, dit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Le geste sonne faux, malgré l'effort de conviction du blond. Il essaie d'y croire, à l'indifférence dont il fait preuve, mais Blaise n'est pas dupe, pas après toutes ces années. Il sait précisément à quoi ressemble l'indifférence de son ami, il la connait sur le bout des doigts. Froide et ferme, pas hésitante et faussement détachée comme ce qu'est Draco à cet instant.

— Quoi ? demande de nouveau Draco avec une pointe d'agacement.

— Rien, je remarque seulement que cet homme ne te laisse pas indifférent.

— Arrête.

— Est-ce qu'il a un beau cul, au moins ? Parce qui quitte à avoir envie de baiser l'enseignant de ton fils, autant que ça vaille le coup.

Là où n'importe qui aurait baissé d'un ton au moment de prononcer le mot « baiser », Blaise ne change pas sa prononciation d'un iota. Quelques visages se tournent vers eux, mais les deux amis n'en ont cure… Pas alors que derrière le regard agacé de son ami, Blaise perçoit aussi quelque chose d'inconnu qui ne fait qu'accroître sa curiosité.

— Est-ce que tu l'as déjà baisé ? demande-t-il encore.

— Non, répond seulement Draco en posant à son tour le menu.

Au loin, le serveur repère les menus posés et s'approche d'eux.

— Qu'attends-tu, alors ? Je t'ai connu plus entreprenant.

C'est vrai, Draco a longtemps été plus entreprenant.

Avant le décès d'Astoria.

La mort de la mère de Scorpius a été un détonateur dans sa vie, et l'explosion qui a suivi, silencieuse, invisible et inodore, a fait dans leur vie à son fils et lui des dégâts qu'il reste encore à identifier, à quantifier.

L'espace d'un instant, il se remémore l'homme qu'il a été. Durant ses années de lycée, puis ses études et ses premières années d'activité, Draco multipliait les amants avec une facilité qui aujourd'hui lui semble irréelle. En soirée, à la fac, lors d'événements culturels, à la salle de sport, dans des bars ou lors des soirées organisées par ses parents ou leurs amis, le blond ne manquait jamais l'occasion d'une baise entre deux portes, à l'arrière des toilettes ou d'une réserve mal verrouillée. Il lui suffisait de bien peu de choses, alors, d'un regard, de quelques mots, et il jouissait quelques instants plus tard, un inconnu entre ses cuisses ou pénétré par lui, son ventre contre leur dos. Il se souvient des mots qu'il chuchotait à leur oreille, des gémissements, des souffles saccadés qui accompagnaient leurs mouvements…

Ces années ont longtemps été dans son esprit les meilleures de sa vie. Libres, faciles, parce qu'il ne suffisait alors que d'être l'homme attirant et séduisant qu'il était alors, loin de la moindre responsabilité, de la moindre obligation vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit. Même son nom, les conséquences que ses baises anonymes et aveugles auraient pu avoir sur sa famille ne suffisaient alors pas à le convaincre de changer ses habitudes. Il avait seulement envie de profiter, besoin de s'oublier, et peut-être parce que Blaise et Pansy dans une moindre mesure faisaient de même de leur côté, tout cela lui semblait juste et légitime.

Ses fiançailles avec Astoria ne l'ont pas arrêté, il a juste dû se montrer plus prudent, plus discret. Choisir des hommes qu'il était sûr de ne pas croiser de nouveau, des situations où une porte ouverte par mégarde ne risquait pas de se terminer par une honte publique pour sa fiancée, puis son épouse. Astoria l'a toujours su, Draco en est convaincu, et de son côté, a pris soin de garder discrètes les aventures qu'elle a pu avoir.

De son couple dysfonctionnel, Draco ne retient que deux certitudes : Astoria était sa troisième meilleure amie, et elle ne voulait que son bien, et Scorpius est bien son fils. Ce dernier point est l'unique information dont il ait besoin pour poser un regard bienveillant sur le souvenir de cette histoire d'amitié amoureuse qui l'a mené à vivre ce que la mythologie culturelle du 21 siècle appellerait sa plus belle aventure.

— Être en manque de sexe n'est pas une justification à tout, répond sèchement Draco avant de se tourner vers le serveur.

Le sourire du jeune homme est plus large que précédemment. Peut-être a-t-il entendu le mot « sexe » dans sa bouche, ou peut-être a-t-il seulement vu le corps élancé de son client, son regard orageux, son demi-sourire. Le ton qu'il emploie ne laisse aucun doute sur les idées qu'il peut avoir en tête.

Blaise et Draco échangent un regard. Draco hausse un sourcil, et le léger sourire qui flotte sur ses lèvres annonce d'ores et déjà toutes les idées qu'il peut avoir en tête. Une fois la commande passée, cependant, les deux amis reprennent leur échange autour d'un nouveau verre de vin.

— Sérieusement, Draco, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de voir cet homme pendant que Scorp dort et de lui montrer tout ce qu'il t'inspire ?

— Mis à part le fait que rien ne garantisse qu'il ait les mêmes idées me concernant, il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, c'est probablement la seule personne étrangère à mon cercle proche, sa baby-sitter exceptée, qui parvienne à le mettre à l'aise et à le faire se sentir bien. Il a confiance en lui.

Blaise avale une gorgée de vin, lentement.

— Ce n'est pas un problème. Il est peut-être formidable, et si c'est le cas, c'est une raison supplémentaire pour passer un peu de temps avec une version nue et excitée de lui.

— Je n'ai pas dit qu'il est formidable, dément Draco.

Le fait est que Potter a le don de l'exaspérer. Cette volonté de faire toujours au mieux, d'aider, d'accompagner, de comprendre… Draco n'a pas cette grandeur d'âme, dont il trouve qu'elle prend déjà trop de place dans la vie de ses amis. Il n'a pas besoin d'un amant qui prend son pied en l'aidant à franchir les étapes difficiles de sa vie. Même s'il ne serait pas contre le fait de le faire jouir dans sa bouche.

— Ce n'est de toute façon pas la question.

— Est-ce que ça va le devenir un jour ? Tu donnes tout ton temps à Scorp, et crois-moi, je trouve ça très noble. Courageux, même. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été capable de résister à l'envie de confier le gamin à ma mère pour pouvoir continuer ma vie de mon côté, si j'avais été à ta place…

— Foutaise, siffle Draco entre ses dents.

— Peut-être, mais toujours est-il que tu es jeune, Draco. Tu es jeune, et tu ne peux pas juste être… un père au foyer, dit Blaise d'un ton dont il regrette immédiatement le mépris latent.

— Ça a plutôt bien réussi à ta mère.

Blaise retrousse le nez. Son avis sur le mode de vie de sa mère n'est pas un secret pour Draco, mais il a toujours eu l'élégance de faire passer le bonheur de la femme qui l'aime plus que quiconque avant sa propre opinion.

— Olivia est une grande personne, et son mode de vie correspond à sa personnalité. Je ne pense pas que tu sois fait pour vivre sans sexe, sans amour…

— Laisse l'amour de côté, s'il te plait.

— D'accord. Disons juste sans sexe. Quand as-tu été sucé pour la dernière fois ? Quand as-tu baisé un mec sexy pour la dernière fois, ou quand as-tu toi-même écarté les jambes pour un mec qui te faisait bander, vieux frère ?

— Blaise…

— Non, réponds-moi. Quand était-ce, Malfoy ? De quand date ton dernier orgasme ? Je suis sûr que tu ne t'en souviens même pas.

En vérité, Draco s'en souvient très bien. C'était quelques heures seulement après le décès d'Astoria, alors que sa famille éclatait, que son monde tout entier était sur le point de s'effondrer, de plonger en piquet du haut de la plus haute des falaises. De cette nuit, il a tout oublié. L'homme, effacé de sa mémoire. Les sensations, irréelles, inexistantes. Il ne retient que la honte qui l'a saisi lorsqu'il a compris, encore puant du sperme et de leur sueur mélangée, que les heures passées avaient changé la vie de son fils et qu'il avait été absent.

Mais Blaise ne peut pas comprendre son malaise, parce qu'il n'a jamais eu connaissance de cette nuit-là. Il l'a juste tenu dans ses bras, de longues heures, alors qu'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, que les Greengrass et les Malfoy se disputaient l'organisation des funérailles, que Scorpius hurlait pour qu'on l'emmène voir sa mère, incapable de comprendre qu'il ne la verrait plus qu'immobile et glaciale dans son cercueil. Il a juste tout fait pour l'accompagner, pour l'aider dans son quotidien, les premiers temps, avant que, lentement, mais avec une volonté farouche d'être seul, enveloppé de son propre deuil et de ses nouvelles responsabilités, Draco ne l'éloigne de lui.

Jamais il n'a été question de violence, d'agressivité, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, pas un reproche, pas une réflexion de trop. Juste du silence. De moins en moins d'appels à l'aide, puis de moins en moins d'appels tout court, y compris pour simplement lui raconter sa journée, s'inquiéter de la sienne, s'enquérir des derniers potins. Juste le silence, l'indifférence, même, comme si, en devenant véritablement le père de Scorpius, Draco avait abandonné dans le même temps ses autres rôles.

Cela a été l'objet de longues conversations entre Blaise et Pansy. La jeune femme a été aux premiers rangs pour observer la lente évolution du blond. D'abord, des journées plus courtes, et des dossiers qu'il travaillait avec moins de passion, moins de rage, comme si sa soif de victoire l'avait simplement quitté. Puis, les moments de complicité de plus en plus rares, qui ont fini par complètement disparaître, évanouis dans un passé à jamais révolu.

Draco garde le silence alors que le serveur dépose devant lui sa sole meunière. Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

— Si tu pouvais me laisser gérer ma vie sexuel seul, Blaise, finit-il par dire sans grande conviction.

— Non, justement, parce que je crois que tu n'en es pas capable. Pas alors que ça fait des mois que tu n'as pas baisé un homme. Ou une femme, pour ce que j'en sais.

La grimace de Draco détend immédiatement l'atmosphère.

— Je te préfère ainsi, souffle Blaise en piquant un morceau de poulet de sa salade césar.

Pourtant, il a raison, pense Draco. Il a raison sur toute la ligne, et s'il est tout à fait honnête, lui aussi a vu en Potter le premier homme depuis longtemps qu'il a eu envie de voir rejoindre son lit.


	29. Chapter 29

**29— Vendredi 19 Novembre**

Dans la salle des professeurs, Harry réunit les gobelets et les bouteilles de jus de fruit. Il est un peu nerveux, parce que les parents sont rarement aussi faciles que les élèves, et que d'expérience, il sait que qu'un verre de jus d'abricot ne suffira pas à les amadouer.

— Tu ne prévois pas de thé, Harry ? demande Luna en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue, et l'aide à déposer des gobelets propres sur le plateau.

— Tu sais Harry, j'ai réfléchi, poursuit-elle sans lui laisse le temps de répondre. Je n'ai pas été très agréable avec toi dernièrement, concernant le père de Scorpius.

— C'est rien, Luna, la rassure Harry.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi, mais ça n'est pas une raison. Tu sais ce que dit Papa…

Le père de Luna tient une revue de philosophie, dans laquelle il mélange des concepts inconnus du grand public et souvent très fantaisistes impliquant des rituels païens toujours surprenants.

— Que dit-il ?

— Que la bienveillance est le fondement de tout. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. J'ai été élevée comme cela.

La voix de Luna est douce, comme toujours.

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait récemment, avec toi, dit-elle en découchant partiellement les bouteilles de jus de fruit. J'ai été dure, et je ne t'ai pas écouté.

— Tu ne peux pas toujours être bienveillante. Ca n'a rien de gravé la rassure de nouveau Harry.

Luna se contente d'un sourire.

Elle a toujours été cette personne douce, mystérieuse et un peu bizarre dont tout le monde se moquait, à l'école, puis au collège, au lycée. Même à l'université, d'ailleurs. Ses bijoux fantaisie, son look trop coloré aux yeux des mortels, sa patience, son amabilité à l'épreuve de tout… Luna semble constamment un peu _high_ , un peu perchée, et c'est cette folie douce qui la rend si attachante. Indispensable, même. Elle est la personne la plus optimiste que Harry connaisse, ce qui est un vrai contraste avec ce qu'il ressent lui-même la majorité du temps.

Pour lui, l'optimisme est un travail de tous jours, pas un état naturel comme ça l'est pour son amie.

— En tout cas, je suis sûre que cette classe de neige va beaucoup, beaucoup t'apporter Harry… dit Luna avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Fais juste attention à ne pas te laisser dépasser, chuchote-t-elle ensuite avant de tourner les talons.

Harry reste figé un court instant, avant de secouer la tête.

Décidément, Luna le surprendra toujours.

La salle de classe semble minuscule, avec tous ces adultes assis sur les chaises trop petites de leurs enfants. Les genoux touchent les tables, mais la plupart des parents semblent vouloir prétendre que tout est normal, et se tordent tant bien que mal pour ne pas dépasser de tous les côtés. Les rires gênés se multiplient à mesure que les parents entrent dans la classe et s'installent maladroitement. Tous ont la même réaction, le même regard un peu perdu alors qu'ils découvrent les lieux, les autres parents déjà installés, puis ils s'avancent vers la première place qu'ils repèrent.

C'était déjà le cas la première fois, lors de la réunion de rentrée, si ce n'est que le rassemblement avait lieu dans une autre salle, dans laquelle les meubles sont à la bonne taille.

Harry dépose le plateau sur son bureau, et compte rapidement les parents présents. Il n'y a pas besoin de cela pour remarquer qu'il en manque un certain nombre, presqu'un tiers, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Les parents sont souvent fatigués par une journée qui a débuté aux aurores, épuisés par des journées de travail qui ne font que rembobiner lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux et qu'il faut faire le ménage, la vaisselle, le repas, prendre les douches et les bains, faire les lessives, payer les factures, gérer les enfants que la fatigue surexcite d'autant plus… Cela n'a rien d'étonnant que certains estiment superflus de se déplacer jusqu'à Poudlard.

— Bonjour, dit Harry.

Il est un peu mal à l'aise, il faut bien l'avouer. Harry n'a jamais aimé la foule, et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il préfère de loin passer ses journées avec des enfants qu'avec des adultes. C'est bien plus simple alors : il suffit de dire la vérité, avec les bons mots, d'être honnête surtout, et de se mettre à leur hauteur. Ils n'attendent que cela. Un peu de considération, de compréhension et une certaine capacité à rêver autant qu'eux. Harry a cela en lui, quoi qu'un peu caché en ce qui concerne les rêves.

Aucun des parents ne semble remarquer sa présence, ou bien tous s'autorisent à ignorer ses salutations, il ne sait quel scénario est le bon. Harry se racle la gorge, et hausse la voix.

— Bonjour, dit-il de nouveau, essayant de ne pas adopter le ton qu'il emploi avec ses élèves lorsqu'ils ne sont pas assez polis à son goût.

Cette fois, les têtes se lèvent vers lui et les visages expriment quelque chose d'autre. Il ne s'agit pas exactement d'intérêt, mais il y a tout de même un véritable progrès, c'est indéniable. Ces gens préfèreraient être ailleurs, c'est indéniable.

— Bien, merci. Nous allons attendre encore quelques minutes puis…

La porte s'ouvre, coupant la parole de Harry. Dans l'encadrement, la longue silhouette sombre et blonde de Malfoy se découpe sur les ténèbres de l'extérieur. Il promène son regard sur la salle, et fini par se tourner vers Harry. Son regard reste le même, froid, gris, inexpressif, à l'exception peut-être d'un coin de sa bouche qui frémit, Harry n'en est pas sûr.

— Monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry, asseyez-vous. Nous allons commencer.

 _Tant pis pour les autres_ , décide-t-il alors que Malfoy retire son écharpe et son manteau, qu'il plie avec soin et pose sur la table, avant de plier à leur tour ses longues jambes de façon à s'assoir. Les autres sont passés par là, mais Malfoy est le seul qui s'en soit sorti. C'est le seul dont Harry se dise qu'il est tout de même très beau, avec ce pull d'un vert sapin si foncé.

Harry souffle, puis se reprend, tant bien que mal.

— Je vous remercie tous d'être présents ici ce soir. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour vous de vous libérer comme cela, surtout avec des délais aussi courts. Si j'avais pu faire en sorte que tout cela arrive plus vite, je l'aurais fait, mais…

— Mais bien sûr, marmonne une mère à premier rang sans même lever les yeux pour le regarder.

— Mais, comme je disais, reprend Harry sans un regard pour l'homme, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Cette année, Poudlard a accepté ma demande d'organiser une classe de neige à ses frais. C'est suffisamment rare et difficile à obtenir pour vous le signifier : vous n'aurez rien à débourser vous-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais vous présenter le projet autour de ce voyage, puis vous aurez la possibilité de poser vos questions, et nous boirons ensemble un verre avant de nous séparer. Nous n'en aurons pas pour plus d'une heure et demi, si tout va bien, explique l'enseignant en croisant les doigts intérieurement pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Ensuite, Harry oublie simplement leur présence.

Les premières diapos de sa présentation sont un peu hasardeuse, il balbutie parfois, oublie ses mots une fois ou deux, puis reprend la main sur ce sujet qui le passionne et dont il maîtrise les moindres détails, remarque Draco qui l'écoute attentivement. Le regard de Potter se pose parfois sur certains parents, y compris sur lui, et il lui semble alors que ce contact visuel dure un peu trop longtemps, et pourtant c'est insuffisant à son goût.

Pendant près de trente minutes, Potter présente chacune des activités qu'il a prévue, puis l'équipement dont les enfants auront besoin. Certains parents interviennent, posent des questions, mais la majorité reste silencieuse. L'enseignant a changé de visage lorsque le sujet s'est tourné vers ce qu'il maîtrise, ce qu'il aime : son malaise s'est évanouît, et il a pu s'exprimer avec clarté et précision.

— Nous devrons également prévoir un parent pour effectuer l'accompagnement. Il n'y a pas de conditions particulière, sinon être disponible sur la totalité du séjour et avoir le permis de conduire, explique Harry.

Dans la salle, on entend une mouche voler. Les parents ressemblent à des élèves espérant ne pas être interrogés, pense Draco qui les observe. Lui non plus ne réagit pas tellement, et dans le regard de Potter, il déchiffre ce qu'il interprète d'abord comme de l'agacement, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agit de résignation : il savait depuis le début qu'il en serait ainsi.

— La règle prévoit à minima deux accompagnants. J'en ai déjà trouvé un, qui est un professeur en attente de titularisation, mais j'ai véritablement besoin qu'un parent se désigne pour effectuer ce voyage avec nous. Si je n'ai pas le nom d'un parent avant la semaine prochaine, nous devrons annuler le voyage.

Le ton de Potter est ferme, sans appel. Il n'est pas question de négocier, de déroger, il s'agit de la sécurité des enfants, de leur bien-être pendant le voyage. Le regard de l'enseignant balaie la classe, parent après parent. Certains baissent les yeux, ou détournent le regard, d'autres secouent la tête. C'est le problème de ce type de projet : les parents ne peuvent pas, ou ne veulent pas s'y associer, même si cela doit compromettre un voyage dont ils se seraient plaints de l'absence s'il n'avait pas été organisé.

Son regard se pose finalement sur Malfoy, qui lui ne détourne pas les yeux, ne regarde pas vers le bas. Il lui rend son regard, gris de l'orage contre vert de la forêt, et si Harry est honnête, il doit bien avouer qu'il n'est pas totalement indifférent à ce regard, il le sent jusque dans son pantalon, qui pourrait bien lui sembler étroit très rapidement.

L'expression de Malfoy n'est pas sympathique ou bienveillante, elle n'est qu'une neutralité qui explose finalement lorsque sa voix s'élève, claire et nonchalante, lorsqu'il dit simplement « je vais le faire ». Quelques regards se tournent vers lui, d'autres voix s'élèvent « je peux le faire aussi » « je peux m'arranger » fusent, mais Harry balaie ces propositions tardives d'un sourire qu'il adresse à Malfoy. Il est véritablement soulagé. Comment aurait-il pu annoncer à ses élèves, lundi, que le voyage est annulé ?

Les autres parents, eux, ne cachent pas leur surprise, même ceux qui ne se manifestent pas pour eux aussi tenter leur chance. Le nom Malfoy est connu à Londres, et plus spécialement à Poudlard — la plupart des parents ici sont probablement au fait des dons de la famille envers l'école, de la place de Lucius au conseil d'administration, de l'influence de ce clan dans les affaires de la ville en règle générale... ou même du talent d'avocat de Draco. Il se murmure en ville qu'aucun accusé ne perd jamais s'il ou elle a les moyens de payer Draco Malfoy au prix qu'il demande. Il est de ceux, paraît-il, qui ne fait jamais de ristournes. Sans doute est-ce lié au fait que ceux qu'il représente pour trois fois rien — ou pour rien du tout — sont rarement impliqués dans les histoires sordides dont raffolent les médias, pense Draco alors que les regards posés sur lui n'expriment aucune aménité.

— Merci Monsieur Malfoy. Cela nécessitera quelques ajustements, pourrez-vous rester à la fin de la classe pour que nous en parlions ?

Oui, reste, pense Harry, que je puisse t'observer de plus près, et terminer ce que nous avions commencé. Reste, que je puisse déterminer à quel point je suis prêt à enfreindre les règles avec toi.

Le reste de la réunion se déroule dans un brouillard agité. Quelques parents ont encore des questions à poser, mais l'essentiel est logistique : combien faut-il prévoir de paires de chaussettes, qui donnera son traitement à mon enfant, attention mon chérubin est allergique aux mollusques. Harry rassure tout le monde, aimablement, patiemment, puis invite chacun à se servir en jus de fruit.

Les boissons ne sont plus si fraîches, mais cela fait l'affaire.

— J'aimerais que mon fils Jaime puisse utiliser le matériel de ski que nous avons à la maison, dit une femme à Harry en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il se sert un verre de jus de tomate.

L'enseignant se tourne vers elle. Il est fatigué par cette foule, il aimerait que tout ceci soit bientôt fini, mais personne ne semble décidé à quitter les lieux.

— Ça ne sera pas possible, je suis navré. Nous sommes limités en termes de place pour transporter les bagages, et nous avons déjà prévu sur place...

— Mais je n'ai confiance qu'en ce matériel, insiste la mère.

— Le matériel que nous proposerons est de la meilleure qualité. Poudlard a les moyens de louer du matériel haut de gamme pour ses élèves, la rassure Harry en affichant un sourire.

— Je refuse que... commence la femme.

— Madame, ce n'est pas négociable. Je vous remercie en tout cas pour votre confiance, n'hésitez pas à revenir vers moi dans la semaine si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Draco cache son sourire dans le verre de jus d'abricot qu'il peine à terminer. Il commence à déchiffrer les expressions de Potter. Son sourire forcé, signe de son agacement, est différent de celui qu'il affichait en début de réunion, quand il était simplement mal à l'aise. La différence est imperceptible, subtile, mais elle existe bel et bien. Ce n'est qu'une contraction de la mâchoire, peut-être, ou une étincelle différente dans son regard.

La salle se vide peu à peu, et Draco reste appuyé contre son mur, son verre de jus d'abricot à la main. Plusieurs parents sont venus lui parler, curieux de savoir qui est l'homme qui accompagnera leurs enfants pendant dix jours dans une destination qui leur semble être le bout du monde, même s'ils voyagent tous : ils en ont les moyens, s'ils scolarisent leur rejeton à Poudlard. Ils ne sont pas désagréables, juste pétris par leurs idées reçues sur les Malfoy... et cela convient bien à Draco. Il n'a aucune envie de se faire des amis parmi ces gens.

Bientôt, la dernière mère quitte les lieux, il ne reste que les deux hommes dans la pièce. Harry fait le premier pas. Il a un sourire fatigué, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés comme jamais, et son t-shirt est un peu froissé, signe d'une journée qui n'a pas dû être de tout repos.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous proposiez comme accompagnant, dit-il tout de go, et son franc-parler fait à Draco l'effet à la fois d'une douche froide et d'un chocolat chaud.

C'est plaisant tout en étant très déstabilisant.

— Moi non plus, réponds Draco avec franchise.

Potter éclate de rire. C'est quelque chose de très rare pour Draco, parce que là d'où il vient, personne ne rit ainsi. Les rires sont politiques, les éclats de rire sont divins, inaccessibles, inutiles pour les pauvres mortels qu'ils sont... quand bien même ils pourraient racheter la ville s'ils le voulaient.

Draco se surprend à rire de bon cœur avec l'enseignant. Son rire est généreux, communicatif. Il part du ventre, remonte le long du torse, et cascade de ses lèvres avec légèreté. Draco remarque qu'il est un peu différent du rire plus contenu qu'il a eu avec les parents des autres élèves, même s'il sent que Potter n'est pas du genre à rire pour faire plaisir à son audience. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il était plus dans la retenue, dans une prestation tout public destinée à convaincre, à atténuer les doutes, à rassurer.

Dans la salle, les gobelets vides — ou encore pleins, pour certains — traînent sur les tables. Les parents ont quitté les lieux sans autre formalité que les salutations minimales d'usage, remarque Draco, qui, s'il est tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, doit bien avouer que c'est plus que ce qu'il aurait fait d'emblée. Il n'a jamais fait partie de celles et ceux qui insiste pour faire la vaisselle lorsqu'il est invité.

La pièce a retrouvé son calme, son odeur de peinture encore humide, de gomme trop frottée sur le papier, de crayons taillés au-dessus de la poubelle. Draco sait exactement à quel endroit Scorpius s'installe dans la classe, et s'il se concentre, il peut l'imaginer, droit comme un i et sérieux, attentif, son crayon vert courant sur le papier au rythme maladroit de son écriture enfantine. De son casier sous la table, rien ne dépasse, exactement comme dans sa chambre.

Harry remarque le sourire attendri du père de Scorpius. C'est souvent ainsi que se comportent les parents lorsqu'ils se perdent dans leurs pensées, qu'ils visualisent leur enfant ; dans ces moments, même leurs plus grands défauts leur sont attachants, attendrissants, parce qu'en leur absence, une seule chose compte : le vide qu'ils laissent à des parents devenus plus dépendants de leur enfant que l'enfant lui-même ne l'est de l'adulte.

— Pourrez-vous vous libérer lors de la période de voyage scolaire ? reprend Harry d'une voix douce qui sort Draco de sa contemplation.

C'est une chose à laquelle il n'a pas pensé, mais Potter n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il fronce le nez dans une expression de dédain parfaitement maîtrisée.

— Bien sûr. Tant que j'ai la possibilité d'accéder à mes mails pendant le séjour, cela ne posera pas de problème.

— J'ai demandé une connexion wifi, donc c'est possible, oui, répond Potter.

— Parfait. Autre chose ?

— Il faut que vous me fournissiez un certificat médical. Si vous avez effectué une formation de premiers secours, c'est un plus, mais ça n'est pas obligatoire.

— J'aurai le certificat d'ici à la semaine prochaine, réplique Draco.

Il y a entre eux une gêne inattendue, mais finalement prévisible. Potter ne sait visiblement pas quoi dire, et Draco non plus. Lui qui ne se laisse pas impressionner est simplement muet, plongé dans son admiration du jeune homme face à lui. Il ne s'en cache pas : le regard de l'enseignant, de ce vert si spécial, l'attire d'une façon inattendue. C'est une teinte encore différente de celle qu'il a soigneusement noyée dans le whisky ou de celle qu'il a observée autour d'une pizza trop grasse ; Draco se demande à quoi ressemblent les yeux de Potter quand ils sont teintés par le désir, comment le vert émeraude de ses iris se meut lorsqu'il n'a plus d'autre choix que d'exploser de plaisir.

— Je vois que Scorpius va mieux cette semaine, dit finalement Potter.

Draco hausse un sourcil face à cette tentative maladroite d'initier le dialogue, perdu dans leur admiration l'un de l'autre.

— Oui, il s'est reposé.

Il voit dans le regard de Potter que son intérêt pour son fils est réel. C'est un enseignant, passionné qui plus est, qui a à cœur l'intérêt de chaque élève. Ce n'est même pas une tentative de l'impressionner, de lui montrer sa passion pour son métier, de l'atteindre à travers son fils : si Draco était un autre homme, que Scorpius était un autre enfant malheureux, Potter aurait exactement le même comportement.

C'est quelque chose qui pourrait agacer Draco, lui déplaire. Les Malfoy sont habitués à passer avant le reste du monde, à être différents. Ce sont ces personnes que l'on suit d'un regard avec une fascination rarement assumée. Ils sont au sommet, constamment, et même lorsqu'ils ne le sont pas, personne ne s'aventurerait à le leur signaler. Ils sont cette vieille puissance, e mythe poussiéreux et dépassé, refusant de voir la vérité, atroce, douloureuse et si difficile accepter : ils ne sont plus ce qu'ils ont été. Et Draco, malgré des années à prendre distance avec cela, conserve malgré lui quelques bribes de cette fierté dépassée par le temps et par la réalité, comme un cauchemar en trois dimensions dont il n'est pas possible de s'échapper complètement.

Le poids d'une couronne ne s'oublie jamais tout à fait.

— Je vais devoir partir, dit Harry, les femmes de ménage vont bientôt arriver...

— Je...

— Mais nous pourrions peut-être terminer cette discussion autour d'un verre, poursuit Harry sans laisser à l'avocat la possibilité d'en dire plus.

Contrairement à ce qu'il a imaginé de Potter, qui jusqu'à présent ne lui semblait pas le genre d'homme à prendre les devants, il n'y a aucune gêne dans son regard, aucune maladresse dans son ton. Ça n'en est que plus séduisant, de l'avis de Draco.

— Je me demandais quand vous le proposeriez, dit-il pour toute réponse.


	30. Chapter 30

_Est-ce que, comme moi, vous appréciez les soirées d'hiver ? Celles où, à côté d'une bougie, d'une bonne série, ou avec une musique sympa en fond sonore, vous êtes inspiré.e.s par le froid, dehors, par le vent, la pluie, la neige ? Dans ces moments, je me prends parfois à imaginer que je suis quelque part à Poudlard ou à Pré-au-lard._

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier vous les reviews du chapitre précédent. Lire vos interrogations, vos interprétations, vos analyses me passionne, plus que cela ne me motive - comprenez moi bien : cela me motive, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me pousse à écrire. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec vous, et vous ne visez pas toujours juste mais j'adore voir ce qu'il se passe dans vos esprits lorsque vous me lisez._

 _Merci mille fois, et très bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre. On quitte peu à peu le point de vue très tourné vers Scorpius des premiers chapitres pour un focus sur l'objet principal de cette histoire : l'histoire de sexe, et d'amour, plus tard, de Harry et Draco. J'espère que ce second volet vers lequel nous nous dirigeons lentement vous plaira, car moi, j'ai hâte de l'écrire._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Vendredi 19 Novembre**

Le bar dans lequel ils entrent est bondé. C'est un endroit enfumé, où Draco n'a jamais mis les pieds. Ce n'est de toute façon pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel il serait entré de son plein gré. Il est plus habitué aux sièges couverts de velours, aux pianos derrière lesquels jouent les nouveaux talents londoniens ou les visages connus de ces établissements de niche. C'est un choc des cultures, et étrangement, cela a quelque chose de plaisant. De dépaysant.

Quitter l'école ensemble a eu quelque chose d'étrange, et les premiers instants ont été inconfortables. Côte à côte, chacun sous son parapluie, maintenus à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre par la circonférence du sien, ils ont fait le chemin jusqu'au centre-ville et ses nombreux bars. D'abord dans le silence, puis, sans que Draco comprenne bien comment, ils échangeaient avec passion sur la musique. Potter est un fan de punk-rock, là où les goûts de Draco sont plus hard, en totale opposition avec la musique classique qu'il écoute parfois. Potter n'a pas montré son étonnement, si tant est qu'il ait été étonné.

C'est aussi l'occasion de voir Potter sous un autre jour, même si ce n'est pas la première fois que Draco a l'occasion de passer du temps avec lui en dehors de l'école. Toutefois, c'est la première fois que c'est à l'initiative de l'enseignant. La piscine, Scorpius malade chez lui, le whisky interdit dans le bureau — tout aussi interdit — de Dumbledore… Potter ne l'a jamais ni repoussé ni ne lui a donné l'impression de l'envahir, mais jamais il n'a initié quoi que ce soit, contrairement à ce soir.

Potter pousse la porte du bar, et aussitôt, Draco est enveloppé par le vacarme, assourdissant. Les voix, trop fortes, la musique, trop élevée, l'assomment presque immédiatement, mais lorsque Potter se tourne vers lui avec un sourire, Draco n'a pas d'autre envie que de lui suivre. Il referme la porte derrière lui, se frotte les pieds sur le tapis, avant de réaliser qu'ici, personne n'attache d'importance à la propreté de ses chaussures ou du parquet qui visiblement en a vu d'autres.

L'atmosphère est brûlante, étouffante même, totalement étrangère à tout ce que Draco connait. Il suit Potter à travers la foule, slalome avec lui entre les groupes d'amis, de collègues, les couples venus passer un moment de tranquillité et de détente, clôture idéale à une semaine trop chargée.

Devant lui, la tête de Potter s'éloigne, tandis qu'il est ralenti par les autres clients du bar, qui n'attendent pas après lui pour se déplacer et racler les pieds de leur tabouret pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Draco fronce les sourcils, jusqu'au moment où une main chaude attrape la sienne. Il lève les yeux, et face à lui, Potter lui sourit. Ses lèvres remuent, mais Draco ne comprend pas ce qu'il dit, alors il se contente de le suivre jusqu'à une table plus tranquille. La chaleur de sa main autour de la sienne s'évanouit, et Potter s'installe sur la banquette, dos au mur. Il retire sa veste en cuir, dévoilant ses bras et son torse moulés dans un pull noir, et la dépose près de lui.

Draco s'installe face à lui, après avoir à son tour retiré son manteau. Il a déjà chaud, de toute façon. Sur la carte posée sur la table, le choix des boissons est limité, alors lorsque le serveur vient prendre leur commande, il se contente d'une bière blonde, là où Potter en demande une brune, avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas le genre d'endroits que vous appréciez, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

— C'est différent, le corrige Draco. Mais j'apprécie. Je crois.

Potter rit franchement, cette fois. Il n'a pas l'air désolé.

— Vous n'êtes pas doué pour faire semblant, pas vrai ?

— Je suis avocat, Potter, dit Draco d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre malgré le bruit. Je sais faire semblant.

Potter hoche la tête, ses grands yeux verts ne quittent pas Draco pour autant.

— Je ne suis jamais venu ici, avoue l'enseignant.

— Pourquoi cet endroit, alors ? demande Draco sans aucune certitude que Potter l'entende.

Le brun se rapproche, les coudes posés sur la table, comme pour mieux l'entendre.

Dans cette lumière particulière, Draco voit les traits de son visage avec une précision inédite. Le dessin de ses mâchoires, son nez, ses pommettes, son front, ses oreilles qui peinent à dépasser du nid de corbeau qu'est sa chevelure… Ses yeux, surtout, ont pris la couleur de l'émeraude la plus pure, et Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Cet homme est d'une beauté stupéfiante.

— Les enseignants n'ont pas le droit de fréquenter les parents d'élèves.

— C'est une règle stupide, commente Draco.

Potter hausse les épaules, et se recule alors que l'on dépose les bières devant eux. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres après avoir fait tinter son verre contre celui de Draco, et lorsqu'il le repose, un léger trait de mousse surplombe sa lèvre supérieure. Il l'efface d'un coup de langue, rose et humide, qui disparait presqu'aussitôt. Draco est fasciné.

— Je suis d'accord, dit-il. Mais c'est la règle. Personne ne m'a demandé mon avis.

— Quel est-il ?

— C'est de la merde, répond-il sans s'embarrasser de formules.

— Je suis d'accord, acquiesce Draco avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière à son tour.

Le liquide, plus alcoolisé qu'il ne s'y attendait, coule dans sa gorge et laisse une traînée étonnante de froid et de chaleur tout à la fois.

— En plus de cela, ajoute-t-il avec un léger sourire, un peu narquois, nous allons passer la durée de ce voyage scolaire ensemble. Je pense qu'à ce titre, nous avons tout à fait le droit de nous fréquenter en dehors de vos cours.

— C'est un point de vue, dit simplement Harry avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

Draco détaille ses mains, plus épaisses que les siennes. Il est difficile de définir si elles sont douces ou pas, mais le blond les imagine sans mal sur son corps, défaire les boutons de son jean ou baisser son caleçon, le toucher, le caresser. Peu importe s'il rougit la chaleur de l'endroit et l'alcool de sa bière sont de suffisamment bons alibis.

— Les règles sont faites pour être brisées, de toute façon, dit Potter.

— Vous dites cela à un avocat.

— Et c'est précisément votre métier, non ? Trouver le moyen de contourner les règles, ou de les modeler à votre façon, insiste Potter.

Il a raison, bien sûr. C'est d'ailleurs ce que Draco aime tant dans son travail : ce jeu constant avec les règles, avec les interdits, sa capacité à toujours défier les limites, à utiliser les règles à son avantage.

— Pendant que vous, vous apprenez aux enfants à respecter les règles.

Potter avale une gorgée de bière le regard qu'il pose sur Draco est indéchiffrable.

Autour d'eux, l'ambiance, le bruit, les mouvements, la porte de l'entrée qui s'ouvre et se ferme, les serveurs qui passent tant bien que mal entre les tables, les clients qui hèlent le personnel pour être servi, les plateaux qui semblent flotter dans l'air, perché au bout d'une main d'équilibriste au milieu de la foule, tout ceci s'évanouit peu à peu… Peut-être est-ce juste Draco qui n'y prête plus attention, trop occupé à regarder Potter, à se délecter de sa vision.

— J'apprends surtout aux enfants à trouver autant de moyens que possible pour s'accomplir. Les règles ne sont pas mon problème, dit finalement Potter. Ce qui m'intéresse, ce sont les valeurs.

— Scorpius vous apprécie, je crois, répond Draco.

Il se maudit presque immédiatement.

Draco aime son fils, profondément. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de lui. Pas alors que la bière lui donne du courage, et des idées qu'il a du mal à garder derrière ses oreilles. Il ne peut pas juste secouer la tête en espérant qu'elles s'avanouissent.

— C'est un enfant super, oui, approuve Potter. Je suis heureux qu'il se sente bien dans ma classe.

— Il a traversé beaucoup, et finalement, il me bluffe.

— C'est comme ça que sont les enfants, renchérit le brun. Ils ne se laissent jamais décourager par la vie, ils avancent, et ils vont toujours plus loin, plus vite et mieux que nous.

— C'est Dumbledore qui vous a appris cela ?

— Quel rapport avec Dumbledore ?

Draco hausse les épaules.

L'homme est connu comme le loup blanc dans son milieu.

— Il a sa réputation, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

— Oui, mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui m'a sauvé la vie, quand j'avais plus ou moins l'âge de Scorpius, explique Potter.

Son regard n'est plus ni joueur, ni amusé. Il y'a une tendresse, dont Draco devine qu'elle est destinée à Dumbledore. Il fronce les sourcils.

— Sans parler du fait qu'il garde du très bon whisky dans son bureau.

Potter éclate d'un rire spontané, joyeux. Sans retenue.

— Je le soupçonne de savoir.

— Que nous avons bu dans son bureau ?

— Oui. Il m'en a touché un mot.

— Alors ?

— Nous devrions recommencer.

— Dans son bureau ?

— Peu importe.

Peu importe, oui. Ce n'est pas tant l'alcool ni le lieu qui importent, ils le savent tous les deux.

— Je suis partant, répond simplement Draco.

Une brume d'interdit plane dans l'air, des non-dits à peine plus opaques qu'un secret de polichinelle : il ne s'agit pas de boire, mais d'être ensemble, réalise Draco. Il se sent bien, ici, aussi incongru que soient l'endroit et la situation, parce que Potter est là aussi. Il y'a quelque chose de rassurant chez cet homme, quelque chose qui lui donne la sensation que même s'il l'encourageait à sauter du haut d'une falaise, il se sentirait bien. Serein.

C'est paradoxal, parce qu'en même temps, Draco se sent à découvert, presque vulnérable. Presque, parce qu'il n'a rien dévoilé de lui, il n'a rien engagé, il n'a même pas embrassé cet homme dont pourtant il dévore les lèvres du regard.

— Je devrais y aller, poursuit Draco. Je dois récupérer Scorpius.

— Allons-y.

Bien sûr, Potter ne va pas rester ici à enchaîner les verres, seul. Il n'a jamais été question d'entraîner Draco dans une soirée qui aurait tout de même eu lieu en son absence, mais de lui proposer quelque chose, peut-être à la place d'autres projets qu'il avait, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Peut-être parce qu'il en avait juste envie.

Draco enroule son écharpe autour de son cou, puis se lève, et enfile son manteau.

Dans cet endroit bondé, le vêtement lui donne l'impression d'étouffer de chaleur. Ils se dirigent ensemble vers le bar, où ils paient leur consommation, puis retrouvent le froid et la fraîcheur de la rue, encore enveloppés dans une torpeur où se mêlent l'alcool, le bruit assourdissant, la chaleur du bar. Ils marchent quelques mètres, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dire un mot.

Pour Draco, le silence n'est pas un problème, et parfois, se taire vaut tous les discours. Il s'agit seulement de profiter encore un peu, de forcer le temps à s'étirer en se faisant les plus discrets possibles, exactement comme on ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces en espérant que peut-être le réveil ne sonnera pas.

Dans la rue, les couples, les groupes d'amis, et quelques personnes seules déambulent, rejoignent un appartement, un transport en commun, un taxi ou un bar tout aussi bruyant que celui qu'ils ont quitté. Ils chantent, ils dansent, ils rient aux éclats, certains couples se tiennent par la main, indifférents au monde qui les entoure. C'est une belle nuit, sombre, qui laisse apercevoir les étoiles dans le ciel, ce qui est plutôt agréable dans une capitale. Potter lève les yeux au ciel, comme fasciné.

Il s'arrête sur le trottoir, perdu dans l'observation du ciel. Draco ne dit rien, s'arrête à côté de lui. D'abord, il ne regarde rien du tout, il attend. Que Potter le regarde lui, que la magie de l'instant se brise, ou peut-être qu'elle l'emporte lui-aussi. Alors il fini par lever les yeux lui aussi, indifférent aux bruits autour d'eux. Le ciel, immense, impressionnant, a quelque chose d'infiniment poétique tout en étant bien plus puissant que tout ce qui existe ailleurs. Draco ne connait pas les étoiles, les galaxies, mais Potter, lui, semble bien mieux informé. De son index, il pointe quelques étoiles, et s'adresse au jeune père.

— Ici, c'est Sirius. C'est probablement ce que je préfère dans le ciel.

— Pourquoi lui ? demande Draco, fasciné par le ciel, presque contre son propre gré.

— C'est mon parrain. Il m'a appris les différentes constellations, quand j'étais gamin.

— Je n'en connais aucune, avoue Draco.

— J'ai prévu d'y remédier lors de la classe de neige.

— Un atelier d'observation des étoiles… C'est très cliché.

— Oui, peut-être, reconnait Harry. Boire une bière puis marcher dans la nuit en rentrant chacun chez soi, c'est très cliché également.

Draco se tourne vers lui, l'air inexpressif. Son visage ne dit rien, et Potter ne semble pas particulièrement troublé.

— Je pensais t'embrasser dans ce bar, au milieu de la foule. Je vais devoir le faire ici, c'est aussi très « déjà vu », indique le blond.

— J'aime bien les clichés, je crois, dit Potter, dont le sourire est presqu'immédiatement écrasé par les lèvres de Draco.

Ses lèvres sont douces. Elles ont le goût de bière, remarque le blond, mais les siennes également. Contre lui, le corps de l'enseignant est chaud, et la main qui se pose sur son avant-bras semble prévenir tout désir de fuir. Sauf que Draco n'a aucune intention de fuir : les lèvres contre les siennes, la langue qui se fraye un chemin entre ses lèvres, le parfum de Potter, tout dans ce baiser lui donne envie de s'y plonger, de se laisser emporter jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'avanouisse.

Ce n'est qu'à regret qu'ils se séparent, et les joues rouges de Potter sont bien plus séduisantes que tout le reste.


	31. Chapter 31

**Vendredi 19 Novembre**

Harry recule, et lorsque ses lèvres se séparent de celles de Malfoy, il ne sent rien sinon le froid et le regret de l'avoir déjà si loin de lui. Il n'attend pourtant pas une seconde de plus avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre lui. Ses doigts se referment sur la laine de son manteau, tandis que ses lèvres, elles s'appliquent à retrouver leurs consœurs. Ses poumons se remplissent de l'odeur, discrète mais distincte, de l'avocat, dont la langue retrouve déjà la sienne. Ce baiser appartient à cette catégorie d'étreintes qui appellent plus de proximité, moins de vêtements, et le corps de Harry, qui réagit déjà, ne fait que confirmer cet état de fait. Les frissons dans son dos, son bas ventre qui se resserre… S'il pouvait, Harry l'entrainerait jusqu'à son appartement, et le délesterait de tous ses vêtements, de toute sa réserve, de toute sa hauteur.

Contre lui, Malfoy ne reste pas sans réaction, lui non plus sa main, chaude et plus fine que celles de Harry, se pose contre l'angle de sa mâchoire, à moitié dans son cou, à moitié sur sa joue, et la sensation de sa propre barbe naissante contre la eau tendre de la main de Malfoy a quelque chose d'éminemment attirant. Excitant. Leurs lèvres s'écartent un instant, se retrouvent immédiatement, une fois, deux fois, et chaque fois, son corps tout entier semble accueillir avec soulagement les lèvres de Malfoy contre les siennes, chaudes, exigeantes, et étonnement douces.

Puis cette fois, Malfoy s'éloigne vraiment.

Autour d'eux, le monde a poursuivi sa course, les étoiles n'ont pas changé de place, mais Harry a le sentiment que son centre de gravité, lui, a complètement été chamboulé. C'est tout ce dont il savait que c'était interdit, tout ce contre quoi on l'a averti, mais il n'en a plus rien à faire. Le faux pas a déjà été commis, et il n'a plus qu'une envie : franchir le Rubicon, encore et encore, et finalement, prendre un Malfoy haletant et essoufflé par le désir.

— Je suppose que ça aussi, c'était interdit, dit Malfoy.

Il y a quelque part dans son ton, dans son expression, dans son regard, un soupçon de vantardise, dont Harry ne sait pas s'il le trouve insupportable ou juste séduisant. Il semble fier d'avoir amené Harry à franchir une ligne dont il ne s'est de toute façon jamais promis de ne pas la franchir. Les avertissements de Dumbledore, ceux de Luna, l'enthousiasme prudent d'Hermione, rien n'a suffit à lui donner envie d'éviter la présence de Malfoy.

— Plus que tout le reste, confirme Harry en remontant son col contre son cou.

Sur sa joue, sur son cou, le long de son oreille, il peut encore sentir la chaleur des doigts de Malfoy.

Il n'a pas froid, malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, pas alors que l'avocat a réveillé ses sens, pas alors qu'une fois seul chez lui, il n'aura d'autre choix que de se masturber pour faire tomber, un peu peut-être, cette pression. _Moins que tout ce qui suivra_ , a-t-il envie d'ajouter, mais il n'en dit pas un mot, parce que rien dans l'attitude de Malfoy ne laisse penser que c'est ce qu'il a en tête.

Le blond plonge une main dans sa poche, et consulte son téléphone, dont l'écran illumine son visage d'une lueur plus blafarde encore que son teint trop pâle.

— Je dois vraiment y aller, dit-il, mais dans son ton, il n'y a ni excuse, ni remord palpable, juste un fait implacable.

— Oui, bien sûr. Scorpius.

— Scorpius, oui.

Ils échangent un regard, que Harry pourrait qualifier de gêné s'il n'avait pas le sentiment d'être le seul à être gêné. Malfoy, lui, tourne simplement le dos, et s'éloigne d'un pas régulier, rapide sans avoir l'air précipité. Sa silhouette, fine et longue, trahit la vie saine qu'il mène, le sport qu'il s'astreint à faire. Il y'a aussi une certaine noblesse dans son maintien, dans la façon qu'il a de garder ses mains dans ses poches, les coudes pliés avec un angle que le commun des mortels ne saurait imiter.

Harry fini lui aussi par tourner les talons, dans la direction opposée. Sur le chemin de son appartement, il croise les mêmes personnes, les couples, les amis, les familles, les gens seuls. Leurs visages lui sont inconnus, mais ils appartiennent aux « autres », tout ce que lui-même n'est pas, tout ce que lui-même ne connait pas, pas à ce moment précis. Ces gens ne viennent pas d'embrasser un homme diaboliquement beau et séduisant dont le fils est l'un de leurs élèves. Ces personnes ne rêvent pas de se mettre à genoux devant l'homme en question pour le sucer jusqu'à le faire supplier, jusqu'à le faire crier de plaisir et d'abandon.

Les lumières des lampadaires éclairent à peine le chemin, et son appartement, plongé dans le noir, lui fait l'effet d'un pays exotique, inconnu, ou d'un endroit bien connu retrouvé après des années d'absence. Tout lui semble différent, tout lui parait anachronique, parce que son espace-temps a été chamboulé par un simple baiser. Deux, s'il est tout à fait précis.

Harry retire ses chaussures, qu'il laisse un peu n'importe comment dans l'entrée, retire sa veste, son écharpe, vérifie que la porte est bien verrouillée, puis se laisse tomber sur son canapé, les genoux pliés au niveau de l'accoudoir, un bras balan dans le vide. C'est là qu'il s'endort, et qu'il se réveille le lendemain matin, la tête dans un étau.

 **Samedi 27 Novembre.**

Le magasin de sport est l'enfer personnel de Draco.

Ce n'est pas seulement la décoration, de mauvais goût et d'une qualité douteuse, ni même l'odeur de talc, de plastique et de matériel de randonnée qui le dérangent. Ce ne sont pas non plus les vidéos projetées à chaque tête de gondole, destinées à expliquer l'utilisation d'un produit ou à faire découvrir un sport, pas plus que ce ne sont les mini frigos remplis de boissons énergétiques ou de barres protéinées, parce que Draco se fout complètement de tout cela.

C'est la clientèle, cette partie des fidèles de ces magasins qui ne s'habillent qu'ici, qui n'ont jamais enfilé un jean levis ou un costume sur mesure, ces gens pour qui une parka est le comble du chic et pour qui une paire de baskets est une paire de chaussures de ville. Snob, Draco l'est et l'assume, et ce lieu mérite tout le snobisme du monde.

Le nez froncé par le dégoût, il guide Scorpius dans les rayons. Le gamin, lui, est aux anges : partout, il aperçoit des articles qui l'intéressent. Les chaussures à la mode, la tente dernière génération, pour lui qui n'a jamais fait de camping, les barres protéinées l'attirent comme autant d'aimants, et Draco doit se répéter pour qu'il ne se perde pas dans son exploration de ces lieux immoraux.

— Scorpius, s'il te plait, nous sommes pressés, lui rappelle Draco avec moins de patience qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

L'enfant le suit, sans même remarquer l'agacement dans la voix de son père. Il sait identifier la vraie colère de l'agacement d'un instant, aussi n'est-il pas impressionné.

Le rayon consacré aux sports de montagne pour les enfants est pratiquement vide, c'est bien le seul point positif que Draco peut voir. D'un côté, les articles réservés aux filles, majoritairement roses et de toute évidence plus chauds, et de l'autre, ceux pensés pour les garçons, avec leurs couleurs froides et leurs motifs géométriques. D'instinct, Scorpius se dirige vers une doudoune d'un vert profond, située du côté des filles.

— Regarde, Papa, dit-il, elle est belle !

Draco jette un coup d'œil au rayon des garçons, et l'espace d'un instant, il imagine Narcissa dans une telle situation, ou même Astoria. S'il est tout à fait clair que Narcissa ne manquerait pas de rappeler, doucement mais avec fermeté, qu'il s'agit là du rayon réservé aux filles, ce qui d'ailleurs arrache un sourire au jeune père, il déchante en s'apercevant qu'il est incapable de prédire quelle aurait été la réaction d'Astoria.

Peu importe.

Il se refuse de priver Scorpius d'une paire de chaussures ou d'une veste qui lui plait sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'un modèle initialement prévu pour être porté par des filles. Peu importe si la couleur est de mauvais goût — ce qui n'est de toute façon pas le cas.

— Tu veux l'essayer ? propose Draco.

— Oui ! s'exclame le gamin, qui lève un regard plein d'espoir vers son père.

Draco n'a pas d'autre choix que de trier les doudounes jusqu'à en trouver une à la taille de Scorpius, qu'il sort de son cintre.

— Un coup de main ? propose-t-il.

— Non, merci papa.

L'avocat lève les yeux au ciel.

Pendant ce temps, Scorpius a un mal fou à enfiler la doudoune. Il lui faut d'abord retirer son propre manteau, son écharpe, dont il se défait avec difficulté. Ses bras semblent tout à coup comporter trop d'angles et d'articulation, ou peut-être sont-ils trop longs ou trop courts. Draco l'observe se contorsionner, un sourcil haussé, sans faire un geste. Il y a quelque chose de délicieusement cruel dans le fait de l'observer se dépêtrer ainsi de ses difficultés, mais c'est à lui d'apprendre à demander de l'aide lorsqu'il en a besoin.

Finalement, Scorpius sort victorieux de cette lutte sans merci, mais semble n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il peut faire de ses vêtements superflus. Là encore, il regarder autour de lui, évitant soigneusement son père. Les Malfoy sont des créatures fières et déterminées, bien que peu avides d'un danger inutile — même si cela peut faire l'objet, dans certaines situations, d'une certaine souplesse.

Scorpius pose ses affaires sur un banc, avant de regarder autour de lui, à la recherche d'un miroir. C'est vers une glace, plus loin dans le rayon, qu'il se dirige, tout en enfilant la doudoune. Ses gestes sont maladroits, sont ceux d'un enfant, pourtant, il y a dans sa posture, devant la glace, quelque chose d'emprunté à son père, ou peut-être à Astoria. Draco peut se voir, devant le miroir de l'entrée, le matin, occupé à attaché sa cravate, attentif aux détails, avant de partir affronter sa journée avec comme premier arrêt l'école de Scorpius. C'est un jeu d'imitation, de reproduction de ce que l'enfant voit chaque jour, de ce à quoi il est habitué.

L'émotion cascade sur Draco, chappe de béton inattendue qui lui coupe les jambes.

En quelques mois, sa vie a changé, inexorablement. C'est quelque chose qu'il oublie, la plupart du temps, qu'il met de côté, parce que le temps, chaque jour, est insuffisant pour tout faire, pour tout penser, pour être à la fois un père, un avocat, un homme à part entière. Il faut parfois laisser certaines choses de côté, et c'est l'introspection qui souvent passe à la trappe. Du moment où il réveille Scorpius, le matin, jusqu'au moment où il le met au lit, le soir, il n'a pas une seconde à lui, alors prendre la peine de réfléchir à sa vie, à ce qu'il a accompli, à tous les changements qu'il a fallu embrasser, tout cela ressemble à un fantasme irréalisable.

C'est donc au milieu de ce magasin de sport rempli d'individus d'un autre monde que Draco peut vivre son introspection, bien vite interrompue par Scorpius qui tire sa manche.

— Je veux celui-ci, papa.

— Tu es sûr qu'il est assez chaud ?

— Il est vert.

— Ce n'est pas la question, Scorp…

— Je veux celui-ci.

Dans les grands yeux du petit garçon, de minuscules larmes reflètent tout à coup beaucoup plus la lumière artificielle de la pièce.

Scorpius n'a jamais été un enfant qui pleurait beaucoup. Il ne pleurait pas, quand il se réveillait la nuit, pas plus qu'il ne pleurait quand on le réveillait le matin, avant d'aller à l'école. Il ne pleurait pas non plus, lorsqu'Astoria se laissait aller à lui mettre une fessée ou quand Lucius perdait un peu patience.

Voir son fils pleurer est insupportable, aussi Draco s'agenouille près de lui, et caresse sa joue de son index.

— Je veux bien t'acheter cette doudoune, fils. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'auras pas froid.

— Est-ce que tu vas en acheter une, toi aussi, papa ? demande Scorpius.

Draco retient une grimace, et se contente de hocher la tête, sans grande conviction.

Le matin, lorsque Scorpius s'est réveillé, Draco lui a annoncé qu'il accompagnerait le voyage scolaire. C'est pourtant l'étonnement qui a primé Scorpius l'a d'abord observé, comme hébété, circonspect d'entendre son père lui apporter une nouvelle aussi inattendue. Finalement, devant l'insistance de son père, le petit garçon a laissé éclater sa joie. Son nez au creux du cou de son fils, les petits bras serrés autour de son cou, Draco a su qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision possible, la veille au soir. Et ceci ne fait pas référence au baiser échangé avec Potter.

La simple pensée de ce moment partagé avec l'enseignant réveille en Draco une nuée d'émotions diverses. L'envie de plus, le désir Potter n'est pas seulement un bel homme, c'est un homme attirant, sûr de lui, de son corps, qui sait exactement quoi et comment faire… Du moins est-ce l'impression que leur baiser a laissé à l'avocat. Confortablement lové sous le désir, un peu de danger, excitant, vivifiant. Rien ne pourrait faciliter une histoire, même juste de sexe, entre ces deux-là, et Scorpius devrait être un argument suffisant pour Draco pour tourner le dos à toute idée impliquant la queue de Potter.

Il en est pourtant incapable. Il a beau essayer de penser à autre chose, de détourner son esprit des lèvres, du corps de Potter contre le sien, de son regard vert dans la nuit noire, cela réveille en lui trop d'émotions oubliées pour qu'il soit capable de s'en détourner. Entre le décès d'Astoria et ce baiser avec Potter, il s'est, d'une certaine façon, fait à l'idée qu'il ne connaîtrait pas d'homme avant longtemps… La majorité de Scorpius, son premier baiser avec une fille, une discussion au cours de laquelle il lui faudrait expliquer à son fils que son amour pour Astoria n'était pas celui d'un homme amoureux pour la femme avec qui il veut passer le reste de sa vie. Une meilleure amie, un alter-égo, d'une certaine façon.

La doudoune de Scorpius dans un panier d'un bleu défraichi au plastique rayé, ils arpentent les rayons du magasin avec efficacité. Draco sélectionne une doudoune d'un bleu profond, sans grand enthousiasme mais en sachant que le voir faire cet achat satisfera Scorpius. Cela ne manque pas. Il faut ensuite choisir des chaussettes chaudes et épaisses, et cela prend plus de temps pour Draco que pour Scorpius : la laine gratte terriblement, il lui faut en tester plusieurs avant d'être totalement convaincu. Vient ensuite la combinaison de ski, le bonnet, l'écharpe, les lunettes de soleil, les après-ski.

Ils retournent à la voiture de Draco, les bras chargés de sacs pleins à craquer, et le compte en banque de l'avocat significativement délesté. La joie de Scorpius, elle, est contagieuse, et Draco cède à la sirène du fast-food. Dans cet endroit auquel il n'est pas habitué, enseigne d'une chaine américaine qui ajoute du cheddar à ses frites, les familles parlent fort, éclatent de rire d'un rire, partagent des moments simples sans aucune prétention. Pas besoin de colonnes en marbre, pense Draco en visualisant la décoration surannée du manoir Malfoy.

Scorpius ne parvient pas à terminer son hamburger, et les frites de Draco, qu'il a choisies couvertes de cheddar, l'écœurent rapidement, mais ensemble, ils regagnent leur appartement avec la satisfaction d'une matinée comme ils voudraient en vivre plus. L'après-midi, puis le dimanche, se déroule dans une lente torpeur qui les plonge tous les deux dans une douce satisfaction. Films choisis ensemble, pop-corn préparé dans le micro-onde sous les éclats de rire de Scorpius, amusé par le « pop » des grains de maïs qui explosent, soda à chaque repas… C'est l'exception, l'inhabituel de ces activités et de ces gourmandises qui remplissent Scorpius de joie, et lorsqu'ils reviennent à des plats plus classiques le dimanche soir, au Manoir, sa joie ne s'est pas tout à fait effacée.

En le voyant rire des regards que lui lance Lucius pendant le repas, Draco réalise que peut-être est-ce là, dans le rire de Scorpius, son regard brillant de malice, sa joie de vivre recouvrée, même en partie, la preuve qu'il commence à se débrouiller, en tant que père.


	32. Chapter 32

_Que dire à part : je suis désolée ?_

 _Je n'ai rien publier depuis décembre 2018, soit pratiquement 7 mois d'absence. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées dans ma vie, et l'inspiration n'a juste eu ni la place ni le temps de pointer le bout de son nez. Sans parler du fait que bien souvent, quand ma journée se termine, mon cerveau se met immédiatement en veille et le sommeil m'emporte avant que j'ai eu le temps de quoi que ce soit - essayez d'écrire avec un chat ronronnant qui s'allonge sur vous, on en reparlera._

 _Bref, j'ai déménagé deux fois, je suis devenue tata une fois, et je commence tout juste à revenir à un rythme à peu près normal... Avec en plus la chaleur qui s'abat sur ma ville, le meilleur programme possible s'avère être d'écrire, pas trop loin de mon ventilateur et d'une glace à l'eau._

 _Mais Master of None reste un projet vivant, et j'ai réussi à prendre de l'avance sur 7 chapitres. Je vais m'arranger pour écrire suffisamment rapidement et publier suffisamment lentement (tout est une question d'équilibre) pour avoir toujours de l'avance et terminer cette histoire sans vous laisser sans rien pendant aussi longtemps._

 _Dans ce chapitre, Harry se prépare à un voyage qui, disons le tout de suite, va faire sérieusement pencher la balance. Du bon côté ou du mauvais, ça, c'est une histoire de perspective._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **32— Samedi 4 Décembre**

L'appartement de Harry est sens dessus dessous. Depuis une semaine déjà, sa vie semble se limiter à préparer la classe de neige : confirmer les sorties, les transports, les chambres de la pension dans laquelle ils séjourneront, valider le moindre détail avec Dumbledore jusqu'à les connaître sur le bout des doigts, il n'a pas eu un instant à lui.

Il pousse un soupir et passe une main dans ses cheveux, déjà suffisamment ébouriffés. La sonnette l'arrache de ses pensées, ce qui occasionne un nouveau soupir. Être interrompu ne fait pas partie de ses plans. Dans l'entrée de l'appartement, une valise ouverte empêche quasiment le passage, aussi Harry n'a-t-il d'autre choix que de se contorsionner pour accéder à la porte.

Le sourire de Hermione le récompense toutefois, ainsi que l'enthousiasme de Ron, qui trépigne derrière elle. Emmitouflés l'un et l'autre dans leurs manteaux épais et leurs écharpes tricotées par Molly, le couple a affronté le froid de ce début de mois de décembre pour aider leur ami à préparer son expédition, dont l'échéance approche dangereusement.

— Tu m'as l'air débordé, remarque Hermione en se frayant un passage entre Harry et la porte, après avoir déposé un baiser rapide sur sa joue.

Ron la suite, avec une accolade pleine d'entrain pour son ami, qui se retrouve donc sur le pas de la porte, dépassé par la tornade que sont ses complices de toujours.

Dans le salon, Hermione a déjà retiré son manteau, son écharpe et ses chaussures, et évalue la situation, debout au milieu de la pièce, en chaussettes et les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, à l'extérieur. Ron ne tarde pas à se mettre à l'aise, lui aussi, et à sortir des bières du frigo presque vide du brun.

— J'ai mal anticipé ce que je veux emmener jusque dans les Alpes… C'est assez limité.

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas fait de liste, dit-elle toutefois avec un sourire en coin.

— Harry, tu déconnes, surenchéri Ron.

— Ron, arrête, tu n'en fais pas non plus, réplique Hermione.

Ron hausse les épaules, en décapsulant la bière qu'il tient à la main. Il la tend à sa femme, avant d'en décapsuler une autre, qu'il offre à son ami.

La jeune femme, elle, prend immédiatement les choses en main. Elle est la force de leur trio, pense Harry en la voyant ramener les sacs et valises au milieu du salon, là où Harry les avait éparpillés dans les pièces de l'appartement.

— Harry, tu fais la liste de ce dont tu as besoin, puis nous cocherons ce que tu as déjà réuni. Ensuite, il suffira de rajouter ce qui manque.

Harry rechigne un peu, pour la forme, mais Hermione est une reine de l'organisation, là où Ron et lui-même se contentent bien souvent de prendre ce qui leur tombe sous la main en se disent que cela pourrait leur être utile. Sitôt la liste prête, Ron est chargé de cocher l'ensemble des éléments déjà réunis, tandis que Harry, lui, part chercher aux quatre coins de l'appartement ce qui manque. Hermione arrive en bout de chaine et organise vêtements, livres, trousses de toilettes et autres activités préparées d'avance dans les sacs et valises.

Il ne faut finalement qu'une heure et une seconde bière pour tout le monde pour boucler les valises. Dans un coin de la pièce, quelques vêtements que Harry n'emportera finalement pas, une paire de chaussures trop peu solides, et quelques suggestions de Ron qui n'ont pas été retenues : un ballon de rugby, un pack de bières…

— Tu vois, il suffisait de me demander d'organiser cela pour toi, conclut Hermione, satisfaite, en tirant la fermeture éclair de l'un des sacs. En plus, on a réussi à utiliser deux sacs de moins que ce que tu avais prévu, se félicite-t-elle.

— Merci, Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, lui dit Harry.

— Je viens de préparer ceux de Rose, je peux bien te faire profiter de mon expertise.

C'est sincère sans l'aide de son amie, il y serait probablement encore.

— J'ai faim, déclare Ron en allumant la télévision.

— Il y'a du poulet froid dans le frigo.

— Je veux un fish and chips, décide le rouquin.

— Tu en as déjà mangé trois fois cette semaine, intervient Hermione.

— Je vais chercher un fish and chips, vous faites ce que vous voulez, insiste Ron en enfilant sa veste, vérifiant que son portefeuille est bien présent dans sa poche.

Hermione soupire alors que la porte d'entrée se referme sur son époux, tandis que Harry masque son rire du mieux qu'il peut.

— La taille de son estomac est aussi légendaire que… marmonne la jeune femme, aussitôt interrompue par son ami.

— Je ne veux pas connaître la suite de cette phrase, Hermione.

— Je t'ai connu plus ouvert d'esprit.

— Pas lorsqu'il s'agit de votre vie sexuelle, grimace son ami.

Elle hausse les épaules, et s'assied sur le canapé. La pièce semble bien vide, maintenant que les valises et les sacs sont fermés. Quelques objets épars traînent ici et là, l'endroit semble sur le point d'être abandonné pour bien plus longtemps qu'une dizaine de jours. Hermione fait partie de ces enseignants qui ont décidé qu'ils n'organiseraient jamais ce genre de sorties. Elle n'est pas contre une visite dans un musée, un château ou n'importe quel monument significatif dans l'histoire anglaise, mais son goût pour l'ordre, l'organisation et l'absence d'imprévus sont autant de bonnes raisons de s'épargner le casse-tête d'une sortie scolaire de plusieurs jours.

— Je continue à penser que cette histoire est folle, dit Hermione de but en blanc.

Harry sait immédiatement à quoi elle fait référence. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, se gratte la tête. Son malaise est palpable, et il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire pour le cacher à Hermione.

Lui aussi commence à se demander dans quel pagaille il a mis les pieds.

— C'est trop tard, de toute façon.

La jeune femme ne prend pas la peine de cacher le sourire qui étire ses lèvres. Dire à Harry qu'il court au-devant des problèmes, qu'il tend le bâton pour se faire battre serait inutile, de toute façon. Il a toujours été de ceux qui agissent selon leurs propres règles, et toutes ces années passées à l'observer vivre sa vie ne l'ont pas aidée à mieux comprendre les règles en question.

— Je sais, tu ne peux pas reculer… Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il va résulter de tout cela ?

— Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais plutôt excitée par cette histoire, lui rappelle le jeune homme.

— Oui, parce que c'était encore tout à fait inexistant. Juste un mirage, rien de… Concret. Maintenant, c'est réel. Vous vous êtes embrassés, et vous allez encadrer une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves.

— Justement. Tu sais à quoi ressemblent les classes de neige, Hermione, on est tellement épuisés à la fin de la journée qu'on n'a pas le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'on fera le lendemain et à dormir. Eventuellement.

— Je n'en sais rien… Ce que je sais, c'est que la réunion devait seulement servir à présenter le projet aux parents et à donner envie à l'un d'entre eux de t'accompagner. Vous avez fini dans un bar, et vous êtes embrassés.

Harry hausse les épaules et détourne le regard. Le rouge qui lui monte aux joues est un aveux bien plus probant que tous ses silences, cela n'échappe pas à Hermione. La jeune femme pose une main sur sa cuisse et se rapproche de lui.

— Je ne connais pas ce Malfoy, je connais seulement la réputation de sa famille… Qui n'est pas faite pour me donner envie de mieux le connaître. Ceci étant… Je viens d'une famille de dentistes, ce qui ne fait pas de nous des gens passionnants qu'on a envie d'inviter à diner.

Son ami ne retient pas son rire. La jeune femme a raison, évidemment.

— Tu sais comme moi à quel point il est difficile de rester un enseignant que l'on respecte et que l'on valorise quand on s'aventure dans des histoires comme celle-ci. C'est déjà le cas pour un enseignant hétérosexuel, mais ça l'est probablement encore plus dans ton cas, lui rappelle-t-elle.

Non pas que cela soit utile en aucune façon, songe Harry alors que ses lèvres sont pincées, comme scellées par l'absolue nécessité de ne pas signaler combien il trouve cette différence de traitement inacceptable. Insupportable.

Mais c'est la règle, il le sait.

Un enseignant n'a pas le droit de fréquenter un parent d'élève.

Cela n'a pas besoin d'être logique, ni normal, ni compréhensible. Cela n'a pas besoin d'être juste, c'est simplement la réalité, et il n'y peut rien. L'école anglaise, institution ancienne et poussiéreuse, n'a pas vocation à être moderne ou progressive, et c'est plus vrai encore dans le cas d'une école privée financée essentiellement par des familles fortunées dont les valeurs ne sont pas celles du vingt-et-unième siècle. Il suffit que cela fasse partie de la règle, que cela soit l'habitude depuis des siècles de certitudes et de traditions pour que personne n'ait envie de remettre cela en question.

Harry n'a aucune envie de réfléchir à l'après.

— Nous verrons, Hermione. Et si je fais une connerie, au moins je n'aurais pas le regret d'être resté immobile à juste attendre que cela passe.

— Il te suffirait d'attendre quelques mois pour…

— Est-ce que tu aurais attendu pour Ron ?

— Ca n'a rien à…

— Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'en savais rien, alors. On ne peut pas savoir, c'est impossible. Peut-être que Malfoy ne sera jamais rien de plus qu'un baiser échangé devant un bar, auquel cas ça n'aura pas d'importance. Peut-être qu'il sera un peu plus, et si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurai pas. Si tu n'avais pas essayé avec Ron, tu n'aurais pas su. Ne me dis pas le contraire.

Hermione ne peut pas nier l'évidence. Ron et elle n'ont jamais été une histoire facile, surtout pas au départ. Les premières années de leur trio ont été marquées par les incompréhensions qui les ont plus souvent déchirés que rapprochés, et sans l'impartialité de Harry, il y a fort à parier qu'ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Même alors que son cœur de jeune femme lui hurlait que Ron était l'amour de sa vie un jour et qu'il fallait le jeter au feu le lendemain, Hermione n'a jamais parié sur lui. Pas jusqu'au jour où elle a été absolument certaine qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement entre eux. Pas jusqu'au jour où elle a eu la certitude inébranlable qu'elle était prête à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses, à accepter de voir son quotidien remis en question pour cet homme précisément.

Elle hoche la tête, déglutit lentement. Du bout des doigts, elle repousse une mèche rebelle de son ami, et se penche, déposant un baiser léger sur la joue légèrement piquante de son ami. Ses lèvres atterrissent tout près de celles de Harry, comme un rappel de ce qu'ils auraient pu être dans une autre vie, une explication au caractère définitif de leur amitié, fondée sur bien d'autres choses que quelques points communs et valeurs concordantes.

— Je suis avec toi, déclare-t-elle simplement, et cela ressemble étrangement à un serment.

— Peut-être qu'il ne se passera rien, lui rappelle Harry avec un sourire.

— Peut-être aussi que cela sera ta semaine la plus active sexuellement depuis trop longtemps, et je mise vraiment sur cette option, répond-elle avec un large sourire cette fois.

— Hermione…

— Est-ce que tu sais encore t'y prendre ? ajoute-t-elle avec malice.

— Promis, je sais exactement quoi faire de ma queue, la raille Harry non sans rougir légèrement.

Hermione se laisse aller dans le canapé, s'appuyant contre le dossier, les jambes repliées contre elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— J'espère que tu me raconteras.

— Dans le moindre détail.

— Peut-être pas, mais…

— Tu sauras. Promis, la rassure Harry.

— Et Ginny ?

— Quoi Ginny ?

— Est-ce que tu penseras à lui en parler ?

— Hermione, Ginny et moi allons avoir un enfant, ça ne fait pas de nous un couple.

— Pourtant, tu vas être père. Cette donnée lui me semble importante à prendre en compte.

— Nous n'y sommes pas encore.

— N'attends pas le dernier moment, lui conseille-t-elle.

— Hermione… J'aimerais pouvoir vivre ce… Peu importe ce dont il s'agit, sans autre prise de tête que « va-t-il avoir envie de moi autant que je suis susceptible d'avoir envie de lui ? », je n'ai pas envie de penser au reste.

— J'anticipe trop, pas vrai ? reconnait-elle avec une grimace.

— Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, bien sûr, mais…

— Mais c'est pesant pour toi, et tu as envie de profiter de l'instant. Je suis désolée, Harry.

— Tu es parfaite comme ça, peu importe, la rassure son ami.

Les deux amis sont silencieux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvre avec fracas sur Ron, dans la main duquel se trouve un sac d'une enseigne locale de fish and chips. L'odeur de friture et de poisson et de sauce béarnaise remplissent presqu'immédiatement l'appartement alors que Ron s'avance dans le salon.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sérieux, les gars ? demande-t-il, haussant un sourcil, les joues rougies par le froid, sa parka un peu de travers.

Le regard que pose Hermione sur son mari débraillé n'est que tendresse, ce qui l'étonne encore plus, de toute évidence.

— Nous discutions de la vie sexuelle de Harry.

— Je ne veux rien savoir, décrète Ron. J'ai faim !

— Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette suite de déclarations, fait remarquer Harry.

— Rien du tout, j'adore parler de ta vie sexuelle, mais la survie de mon estomac est en jeu, et c'est ma seule priorité. Il n'y a pas un match à la télé ? répond Ron en déposant le sac de nourriture sur la table.

Il laisse tomber sa veste sur le dossier de son fauteuil, et sort les portions de frites, de poisson et de sauce du sac en papier.

— Tu as des bières au frais ? demande-t-il à Harry.

— Évidemment ! rétorque le brun en se levant pour les récupérer. C'est l'une des rares choses qu'il y'a toujours dans son frigo.

De retour dans le salon, il se laisse envelopper dans la légèreté et l'insouciance que ses deux amis emmènent avec eux partout où ils vont. Ils rient, chantent, se confient, regardent un match dont Harry oubliera tant les protagonistes que les résultats tant ils ne sont que contextuels, rient encore, et tant pis s'il ne reste que des miettes de l'énorme quantité de fish and chips qu'a ramené Ron, la journée prend fin sur une note définitivement optimiste.

Il ne reste plus qu'à affronter la réalité du lendemain.


	33. Chapter 33

_Tout d'abord : merci pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Ce n'était pas le chapitre le plus intéressant, mais il fallait bien reprendre quelque part, et croyez-moi, au regard de ce que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire, attendre vaut le coup (je n'en dirai pas plus)._

 _Dans ce chapitre, Harry et Draco accompagne les élèves jusqu'à la station de ski au coeur des Alpes, et Draco montre un peu de son vrai visage._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez, je vous souhaite une belle lecture et un chouette dimanche._

* * *

 **33 — Lundi 6 Décembre.**

Harry pose ses affaires sur la chaise de la minuscule chambre qui lui a été allouée et se laisse tomber sur le lit, sans même prendre la peine de retirer ses vêtements ou ses chaussures. Il pousse un soupir épuisé, luttant pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Les dernières douze heures ont été un enfer sans fin, et lui ont fait regretter, heure après heure, son envie d'accompagner des enfants dans les Alpes. Il peut entendre les enfants crier dans leurs chambres, de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils rient, se chamaillent un lit (tous veulent dormir en hauteur, c'est la magie des lits superposés), s'échangent une bouteille de shampoing contre une pair de chaussettes, découvrent un endroit dans lequel ils vont passer la prochaine semaine sans leurs parents.

Pour l'instant, aucun d'entre eux ne semble particulièrement inquiet. Rose a bien hésité lorsque Harry lui a montré sa chambre, mais la fille de Ron et Hermione a pris son courage a deux mains et s'est forcée à prendre place dans une chambre sans commune mesure avec celle, aménagée à son goût chez ses parents.

Harry tire un oreiller qu'il pose sur son visage, essayant tant bien que mal de s'isoler du bruit ambiant.

Le voyage n'a pas été de tout repos.

D'abord, tous se sont retrouvés devant l'école, où des cars attendaient que la vingtaine d'enfants et leurs parents arrivent, en cette fin de dimanche. Le soleil était déjà couché, la nuit avait enveloppé tout ce qu'elle avait pu attirer à elle, et il a fallu faire l'appel, vérifier que tous étaient bien arrivés, que l'essentiel a été prévu dans les valises, que les sacs-repas ont bien été préparés par la cantine. Ensuite, les parents ont rempli la soute des sacs tous plus gros les uns que les autres de leurs enfants, et après d'ultimes embrassades, ils ont pu prendre la route.

Ça a été le début du voyage pour les enfants.

Pour Harry, la journée a débuté quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Malfoy l'a rejoint à Poudlard. Il a fallu aller lui ouvrir, sous la pluie battante, une fois de plus, parce qu'un dimanche, la cour de récréation est inaccessible. Une fois le thé servi, ils ont étudié ensemble le voyage tel que Harry l'a prévu : le bus jusqu'à l'aéroport, puis l'avion jusqu'à Genève, et de nouveau le bus jusqu'à la station de ski. Malfoy a écouté avec attention, et plus d'une fois, Harry a du se faire violence pour rester concentré sur les derniers préparatifs. Son regard n'a eu de cesse de s'arrêter sur les lèvres pâles du père de Scorpius.

L'avocat s'est montré attentif, sans se départir de ses habituelles piques, acide et provocateur, et n'a pas hésité à se proposer pour gérer plusieurs aspects du voyage : l'installation des bagages en soute, la distribution des bouteilles d'eau, la surveillance des enfants ayant la mal des transparents, par exemple.

Puis, il a fallu accueillir les familles.

Le bal a débuté avec Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, venus déposer un Scorpius. Après eux, toutes les autres familles ont semblé bien ordinaires à Harry, même Hermione et Ron lorsqu'ils ont décidé de chanter un hymne spécialement imaginé pour l'occasion à leur fille, chanté à tue-tête sous le regard circonspect des autres parents.

Le départ a été difficile. Il a fallu rassurer les enfants en larmes, les empêcher de rester collés aux vitres du car dans l'espoir vain de ne pas perdre leurs parents du regard, leur promettre qu'ils s'amuseraient, qu'ils pourraient contacter leurs parents tous les soirs après le repas. Rose n'a pas pleuré, et Scorpius est resté étonnement calme tandis que Malfoy passait d'un enfant à un autre, distribuant paroles d'encouragement et gestes complices avec ces gamins qu'il ne connaissait pas la veille.

Harry l'a observé quelques instants, avant de se détourner de lui pour se concentrer sur les enfants du fond du car, sur le menton tremblotant de Jaime, sur les joues trempées de larmes de Mary, et au fur et à mesure que le car avalait les kilomètres, tous se sont calmés, jusqu'à ce que l'ambiance devienne légère, agréable. Bientôt, ce sont des rires qui ont résonné dans le car, des chansons enfantines chantées de leurs voix haut perchées, et Harry et Malfoy ont échangé un regard dans lequel le soulagement et une certaine joie étaient perceptibles.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport a été relativement calme, à l'exception d'une pause pipi en urgence qu'il a fallu imposer au chauffeur du bus.

— George, pourriez-vous vous arrêter au prochain arrêt ? a demandé Harry.

— C'est pas celui qui est prévu, mais le suivant, a répliqué le conducteur sans un regard pour l'enseignant.

— Certes, mais j'ai deux gamins dans ce car qui vont se faire dessus si on ne s'arrête pas dès que possible, et je n'ai aucune envie de passer une nuit à voyager avec ces enfants dans une odeur de pisse.

— J'y peux rien, dites-leur de se retenir. Fallait pas leur donner d'eau, a alors persisté le conducteur.

— George, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous coûte de vous arrêter quand on vous le demande…

— Je suis employé par la ville, pas par vous…

Tout a coup, Malfoy a été là, son corps à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry, debout contre lui à l'avant de ce bus roulant à vive allure sur l'autoroute.

— Arrêtez-vous à la prochaine aire de repos, c'est un ordre, a-t-il sifflé froidement.

Pour la première fois, l'homme a daigné accorder un peu de son attention au passager.

— Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, jeune homme…

— Je suis l'avocat qui vous fera perdre votre job si mon enfant ne peut pas uriner dans des conditions correctes dans les 15 prochaines minutes. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera que le début des réjouissances.

Etrangement, suite à cela, se souvient Harry, la tête sous son oreiller, les enfants ont rapidement pu avoir accès aux toilettes. Le reste du trajet a été inhabituellement calme et tranquille, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans un premier temps. Ils sont arrivés, aux premières heures du jour, au pied de la station. Les enfants, les paupières alourdies par le sommeil, sont sortis du car en ordre, se sont frottés les yeux en admirant le paysage, puis ont commencé à réaliser l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortent de sa rêverie. Il est à peine 7h du matin, et après une nuit de sommeil entrecoupée d'arrêts, de changement de moyen de locomotion et de pauses pipi, les enfants n'en sont pas moins beaucoup plus énergiques que Harry et Malfoy.

— Oui ? dit Harry à voix haute.

— C'est moi, dit la voix de Malfoy, étouffée par le panneau de bois.

— Entrez, c'est ouvert.

La porte est lentement entrebâillée, et le visage de Malfoy apparaît dans l'interstice.

— C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, dit-il simplement.

Sous ses yeux, des cernes sombres témoignent de l'état de fatigue dans lequel lui aussi se trouve. Pourtant, constate Harry, il a pris le temps de se recoiffer, et probablement même de prendre une douche, à en juger par l'odeur de frais qui le frappe. Lui-même n'a rien fait, sinon laisser son corps s'abandonner au confort tout relatif de ce lit trop petit pour lui.

— J'arrive, marmonne-t-il sans bouger, repoussant le coussin loin de lui sans le lâcher pour autant.

La porte se referme sans un mot, mais lorsque Harry relève les yeux, Malfoy est toujours présent, la porte fermée derrière lui.

— Debout, ordonne-t-il, sérieux comme jamais.

— J'arrive, j'arrive.

— Tout de suite, Potter. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous materner.

Harry ouvre un œil, un sourcil haussé. Il s'attend à voir le visage froid et sans pitié de Malfoy, mais c'est un sourire en coin qu'il découvre, et c'est précisément ça, plus que le ton employé, qui l'encourage à se lever. Il s'agit de trouver la force nécessaire pour assurer une journée complète avec les enfants.

Il se relève, et une fois debout, il lui faut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive lorsque les lèvres de Malfoy se posent sur les siennes. L'une de ses mains agrippe son bras, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, mais vraiment, Harry n'a pas la moindre envie d'être ailleurs. Au diable les enfants, les lèvres du blond sont d'une douceur confondante contre les siennes. Il se laisse aller à ce baiser, inattendu, l'une de ses mains s'aventure sur la nuque du blond, le rapprochant de lui.

Il n'y a dans ce baiser qu'évidence et facilité, une fluidité inimaginable, à peine perceptible qui pourtant les enveloppe l'un et l'autre. L'instant prend fin trop vite, pourtant, lorsque Malfoy se recule, que sa main laisse une caresse d'une douceur inattendue sur la joue de l'enseignant.

— Il faut que nous y allions, maintenant, dit-il, et Harry le suit, un instant hébété.

Ses élèves, dans la salle du petit déjeuner, le ramènent bien vite à la réalité.

La salle, plus petite que ce que Harry avait imaginé lors de la préparation du séjour, est caractéristique des centres de séjours scolaires tels qu'ils fleurissent dans toutes les stations de ski françaises, dans une version haut de gamme cependant. Les larges baies vitrées, au fond de la pièce, donnent sur les pistes, sur lesquels les enfants admirent déjà les skieurs glisser sur des distances qui les épatent. Ils commentent, ils s'exclament, ils admirent et envient ces vacanciers chanceux, comme s'ils oubliaient que, dans quelques heures, ce sera leur tour.

Les élèves sont répartis sur plusieurs tables rondes de cinq élèves chacune. Il leur faut du temps avant de remarquer que Harry et Draco sont entrés dans la pièce. Un surveillant, jeune homme au visage aimable, qui a pris le relais en l'absence des deux adultes, retourne à la préparation du buffet de petit déjeuner dans lequel les gamins se serviront d'ici quelques minutes, après leur avoir adressé un signe de tête sympathique.

Les élèves aussi remarquent la présence de leur enseignant, et se tournent bientôt vers lui. Leurs visages sont fatigués, mais l'enthousiasme gomme pratiquement les cernes sous leurs petits yeux. Ce soir, pense Harry, ils tomberont de fatigue dès le coucher du soleil. Il a presque honte d'avoir hâte que tous soient couchés.

— Je tiens à vous féliciter, leur dit Harry de but en blanc. Vous avez été exceptionnellement sages durant notre voyage, et j'espère que ce comportement exemplaire perdurera pendant tout le séjour. Nous sommes tous fatigués, alors cette première journée sera calme.

Quelques enfants commencent déjà à pinailler, chuchotant entre eux, comme s'ils s'attendaient déjà à être déçus. Un « chut » de Malfoy suffit à les faire taire, cependant.

— Nous allons commencer par un petit déjeuner. Il y'a un buffet, juste-là, leur désigne Harry, auquel vous allez vous servir… attendez, dit Harry en leur faisant signe de rester immobiles, je n'ai pas terminé. Vous allez vous lever, table par table, quand je vous le dirai, et uniquement quand je vous le dirai, pour aller vous servir, puis vous reviendrez manger tranquillement à votre table. Après, je vous expliquerai le programme de la journée.

Puis, une table après l'autre, Harry orchestre le petit déjeuner sous le regard de Malfoy, qui aide les enfants à se servir. Tous ne sont pas habitués à décider ce qu'ils veulent manger, ou suffisamment habiles pour utiliser une pince et mettre du bacon grillé dans leur assiette. Certains veulent de tout, d'autres ne veulent rien ou paniquent de ne pas se voir proposer ce à quoi ils sont habitués à la maison, alors l'avocat les calme, les rassure, tant et si bien que Scorpius, lui, se lève et se serre sans avoir besoin de l'aide de son père, ce qui ne manque pas de faire sourire Harry, qui ne perd pas une miette de la scène.

Une fois les enfants à table, Harry et Malfoy se servent à leur tour. L'établissement, coutumier des écoles étrangères, ne propose pas que les traditionnelles céréales, viennoiseries ou le pain grillés que l'on trouve sur toutes les tables françaises pendant le petit déjeuner. Œufs brouillés ou au plat, haricots à la sauce tomate, bacon grillé et croustillant, fromage, le choix est suffisamment large pour que tous s'y retrouvent.

Harry remplit son assiette de pain grillés, d'œufs au plat et de bacon, qu'il accompagne d'un grand café au lait et d'un jus d'orange. Une table, plus petite que les autres, est prévue pour les enseignants, et Malfoy l'y rejoint, avec une simple tasse de café noir et des œufs brouillés, du pain grillé et une clémentine. Ils mangent en silence, mais parfois, leurs regards se croisent, quand Harry s'y attend le moins, exactement comme une coupure à peine refermée qui s'accroche à la moindre occasion. La différence, c'est que ça ne pique pas.


	34. Chapter 34

**34 — Lundi 6 Décembre**

Draco, en queue de file, soupire alors que le gamin devant lui trébuche pour la troisième fois en moins de deux cent mètres. Il s'arrête pour aider le gamin à se relever.

— Allez, bonhomme, debout, l'encourage-t-il.

— Je me suis fait mal, chouine le petit.

— Non, tu n'as rien, c'est juste de la neige, c'est froid, mais ça ne fait pas mal.

Il lui faut déployer des tonnes de patience et de persuasion pour convaincre le petit qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Lui aussi serait vexé s'il tombait dans la neige parce que les raquettes, quand on ne sait pas marcher avec, sont plus un handicap qu'un atout. Lui-même a la sensation d'être particulièrement maladroit et empesé par ces objets peu ergonomiques qu'il a attachés à ses chaussures de montagne. Les bâtons, dans ses mains, ne sont pas plus pratiques, surtout lorsqu'il lui faut les poser ou les caler sous ses bras pour aider un élève en difficulté. Impossible, aussi, d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper un enfant au milieu de la file.

Tout devant, Potter guide le petit groupe. Il s'en détache parfois pour s'assurer que derrière, tout se passe bien, encourage un élève fatigué, rit avec un autre enfant qui lui lance une blague à laquelle il répond de bon cœur, puis reprend la marche, non sans un coup d'œil vers Draco.

Il y a quelque chose de nouveau, de confortable, qui se construit entre eux, pense le blond. Ce baiser, un peu plus tôt, dans la chambre de Potter, l'a troublé plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il n'y avait aucune anticipation dans ce geste, aucune envie préméditée de retrouver un peu de proximité avec le brun. Pourtant, le voir, allongé sur ce lit ridiculement petit, la position dévoilant quelques centimètres d'un ventre plat, à la peau dorée, a semble-t-il privé Draco d'une partie de ses capacités intellectuelles. Refermer la porte sur lui n'était pas la décision la plus réfléchie qui soit, surtout considérant qu'il lui a ensuite fallu déployer des trésors de résistance pour ne pas pousser Potter sur ce lit et l'y suivre.

Mais pour l'heure, la tête engoncée sous son bonnet, un écharpe chaude montée jusqu'au nez, Draco n'a pour ambition que de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

La forêt, autour d'eux, est d'une beauté confondante. Les arbres, conifères d'un vert profond, sont enfoncés dans un silence presque surnaturel, une tranquillité qui enveloppe le petit groupe, et les force à chuchoter, comme pour ne pas briser une ambiance qui invite au repos, à la contemplation. Draco s'imagine sans peine marcher des heures, observer, s'imprégner de la beauté de cette forêt dont il sait que s'il la parcourt suffisamment longtemps et suffisamment loin, elle l'emmènera aux frontières de l'Italie.

Ils marchent ainsi pendant une bonne heure supplémentaire, jusqu'à arriver au bord d'un lac qu'ils ne découvrent qu'après avoir traversé une barrière de sapins, caché et confidentiel. Aucun panneau, depuis leur départ, ne les a préparés à découvrir ce lieu, cette eau transparente, ces profondeurs d'une beauté qui leur coupe le souffle à tous. Mêmes ces gamins peu coutumiers de la nature et de ses trésors ne peuvent retenir leur admiration, et dans le groupe, l'expression de leur fascination a quelque chose d'émouvant.

Scorpius, lui, se tourne naturellement vers son père, et le regard qu'ils échangent suffit à tout dire, résume tous les discours. Depuis leur départ la veille au soir, Scorpius se montre distant avec son père, et Draco ne sait pas s'il s'agit de la gêne naturelle de tout élève lorsque l'un de ses parents est dans la même pièce que ses camarades, ou s'il veut seulement ne pas sembler privilégié par rapport aux autres élèves. Une partie de lui aimerait pouvoir profiter de cet endroit magique avec Scorpius, l'emmener visiter la forêt, découvrir avec lui des arbres qu'ils ne connaissent pas, espérer ensemble repérer des animaux en vérité cachés pour échapper au froid, déguster des spécialités locales et construire ensemble des souvenirs impérissables.

Dans la réalité, il lui faut accepter de partager ces souvenirs avec une vingtaine d'enfants surexcités et un enseignant qui lui vole une partie de son énergie intellectuelle au profit de ce qu'il se passe dans son caleçon. Ou de ce qui pourrait s'y passer. Draco retient un soupir, et encourage d'un regard une petite qui lève les yeux vers lui. Elle a tartiné ses lèvres de baume surgras, et si c'est un geste de sagesse, c'est aussi affreusement laid, pense Draco.

Près de l'eau, à une centaine de mètre de là où ils se trouvent, des animateurs du centre les attendent. Ils ont préparé un feu, énorme aux yeux des enfants, à en juger par leur enthousiasme débordant — et bruyant — et ont réparti des fauteuils autour du feu. Un par personne. Une brouette est quant à elle remplie de couvertures chaudes, qui sont distribuées aux enfants lorsqu'ils s'installent autour du feu. Sur une pierre, large et plate, des paquets enveloppés de papier alu sont posés, et intriguent l'avocat. Il se laisse pourtant convaincre de prendre place, à l'opposé de Potter.

Il y'a quelque chose de très frustrant et d'un peu excitant dans la distance forcée que Potter et lui doivent maintenir. Une forme d'interdit à laquelle il n'a pas vraiment réfléchi jusqu'alors, qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.

C'est surtout pour lui une occasion d'observer Potter dans son milieu naturel, de le voir interagir avec les enfants, avec Scorpius tout spécialement. Cela semble naturel pour Potter, il explique, il crée du lien avec ces gamins qui font tout pour gagner son attention, pour le faire sourire, pour le faire rire, et il se prête volontiers au jeu… Jusqu'au moment où il n'a plus d'autre choix que de hausser le ton, ce qui reste relativement rare.

Le voyage entre Londres et les Alpes a été une mine de renseignements et d'observation pour Draco. Si les premiers instants, lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés dans la salle de classe lui ont d'abord semblés étranges, il a vite réalisé que l'enseignant n'était pas perturbé par sa présence… En tout cas pas suffisamment pour que son comportement avec les élèves soit différent. Il est attentif, bienveillant, patient, doué d'une pédagogie que Draco n'a jamais vue ailleurs auparavant. Toujours un mot aimable, encourageant, positif, y compris lorsque Draco a lutté pour ne pas perdre patience avec des enfants qui pourtant ne sont pas les siens.

Draco a surtout été frappé par quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas perçu jusqu'à présent : Potter n'est pas différent avec Scorpius. Ce soucis du mieux, il l'a avec chaque élève, et cela rassure Draco, d'une certaine façon, tout en lui donnant l'impression d'être un sombre con. Son inquiétude pour son fils, Potter ne l'avait pas par pitié, ou par charité, il l'avait comme il l'a quand un enfant trébuche ou se cogne, il se comporte avec ces enfants qu'on lui confie, quelques heures par jour, comme s'ils étaient les siens, d'une certaine façon.

L'avocat fronce le nez.

Cette simple pensée le rend plus attirant encore, plus séduisant. La bienveillance de Potter est naturelle, véritable, profonde, là où celle de Draco n'est dirigée que vers Scorpius. Le reste du monde n'a pas besoin de lui, n'a pas besoin de sa patience, là où Potter se donne sans compter à ces enfants.

La fatigue des enfants s'évanouit à proximité du feu de camp, et leur excitation se fait bruyante, envahissante. Ils rient, crient, chahutent, et à cela, Potter ne dit rien. D'un signe, d'un sourire, il obtient de l'un des animateurs qu'il mette sur le feu les paquets d'alu qui patientent sur le côté, puis prend la parole. C'est visiblement quelque chose qu'il a longuement préparé. Draco ne l'écoute que d'une oreille alors qu'il demande leur silence aux enfants — tant bien que mal — et qu'il débute l'histoire de trois frères aux vœux empoisonnés pour leur propre vie future.

Les gosses sont scotchés à ses lèvres, fascinés par sa voix qu'il module à volonté alors qu'il interprète un personnage, puis un autre, sans jamais être ridicule. Enveloppés dans leurs couvertures, ils oublient bientôt tout à fait de chahuter, passionnés par leur enseignant et par cette histoire qu'ils découvrent dans un contexte absolument magique. Potter semble quant à lui tout à fait emporté par l'histoire qu'il raconte. Sa gestuelle, son sourire, le regard qu'il promène sur son auditoire, l'enseignant a été remplacé par le conteur. Rien ne laissait présager un tel talent.

Draco n'est pas en reste, réalise-t-il un moment plus tard, alors que l'histoire touche à sa fin. Pendu aux lèvres de Potter, il n'a pas vu passer le temps. Sa voix diminue tandis qu'il prononce les derniers mots, et pendant un instant, il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence assourdissant de la forêt, les regards brillants des enfants qui petit à petit sortent de leur torpeur, chacun y allant de son commentaire. A côté de lui, Scorpius tire sur sa manche.

— Papa…

— Oui ?

— Tu m'achèteras le livre de cette histoire ?

Draco se penche, et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de son fils. Le geste est peut-être malvenu, au milieu de ces enfants dont les parents sont, pour autant qu'ils le sachent, presqu'à l'autre bout du monde, mais il n'a pas d'autre réponse à donner. Le rapport de Scorpius aux livres est passionné, intense, toujours source de tendresse chez ce père pour qui la communication n'a jamais été une évidence.

La fin de l'histoire coïncide avec l'heure d'un petit casse-croute. Chaque enfant se voit distribuer un paquet, contenant au choix une banane ou une poire au chocolat, accompagnée de petits couverts en bois qu'ils sont invités à garder sur eux pour de prochains goûters. Bon conteur et écologiste, visiblement, pense Draco en dégustant avec un plaisir presqu'enfantin sa poire, enrobée de chocolat fondue et d'une douceur à peine croyable.

Le reste de la matinée se passe dans une ambiance de boules de neige, d'éclats de rire et de roulés-boulés dans la neige. Potter participe de bon cœur, balançant des boules de neige sans concession à ses élèves. Rose Weasley, qui en reçoit une dans la tête, reste interdite un court instant, surprise de l'enthousiasme avec lequel son enseignant participe au jeu. Draco ne peut que se prêter au jeu, lui aussi, fier de lui lorsqu'il colle une boule de neige dans le cou de l'un des camarades de Scorpius, qui éclate de rire et tente de reproduire le même geste sur cet homme beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Draco est sur le point de lancer une boule de neige sur Jaime lorsqu'il reçoit une boule de neige dans l'épaule, lancée avec trop de force pour être le résultat du lancer d'un élève. Il se retourne lentement tandis que de sa main libre, il essuie la neige sur son épaule et déloge les flocons prisonniers de son bonnet. Dans son autre main, la boule de neige qu'il destinait au gamin n'a pas bougé, et autour de lui, les autres élèves semblent ne pas s'apercevoir du duel de regards qui se joue entre les deux hommes. Le visage de Potter trahi sa fierté, toute la malice du geste. Il a gardé sa position, et à le voir ainsi, arrêté dans son mouvement, Draco peut l'imaginer se baisser pour réunir assez de neige, se relever, et balancer son bras dans un geste suffisamment précis pour l'atteindre avec force à l'épaule.

Sous sa douceur, Potter ne manque ni de force, ni de précision, et il y'a fort à parier que la piscine n'y est pas pour rien.

Draco n'a pas d'autre choix que de répondre au défis, à l'invitation silencieuse qui lui est lancée. Sa fierté, son égo, sont touchés, mais une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est un réflexe terriblement puérile qui l'amène à accepter le défi. D'un geste, il lance à son tour la boule de neige qu'il tient à la main, mais sans parvenir à toucher Potter. À peine fait-elle frémir son bonnet, et le rire du jeune home, en réponse, l'amène à se baisser et à réunir, dans chaque main, de nouvelles boules de neige, qu'il lance coup sur coup sur Potter, qui n'a pas vu venir la rafale et qui les reçoit l'une après l'autre, sur le torse et sur la cuisse.

Comédien dans l'âme, il pousse un cri, qui arrête l'ensemble des élèves dans leur jeu, et se laisse tomber à genoux dans la neige. Draco, déjà, sent ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire qu'il tente de retenir, sans succès. Son visage s'illumine, il le sait, il le sent, et il ne peut rien faire contre cela, sinon participer au jeu de rôle initié par Potter, dont les cris exagérés l'exaspèrent autant qu'ils le ravissent.

— Au secours, je suis touché ! dit-il, les bras écartés, le visage tordu par une prétendue douleur qui ne trompe personne.

— Tu l'as cherché, réplique Draco, faussement cruel, les jambes écartées dans la neige dans une posture de vainqueur à peine plus crédible.

Autour d'eux, les élèves choisissent leur clan. À sa grande surprise, Scorpius se range du côté de Potter, ce qui l'amuse plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ensuite, la bataille de neige reprend, et l'un des animateurs présent se fait une joie de compter les points, jusqu'à ce que tous les participants soient au sol, à l'exception de Rose Weasley, fin stratège qui a su rester debout jusqu'à la toute fin.

— Nous avons une championne, s'écrit Potter, toujours à genoux dans la neige, au sol mais attentif au moindre mouvement de ses élèves.

Les autres élèves félicitent la petite fille, si fière que ses oreilles sont écarlates, et tout ce beau monde se relève, se réunit autour de Harry. Ils sont aux anges, réalise Draco en se rapprochant du petit groupe. Le sourire que lui envoie l'enseignant est si pur, si plein de joie, que lui-même ne peut que lui rendre. Il a fallu une boule de neige, un jeu d'acteur de piètre qualité, pour embarquer les enfants dans une aventure à taille humaine, dans un conte inscrit dans la réalité et pour leur redonner l'énergie de reprendre la marche pendant encore une heure et demi jusqu'au centre.


	35. Chapter 35

_Dans ce chapitre, on voudrait .s un meilleur ami comme Blaise. Ou pas._

 _En tout cas, je vous souhaite une belle lecture, et vous remercie pour vos reviews, vos favoris, vos following. C'est précieux._

* * *

 **35 — Lundi 6 Décembre.**

Draco referme la porte de la chambre dans laquelle Scorpius va passer la nuit. C'est probablement le plus difficile jusqu'à présent : souhaiter bonne nuit à son fils sans avoir la possibilité de lui lire une histoire, de discuter avec lui sur sa journée, sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras comme à l'accoutumée. Dans le couloir, Potter sort lui aussi de l'une des chambres, la dernière, dans laquelle il a pris le temps de border chaque élève, d'avoir un mot rassurant pour eux, de les écouter jusqu'au moment d'éteindre la lumière.

Il s'avance vers Draco, et son visage trahi toute la fatigue qu'il s'est efforcé de cacher jusqu'à présent.

— Quelle journée… Dit-il avec un sourire las.

Draco lui rend son sourire.

— J'ai une bouteille de vin dans ma valise. Est-ce que tu es trop fatigué pour un verre ?

Le tutoiement le surprend lui-même, mais il n'a aucune envie de vouvoyer un homme qu'il a déjà embrassé à deux reprises et dont il rêve de retrouver les lèvres. Potter n'a pas l'air gêné, en revanche. Il suit Draco jusqu'à sa chambre, sans un mot supplémentaire, sinon un sourire qui ne le quitte pas. L'endroit est impeccable. La valise n'a pas été ouverte, encore, mais rien ne dépasse, contrairement à la chambre de Potter, encore en désordre.

Draco ouvre un sac que Harry n'avait pas remarqué, et en sort une bouteille.

— Combien de bouteilles y'a-t-il là ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu as l'intention de boire toute la nuit ?

— Non, je veux savoir si c'est juste ce soir.

Draco ne retient pas le sourire en coin qui tire doucement ses lèvres. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas. Il se laisse aller, un petit peu. Pas tout à fait comme avec Blaise, mais un petit peu quand même, juste assez pour se sentir à l'aise.

— Je savais que c'était l'alcool qui t'intéressait. J'irai en acheter d'autre, alors.

Il fouille dans le sac, sort le tire-bouchon, mais il a beau chercher, impossible de mettre la main sur les verres qu'il a pourtant prévus et emballés. Il fronce les sourcils, réfléchit un instant, puis l'évidence le frappe : ils sont restés sur la table du salon, à côté de laquelle il a préparé les valises, la sienne et celle de Scorpius, oubliés là dans l'euphorie filiale du départ.

— J'ai oublié les verres, dit-il, comme une évidence que Harry n'aurait pas remarquée.

— Alors on boira à la bouteille.

Cela ne plait pas beaucoup à Draco, avant de réaliser qu'il s'en moque. Il a envie de partager ce moment avec Potter, qui s'assied sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Draco a envie de lui dire « viens-là », mais pour faire quoi ? Il ouvre la bouteille, et le plop caractéristique du bouton qui sort de son carcan de verre a quelque chose de réconfortant. C'est un moment connu ils ont déjà bu, ensemble, il n'y a qu'à laisser l'alcool faire son travail, effacer les quelques barrières qu'ils ont encore, alors il pourra retrouver la douceur des lèvres de Potter, le faire taire, un peu, oublier tout ce qui l'agace chez lui.

Les coups portés à la porte de sa chambre l'en empêchent, pourtant.

Potter lui lance un regard, guère surpris, un peu désolé pourtant. Il se lève, et rejoint le gamin qui, dans le couloir, attendait après lui. Draco l'entend demander, un peu sèchement, quel est le problème, puis soupirer et le raccompagner dans sa chambre. Il n'a pas anticipé cela, s'il est tout à fait honnête avec lui-même. Scorpius, une fois couché, reste au lit, et ce depuis presque toujours, sauf en cas de cauchemar. C'est probablement le cas de la plupart des enfants ici… le cumul de ces enfants au couchage facile ne peut que rendre ses soirées mouvementées pour les prochains jours.

Draco porte la bouteille à ses lèvres, et avale une gorgée, puis une seconde. C'est seulement lorsque la bouteille lui est retirée des mains, et que le rire de Potter résonne à son oreille, qu'il s'aperçoit qu'il a fermé les yeux, tout à la tranquillité savourée après une longue journée de balades dans la neige.

— Un peu plus et il ne restait rien pour moi, dit le brun en portant le goulot à ses lèvres.

— Je caressais l'espoir de pouvoir la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte, répond Draco.

— Il va falloir abandonner cet espoir, j'en suis navré.

— Ne le sois pas.

Draco se penche vers Potter, qui reste immobile. Il y'a entre eux comme la fascination mutuelle entre une proie et le prédateur qui a choisi de s'en repaitre, sans qu'il soit possible de deviner tout à fait qui est qui. Ils se perdent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, scène clichée que Potter s'empresse de rompre. Ses lèvres heurtent celles du blond, douces et pressées, hâtives. Draco retient un soupire, sa main se pose sur la nuque de l'enseignant, et la bouteille cogne contre la table de chevet. Potter rit contre ses lèvres, Draco peste intérieurement : cet homme est un stéréotype vivant, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son rire qui ressemble à une journée de printemps ensoleillée, sa dégaine d'éternel jeune premier, mais il a envie d'y plonger, dans ce regard d'un vert plus profond que l'océan.

— Ils finiront par taper à la porte de nouveau, murmure Potter entre deux baisers.

— Ils attendront.

— Quoi ?

— Que j'ai décidé de te lâcher répond Draco tout en picorant ses lèvres, gourmand.

Les esprits s'échauffent, les lèvres s'apprivoisent, les mains se font plus hardies, plus aventureuses, découvrent le peu de peau qui dépasse des pulls, la douceur des cheveux, la barbe naissante sur les joues de Potter. Draco pose les paumes sur ses joues, laisse glisser ses mains le long de son cou, de son torse, alors que Potter caresse les avant-bras, passe une main dans son dos, soulève le pull, et sourit lorsque Draco frissonne.

Et une petite main frappe de nouveau contre la porte, tente de forcer sur la poignée.

— N'y va pas, demande Draco avant d'embrasser le brunt de nouveau, longuement.

— Merci, ne sois pas long, répond le jeune homme en se reculant, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Draco reste interdit un instant, avant de hausser un sourcil, passablement amusé par la malice dont fait preuve Potter. Il se relève, manque de taper dans la bouteille, à moitié vide, au goulot de laquelle il boit une nouvelle gorgée. Ses cheveux sont un peu ébouriffés, réalise-t-il, aussi tente-t-il de leur redonner un semblant d'ordre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Les minutes suivantes, pendant lesquelles il aide à retrouver un doudou perdu sous une couette, il rassure une petite fille qui a peur du noir et il promet à une autre qu'elle pourra venir le voir si elle a besoin de lui, lui semblent durer une éternité. Scorpius dort déjà profondément, enroulé dans sa couette, habitué à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur sitôt la lumière éteinte.

Dans la chambre, Potter l'attend. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés. Draco sait qu'il n'y est pas pour rien, que ses doigts ont participé à emmêler ses mèches noires, à renforcer cette allure de sorti du lit qu'il a déjà constamment. Cette fois, cette coiffure exaspérante porte la trace de leur baiser, de l'attirance naissante contre laquelle Draco n'a aucune envie de lutter. Il y'a comme un goût de défaite, et pourtant, il a envie de la fêter comme on célèbre les plus grandes victoires. Potter lui donne envie de lâcher prise. Il luttera encore un peu, décide-t-il. Il luttera contre son sourire, contre ses lèvres beaucoup trop douce, contre sa langue inquisitrice qu'il a envie de sentir sur son corps, sur sa queue, contre la sienne.

Les jambes étendues sur la moquette, dans son jean et son t-shirt au flocage abîmé, Potter a l'air d'un adolescent, et Draco s'imagine le fréquenter, dans un internat ou une résidence étudiante — vie qu'il n'a jamais connue, parce que Narcissa et Lucius avaient largement de quoi le loger à cette époque. Il n'a jamais vécu dans un studio où chaque centimètre carré doit être optimisé, où on pisse dans la douche et où on mange sur le lit et on dort sur le canapé.

Draco s'assied à côté de lui, sans rien dire. La bouteille de vin, entre eux, est quasiment vide, elle annonce un moment qui peut-être est déjà terminé — a-t-il seulement débuté ?

— Je ne dis pas non à une seconde bouteille, dit Potter.

Draco entend le sourire dans sa voix. Du coin de l'œil, il voit que Potter l'observe, il devine même ses lèvres, bien plus charnues et épaisses que les siennes.

— Et si je n'en ai pas une seconde ?

— J'ai une théière dans ma chambre.

— C'est une invitation ?

— Je suis chez moi partout où il y'a une théière.

— Idem, mais avec le vin, réplique Draco.

— Alors, thé ou vin ?

— Toi.

— Ca me va.

Contre lui, le corps de Potter dégage une chaleur de laquelle il meurt d'envie de se repaître. Draco se penche sur Potter. Presque naturellement, sa main se pose sur sa joue, et ses lèvres retrouvent celles de l'enseignant. Bien que ce ne soit pas le premier, ce baiser porte encore la maladresse de l'inconnu, ou de ce qui commence tout juste à l'être. Ils s'apprivoisent, lentement, avec le poids d'une langueur que leur fatigue commune ne fait que renforcer. C'est un baiser qui n'aura pas de suite, qui n'ira pas plus loin. Ils se séparent, haletant, et Potter pose son front contre le sien, le souffle court. Draco n'est guère en meilleur état, mais il y'a quelque chose d'enivrant à voir dans le regard brillant, dans la respiration haletante de Potter, dans ses mains posées contre son torse, dans tout son être, l'envie qu'il a de plus, le reflet de son propre désir.

— J'aimerais dormir, maintenant, dit Draco.

Potter se relève. La chaleur qu'il dégage s'évanouit immédiatement alors que la distance entre leurs corps augmente. Draco ne s'est pas embarrassé de formules, il en a conscience. Qu'est-il supposé dire, de toute façon ? Potter ne dit pas un mot de plus, et quitte sa chambre, dont il ferme la porte avec douceur.

Draco passe une main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste dont il s'aperçoit qu'il ressemble à celui de Potter. Il reste assis un instant, avant de se redresser, tant bien que mes mal. Ses jambes le tirent, après les heures de marche de la journée, et son dos est en compote, la faute aux heures de car, d'avion et encore de car pour venir jusqu'à ce paradis alpin. Il est beaucoup trop tard pour ouvrir son ordinateur et travailler, décide-t-il devant le miroir de la salle de bain, beaucoup trop tard pour utiliser son cerveau.

Il est interrompu dans ses réflexions par les vibrations de ton téléphone, sur la table de chevet. L'écran, seule source de lumière dans la chambre, annonce l'appel de Blaise.

— Oui, Zabini ? dit Draco en portant le téléphone à son oreille.

À l'autre bout du fil, le rire communicatif de son ami est sans concession.

— Dis-moi que tu vas profiter de ce voyage.

— Arrête un peu.

— Ou alors que tu as déjà profité.

— Blaise…

— Oh. Oh c'est donc ça. Raconte-moi. Tu l'as sucé ? Vous avez baisé ?

— Ferme-là, Blaise. Rien de tout ça n'est arrivé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, exactement ? Draco, tu as passé déjà assez de temps à…

— Mêle toi de ton cul, ça me fera des vacances. C'est vraiment juste pour en savoir plus sur ma vie sexuelle que tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ?

— Draco, chéri, minaude Blaise, je sais tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir de ta vie sexuelle, actuellement, et franchement, je m'en passerais bien. Non, Pansy est venue au bureau aujourd'hui. Il parait que Daphné fait de nouveau des siennes ?

Draco pousse un soupir. Même à cette distance de Londres, la sombre réalité de ce qu'il reste de la famille Greengrass continue à le pourchasser.

— Ne perds pas de temps avec ça, Blaise. Daphné est toujours aussi tordue, et elle s'imagine que mon mariage avec sa sœur justifie que je lui vienne en aide à chaque connerie qu'elle décide de faire.

— Elle est venue te demander de l'aide ?

— Je l'ai assistée. Je lui ai indiqué qu'il est inutile de me demander d'intervenir de nouveau, répond Draco, laconique.

— Et si Potter t'appelait, tu irais ?

— Blaise, ferme-là.

— Sérieusement. Imagine-toi, dans une salle de détention du tribunal, Potter qui n'attend que toi…

Draco ferme les yeux, et appuie sa tête contre le mur. Il n'imagine que trop bien la scène.

— Il vient de partir de ma chambre.

— J'en étais sûr ! rugit Blaise à l'autre bout du fil, et Draco se retient d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille.

— Si tu pouvais éviter de me crever le tympan…

— Je veux en savoir plus.

— On a bu du vin, on s'est embrassés, il est parti.

— Quoi ? Vous vous êtes seulement embrassés ? s'étonne Blaise.

Draco n'a pas besoin d'essayer très longtemps pour imaginer la tête de son meilleur ami, entre délectation et choc de s'entendre dire que le moment passé ensemble est finalement resté plutôt chaste.

— Les gamins sont venus nous interrompre.

— S'il n'y avait eu que Scorpius…

— Scorpius est bien élevé.

— C'est facile quand on grandit dans un manoir.

— Est-ce que tu te souviens les gamins que nous étions ?

— Les pires, Draco, les pires. Mais pour notre défense, nous avons eu des parents plutôt atypiques.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'être exactement typique.

— Tu es gay, Malfoy. Nous sommes au vingt-et-unième siècle, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois encore un étonnement pour quiconque.

Draco retient un soupire. Blaise est entre deux mondes, depuis toujours, ce qui en fait un observateur avisé et souvent sans pitié des dilemmes de Draco et Pansy, dont les familles traditionnelles et richissimes semblent sorties d'un autre monde.

— Nous en étions au moment où vous vous êtes embrassés. Ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

— Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je voulais dormir.

Blaise pousse un cri, et Draco éloigne le téléphone de son oreille.

— Mon tympan, Zabini.

— Rien à foutre de ton tympan. Ce type qui t'obsède est dans ta chambre, vous sifflez une bouteille de vin et… C'est tout ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus entreprenant.

— Je n'étais pas père, à ce moment-là.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Scorpius.

— À part le fait que Potter est son enseignant ?

— Quel est le problème ? Tu es avocat, tu sais très bien que légalement…

— Ce n'est pas le problème. Poudlard interdit les relations entre les enseignants et les parents d'élèves et…

— Les relations ? À quel moment a-t-on ne serait-ce que parlé de relation ? Il est question de baise, pas d'autre chose ! s'exclame Blaise.

Dans sa voix, pourtant, Draco perçoit comme un soupçon de doute, une hésitation.

— Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr. J'ai toute la semaine. Et ma vie sexuelle ne dépend pas de cette semaine.

— Evidemment, qu'elle ne dépend pas de cette semaine. Mais si tu ne profites pas des Alpes pour le baiser, alors quand vas-tu sauter le pas ? De retour à Londres, avec ton boulot, ton gamin à gérer, tes parents à supporter ?

— Quel est l'urgence à me voir retrouver une vie sexuelle digne de celle que j'avais quand on était étudiants ? Ce n'est pas…

— Te voir vivre, peut-être ? Tu ne vis que pour Scorpius, et ça n'est pas un problème parce que ce gamin est parfait, je crois qu'une fois adulte, il nous surpassera tous. Mais ce délire qui a commencé avec ton mariage avec sa mère n'a pas pris fin avec son décès.

— Tu dépasses les bornes.

— Peut-être, reconnaît Blaise, dont le ton se radoucit. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour prétendre que tout va bien. Je dois y aller, Pansy arrive. Essaie de penser à toi, mon pote. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux qu'une vie de père.

Il n'y a pas de mal à être un père, pense Draco alors que l'appel prend fin, ne laissant à son oreille qu'une tonalité qui finit par être automatiquement coupée. Son bras retombe le long de son corps, et le téléphone rebondit sur le matelas avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du bord du lit. Le silence lui paraît assourdissant, tout à coup. Le tic-tac de l'horloge l'irrite bientôt suffisamment pour qu'il en retire les piles.

Blaise est irritant, pense-t-il, et c'est essentiellement à cause de ce talent qu'il a pour mettre le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas.

Draco est un père, et après avoir sacrifié sa vie d'homme pour coller à ce qu'un Malfoy doit être, le fait est qu'il n'est pas certain de savoir encore comment s'y prendre pour vivre autrement que pour Scorpius. Potter est un mystère pour lui, et il n'est pas certain de savoir encore résoudre ce genre de charades, ni même d'en avoir la patience. Deux pas en avant, trois pas en arrière, cela a pu l'amuser, des années auparavant, mais maintenant ?

Maintenant, il est temps de vivre.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello ! La fin des vacances approche pour moi, et je n'ai pas autant écrit que je l'aurais voulu. Et puis je n'ai pas été aussi régulière que je le souhaitais dans la publication. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose deux chapitres. Ce soir !**

 **On se retrouve par conséquent dans 15 jours (peu ou prou), en espérant que ces deux nouveaux morceaux de Master of None vous plairont. Vos reviews sont les bienvenues. J'en profite pour vous remercier : c'est à chaque fois un bonheur que de vous lire.**

 **A très vite !**

* * *

 **36 — Mardi 7 Décembre.**

La salle du petit déjeuner est beaucoup trop bruyante, surtout à une heure aussi précoce du matin. Harry s'est attendu à lutter pour que les enfants se lèvent en temps et en heure pour se remplir l'estomac avant une matinée de ski, mais lorsqu'il a ouvert la première porte, les enfants dans la chambre, Rose la première, étaient déjà bel et bien réveillés, prêts à affronter une nouvelle journée. Dans les autres chambres, même scénario : enfants réveillés, lavés, plus ou moins habillés.

Au rez-de-chaussée, les moniteurs de l'établissement ont préparé le petit déjeuner. Seul Malfoy manque à l'appel, réalise Harry alors qu'il encourage Jaime à prendre une seconde part de céréales. Pour le moment, toutefois, il ne s'en inquiète pas Harry, derrière Jaime, doit lui aussi choisir ce qu'il va manger. Tout ici lui donne envie, et il a une pensée pour Ron, aux yeux duquel cet endroit aurait probablement l'air d'un paradis inavouable de nourriture, de boissons chaude et de décadence. Le bacon, tout particulièrement, ressemble à une obsession pour son meilleur ami.

C'est seulement alors qu'il dépose son plateau à la table des moniteurs, lesquels ont tous fini de manger, que Malfoy passe la porte. Il est d'une élégance folle, avec son jean brut et son pull anthracite, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, attachés sur sa nuque, malgré la mèche rebelle qui tombe sur son front. Malgré son retard, rien dans son attitude ou dans les expressions de son visage ne laisse entendre qu'il vient à peine de se réveiller. Au contraire, tout chez lui laisse penser que c'est son état naturel.

Harry, avec son sweat à capuche, a l'impression d'être un ado attardé, en comparaison.

Pourtant, le regard que pose Malfoy sur lui en rejoignant la file pour se servir à manger lui fait oublier tout le reste. Pendant un instant, une micro-seconde, à peine plus, il reste figé, incapable de remettre ses idées en place. De son côté, Malfoy verse du café noir dans sa tasse, apparemment indifférent au trouble de Harry, qui l'observe rejoindre sa table. Il porte sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, peste contre le liquide brûlant.

— Chafouin de si bon matin, Potter ? le raille Malfoy, dont le regard amusé se pose sur Harry.

— Je me suis brûlé, réplique Harry un peu plus vivement qu'il ne le veut.

— On apprend aux enfants à souffler sur leurs boissons chaudes.

— À en juger par la forme olympique qu'ils ont tous ce matin, je pense qu'il va me falloir au mois trois thés supplémentaires pour faire face.

— C'est pour cela que je bois du café.

— Je vois quand même la trace de l'oreiller sur ta joue, marmonne Harry, plus pour faire le malin qu'autre chose.

— J'en doute vivement, dit Draco d'un ton sec, visiblement piqué.

Harry le voit sous un autre jour, mais l'étonnement s'estompe bien vite. Malfoy fait partie d'une famille aristocratique, de la haute bourgeoisie anglaise comme on n'en fait plus. Quoi de plus logique, après tout, qu'il accorde tant d'importance à son apparence ? Avoir l'air de sortir du lit n'a rien de chic ni de très recommandable.

— Je trouve cela surtout excitant, en fait, s'entend dire Harry.

Il déglutit, soudain mal à l'aise. Il a parfois cette tendance à dire des choses sans réfléchir, et à en juger par le regard que Malfoy pose sur lui, il n'est pas le plus surpris des deux.

— Ah oui ? Excitant ? dit le blond à voix basse.

Son regard a subitement changé de couleur, et pourtant, c'est à peine perceptible, comme un ciel d'hiver traversé d'un orage, qui claque, déchire les nuages avant de disparaître définitivement, laissant derrière les paupières closes le vestige d'un instant éphémère.

— Oui, excitant. Je n'ai eu droit qu'au vin, hier soir.

— Tu voulais plus ?

— Je sais à quoi boire de l'alcool ressemble avec toi. Je suis curieux de ce qui vient après.

— Qu'est-ce qui vient après, selon toi ?

— Entre le baiser et le trace d'oreiller, tu veux dire ? Beaucoup trop de choses pour que le dire soit pertinent.

— Il va falloir agir, alors, conclut Malfoy.

— J'en ai bien peur, renchérit Harry en vidant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse de thé.

Dans son assiette, les œufs ont refroidit, mais le bacon reste croustillant. Il mastique, tout en observant Malfoy. L'autre homme a détourné le regard, mais Harry peine à croire qu'il puisse être mal à l'aise, gêné de parler de sexe tout à coup. Ce n'était pas très subtile, mais les dernières fois où il s'est masturbé, c'est du corps long et fin de Malfoy qu'il rêvait, de son odeur suave, de la douceur de ses cheveux, de ses lèvres, de sa langue entre ses fesses, de son corps nu contre le sien, de sa queue palpitant contre son ventre. Il n'y a pas de mots subtiles pour dire cela, ou Harry n'a pas envie de les chercher.

Être mis à la porte par Malfoy la veille au soir ne lui a pas plu. Il s'est retrouvé là, dans le couloir, comme un con, à essayer de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé entre le moment où ils s'embrassaient et celui où, sans donner d'explication autre que sa fatigue, le père de Scorpius l'a tout bonnement congédié.

Ensuite, une fois dans les pénombres de sa chambre — une pièce en tout point identique à celle dans laquelle dort Malfoy, si ce n'est qu'elle se trouve tout à fait au bout du couloir — allongé sous ses draps, il n'a pas su retenir sa main lorsqu'elle s'est saisie de son sexe alors endormi. Il a du se mordre les lèvres lorsqu'à force de vas-et-viens, deux doigts de son autre main profondément enfoncés dans son cul, il a jouit avec force, le cœur battant et le souffle erratique. Il est resté ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que le vertige qui l'avait saisi l'abandonne tout à fait, puis a changé ses draps, avant de s'endormir, les cuisses encore un peu poisseuses, sans trouver la force de prendre une douche. C'est seulement au petit matin que, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il s'est souvenu de la veille.

— Qu'est-ce qui est prévu aujourd'hui ? demande l'un des moniteurs en s'asseyant près de Harry.

Le jeune homme pourrait être exactement son style. Un immense sourire aux dents blanches parfaitement alignées, à l'exception d'une canine rebelle, le crane rasé sur les côtés, un jean déchiré et un pull un peu trop grand, il s'agit de l'un de ces saisonniers qui, l'été, accompagne les colonies de vacances en bord de mer. Son accent français est à couper au couteau, et si Harry n'était pas obnubilé par Malfoy, qui d'ailleurs ne fait aucun effort pour se montrer aimable avec le personnel des lieux, il aurait eu vite fait de l'attirer jusqu'à son lit, ou mieux, jusqu'à des toilettes.

— Ski, et cet après-midi, activité aquatique après la classe, explique Harry.

— Classe ? Après une journée d'activités physiques ? Vous êtes optimiste…

Harry hausse les épaules. Il sait d'expérience que ce public saura toujours mieux que lui comment s'occuper d'enfants de cet âge. Rien d'étonnant à cela, juste une vieille rengaine dont il se passerait bien.

— Au contraire, ils se seront dépensés physiquement, ils n'auront aucun problème à faire face intellectuellement. Vous verrez.

— Quand même, est-ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'on fasse une activité type chanson ou film ?

— Quand même, est-ce que vous pourriez juste vous mêler de ce qui vous concerne ? le tacle Malfoy sans lever les yeux de sa tartine.

Ses lèvres sont à peine pincées, et le regard que pose sur lui l'animateur est noir. Rien qui impressionne l'avocat, de toute évidence.

— Ils verront un film demain, et une activité musicale est prévue le dernier jour. Mais ils auront classe chaque jour de la classe de neige. C'est une classe avant toute chose, lui rappelle Harry sans relever la saillie du blond.

— Mais ils sont supposés s'amuser, non ? insiste l'éducateur.

— Et vous êtes supposé la fermer, lui balance Malfoy en plantant la cuillère dans le pot de confiture devant lui.

Le geste est trop définitif, il ressemble trop à un poignard que l'on planterait dans une table dans un geste de colère, pour être juste maladroit. Et le moniteur ne s'y trompe pas. Il baisse les yeux sur son café, et s'éclipse précipitamment, sans même prendre le temps de terminer son petit déjeuner.

Harry pose son regard sur Malfoy, mi-amusé mi-outré.

— Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

— Non, reconnait Malfoy avec un sourire quelque peu carnassier, mais c'était très amusant.

— Pas pour lui…

— Pour moi oui. Et un peu pour toi.

L'enseignant boit une gorgée de café, et cache son sourire dans la tasse. Il y avait effectivement quelque chose de drôle dans le comportement de Malfoy, mais aussi un danger, un plaisir certain à écraser l'autre comme un mégot sous une semelle. C'est séduisant, d'une façon un peu sadique, mais aussi inquiétant, parce que Harry le connait peu, et n'a aucune idée de ce dont il est capable. Dans un autre contexte, Malfoy serait exactement tout ce qu'il déteste. Le mépris dont il fait preuve, la hauteur avec laquelle il regarde le monde, la façon dont son menton semble narguer la foule autour de lui, tout juste dans la façon qu'il a d'embrasser Harry témoigne du dragon sanguinaire qui se cache derrière la chevelure soyeuse de cet homme.

— Est-ce que c'est ce que tu fais dans les tribunaux ?

— C'est beaucoup plus difficile, mais oui, répond Draco.

— Je n'imaginais pas…

— Quoi ? Que je puisse être ce genre de connard ?

— Non, ça, j'en avais une idée assez précise, réplique Harry avec un sourire en coin que Malfoy semble prêt à dévorer.

— Que n'imaginais-tu pas, alors ?

— Que ce pourrait être aussi excitant.

— Nous terminerons cette discussion ce soir, promet Malfoy.

Puis il se lève, et file résoudre la crise mondiale qui agite l'une des tables, et commence à réveiller la seconde. Harry n'entend pas ce qu'il dit, mais son visage, fermé, ne laisse pas de doute quant à la raison pour laquelle les enfants se hâtent de baisser d'un ton. Seul Scorpius ne semble pas impressionné sur son visage, Harry reconnait la malice du père, une forme de fourberie que seule une intelligence élevée peut permettre d'atteindre. Ils en ont fait un art, qu'ils maîtrisent sur le bout des doigts. Une signature unique qui, si elle rend l'un particulièrement séduisant, isole l'autre des individus de son âge.

 *** . * . * . ***

Le ski ressemble à l'enfer sur terre, de l'avis de Scorpius. Tout a commencé avec l'essayage des chaussures, particulièrement inconfortables, surtout au regard de celles que lui ont acheté Lucius et Narcissa lors de leurs vacances précédentes. Mais Papa n'a pas voulu qu'il les emporte, et Scorpius n'y a pas vu de problème. C'est l'aventure ! Une aventure qui sent les pieds et qui lui donne une démarche raide, mais l'aventure tout de même.

Par chance, les chaussures sont vertes. D'un vert atroce, mais vertes. Cela n'a échappé ni à Papa, qui lui a souri d'un air complice, ni à Harry, qui lui a donné une tape sur l'épaule en l'encourageant à s'habiller plus vite.

Ensuite, ils ont récupéré les skis. On leur a montré comment les mettre, les retirer, et ils ont dû répéter le geste une, deux, trois fois.

Il a fallu marcher jusqu'à la station, c'est juste à côté, a dit Harry, mais Scorpius a eu l'impression que c'était encore beaucoup trop loin. Trop loin, trop froid, aussi. Mais Papa l'a encouragé, il a posé la main sur son épaule, et ça a suffit à Scorpius pour continuer à marcher. Là, ils ont pris le tire fesse jusqu'à la moitié de la piste verte, où attendaient des moniteurs. Scorpius sait déjà skier, mais on lui a indiqué qu'il n'irait pas sur les bleues sans les autres. Il a bien tenté de négocier, avant de s'apercevoir que tout le monde le dévisageait, et que Papa n'avait pas l'air satisfait du tout. Harry non plus, qui l'a regardé d'un air désapprobateur. Scorpius déteste l'idée que Harry soit déçu par lui, qu'il ne soit pas content de son comportement ou de son travail. Alors il s'est contenté de se taire pendant que Rose, elle, posait des questions sans intérêt. Elle est intelligente, bien sûr, mais beaucoup trop miss-je-sais-tout.

— Allez, miss-je-sais-tout, tais-toi donc, a murmuré Papa, et Scorpius a dû retenir un rire que Papa a pourtant remarqué.

Il est fier, bien sûr, de tout ce qui le fait ressembler à Papa. Leurs cheveux, leur rire, dont Narcissa prétend qu'il est identique… Il y'a aussi des choses qui font penser à Maman, mais Scorpius préfère ne pas y penser. Et puis personne ne parle beaucoup d'elle, de toute façon. Le visage de Papa s'assombrit dès que Scorp' en parle, même s'il essaie de le cacher. Le petit garçon n'est pas idiot : il reconnaît la tristesse. Narcissa et Lucius, eux, en parlent plus souvent : ta maman serait fière de toi, ou « que dirait Maman si elle te voyait ne pas finir ton assiette ? ».

La descente des pistes a été assez agréable, finalement. Facile, mais agréable, parce que tous les élèves ont eu l'air impressionnés par les talents de skieur de Scoprius. Plusieurs sont tombés dans la poudreuse, et Scorpius a même aidé Jaime à se redresser. L'autre garçon l'a remercié, un peu étonné, et est reparti. Scorpius a haussé un sourcil, avant de reprendre la descente de la piste. Il est arrivé le premier en bas, et était déjà remonté lorsque Jaime s'est décidé à emprunter le tire-fesses pour remonter.

Papa n'en a pas loupé une miette il a aidé Rose à faire un chasse-neige correct, puis l'a félicitée lorsqu'elle a — plutôt — bien exécuté. Harry non plus n'était pas très loin, et pendant un moment, Scorpius l'a vu échanger quelques phrases avec Papa. Lorsque Harry s'est finalement éloigné, tous les deux avaient un sourire, minuscule pour Papa, mais bien présent, que Scorpius n'a pas compris. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de particulier…

Le midi, la tartiflette a ravi son estomac de petit anglais. Tout ce fromage, ces pommes de terre fondantes, avec cette salade, le petit garçon s'est régalé, à tel point que, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, il a demandé du rab. Il l'a regretté ensuite en classe, pendant que Harry leur parlait des animaux de la montagne et leur demandait de réaliser un exercice d'expression écrite puis un de calcul sur cette thématique. Scorpius n'est pas idiot : chamois ou pas, il sait reconnaître des multiplications quand il en voit.

Tous les autres élèves ont eu les mêmes difficultés à se concentrer, seul Papa et Harry semblaient en pleine forme, Papa au fond de la salle, sur son ordinateur. Scorpius sait qu'il a besoin de travailler, même le weekend, et apparemment, même en classe de neige. Il a froncé les sourcils, mécontent, et s'est concentré sur sa lecture.

Après, ça a été l'heure d'aller à la piscine.


	37. Chapter 37

**37 — Mercredi 8 Décembre.**

Draco se redresse d'un coup. La sonnerie entêtante du réveil lui vrille les tympans. Il lui faut un court instant pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas de son réveil, et surtout, fait beaucoup plus intéressant, qu'il n'est pas dans son lit. Contre lui, Potter dort encore du sommeil du juste, et Draco se demande s'il n'est pas un peu sourd, par hasard. Il n'y a que cela qui pourrait expliquer qu'il ne soit en aucun cas perturbé par cette sonnerie pourtant insupportable. Du plat de la main, penché par-dessus le corps de l'enseignant, il éteint le réveil. Ce sont des grognements endormis qui répondent, juste sous son torse, et le corps du brun bouge contre le sien.

Ils sont toujours les deux en t-shirt, constate-t-il, encore un peu embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool qu'ils ont ingéré la veille au soir. La piscine les a considérablement détendus, après une journée passée à courir après les enfants, d'abord sur les pistes, puis dans la cantine. La classe a été plus calme, mais c'est contre l'endormissement qu'il a fallu lutter, et personne n'en est sorti tout à fait indemne. La piscine a fait un bien fou à tout le monde : les enfants ont enfin commencé à se calmer, et sont tombés comme des mouches au moment d'aller au lit.

Les deux adultes, eux, n'ont pas eu besoin de beaucoup plus qu'un verre pour décider que perdre du temps à se regarder dans le blanc de l'œil n'était pas une option acceptable pour ce soir. Ils ne sont pas allés plus loin que de longs et langoureux baisers, et même si cela avait un arrière-goût de ses expérimentations de lycée, Draco y a pris un plaisir certain. Les lèvres de Potter, ses mains sur son corps, baladeuses, curieuses, fermes, et la douce torpeur de l'alcool ont eu raison de lui. Peu de mots ont été prononcés, mais leurs lèvres, leurs langues, leurs mains ont fait connaissance, se sont explorées peu à peu, dans un silence que seul leur essoufflement est venu perturber.

Ils se sont endormis là, l'un contre l'autre, trop épuisés pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus, ou même pour traverser le couloir et retrouver son lit, de toute évidence, pense Draco. Contre lui, le corps de Potter est chaud, et ses mains, lorsqu'elles se posent sur la taille de Draco, ont dans le toucher une envie qui ne nécessite aucun mot supplémentaire. Les lèvres, douces et chaudes, de Potter, se posent sur son torse, par-dessus son t-shirt. Draco se fige un court instant, surpris, mais reprend vite contenance.

Hors de question de perdre le peu de temps qu'ils ont devant eux.

Elle est envolée, l'hésitation des débutants, la pudeur des inconnus. Peut-être est-ce l'esprit embrumé du matin qui leur donne des ailes, ou la certitude que dans quelques minutes, il faudra penser à réveiller ceux des élèves qui ne le seront pas déjà, mais ils sont affirmés dans leur gestuelle, ils vont droit au but. Ils savent ce qu'ils veulent, et c'est très clair : c'est l'autre.

Harry veut Draco.

Draco veut Harry.

Leurs prénoms sont murmurés, l'un par l'autre, l'autre par l'un, tandis que leurs mains agrippent, caressent, serrent, griffent aussi, attirent, corps contre corps, cœur à cœur, un cul pour une queue, lèvres gourmandes, exigeantes. Ils se découvrent, s'abreuvent à une source dont ils apprennent les vibrations, le goût. Harry promène ses lèvres sur la queue de Draco, au milieu des draps à moitié défaits. Draco, un bras levé au-dessus de sa tête, la main contre le mur, pince les lèvres alors que son souffle s'accélère. La vision qu'il a de l'enseignant, la tête entre ses jambes, sa langue disparaissant pour réapparaître là où il ne l'attend jamais tout à fait. C'est un magicien qui donne vie à son sexe, et réunit l'ensemble de ses sensations à cet endroit précis. Pourtant, la chair de poule se lève sur ses cuisses lorsque Harry balade une main près de son genou, et il peut voir son sourire lorsqu'il chuchote quelques mots, à la fois indécent et autoritaire.

— Potter… siffle Draco, faisant exception à l'utilisation toute récente du prénom.

Harry se redresse, et Draco croit mourir lorsque la langue rose du brun se balade sur sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il lui adresse un regard interrogateur. Il a tout de l'ingénu et de la décadence, un mélange aussi improbable que l'huile et le vinaigre et qui semble pourtant le définir tout à fait.

— Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

— Alors ferme-là.

L'enseignant se contente d'obéir, et lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les bourses gonflées de Draco, ce dernier comprend qu'il ne pourra pas se contenter de cet instant volé. Il lui en faudra plus, immédiatement, ce soir, la nuit prochaine, et ça ne suffira même pas à étancher la soif de lui qui le dévore dorénavant. Il jouit dans un râle peu élégant dont il n'a pas le temps d'avoir honte, pas alors que Potter s'allonge à ses côtés, la tête au niveau de sa taille, en se léchant littéralement les babines.

Sa main reste posée sur le genou de Draco. De tous, c'est le geste le plus intime. Draco ne décroche son regard de cette main qu'à regret, lorsque son attention est attirée par les cris dans le couloir.

— Foutus gamins, marmonne-t-il en se redressant, assis sur le bord du lit.

Il tourne le dos à Potter, qui maintenant promène sa main contre son dos. Il y'a chez lui ce besoin de toucher, de rester en contact, qu'il ne manifeste que lorsqu'ils sont seuls, mais qui touche Draco bien au-delà de son épiderme… Tout en ayant la certitude que, venant de n'importe qui d'autre, cela l'agacerait au plus haut point.

— Ils valent le coup… Murmure Potter.

Draco se contorsionne pour voir son visage. Ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée, ses joues rougies, et son torse se soulève encore à un rythme supérieur à la normale. Lui aussi a été secoué par ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, même si sa propre érection n'a pas trouvé satisfaction. Il repère le regard de Draco, et lui adresse un sourire presque aussi diabolique et inquiétant que celui qu'est capable de faire l'avocat.

— Ne t'en fais pas. Ca passera.

— Si j'étais toi, ça ne passerait pas. Pas tout seul.

— Qui t'a dit que ça passerait tout seul ?

Draco lève les yeux au ciel.

— Je suis peut-être sans pitié dans un tribunal, mais je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser te branler seul pour faire passer ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

 **Vendredi 10 Décembre.**

La salle dans laquelle Harry fait classe est plongée dans un silence inhabituel. Concentrés, les élèves travaillent sur leur exposé. Les uns découpent, colorient, trie, collent, pendant que les autres écrivent, à grandes lettres maladroites et tordues, les titres, sous-titres et textes explicatifs de leurs photos, dessins et autres schémas. Penché sur une table, Malfoy relit l'un des textes, pointe une erreur, donne une explication, puis pousse un soupir. Harry pince les lèvres pour ne pas sourire l'avocat est fidèle à lui-même, y compris avec les enfants.

Là où bien des parents semblent abandonner leur cerveau lorsqu'il s'agit d'échanger avec des plus petits qu'eux, Malfoy leur parle comme à des individus à part entière… Et lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils se montrent plus idiots qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Mais Harry le soupçonne d'y prendre goût.

Plus près de Harry, Scorpius est lui aussi concentré. Il a choisi de parler de chamois, et a consenti à faire un duo avec Rose. Penchés sur leur feuille cartonnée, ils chuchotent. Leur complot n'est pas bien dangereux, mais le duo n'en est pas moins explosif : le caractère exigeant d'Hermione et le cynisme de Malfoy ne sont pas faits pour s'entendre… Mais cela semble pourtant fonctionner, au moment un petit peu. Juste assez pour ne pas envoyer valser leur exposé, en tout cas.

Tous ont à l'esprit que c'est le dernier jour qu'ils passent au pied des pistes. La matinée a été fructueuse, la neige était parfaite, juste assez souple pour skier des heures durant, et les élèves sont revenus complètement lessivés de leurs exercices. Tous ont déjà décroché leur premier flocon, à leur plus grande fierté — même Scorpius a reçu l'insigne, bien que Malfoy a confié à Harry que son fils l'a déjà obtenu deux ans auparavant.

Maintenant, il pèse sur la classe une atmosphère nostalgique, comme si, déjà, ils regrettaient ces quelques jours loin de Londres, de sa circulation, de sa nourriture bien éloignée des délices français, de son temps pourtant plus clément que celui de la montagne… En quelques jours, déjà, les enfants ont commencé à changer, à prendre plus d'autonomie, à faire montre d'une confiance en eux qu'ils n'avaient pas auparavant. Cela passe par de petites choses, des détails dans leur comportement, des hésitations qui se sont envolées, des décisions qu'ils ont su prendre par eux-mêmes, leur regard sur l'immensité des pistes qui a changé, pivoté d'une peur presque panique à une forme d'excitation que seules les sensations fortes du sport et de l'adrénaline peuvent créer.

Malfoy lève les yeux, et son regard rencontre celui de Harry. Il ne sourit pas, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Harry n'en a pas besoin pour visualiser son corps nu contre le sien, son souffle court, ses mains sur sa peau, sa langue sur son ventre, ses orteils qui se crispent au moment de l'orgasme.

Demain, déjà, il faudra tout quitter.

Laisser derrière eux la splendeur de la montagne, les effluves de fromage de la merveilleuse tartiflette locale et la charcuterie réalisée à quelques kilomètres à peine, et retrouver la réalité de Londres, les obligations, les interdits. Est-ce qu'ils continueront à se voir ? La parenthèse enchantée, moite et excitante, ne suffit pas à faire oublier à Harry l'ampleur des emmerdes qui les attendent, Malfoy et lui, s'ils décident de poursuivre ce qu'ils ont initié ici… Peu importe si cela avait commencé bien avant, en réalité.

Avant cela, il faut organiser la boum.

* . * . * . *

Dans la salle de réception, les ballons, les confettis et les verres en plastique vide sur le sol donnent à la pièce des airs de désolation. Ici et là, bonbons et chips crissent sous les chaussures, quand elles ne collent pas à du jus de fruit renversé par mégarde. Draco détache un sac poubelle d'un rouleau, le secoue pour l'ouvrir complètement, et y jette pêle-mêle bouteilles vides, paquets de chips éventrés et assiettes contenant des restes de gâteau.

Il peut entendre, de là où il est, les pieds des enfants heurter le parquet de l'étage du dessus alors qu'ils courent d'une chambre à l'autre. Il ne leur reste que peu de temps avant l'extinction des feux, aussi profitent-ils de leur dernière soirée. C'est déjà ce qu'ils ont fait, toute la soirée durant. L'excitation a été à son comble depuis l'instant où Potter a déclaré la fin de la classe jusqu'au moment où ils sont entrés dans la salle de balle, préparée par les moniteurs l'après-midi.

Maintenant, il s'agit de s'assurer que l'endroit sera laissé tel qu'il était avant leur arrivée, de ne laisser aucune trace derrière eux. Draco n'est pas exactement ravi d'être obligé de tout nettoyer, mais il joue le jeu malgré tout. Cet endroit n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il connait. Les fêtes de son enfance étaient des réceptions à part entière, pour lesquelles chefs, fleuristes, musiciens et autres artistes étaient embauchés par sa mère ou les parents fortunés de ses amis. L'objectif était toujours le même : impressionner les autres parents…

Avec le recul, Draco sait que sa propre satisfaction, à l'époque, était largement secondaire. Peu importait que les gamins s'amusent, tant qu'ils étaient de bons ambassadeurs pour leurs fortunés et influents parents. Mais, à peine âgé de dix ans, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela signifiait, et il attendait ces moments avec impatience. Il en appréciait l'agitation, l'activité du manoir qui tout à coup se transformait en une fourmilière dans laquelle flottait une odeur de crêpes, de chocolat chaud et de jus de fruits.

C'est seulement avec les années, avec ses discussions à cœur ouvert avec Pansy et Blaise, qu'il avait commencé à se détacher de ces après-midi qu'il en était venu à détester. Les dernières fois, il se contentait de boire du jus de fruits dans un coin de la pièce, adossé à un mur, Pansy d'un côté, Blaise de l'autre. Ces après-midi interminables leur laissaient la possibilité de s'adonner à leur jeu préféré : critiquer, dans un langage le plus cru et le plus fleuri possible, chacune des personnes présentes.

Draco noue le lien du sac poubelle, et le pose près des autres sacs. Il y'a encore du travail, réalise-t-il, et le bruit à l'étage s'est amenuisé. Il peut encore entendre quelques pas dans les couloirs, mais la voix de Potter s'élève, nettement moins patiente qu'elle ne l'a été jusqu'alors, et les petits pas accélèrent jusqu'à, Draco l'imagine, retrouver leur lit. « Extinction des feux ! » s'exclame Potter. Il ne faut ensuite que quelques instants avant que Draco ne l'entende descendre les escaliers qui mènent à la salle de réception. Il met une nouvelle bouteille dans un sac, et une drôle de pensée lui traverse l'esprit un jour ce sont des bouteilles de bière ou de vodka qu'il ramassera derrière Scorpius après les fêtes de celui-ci.

Ce soir, c'est précisément ce qui l'a satisfait : voir son fils partager un moment avec ses camarades. Il est resté fidèle à lui-même, légèrement en retrait, mais les jours passés auprès des autres enfants a créé un lien qui n'existait pas auparavant. Peu à peu, le deuil fait son œuvre, et le voile de chagrin dans le regard de son fils s'amenuise. Il finira par disparaître complètement, et bien que l'absence d'Astoria soit vouée à toujours nuancer sa vie, le quotidien s'adoucira. C'est du moins ce qu'il espère.

Dans son dos, Potter se met au travail lui aussi. Armé d'un balais, il pousse vers le milieu de la pièce les plus petits déchets tombés au sol. Ses coups de balais sont vifs, précis, malgré la fatigue. En silence, ils nettoient la pièce un long moment encore. La facilité voudrait qu'ils laissent tout en l'état derrière eux, mais c'est aussi un moyen d'empêcher le lendemain de naître tout à fait le soleil finira bien par se lever, mais s'ils peuvent retarder l'instant, pourquoi se priver ?

Draco lève les yeux sur la pièce à présent débarrassée de toute sa crasse il ne reste plus qu'à passer un coup de serpillère sur le sol pour que personne ne puisse plus imaginer qu'une boum a eu lieu ici. Appuyé sur son balais, Potter observe lui aussi le travail accompli ensemble. Leurs regards se croisent, et un sourire étire les lèvres de l'enseignant. Il est épuisé, alourdi par le manque de sommeil, mais il touche Draco. Uppercut, en plein dans la mâchoire. Il déglutit discrètement, et franchit les deux pas qui le séparent de l'enseignant. Potter ne bouge pas, mais lorsque Draco enlace sa taille, son corps semble se fondre contre le sien.


	38. Chapter 38

**38— Vendredi 10 Décembre.**

Le visage de Harry est enfoui au creux du cou de Malfoy. L'odeur de l'avocat, légèrement citronnée, porte encore quelques traces du savon utilisé le matin-même, et une pointe de quelque chose supplémentaire, rassurant, excitant, comme l'odeur des draps dans le lit de Harry après le passage de Malfoy.

Ils restent immobiles au milieu de la pièce un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, en silence. Briser le silence serait la pire erreur à faire, Harry le sait. La fin d'un combat qui ne verrait pas de gagnant. La réalité gagne du terrain, peu à peu, et l'un comme l'autre sont impuissants. Pourtant, l'enseignant crève d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passera ensuite, ce à quoi il doit s'attendre. Se contenter de voir venir lui semble impossible, insupportable. Surtout alors que l'index de Malfoy se pose sous son menton, soulève son visage en douceur vers le sien et l'embrasse avec une fermeté, une détermination qu'il n'a jamais vues chez lui.

Lèvres contre lèvres, ils n'oublient pas le monde autour. Bien au contraire.

Dès le lendemain, il faudra revenir à leur vie de tous les jours. Le quotidien ne leur permet pas de traverser un couloir pour s'embrasser, pour baiser des heures durant, pour s'endormir l'un contre l'autre comme si demain pouvait attendre. Il n'y aura pas d'après-midi passées sur des skis à échanger des regards discrets tout en surveillant les enfants, pas de soirées piscines où les jeux de mains et d'effleurement si légers qu'ils en deviennent presqu'imaginés, pas de possibilité de balader son pied contre le mollet de Malfoy pendant qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner.

Ils ont profité de cette escapade hors du temps, hors de Londres, surtout, de leurs responsabilités et des règles idiotes que d'autres ont édictées pour eux, pour jouer à un jeu qui les rattrape. Ils ne sont plus des adolescents, et force est de constater, à l'ardeur du baiser qu'ils échangent, que l'âge adulte les a rattrapés. Leurs dents se cognent, Malfoy grimace contre son visage, et ses mains prennent ses mâchoires en coupe, prolongeant l'étreinte avant de se reculer, le souffle court. Ses joues, habituellement si pâles, sont presque rosées, même dans la semi-pénombre. Ou peut-être Harry les imagine-t-il ainsi, parce qu'il fait bien trop noir pour distinguer de tels détails.

— Ne dis rien, ordonne-t-il, et ces quelques mots tordent l'estomac de Harry. Ne dis rien.

Il se tait un instant, appuie son front contre celui de Harry.

— Nous allons faire l'amour, maintenant. Et demain, il faudra que nous réfléchissions au meilleur moyen d'emmener les Alpes à Londres.

Et c'est précisément ce à quoi ils s'attellent. Gravir les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Draco est un parcours du combattant. Leurs mains, trop fébriles, leurs jambes rendues tremblantes par le désir et la fatigue, leurs lèvres insatiables, leurs corps qui se cherchent, leurs voix prononçant leurs désirs de la façon la plus crue qui soit, ils sont déjà au bord de la jouissance lorsque la porte de la chambre se referme sur eux.

— Déshabille-toi, ordonne Malfoy alors qu'il retire son pull, qui fini dans un coin de la chambre.

Harry s'exécute, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes. Impossible de lâcher Malfoy du regard, pas alors qu'il défait un à un les boutons de sa chemise, qu'il ne retire cependant pas. Entre les pans déboutonnés du vêtement, il aperçoit le torse, fin et musclé, la peau nacrée et d'une paleur dont il connait l'odeur par cœur, et qui l'enivre déjà. Il se fait violence pour ne pas tendre les mains et défaire lui-même la ceinture puis les boutons du jean, car observer les mains de Malfoy le faire a tout de la torture psychologique.

— Plus vite, Potter. Mets-y du tien.

— Si tu me donnais un coup de main, ça irait plus vite.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te donner un coup de main. Mais pas pour te déshabiller.

Son sourire en coin, son regard orageux, la légère roseur de ses joues, tout dans son attitude, dans son regard, fonctionne sur Harry comme une potion d'amour, un concentré de luxure qui lui donne l'impression d'avoir plongé tout entier dans la luxure à l'état pur. Torse nu, il défait son propre jean, ce qui lui permet de ne libérer que partiellement son sexe déjà gonflé par le désir. Ses chaussures dégagent elles aussi dans la pièce. Il ne lui reste que son caleçon, qui trahi complètement l'ampleur de l'envie qu'il a de Malfoy.

— Allonge-toi sur le lit, commande le blond, dont le déshabillage prend étonnement bien plus de temps.

Harry le voit se délecter de chaque vêtement que retire l'enseignant. Volontairement, il ralentit ses propres gestes, jusqu'à ce que, dans l'attente, Malfoy s'immobilise presque totalement. Il a totalement son attention, et en profite sans la moindre gêne. Lentement, il s'allonge sur le lit, s'appuie contre les oreillers. Il écarte les jambes, lentement, et se tourne vers Malfoy, tandis que l'une de ses mains glisse contre son torse pour aller se poser sur sa queue, encore prisonnière du tissu trop étroit de son caleçon. Il se caresse, lentement, juste assez pour que son propre désir s'intensifie encore un peu.

Le regard de Malfoy change, c'est de l'acier liquide qui coule sous ses paupières. Il s'approche d'un pas, et s'arrête net lorsque la voix de Harry s'élève.

— Attends que je t'invite à me rejoindre.

Le jeu n'est plus le même, de toute évidence, la maîtrise n'appartient plus seulement à Malfoy, à son attitude fière et hautaine, à son regard d'aristocrate sûr de lui, à son sourire qui n'en est pas un, encanaillé par cette forme de nonchalance qu'il semble balader partout. Il se reprend vite, cependant. Il hausse les épaules, et baisse son propre caleçon, et le regard de Harry se pose immédiatement sur son exe turgescent. Il en oublie presque son petit manège. Malfoy ricane.

— Trop facile, dit-il en s'approchant de Harry, à quatre pattes sur le lit.

Il écarte les jambes de Harry en agrippant ses chevilles, étonnement fines entre ses mains. Ses mains remontent le long des jambes de l'enseignant, tandis qu'il avance, ses genoux contre les cuisses du brun. Sous ses doigts la peau est brûlante, il sent les muscles se contracter sous la peau, sous ses mains ouvertes en grand, comme pour mieux savourer la douceur de Potter.

Harry l'observe, ne perd pas une miette du moindre de ses gestes. Malfoy se rapproche de son visage, vole un baiser, puis un second, qu'il approfondie tout en caressant ses cuisses, ses bras, son torse, évitant volontairement l'entrejambe pourtant porteur de promesses. Le brun attrape sa lèvre entre ses dents.

— Affamé, Potter ? ricane Malfoy.

— Très.

— Quel est le problème ? demande-t-il en approchant sa main de la bite de Potter.

— J'ai très envie de toi.

— À quel point ?

— Tu me rends fou, murmure-t-il.

Malfoy ne répond pas. Le baiser qu'il lui offre vaut plus que des mots, mais Harry ne réfléchit plus, il n'en a plus la force. Pas alors que les doigts du blond se resserrent autour de lui, et entament un lent mouvement de va et vient qu'il ponctue de caresses circulaires de son pouce. Harry halète, déjà, les joues légèrement rougies par le désir, par le plaisir qui, par vagues irrégulières, accoste sur son bas ventre. Déjà, ses hanches cherchent celles de Malfoy, ses mains distribuent elles aussi leur lot de caresses, avides de son regard qui se voile, de ses joues pâles qui progressivement rosissent elles aussi, de ses lèvres qu'il mord, mû par un réflexe.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demande Malfoy.

— Tu le sais très bien. Joue pas à ça.

— Je joue si je veux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? insiste Malfoy.

Harry déglutit, l'embrasse, et murmure contre ses lèvres.

— Baise-moi. Fais-moi l'amour. Je te veux en moi.

L'approbation dans le regard de Malfoy se passe de mots.

— Tourne-toi sur le ventre, demande-t-il, la voix voilée par le désir.

Harry s'exécute, non sans avoir volé un baiser au passage. Les lèvres de Malfoy agissent sur lui comme un aimant. Le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller, il soupire de hâte lorsque les mains du blond se posent sur sa taille, et qu'il sent à l'affaissement du matelas qu'il s'approche entre ses jambes. Les mains caressent son dos, s'attardent sur la cambrure de ses reins, ses frissons s'amplifient alors qu'elle se rapprochent de son cul.

— Je jure que si l'un des gamins se met à faire l'idiot maintenant, il devra attendre que j'en ai terminé avec toi, murmure Draco d'une voix rauque.

— Exactement ce que je me disais, confie Harry.

Les doigts de Draco, froid au premier contact, enduits de lubrifiant, s'attardent un long moment sur son anus. Le souffle de Harry se fait erratique, son cœur loupe un ou deux battements, puis s'emballe, tandis qu'avec une douceur qui le prend par surprise, Malfoy prend le temps de le préparer pour la suite. Il y'a dans ses gestes l'anticipation de quelque chose qu'il veut idéal, semble-t-il, inoubliable.

— Respire, Potter, tu vas finir par exploser, dit-il avec un cynisme qui n'empêche en rien la douceur de ses gestes.

— Putain Malfoy…

— Oui ?

— Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux rien d'autre que mes doigts ?

— Ne t'avise surtout pas de…

— Exprime-toi correctement, Potter, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Draco de son ton trainant.

— Je veux que tu me baises. Est-ce que c'est correctement exprimé ?

— Un peu vulgaire, mais j'ai compris l'idée.

Un rire bref accompagne ces paroles, et l'instant d'après, le blond s'enfonce en lui. Chaud, large, énorme, presque, tant les sensations sont décuplées. Décuplées par l'envie qui a bouillonné en eux depuis des semaines, par tous les instants, intenses mais plutôt chastes, finalement, qu'ils ont partagé depuis le début de la classe de neige. Décuplées aussi, sans doute, par l'incertitude qui enveloppe l'avenir, et puisque demain est déjà là, il n'est que plus difficile de faire abstraction.

C'est exactement pour cela que toute leur attention est braquée sur les sensations de l'instant présent. Lentement, Malfoy s'enfonce en Harry, lequel laisse échapper un long soupire, à mi-chemin entre le râle et le gémissement, incapable de formuler un mot, une idée concrète et intelligible. Le blond se penche sur Harry, et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant en arrière avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à genoux lui aussi. Son torse contre le dos de l'enseignant, il l'entraîne dans un vas et vient infernal, rythmé par son envie, par son besoin irrépressible de s'assurer qu'il ne fuira.

Où Harry irait-il, de toute façon ? L'odeur de Malfoy, entêtante, sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans ses oreilles, ses lèvres contre son cou, légères et pourtant brûlante, qui laissent une trace sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'elles touchent, tout chez lui teinte l'univers de Harry à cet instant précis. Il se laisse embarquer dans un voyage dont il est bien incapable de prévoir où il le mènera, sinon à un orgasme dévastateur.

Harry lève un bras, pose une main sur la joue de Malfoy, derrière lui, et se contorsionne pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Regard vert contre regard gris, l'embrasser lui permet de se détourner de ce regard qu'il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir affronter. Pas tout à fait, pas alors qu'il sait que le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, le retour à la vie londonienne, à leurs obligations, ne se fera pas aisément.

L'un contre l'autre, bougeant à l'unisson, ils expriment tout ce que les mots ne peuvent pas dire. Le visage de Malfoy se cale contre son cou, ses lèvres picorent sa clavicule, et lorsque le blond jouit en lui, qu'il gémit avec force à son oreille, il poursuit ses va-et-vient, tant de ses hanches que de sa main sur le sexe de Harry, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci est enfin libéré.

Lentement, haletants, ils se laissent tomber l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, et Malfoy se retire en douceur. Pourtant, il garde ses bras autour du torse de Harry. Il glisse une jambe entre les siennes, ramenant celle qui touche le matelas contre lui, tandis que ses mains caressent le torse de Harry. Il s'agit à peine de frôlements, qu'il promène aléatoirement.

— Tourne-toi, dit-il. Je veux voir tes yeux, dit-il, et Harry roule sur le lit, grimaçant de se sentir aussi collant et cotonneux.

Pourtant, l'effort en vaut la chandelle. Face à lui, le visage post-orgasme de Malfoy est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses pupilles, encore fiévreuses, trahissent chacun des instants qu'ils viennent de passer ensemble.

— Je n'ai aucune envie d'être à demain, avoue Harry à mi-voix.

Malfoy colle son front contre le sien.

— Est-on obligés de parler de cela ?

Harry hausse les épaules.

— Non, probablement pas. Je voulais seulement le dire.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'être à demain non plus. Jamais je n'aurais cru dire ça, ajoute Draco après quelques instants.

— On ne peut pas rester ici pour toujours, pourtant.

— En vérité, je me vois bien rester dans ce lit des années durant à découvrir ton corps et à te faire jouir des heures durant.

Draco embrasse Harry, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'ont pourtant pas le cœur à rire, pas alors qu'ils sont incapables de se dire l'essentiel.

— Il va falloir décider, dit-il, et le cœur de Harry loupe un battement. C'est l'une de ces phrases, celles qui ressemblent à « il faut qu'on parle » ou « j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer », dont on sait en les entendant qu'elles annoncent un changement, une page qui se tourne. La croisée de deux chemins dont il est impossible de déterminer où ils mènent ni les obstacles par lesquels il faudra passer pour y arriver.

— Il va falloir décider, poursuit Malfoy, si tu veux aller à l'encontre de cette règle stupide de Poudlard…

— De toutes les écoles, le corrige Harry.

— Peu importe, Potter. J'ai très envie de continuer à baiser avec toi, et je vois mal en quoi c'est problématique et en quoi ça justifierait que Dumbledore s'en mêle.

Harry se renfrogne, et roule sur le côté, le visage tourné vers le plafond. Il reste silencieux un moment. Lui non plus ne comprend pas la règle, surtout sachant qu'il suffirait d'attendre que l'année scolaire prenne fin pour que tout cela ne pose pas de problème. Il suspecte aussi que si Draco était une femme, la règle pourrait plus facilement être enfreinte pourtant, cette idée reste diffuse dans son esprit. Poser des mots, les prononcer à voix haute leur confèrerait une réalité qu'il ne veut pas se permettre.

À côté de lui, Malfoy soupire et se redresse. Assis dans le lit, il laisse à Harry la vision de son dos, que quelques griffures marquent superficiellement. Harry en suit une du bout des doigts, touchant à peine la peau velouté, d'une pâleur qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Il y'a chez cet homme quelque chose des statues grecques qui ont fait la gloire de la renaissance, et, bien avant, de l'antiquité. Pas un défaut ne marque la surface de cet homme. Au fond, c'est ce qui intrigue Harry plus encore que tout le reste.

Malfoy se tourne vers lui. Il ne sourit pas, mais sa main se pose sur le ventre de Harry, caressante.

Il n'est plus l'heure de parler, pense Harry avant que Malfoy prenne la parole.

— Les règles ne me font pas peur, Potter. J'en fais mon affaire chaque jour. Et je gagne toujours.

Cela sonne comme une promesse, pense l'enseignant, mais il n'a pas le temps d'analyser les mots de l'avocat que déjà ce dernier penche sur lui, et l'embrasse avec une fièvre qu'il n'avait pas, plus tôt dans la soirée. Au désir brûlant qui les a d'abord réunis succède un besoin irrépressible, une envie dévorante qui raye la douceur et la délicatesse de la carte. Leurs gestes se font brutaux, déterminés. Les doigts de Malfoy se referment sur les poignets de Harry, qu'il bloque de chaque côté de sa tête, tandis qu'il l'enjambe, plaçant ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille. Ses lèvres dévorent les siennes, tandis que ses mains accompagnent les cuisses de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient exactement dans la bonne position. Légèrement surélevées, autour de sa taille, prêtes à l'accueillir. L'un comme l'autre bandent déjà de nouveau, leur souffle n'est jamais plus qu'un enchainement erratique de respirations approximatives, de gémissements, de râles impatients qui rythment leurs gestes maladroits mais jamais hésitants. Ils se cognent un peu, encore peu familiers du corps de l'autre. Pourtant, Harry pourrait se noyer dans l'odeur de Malfoy, s'abandonner à la douceur de ses gestes et à l'autorité dans son regard lorsqu'il approche son visage de lui pour l'embrasser avec une douceur qui dément tout le reste. Tout dans son comportement le rend fou de désir, tant et si bien que lorsque Draco le pénètre à nouveau, tout ce qu'il peut faire est d'accrocher ses doigts à ses épaules, et tant pis si cela le blesse, si ses ongles laissent une trace dans la peau diaphane.

— Putain, Potter, tu n'as aucune idée, siffle Malfoy tout en bougeant contre lui.

Harry hésite entre fermer les yeux, s'abandonner totalement, et les garder ouverts, incapable de détacher son regard de Malfoy.

— Ne t'arrête surtout pas, Malfoy…

— Est-ce que tu as idée combien tu es incroyablement beau ? murmure Draco à son oreille.

Harry dépose une main à l'arrête de sa tête, juste contre ses cheveux, et approche son visage. Il évite de répondre dans un baiser qui dit « pas autant que toi » ou « continue à me le montrer », et peu importe, Draco semble comprendre le message, car ses reins abordent une variation plus ample, plus généreuse et lente, qui pourtant n'est en rien une forme d'accalmie. Joue contre joue, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, ils halètent de concert, envoient valser trois mois d'attirance commune, de pas franchis l'un vers l'autre, de décisions hâtives et de règles brisées avec une forme d'allégresse, de libération qu'ils se sont offert l'un à l'autre.

Aux frissons qui le parcourent, Harry sait que la fin culminera dans quelques instants, qu'à chaque coup de rein de Malfoy, il se rapproche un peu plus de l'apogée. Les mots que Malfoy murmurent, indécents et pourtant terriblement plaisants, constituent une litanie dont il se nourrit. Finalement, ils s'effondrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, Malfoy entre ses jambes, son visage au creux de son cou et ses cuisses contre les siennes, essoufflés, hagards, déboussolés.

Avec une hésitation, Harry passe une main dans les cheveux de Malfoy. Il y'a quelque chose de bien plus intime dans ce geste que ce qu'ils ont partagé auparavant, mais à ce contact, Malfoy ne fait que s'installer plus près de lui encore, et dépose un baiser juste sous son oreille.

— Reste là, ce soir, demande Malfoy.

Malfoy ne dit rien de plus, et se retire de Harry, puis, avec un baiser, il se relève complètement du lit. Il est sublime, réalise Harry, bien plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait jamais vu auparavant. Son corps n'est pas parfait, il est au-delà de cela. Il semble répondre à un idéal, à une idée de la beauté que Harry n'aurait pourtant jamais pensée blonde, fine et aristocratique.

Harry déglutit, sans trop savoir s'il est déçu ou mal à l'aise, mais la voix de Malfoy le coupe dans ses pensées.

— Tu viens te laver ? demande Malfoy.

— Mon corps est vidé de toute énergie. Tu l'as vidé.

— Franchement, vu ce que je t'ai mis, Potter, tu devrais avoir fait le plein d'énergie, au contraire, le raille-t-il, et il y'a dans son regard une étincelle de malice qui fait rougir Harry. Viens te laver avec moi, ensuite nous reviendrons dormir.

Comment dire non à une telle proposition ?

 *** . * . * . ***

Une fois n'est pas coutume, on se retrouve en bas du chapitre. En même temps, comment aurais-je pu introduire un tel chapitre, dites ? Je l'aime beaucoup, celui-ci, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé aussi. C'est un point de non retour, même si pour moi, il a déjà été franchi un peu plus tôt. D'ailleurs, pour vous, dans une relation, dans une fanfiction, dans un drarry, quel est LE moment où vous avez envie d'applaudir parce que, ça y est, ils ont franchi le pas ? Racontez-moi !

J'en profite pour vous remercier à nouveau pour vos petits mots ; j'essaie de répondre, mais c'est déjà difficile pour moi de trouver le temps d'écrire, alors j'essaie d'optimiser et de donner la priorité à cette histoire.

À dans deux semaines !


	39. Chapter 39

_Je dois vous avouer quelque chose: je suis dans la rédaction d'une partie de cette fiction que j'adore écrire. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous appréciez la lire autant que j'aime l'écrire, mais c'est un passage obligé que j'annonce depuis pratiquement le début (vous me suivez ?). Du coup, je me suis retrouvée, ce matin, à la piscine, à réfléchir à ce que j'allais écrire dans les prochains chapitres, et c'est vraiment un état d'esprit que j'aime. Quand l'histoire me suit un peu partout et que mon inspiration est là, présente, facile à attraper, à transmettre de mon cerveau à mon clavier... à vous._

 _Bonne lecture, il y a encore un peu de temps pour la douceur._

* * *

 **39— Samedi 11 Décembre.**

Draco sursaute lorsque le réveil sonne, même s'il est déjà réveillé. Il est dans cette espèce de demi-sommeil, chaud, profond et confortable. Un peu comme le cul de Potter, pense-t-il.

Potter, justement, dort profondément contre lui. Draco fronce les sourcils. Dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre est inhabituel pour lui, mais la présence de Potter, aussi étrange soit-elle, n'est pas vraiment désagréable. Son corps est chaud contre le sien, c'est sûr, mais pas assez pour le gêner. Ses cheveux ne ressemblent à rien, et parce que son visage est enfoui contre ses bras, il ne peut pas voir son expression.

Draco s'extirpe du lit, repousse la couette, dévoilant un peu de la peau de Potter. Dorée, douce, terriblement tentante. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, un peu trop longs. Il faudra les couper une fois de retour à Londres.

Sur le sol, ses vêtements sont éparpillés. Une chaussette là, son pantalon ici, son pull abandonné au coin de la pièce. Ses gestes, lorsqu'il ramasse ses affaires, sont lourds, lents. C'est comme s'il avait seize ans à nouveau, qu'il lui fallait quitter au plus vite la maison d'un garçon rencontré un peu plus tôt et dont les parents ne doivent pas savoir qu'il se tape toutes les queues qui passent.

Sauf que cette fois, il est père d'un petit garçon en souffrance, il couche avec son enseignant et il voudrait que ce séjour ne se termine jamais.

Il ne peut pas prétendre qu'il a accompagné Scorpius ici innocemment. C'était un coup de tête, une énorme connerie qui a fini par en engendrer une plus grosse encore. Monumentale, la taille du Big Ben, de l'empire state building, ou juste du sourire de Potter lorsqu'ils reprennent leur souffle côte à côte après l'orgasme. Quelque chose de cet acabit. Il n'avait pas prévu que cela prenne cette ampleur, il n'avait pas imaginé que la seule idée de ne plus partager autant de temps avec Potter lui coupe ainsi le souffle.

Il en est à enfiler son jean, lorsque dans le lit, Potter se redresse. Son visage est marqué par les draps, ses paupières lourdes, ses lèvres sèches, mais Draco meurt d'envie de le rejoindre dans le lit.

— Salut, dit le brun d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

— Salut, répond sobrement Draco.

— Tu pars comme ça ?

Potter ressemble à un adolescent, innocent et maladroit. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle Draco se retrouve à genoux sur le lit, les mains sur ses joues, et qu'il l'embrasse jusqu'à plus soif, picorant ses lèvres, incapable de s'arrêter sinon pour reprendre son souffle. Finalement, il s'interrompt, essoufflé, et appuie son front contre celui de Potter.

— Il reste beaucoup de choses à faire, avant de partir. Et je ne pars pas, c'est ma chambre.

Potter se laisse retomber dans le lit, la tête enfouie au milieu des oreillers, avec ce qui ressemble à un gémissement de désespoir. Draco sourit malgré lui, et se reprend immédiatement. Il n'y arrive qu'à moitié il a du mal à garder son sérieux avec un Potter à côté de lui. Ce type a tout d'un boulet, mais c'est un boulet sexy et qui sait plutôt bien se servir de son corps lorsque le moment est venu.

Et Scorpius l'adore, ne peut s'empêcher de penser Draco en ramassant les vêtements de Potter sur le sol, les déposant sur le lit. Potter se redresse, et enfile son t-shirt, avant de sortir tout à fait du lit, le cul à l'air. Et pas que, constate Draco avec un regard appréciateur. Il pourrait le prendre là, tout de suite, réalise-t-il avec une pointe d'étonnement. La libido de Draco est loin d'être faible, mais Potter semble provoquer chez elle un regain de vigueur qui donne à l'avocat le sentiment d'être de nouveau cet adolescent qu'une caresse pourrait faire jouir. Si ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui, il maîtrise beaucoup mieux son corps et ses réactions.

Potter termine de se rhabiller, et il y'a quelque chose chez lui que Draco ne saurait nommer, ou même expliquer, qui lui donne envie de se fondre contre son corps, de le baiser de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'en finir.

Ils se retrouvent là, tous les deux, un peu gauches, un peu maladroits, l'air complètement crétins à ne pas savoir quoi faire de leurs corps, à se regarder en chien de faïence. Puis Potter marmonne quelque chose, probablement un juron, et traverse les quelques mètres qui les séparent pour embrasser Draco une dernière fois. C'est exactement ce dont il s'agit : un dernier baiser. Ils ne savent pas s'il y'en aura un autre, plus tard, s'ils parviendront à trouver le temps d'être juste deux jeunes hommes attirés l'un par l'autre, ou si la réalité les rattrapera si vite qu'ils n'auront pas le choix que de tourner la page sur une histoire qui n'aura pas eu le temps d'en être une. Pas vraiment.

Puis il fait demi-tour, et se retrouve sans trop comprendre comment, comme par une suite d'automatismes prenant le contrôle sur lui, au milieu du couloir, à taper sur les battants des portes des chambres. Il déglutit. Son corps tout entier brûle de faire demi-tour et de retourner auprès de Malfoy, mais il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'être professionnel et de penser à ces gamins qu'il faut ramener chez eux en un seul morceau, si possible à l'heure prévue par l'école. Les parents attendront sur le parking, certains avec une heure d'avance. Il les imagine déjà, faisant les cent pas sur le bitume dans la nuit, équipés contre le froid mais pressés de retrouver leur enfant.

C'est exactement l'image à laquelle il a droit lorsque le car, après de longues heures de voyage, approche de Poudlard. De loin, il aperçoit le souffle glacé des parents dans la nuit. Malfoy et lui échangent un regard. Dans les yeux gris de l'avocat, Harry lit l'épuisement, qu'il partage, et peut-être quelque chose d'autre. Le regret ? Nuancé de désir, alors.

Harry se lève, sous le regard de Malfoy, et tape dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention des élèves. S'ils dormaient ou somnolaient encore une demi-heure plus tôt, ils sont maintenant tout à fait réveillés, surexcités par leurs retrouvailles à venir avec leurs parents. Seul Scorpius est paisiblement endormi contre son père.

— Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard, dit Harry. Je veux vous remercier, vous avez été géniaux pendant le voyage. Un peu bruyants parfois, mais chaque consigne que j'ai donnée a été respectée. Je suis fier de vous. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce voyage autant que moi, il restera un très beau souvenir pour moi. Maintenant, un peu d'attention, s'il vous plait, demande-t-il en haussant un peu le ton, je sais que vous avez hâte de retrouver vos parents. Pour faciliter les choses, je vous demanderai de sortir dans l'ordre : d'abord ceux du fond, puis l'avant progressivement. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas vous bousculer, pour que nous ayons le temps de vous donner vos bagages dans la soute.

Les enfants sont bien trop excités pour apprécier les paroles de l'enseignant. La distance froide qu'ils manifestaient pour beaucoup à l'égard de leurs parents au moment du départ, la semaine précédente, n'est plus qu'un mirage. Ils se pressent contre les vitres pour apercevoir qui du père ou de la mère est venu les chercher, se félicitent de voir petit frère, grande sœur ou grands-parents, se poussent du coude, poussent des cris enthousiastes, malgré leurs mines fatiguées et leurs petits corps éprouvés par le voyage.

Lorsque le car s'engage sur le parking dont les gravillons craquent sous les pneus, l'excitation des enfants est à son comble.

Harry, lui, n'est pas aussi heureux de rentrer qu'il l'aurait cru. C'est un sentiment diffus, lointain, un arrière-goût qu'il ne parvient que difficilement à identifier mais dont il connait l'origine, le coupable. À partir de maintenant, la proximité que Malfoy et lui ont construite n'a plus le droit d'exister. Ils sont en public, et peut-être est-ce quelque peu paranoïaque de sa part, mais il est convaincu que le moindre regard de connivence entre eux pourrait être le début des problèmes. Une part de lui s'en moque totalement, mais au fond, ces quelques nuits partagées, ces baisers, ces regards, cette complicité toute nouvelle ne justifient pas de foutre sa vie en l'air. Pas encore, en tout cas. Aussi agréable que cela puisse-t-être.

Les portes avants s'ouvrent, et avec elles, le froid londonien frappe l'enseignant de plein fouet. Du coin de l'œil, il voit Malfoy resserrer l'écharpe de Scorpius autour de son cou. Verte, bien sûr.

Harry s'avance vers les portes. Sur le trottoir, les parents attendent leurs enfants avec la même excitation. Malgré le froid, ils sont tous là, ou presque. Un peu en retrait, il repère la tignasse brune d'Hermione et celle, bien que cachée sous un bonnet, de Ron. Ce dernier le salue avec enthousiasme, levant la main en un geste presqu'enfantin. L'enseignant ne peut retenir un sourire il y'a quelque chose de rassurant à savoir que son ami ne changera jamais vraiment.

La sortie des enfants se fait dans le calme, malgré l'impatience des parents, à l'extérieur. Les retrouvailles sont bruyantes, animées, mais sur les visages, Harry ne voit que joie, satisfaction et soulagement. Soulagement des parents qui retrouvent enfin leur enfant, après bien trop de jours passés loin d'eux.

Quand Malfoy et Scorpius descendent du bus, Ron et Hermione se sont rapprochés. Le roux a pris sa fille dans ses bras, l'a soulevée du sol, et son visage trahit toute la joie qu'il ressent à entendre le rire de Rose. Discrète et timide, la petite fille change de visage lorsque son père est à proximité. Hermione, elle, est bien plus attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Et à Harry tout particulièrement. Elle murmure simplement « Oh Harry… » lorsqu'elle voit la main de Malfoy sur le bras de l'enseignant, unique geste qu'il lui accordera avant de s'éloigner avec Scorpius vers le SUV près duquel attendent Narcissa et Lucius.

Plus tard dans la soirée, chez les Weasley, au milieu d'un joyeux bordel produit entièrement par un Ron extatique et une Rose emportée, malgré sa fatigue, par les fantaisies paternelles, les retrouvailles vont bon train. Dans la cuisine, pendant que les croque-monsieur dorent au four, Hermione et Harry sont assis autour d'une bière pour l'un, et d'un verre de vin pour l'autre.

Hermione a immédiatement compris de quelle nature est l'évolution de la relation de Harry et Draco, et cela. Il n'y a pas de tristesse dans le regard de l'enseignant, juste un épuisement tout à fait compréhensible après une semaine à s'occuper d'enfants épuisants…

— Oh, Harry… répète-t-elle, et dans sa voix, son ami comprend combien elle est désolée pour lui.

— Je vais bien, dit-il.

— Bien sûr, je suis désolée. C'est juste que maintenant, il va être très difficile de faire marche arrière.

— Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je ne regrette pas, Hermione.

— C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, avoue la jeune femme.

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffe encore un peu plus. Ce simple geste un aveu, un renoncement. Malgré l'inquiétude des conséquences, les quelques moments passés avec Malfoy lui donnent envie de prendre le risque. Il a tout d'un adolescent qui fait le mur, sauf que les risques sont bien plus grands qu'être privé de sortie.

— Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Hermione avale une gorgée de sa bière, et repose le verre sur la table. Elle pousse un soupire, puis adresse un regard malicieux à Harry.

— Sur un autre registre… Est-ce que tu comptes me priver des détails croustillants plus longtemps ?

— Quels détails croustillants ? demande Ron en rentrant dans la pièce.

Harry lève les yeux vers lui, affichant une expression licencieuse face à laquelle les joues et les oreilles de Ron rougissent instantanément.

— Je ne veux rien savoir ! prétend-il en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

— Il finira par te demander le moindre détail, soulève Hermione dans un soupir.

— Parce qu'il détestera l'idée que tu saches et pas lui, ajoute Harry.

— Ca et parce que ça lui permet d'explorer sa propre zone de confort.

— Ma zone de confort va très bien, merci ! peste Ron, toujours aussi rouge.

— Harry a bien profité de la classe de neige, dit Hermione à Ron, qui se fige.

— C'est pas vrai ? Tu as…

— Oui.

— Mais qui ? Un animateur ?

— Non, je ne parle pas français, Ron.

— Pas besoin de parler français pour ces choses-là.

— Draco Malfoy.

— Oh.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bonjour !**

 **Je ne sais pas vous, mais ici le temps est véritablement celui d'un 20 octobre. Ciel gris et pluvieux, humidité intense, chats endormis dans les recoins du plaid, bougies allumées un peu partout dans la pièce, café chaud pour résister à la fatigue du dimanche beaucoup trop court et du weekend presque terminé, déjà.**

 **J'espère donc que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre. Les choses commencent à véritablement s'intensifier, et à devenir sérieuses, à tous points de vue.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à dans deux semaines !**

* * *

 **40— Dimanche 12 Décembre.**

— Oh.

Draco hausse un sourcil en direction de Pansy, tandis que Blaise retient son rire du mieux qu'il peut. Il n'a aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres de Draco. Autour d'eux, les amis de la famille Malfoy mangent, boivent et rient — à la manière des gens fortunés — réunis pour fêter le retour de Scorpius et de son père. Ce n'est, pour la plupart, qu'une excuse pour se gaver aux frais de la princesse, mais Narcissa s'en moque : elle règne sur ce petit peuple comme une reine sur sa cour, et c'est exactement ce qu'ils sont. Parfois, quand Draco l'observe, il croit voir un chat qui jouerait avec une souris. Elle pourrait tous les bouffer tout crus qu'ils continueraient à sourire.

— Comment est-il possible que je ne sache toujours pas à quoi il ressemble ? demande Pansy.

— De nos jours, les réseaux sociaux devraient pouvoir te renseigner, pourtant, pointe Blaise.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel.

— Excuse-moi de n'en avoir pas fait ma priorité. Mais je suppose que toi, tu as déjà constitué un album photos de Harry Potter, sussurre-t-elle.

— Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil, oui, reconnaît Blaise.

— Et donc ?

— Pas mon style, mais pas mal. Pas mal du tout, si on aime les épaules larges et les bruns ténébreux. Il a une barbe mal rasée dont je n'aurais pas parié qu'elle pourrait plaire à Draco, et des cheveux un peu trop longs.

— Il est franchement mal coiffé, précise Draco avant de s'envoyer le reste de sa coupe de champagne.

— Très bien, il ressemble donc à un Cro-Magnon, grimace Pansy.

— Crois-moi, ce qui se cache sous ses vêtements n'évoquerait à personne un homme pré-historique.

Cette fois-ci, le rire de Blaise retentit dans la salle de réception. Quelques regards se tournent vers eux, y compris celui de Lucius, qui hausse un sourcil dont on pourrait croire qu'il a été copié-collé sur Draco lors de sa conception. Narcissa, elle, les ignore complètement, trop occupée à remplir l'assiette de Scorpius.

— Je crois que ton fils va faire une indigestion, si Narcissa continue comme ça, dit Pansy d'un ton trainant.

— Il sait dire non, et je le soupçonne de profiter de la situation.

— On en a profité un certain nombre de fois, nous aussi, dit Blaise.

— Parlez pour vous, réplique Draco.

Pansy pioche quelques morceaux de son muffin anglais, un petit peu de bacon grillé, une cuillère d'œuf brouillé, qu'elle porte à sa bouche. Ses lèvres, d'un rouge grenat, se referment sur sa cuillère avec délice, avant qu'elle la repose sur le bord de son assiette.

— Donc. Potter.

— Quoi, Potter ?

— Draco, c'est la première fois depuis Astoria que tu baises, murmure Blaise en se penchant vers son ami. Excuse-nous de vouloir les détails.

— Cela doit expliquer pour quelle raison vous imaginez que je vais vous donner des détails, commence Draco, ignorant franchement le regard que ses amis posent sur lui, avant de poursuivre. Mais sachez que cet homme sait exactement utiliser sa bouche, et qu'il a un cul à se damner. Contents ?

Pansy pose une main sur sa cuisse, et lui adresse un sourire affectueux.

— Ravie, mon chéri, absolument ravie.

— Quand le revois-tu ?

Draco hausse les épaules.

— Vas-tu le revoir ? insiste Blaise, en beurrant son toast.

Draco ne répond pas à cette question, se contentant d'avaler une gorgée de thé. L'instant suivant, son attention est attirée, heureux hasard qui sert à merveille son refus de répondre aux questions de Blaise, par une amie de sa mère dont il a oublié le nom. Les Alpes françaises fascinent tous ces gens fortunés pour qui boire du champagne au pied des pistes en hiver est le summum du chic. Le séjour scolaire de Scorpius ne ressemblait pas à cette chimère, mais Draco leur raconte le moindre détail avec son piquant habituel. Non, ce n'était pas hôtel de standing, non, il n'y avait ni sauna, ni hammam à la piscine, et aucun hélicoptère n'est venu les chercher en haut des pistes pour les emmener en haut du Mont Blanc.

Lucius observe son fils, accaparé par leurs invités curieux et leurs amis obsédés par le moindre ragot. L'information la plus croustillante leur échappe à tous, mais lui n'est pas suffisamment aveugle pour ignorer qu'il s'est forcément passé quelque chose entre son fils et cet enseignant. Il a vu, sur le parking de l'école, les regards que les deux hommes ont échangés, sans doute involontairement. Cela n'a duré qu'un quart de seconde, mais cela a été suffisant pour que Lucius doute.

Le visage de son fils, légèrement tanné par le soleil des sommets enneigés, le rire de Pansy et la curiosité dont fait preuve Blaise ne font que confirmer les doutes du patriarche. Narcissa, elle, est bien trop occupée, aux petits soins de Scorpius, pour s'apercevoir de quoi que ce soit. Lucius, en revanche, est tout à fait conscient des changements qui s'opèrent chez son fils unique. Son caractère est toujours aussi orageux, son regard aussi acéré, et son sourire rare. C'est imperceptible, mais bien réel.

 **Lundi 3 Janvier.**

Comme chaque année à la même période, les élèves sont à la fois surexcités et tristes de retrouver le chemin de l'école. Les fêtes de Noël, le nouvel an, les cadeaux, les repas de famille, tout cela est aussi reposant qu'épuisant pour eux, aussi Harry récupère-t-il des élèves qui, s'ils ont mis de côté les devoirs et les leçons pendant deux semaines, ne sont pas aussi reposés qu'il le voudrait

Le jour n'est pas encore tout à fait levé, ce premier lundi de janvier. Les volutes de vapeur s'échappant du nez et de la bouche des enfants comme des parents permet de repérer de loin l'attroupement créé par cette rentrée de mi-année. Les bonnets, les écharpes et les gants, plus que jamais, sont de rigueur. Il n'a pas neigé, mais les parents sont prudents. Tomber malade maintenant assurerait d'être fragilisé à minima jusqu'au mois de mars.

Le comportement des parents vis-à-vis de Harry, depuis la fin de la classe de neige, a significativement changé. Il y'a dans leur regard, dans leur attitude, quelque chose de différent. Depuis le retour des enfants, ils ont tous entendu ce même discours unanime, louant les qualités de Harry, son humour, sa gentillesse, sa simplicité. Le sourire des uns et le regard reconnaissant des autres est la plus belle récompense dont peut rêver un enseignant.

Au loin, alors que Harry continue de faire entrer les élèves, saluant les parents et s'enquérant de leurs vacances, de leurs cadeaux et des chocolats de Noël, un SUV noir manœuvre sur le parking. Harry fait de son mieux pour ignorer le salto de son cœur en voyant deux têtes blondes, dont l'une couverte d'un bonnet vert foncé, sortir du véhicule. La longue silhouette de Malfoy accompagne Scorpius jusqu'à la porte. Les deux semblent discuter, comme ils le font souvent de tous les parents que Harry a pu observer dans sa courte carrière, l'avocat est probablement celui qui prend le plus le temps de parler à son fils, sans jamais partir du principe qu'il est trop jeune pour comprendre.

Scorpius hoche simplement la tête, encore engourdi par les restes du sommeil duquel il a été tiré bien trop tôt. Le bras de Malfoy, sur son épaule, a beau être plein de réserve et d'une pudeur que Harry a pu observer pendant leur séjour dans les Alpes, il touche l'enseignant. Le geste n'a rien d'inédit, mais il appartient à un homme que Harry a tout juste commencé à découvrir. Prétendre qu'il le connait ? Il ne pourrait pas faire de plus grosse erreur. Pourtant, sa gestuelle, son attitude lui sont devenues familières, comme un arrière—plan flou et indéchiffrable dont le mystère serait devenu habituel.

Père et fils sont maintenant arrivés à la porte. Il fait trop froid pour que les enfants restent à l'extérieur, raison pour laquelle les retrouvailles entre les enfants se font à l'intérieur de la classe. Chez Scorpius aussi, il y'a une évolution, prudente et discrète, dans la façon dont il hoche la tête lorsqu'il croise le regard de Rose. La gamine, pendant le réveillon de Noël, n'a pas tari d'éloges sur cet enfant qu'elle considère comme aussi intelligent qu'elle — ce n'est pas rien. Ce ne sont pas tant les autres enfants qui ont changé de comportement à son égard, c'est Scorpius lui-même qui, subtilement, avec la prudence qui le caractérise, les a autorisés à s'approcher de lui.

Il embrasse son père, se laisse étreindre, puis rejoint la classe. À sa place, comme à celle de tous les élèves, il y'a un petit paquet de la forme d'un cube de cinq centimètres. Un élève lui dit « il ne faut pas l'ouvrir » et il hausse les épaules, imperturbable. Ce geste ressemble tant à son père que Harry ne peut retenir le sourire que cela provoque chez lui.

Malfoy, lui, est toujours à la porte. Droit, sérieux, il est d'une élégance folle dans son costume trois pièces, même à moitié mangé par le manteau et l'écharpe. Cette dernière est verte, et Harry n'a pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour deviner qu'elle lui a été offerte par son mini-clone. Le blond est surtout silencieux, presque absent. Pourtant, il ne part pas. Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis le retour de la classe de neige, mais Harry perçoit son odeur, mâtinée au froid glacial de janvier, et force est de constater qu'il voudrait la sentir au creux des draps.

Harry ne s'aperçoit qu'il le fixe que lorsqu'un léger sourire vient cueillir la discrète fossette de Malfoy. Il sent ses joues le brûler il rougit si facilement que c'en est presque cocasse.

— Bonne année, dit-il simplement.

Il ne sait de toute façon pas quoi dire de plus. Son ventre le tiraille, ses doigts fourmillent c'est la proximité de Malfoy qui crée chez lui cette urgence, à laquelle ne répond que la nonchalance élégante et bourrée d'ironie de l'avocat.

— Merci. À toi aussi.

Ce tutoiement, cette douceur dans sa voix… Harry est troublé. Plus de deux semaines sans un mot, sans un message, sans un baiser. Sans baiser.

— Ma mère passe chercher Scorpius ce soir. Elle dort chez mes parents, dit le blond.

— Merci de me prévenir. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé partir avec elle autrement, reconnait Harry.

Malfoy sourit, un peu plus franchement cette fois. Sa main s'avance juste assez pour frôler celle de Harry, et ce simple contact l'électrise. Il n'a pas vraiment réalisé, jusqu'à présent, à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, il a pensé à l'avocat, bien sûr, il s'est souvenu de leurs nuits passionnées, mais ses journées se sont écoulées à une telle vitesse qu'il n'a pas non plus eu le temps de s'éterniser sur le sujet. Les réveillons, les cours de janvier et février à préparer, le temps passé chez les Weasley…

En vérité, il aurait pu prendre le temps d'écrire à Malfoy. Il aurait pu, le matin au réveil, quand il s'est offert le luxe de lire un chapitre de son roman en cours, ou plus tard quand il a pris le temps de regarder des matchs de rugby à la télévision, ou encore quand il s'est masturbé en pensant au corps de Malfoy. Il aurait pu, pendant les interminables repas des Weasley ou des Granger, lors des après-midi à rallonge passées dans la boutique des jumeaux, ou à accompagner Ginny dans ses emplettes de grossesse. Il aurait pu, mais à chaque moment correspondait une excuse, une bonne raison pour ne pas faire le premier pas.

Et maintenant que le regard de Malfoy est posé sur lui, qu'il lui sourit de cette façon qui lui rappelle son visage à contre-jour, dans cette chambre des Alpes uniquement éclairée par la lune, il ne regrette pas d'avoir gardé le silence.

— Bonne journée, Scorpius, dit Malfoy en élevant un peu la voix, avant de faire demi-tour.

* . * . * . *

Draco ferme le robinet d'eau, et repousse le mitigeur chromé. Il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui indique 18h35. Être seul chez lui, à cette heure-ci, a quelque chose d'étrange. Normalement, c'est l'heure à laquelle Scorpius prend son bain, pendant qu'il prépare le repas ou une machine. Ensuite, ils se mettent à table, soit dans la cuisine, soit dans le salon, et dinent en discutant de leurs journées respectives. Scorpius raconte ses leçons du jour, récite le poème qu'il devait apprendre ou expose une connaissance nouvellement acquise, Draco lui raconte, avec les mots corrects pour un enfant de son âge, sa dernière victoire au tribunal. Ensuite, les dents, un câlin, au lit. Une histoire, et extinction des feux.

Ce soir, seul le silence l'accompagne, et le crépitement du plat qui prend forme dans la poêle. Les oignons et l'ail hachés embaument l'air d'une odeur délicate et affirmée, tandis que Draco s'essuie les mains. Les coques sont rincées, et reposent au fond d'une bassine, dans un mélange d'eau et de gros sel. Dans un verre, le vin blanc prend l'air, et le fumé de poisson libère encore ses volutes de vapeur. Il a aussi dosé les linguine.

Il baisse le feu sous la poêle. Inutile de se presser, ce plat se prépare à la dernière minute. Il met les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante, couvre la casserole, règle le minuteur.

Les gestes millimétrés, la technique, la rigueur rassurent Draco. Ce n'est pas un créatif, il a besoin d'ordre, et ce soir, alors qu'il cuisine pour un autre homme (que Blaise, Scorpius ou Lucius) pour la première fois depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne pourrait le dire, il a besoin que tout soit exactement comme il l'avait prévu. C'est un vœu pieu, un peu naïf Potter éradique l'ordre établi comme personne, en fait sa poupée de chiffon qu'il tord ensuite au gré de ses envies. C'est précisément ce qui plait à Draco chez lui forcément, l'avocat est séduit par cet homme qui danse sur le fil, constamment, brave les interdits tout en ayant l'élégance de lui rappeler leur existence.

Le matin, il n'a pas menti : il a improvisé, a compté sur la joie que ressentirait Narcissa s'il lui proposait de récupérer Scorpius et de le garder au Manoir pour la soirée. Il s'est efforcé d'avoir l'air très ennuyé, quand, au téléphone, il lui a expliqué qu'il avait un important dossier à finaliser. Il s'est félicité, lorsqu'elle a accepté, et s'est surpris à sourire, probablement un petit peu trop. Tout au long de la journée, il a dû lutter pour ne pas penser à Potter, à ce moment qu'ils vont passer ensemble le soir, à sa peau sous ses mains, à ses lèvres, à son odeur. Son professionnalisme s'est allégrement fait la malle, et lorsqu'il a enfin bouclé les dossiers sur lesquels il devait travailler, il a quitté le bureau

Il voudrait pouvoir affirmer le contraire, mais l'enseignant a occupé ses pensées chaque jour, chaque heure, depuis leur retour d'Italie. Dans la rue, au tribunal, au cours des soirées données par Narcissa, il n'a eu de cesse de croire apercevoir ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes, de sentir son odeur au détour d'un couloir, d'entendre sa voix au milieu des conversations à bâtons rompus. Il y'a quelque chose avec son corps, avec son regard, dont Draco ne parvient pas à se détacher.

Et ce n'est pas cette soirée qui va rendre cela plus aisé, pense-t-il lorsque la sonnette annonce l'arrivée de Potter.


	41. Chapter 41

_Je suis en retard._

 _J'ai honte, j'ai procrastiné, laissé Master of none de côté, et maintenant, j'ai tellement honte que e n'est pas un, mais deux chapitres que je publie ce soir._

 _Yep. Enjoy._

* * *

 **41— Lundi 3 Janvier.**

Harry reprend son souffle tant bien que mal. Son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine, pressé contre ses côtes, si fort que c'en est presque douloureux. Il roule sur le côté, juste assez pour que son corps soit calé par celui de Malfoy. Il lève les yeux vers lui, et son regard croise celui, gris, embrumé, du blond, qui entoure ses épaules de son bras, adaptant sa position dans une posture qui efface toute distance entre eux. Ils sont encore essoufflés, l'un et l'autre, mais peu à peu, le calme les gagne. La brusquerie de leurs gestes, l'urgence de leurs corps les quitte lentement, pour laisser place à une langueur dans laquelle Harry pourrait se complaire des heures durant, réalise-t-il en soupirant.

Sa main se balade sur le ventre plat et pâle de Malfoy, découvrant là une cicatrice, là un grain de beauté qu'il peut sentir sous ses doigts, et partout une douceur et une chaleur qui l'émeuvent bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Les dernières semaines lui ont prouvé quelque chose qu'il avait jusque-là refusé de reconnaître. Malfoy lui manqué. Son corps, bien sûr, mais aussi son sourire, son humour à l'acide, son regard sévère, son rire, aussi, rare et précieux, son comportement avec Scorpius, ou juste ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry.

— Comment était ton Noël ? demande Malfoy, coupant Harry de ses pensées, tandis que ses doigts courent sur la peau nue de l'enseignant.

— Je l'ai passé dans la famille de mon meilleur ami.

— Pas dans la tienne ? s'étonne le blond à voix basse.

— Je n'ai plus mes parents. Mon parrain et son compagnon son partis fêter leur Noël en Islande.

Les bras de Malfoy se resserrent sensiblement autour de lui.

— Raconte-moi.

— La maison des Weasley est très bruyante. C'est un endroit qu'ils retapent eux-mêmes depuis des années. Quand un côté est réparé, un autre tombe en ruines.

— Pittoresque, commente Malfoy.

— Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de moyens. Mais ils sont généreux. Ils ont sept enfants. Six garçons, une fille. J'ai rencontré Ron à l'époque du collège, et j'ai longtemps cru que je passerais ma vie avec Ginny.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réaliser que ça ne serait pas le cas ?

Harry prend un instant pour réfléchir à cette question.

— Ca a été un long cheminement, je crois, commence-t-il.

Il hésite, puis se lance comme on saute du haut du plongeoir. Les yeux fermés, le souffle coupé, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, avec un sujet comme celui-ci. Pas encore, en tout cas.

— Ginny était amoureuse de moi depuis ses neuf ans, je crois. Elle a été la première fille avec qui j'ai vraiment été, mise à part une autre fille, Cho, que j'ai vaguement dragué au collège. C'était la sœur de mon meilleur ami, et tout le monde semblait s'attendre à ce que nous soyons ensemble. C'était évident, quelque part. C'est quelqu'un de bien, de drôle, de gentil, une fille forte qui sait mettre n'importe qui à l'aise, quelqu'un de bien plus adapté à la vie en société que moi. Nous sommes restés ensemble pendant quelques mois avant que je ne remette en question ce que je pensais alors être une évidence.

— Pourquoi remettre ça en question, si c'était si évident ?

— Ca ne l'était pas pour moi. C'était facile, cousu de fil blanc, évidemment. Mais il me manquait quelque chose, je crois, je ne me sentais pas tout à fait à ma place.

Les doigts de Malfoy sur son épaule lui feraient presque oublier cette plongée dans son passé. La tête la première, prêt à sentir le fond de la piscine contre son front, les poumons prêts à exploser, tout cela est adouci par la présence de Malfoy, son odeur, son corps contre le sien. La douceur de sa voix, aussi, son souffle chaud contre la temps de Harry.

— J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence. C'est arrivé quand un nouveau est arrivé dans notre classe, à Ron, Hermione et moi.

— Hermione ?

— Ma meilleure amie.

Malfoy hoche la tête, silencieux.

— Il était drôle. Pas très intelligent, plus nul encore que moi en sciences, mais il y'avait quelque chose chez lui qui me perturbait.

— Tu avais quel âge ?

— Seize ans. Un rien aurait pu m'exciter à ce moment-là, sauf que justement, Ginny ne me faisait aucun effet. Pas plus que les autres filles, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai pas trouvé ma première fois très intéressante, au contraire, c'était à peine plus plaisant qu'une branlette dans les toilettes, surtout considérant que là, je n'imaginais pas de paires de seins ou de cheveux longs.

— Plutôt des dos musclés et des fesses masculines, murmure Malfoy à son oreille.

— Tout à fait, acquiesce Harry, et ses joues rougissent légèrement à cette pensée. Je crois que Ginny s'en est aperçue avant moi. C'est quelqu'un de malin, qui voit clair dans le jeu des gens. Elle m'a largué, et j'ai cru que le monde s'écroulait sous mes pieds.

— Pourquoi ? Ca aurait pu être un soulagement, pourtant, remarque le blond.

— Oui, d'une certaine façon, et ça l'est maintenant, avec toutes ces années de recul. Mais à l'époque, c'était surtout une claque parce que je n'avais plus le choix que de me poser les bonnes questions. Je n'étais pas celui que je pensais être, il fallait que je remette tout en question, et Ginny n'était plus là pour me servir d'alibi. J'ai mis un peu de temps, après ça, à mettre des mots sur qui j'étais. Ron et Hermione, eux, avaient bien compris.

— Tu as quitté la sœur de ton meilleur ami parce que tu aimais les hommes…

— Oui, et Ron a mis du temps à accepter ça. Je crois que ça a été plus compliqué pour lui, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé que je devienne son beau-frère, que je fasse vraiment partie de la famille.

— C'est idiot.

— Peut-être. Ca va mieux maintenant.

Malfoy ne dit pas un mot. Silencieux, ses mains continuent leurs caresses sur les épaules de Harry, sa clavicule, le haut de son torse, et ses lèvres cherchent les siennes, forçant Harry à lever le menton vers lui. Cette fois, leur baiser est bien plus serein, bien plus tranquille que précédemment. Mardi est déjà arrivé, l'appartement est silencieux autour d'eux, à l'exception du bruissement des draps autour de leurs jambes emmêlées.

Leur baiser s'intensifie, prend de cette ampleur qui creuse un vide dans le vendre de Harry, qu'il lui faut absolument combler. Seul Malfoy a cette capacité, d'étancher la soif dans laquelle il a le sentiment de se noyer. Il bascule contre le blond, et maintenant, son corps est au-dessus du sien, ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille. Ses mèches tombent devant ses yeux, forment un rideau qui masque tout horizon, mais les yeux de Malfoy le transpercent malgré tout.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte comme tu es beau, souffle l'avocat.

Harry ne répond pas. Pas tout de suite. D'abord, il embrasse de nouveau ces lèvres desquelles il semble incapable de se passer.

— Tes lèvres m'ont manqué, avoue-t-il dans un murmure, son front collé contre celui de Malfoy.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi, Potter.

De nouveaux, leurs corps, leurs mains, leurs bouches trouvent le chemin de l'autre. Cette fois, leurs gestes sont bien plus lents. Ils se sont retrouvés, et le vide des dernières semaines a presqu'entièrement disparu, comblé par la douceur, par l'odeur, par la tendresse de l'autre. C'est une composante qu'ils ne peuvent pas nier leurs gestes ne sont pas seulement ceux de deux hommes animés par le désir. Il y'a quelque chose de plus fort, de plus important, et lorsque Draco jouit en Harry de nouveau, allongé entre ses jambes, ses coudes de chaque côté de lui, ses lèvres picorant son cou entre deux paroles licencieuses qui ne manquent pas de faire rougir Harry, leur étreinte s'accroit, tant et si bien qu'ils tremblent ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre.

Ils s'endorment ainsi, allongés l'un contre l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se réveillent.

Draco est le premier à émerger. Le corps de Potter, contre lui, a quelque chose d'inhabituel qui l'étonne pendant les premières secondes, juste le temps que la brume qui envahit son cerveau s'estompe. Il ouvre les yeux sur le visage serein de l'enseignant. Les traits du brun sont apaisés, empreints d'une tranquillité contagieuse s'il n'avait pas une grosse journée de travail devant lui, il pourrait rester avec lui des heures durant, à simplement le regarder respirer lentement. Ses cheveux tombent sur son front, plus décoiffés que jamais, mais Draco trouve cela attendrissant. Charmant, même.

Cet homme le touche d'une façon qu'il n'a pas vue venir. Il est plein d'idéaux, de valeurs qui pour Draco sont une perte de temps, d'une forme de courage qui lui donne des airs de sauveur de l'humanité, mais c'est aussi touchant que c'est exaspérant. Il est probablement de ces hommes qui vont au-devant du danger, qui rendent service même si cela doit les faire renoncer à eux-mêmes, l'exact opposé de Draco pour qui la loyauté ne concerne qu'un cercle très réduit. Ils sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre, et pourtant, Potter l'attire comme un aimant. Draco passe la paume de sa main contre la joue de Potter, qui bouge un peu dans son sommeil.

Puis Potter ouvre les yeux. Ils sont presque trop verts, pense Draco. Les nombreuses nuances de ses pupilles se posent sur son visage, et sans réfléchir, avec un naturel qui, plus tard, l'effraiera peut-être un peu, il se penche pour l'embrasser. Potter aussi semble surpris, mais il ne recule pas, au contraire. Il pose une main sur le cou de Draco, s'avance contre lui, et répond à son baiser. Ses gestes ont la lourdeur du sommeil qui s'attarde encore un peu sur lui, comme une chappe de confort et de chaleur de laquelle il n'a aucune envie de se défaire.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demande Potter d'une voix rauque.

Draco se redresse juste assez pour apercevoir l'heure sur le réveil derrière l'enseignant.

— Sept heures quarante-cinq, répond-il.

Et c'est le raz-de-marée, la tempête Potter qui se redresse et réunit ses affaires dans la chambre. La moitié de ses vêtements sont restés dans le salon, ou peut-être dans le couloir.

— Je suis déjà en retard, je devrais être à l'école à l'heure qu'il est ! dit-il alors qu'il enfile ses chaussettes, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre.

— Je peux te ramener, propose Draco.

— J'ai mon vélo.

— Il pleut. Je t'emmène.

— Et mon vélo ?

— Tu le récupéreras après !

— Après ?

— Ce soir. Demain soir. Quand tu reviendras.

Potter s'arrête, une jambe dans son jean, l'autre pliée, à mi-chemin de son pantalon, et fixe Draco avec un sourire d'adolescent. Il semble ridicule, pense l'avocat, mais surtout très beau.

— Je ne sais pas si tu ressembles à un flamant rose ou à une autruche, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est ridicule, se moque Draco.

Son ton est railleur, Harry semble comprendre sans mal qu'il n'y a aucune méchanceté dans son propos. Rares sont les personnes, mise à part ses amis proches et sa famille, qui comprennent l'humour de Draco. Grinçant, glacial, qui claque comme un fouet quand on l'attend le moins.

— Lève-toi, dit Potter avec aplomb. Si tu ne t'habilles pas maintenant, autant que je prenne mon vélo.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils bouclent leur ceinture dans le SUV de Draco, qui conduit Potter jusqu'à l'école. Dehors, la pluie est si dense que voir à plus de quelques mètres relève du défis.

— Dépose-moi dans la rue d'à côté, demande Harry.

— Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ? Tu vas être trempé.

— Malfoy…

— Il est trop tôt. Il n'y aura personne à cette heure-ci, de toute façon.

Draco s'arrête à un feu rouge, et se tourne vers Potter, qui fini par sentir son regard sur lui.

— Oui ?

— J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite.

— Tu demandes l'autorisation ?

— Non. Je te préviens que je vais t'embrasser.

Et c'est exactement ce qui se produit. L'avocat se penche vers Harry, et ses cheveux chatouillent les joues de l'enseignant lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser qui ne porte pas la passion de leur nuit, mais qui a encore la saveur et la chaleur de leur réveil dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Potter pose une main sur le bras du blond. L'instant passe à une vitesse folle, et lorsqu'ils se séparent, le sourire dont Potter gratifie Draco est éblouissant. Cet idiot est magnifique, même dans la grisaille londonienne, même avec la trace de l'oreiller toujours visible sur sa joue.

L'école est déjà toute proche Draco insiste pour le déposer le plus près possible de l'établissement. Il y'a beaucoup plus de monde que ce qu'il avait imaginé, et Potter se renfrogne. Des parents et leurs enfants affluent, cachés sous leurs parapluies, anonymisés par leurs capuches. À la grille, Luna accueille les enfants et les plus grands, leur adresse un sourire. Elle est la seule vraie touche de couleur, avec son imperméable ciré orange vif. Draco fronce le nez. Pansy serait horrifiée.

— Ce orange est une agression, dit-il.

Potter se tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé par l'amusement. Cela crée une fossette qui n'apparait que lorsqu'il se retient de rire. Il est alors plus charmant que jamais.

— Luna est quelqu'un de bien. Mais ses goûts vestimentaires sont… particuliers.

— Les tiens sont loin d'être irréprochables.

— Je comprends mieux la vitesse à laquelle tu me retires mes vêtements.

— Détrompe-toi. Si tu étais mieux habillé, je te les retirerais plus vite encore, susurre Draco.

Le brun lui adresse un dernier sourire, enfonce son bonnet sur son crâne, et sort de la voiture, dont il claque la portière, avant de s'éloigner. Du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il redémarre, Draco le voit échanger quelques mots avec Luna, qui jette un regard ostensible en direction de lui. Elle n'est pas discrète, pense l'avocat, mais au moins, personne ne les a surpris… Et puis, pour être honnête, ce n'est pas la question qui l'anime en premier. La journée qui l'attend a beau promettre une masse de travail à peine imaginable, toutes ses pensées sont encore pour Potter et ses lèvres qu'il rêve de pouvoir embrasser encore.


	42. Chapter 42

**42— Mercredi 5 Janvier.**

La salle de classe s'est vidée, et dans la cours de récréation, les cris, les rires et les chansons des enfants envahissent l'atmosphère glaciale comme les ballons d'une fête foraine. Harry efface le tableau noir, d'abord avec une éponge sèche, puis avec une autre, qu'il a mouillée dans les toilettes. La vue du tableau parfaitement propre lui apporte une étrange satisfaction, une plénitude qu'il ne peut pas expliquer, comparable à l'odeur de la pluie sur la terre sèche, à la sensation des draps propres sur sa peau, aux craquements de la cheminée dans le salon des Weasley, même. Ce sont des sensations familières, rassurantes.

Lorsqu'il se retourne, Albus Dumbledore l'observe. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il est parfaitement immobile. Sur son nez, ses lunettes en demi-lune renforcent l'impression de sagesse générale qui irradie de lui. Malgré sa stature relativement frêle, surtout pour un homme de sa taille, le directeur de Poudlard n'en est pas moins quelqu'un de fort. Personne ne peut s'y tromper.

— Bonjour, Professeur, dit Harry en reposant l'éponge.

Il essuie ses mains humides sur ses cuisses, et se mord la joue. Dumbledore est un directeur présent, mais distant. Il prend parfois le temps d'aller voir les enfants en récréation, de leur parler, ou de saluer les parents, le soir, à la sortie de l'école. Aussi bienveillant qu'il soit, sa présence n'est jamais anodine, et provoque généralement chez Harry une forme de stress, ou de méfiance, peut-être. Face à cet homme, il est de nouveau l'enfant de onze ans à qui il a appris tant de choses.

— Comment vas-tu Harry ? demande le vieil homme en s'avançant dans la salle de classe.

— Bien, merci, Professeur. Et vous ?

— À vrai dire, Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore, en posant le bout de ses doigts sur une table d'enfant, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

Harry déglutit, la gorge soudainement sèche. Son cœur semble tout en même temps s'effondrer jusque dans ses pieds et décoller avec le même entrain qu'une fusée… À l'arrivée, c'est la nausée qui l'emporte.

— Est-ce que je dois fermer la porte ? demande-t-il avec difficulté.

Albus lui sourit seulement, avec une tendresse qui ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

Fermer la porte ne fait que renforcer la sensation d'étouffement qui saisit Harry. Cette pièce lui semble trop chaude, trop petite, l'air d'une lourdeur qu'il peine à supporter.

— Des parents ont signalé ta relation avec Draco Malfoy, dit Albus.

La phrase, prononcée sans prendre de gants, fait à Harry l'effet d'un pansement que l'on retire d'un coup sec. Il n'y a aucune raison pour tourner autour du pot. Harry l'a vu venir, cet instant craint pratiquement depuis le moment où il a posé le regard sur Draco Malfoy.

— Je… je ne comprends pas. Quand ? Où ? Il ne s'est rien passé à proximité de l'école qui… ne peut-il s'empêcher de réfléchir à voix haute.

— À un feu rouge, à quelques rues d'ici. Je suis désolé, Harry.

Et oui, il semble véritablement peiné de ce qu'il dit, du monde qui semble s'écrouler dans le regard de Harry. Mais l'instant ne dure pas, le désespoir de Harry s'estompe déjà, remplacé presqu'immédiatement par une forme de fureur qu'il s'étonne presque de ressentir.

— Je ne vais pas renoncer à… commence-t-il avec une véhémence que la voix douce de Dumbledore ne suffit pas à estomper.

— C'est pourtant le meilleur choix possible, l'interrompt le directeur avec douceur.

— Ces règles sont idiotes.

— Ce n'est pas la question, Harry.

— Mes élèves vont bien, ils sont bien traités, ils ont de bons résultats, ils adorent venir en classe, j'ai réussi à rattraper le niveau de certains d'entre eux, et…

— Encore une fois, ce n'est pas la question, Harry.

— Alors quelle est la question ? s'exclame le jeune homme en tapant du point sur la table.

Albus pose une main sur son épaule. Le geste est doux, chaud, mais lorsqu'il reprend la parole, sa voix est suffisamment ferme pour que l'attention de Harry soit de nouveau centrée sur lui plutôt que sur sa colère, sur le sentiment d'injustice et d'impuissance qui s'est saisi de lui.

— Il existe un règlement. Personne, pas même le meilleur des enseignants de cette école, ne peut y couper. Il peut te sembler injuste, mais il existe depuis des siècles, et son existence est la raison pour laquelle les familles qui ont fondé cette école continuent à la financer. Mr Malfoy doit le savoir, puisque les Malfoy sont une des familles fondatrices.

Harry secoue la tête, accablé.

— Ce règlement est plus vieux que vous et les membres du conseil d'administration réunis. Les temps changent, uniquement parce qu'on les y force. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, et lui non plus.

— Je le sais. Je le sais, et j'en suis profondément désolé.

— Alors faites quelque chose !

— Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir reçu le signalement. Toutes les familles du conseil l'ont reçu.

— Parlez-leur. Dites-leur que vous refusez d'appliquer le règlement.

— Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Personne n'a jamais enfreint cette règle.

— Et alors ? Raison de plus !

— Il n'existe pas de sanction. Pas encore.

L'espace d'un battement de cœur, Harry est soulagé. Il n'existe pas de sanction. Puis il comprend comme on ouvre les yeux sur un nouveau jour. L'absence de sanction implique justement que maintenant, il va falloir en trouver une. Inventer quelque chose contre l'homme qui a osé se dresser contre une des règles les plus anciennes de cette école, probablement écrite à une époque où l'on brûlait encore les sorcières. Et où on écartelait les homosexuels, pense-t-il avec amertume.

— Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? demande Harry d'une voix sourde.

Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Sa tête tourne. Dans la cours, les enfants continuent de courir, de vivre la vie d'enfants insouciants.

— Pour l'instant, rien. Le conseil doit se réunir, et je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre. Ce sont tous des gens occupés, et même si ce problème vient probablement de passer en tête de leurs priorités…

— Vous pouvez empêcher ça !

— Non, Harry, je ne peux pas.

— Vous présidez le conseil, vous…

— Tu sais que ça n'est pas aussi simple. Si je m'oppose à eux, Harry, je perds ma place. C'est en gardant la présidence du conseil que je peux t'aider, et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire.

Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il est désemparé. Le conseil de l'école est un groupe mystérieux, auquel il ne s'est jamais intéressé auparavant. Leur parole est rare le conseil n'intervient généralement que pour des problématiques qui nécessitent leur expertise. Ou leur argent. Ce qu'il fait avec Malfoy ne correspond ni à l'une, ni à l'autre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demande Harry.

— Tu ne fais rien. Je te suggèrerais bien de cesser de fréquenter le jeune Malfoy, mais je sais que tu ne t'y résoudras pas, soupire Dumbledore, et Harry sait qu'il est sincère.

C'est bien ce qu'il y'a de pire.

— Non, je ne vais pas arrêter de le voir. Scorpius va bien, il se remet petit à petit de la mort de sa mère, il parle à ses camarades, bien plus qu'en début d'année ou que l'année dernière.

— Je n'en doute pas, Harry.

— Alors quoi ? Quelle est la bonne raison qui justifie que l'on m'interdise de fréquenter qui j'ai envie de fréquenter ?

— C'est la règle, Harry. Tu le sais comme moi.

— Aucun enfant ne m'a vu avec Malfoy. Nous n'avons rien fait de répréhensible.

— À part boire ma réserve personnelle de whiskey, non, en effet.

Harry fronce les sourcils. L'humour n'a pas sa place dans cette discussion. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que son monde est en pleine implosion.

— Cette tentative d'humour était malheureuse, dit Dumbledore en levant les mains devant lui, dans un geste de reddition qui ne lui ressemble pas. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le bien-être de cet enfant.

— Alors que me reproche-t-on, Professeur ? D'oser avoir une vie personnelle ?

— D'avoir une vie personnelle trop proche de ta vie professionnelle.

— C'est du délire. J'enseigne à ma filleule. Et ça ne dérange personne !

Dumbledore caresse sa barbe, pensif. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse dire, de toute façon la colère de Harry est bien trop forte, bien trop grande, pour que la moindre parole le calme. De toute façon, la cloche sonne, la récréation est déjà terminée.

— Essaie d'être discret. Je vais me renseigner de mon côté, mais il est possible que tu doives prendre un avocat.

La gorge de Harry se serre, il suffoque presque. Un avocat ? Il a l'impression d'être l'un de ces personnages de roman qu'on accuse d'un crime qu'il n'a pas commis, à qui on invente une vie et des actes qui ne sont pas les siens. Prendre un avocat pour avoir embrassé et fait l'amour avec un homme qui se trouve être le père d'un de ses élèves lui semble totalement hors de propos, disproportionné.

— C'est une blague ?

— J'ai bien peur que non, Harry, dit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. Je dois y aller, dis-moi si je peux faire quelque chose.

— Je vous ai déjà dit ce que vous pouviez faire, et vous avez refusé, lui rappelle l'enseignant.

Il lui tourne le dos. Ses élèves sont déjà à la porte, la mine renfrognée. Quand Harry leur ouvre la porte, et jette un regard derrière lui, il n'y a plus personne là où se trouvait Dumbledore l'instant d'avant.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe dans une brume épaisse. Harry est en pilotage automatique. Son corps et sa voix réagissent sans émotion, son cerveau et son cœur sont occupés ailleurs. Il est déchiré entre tant d'émotions que lorsqu'enfin la classe se vide pour de bon, il est rincé, épuisé par la concentration qu'il lui a fallu déployer pour donner aux enfants l'illusion que tout va bien.

C'est quelques minutes après l'ultime sonnerie qu'il comprend que ce qu'il a espéré n'être qu'une fasse alerte de la part d'un Dumbledore définitivement trop inquiet, est véritablement aussi grave que le vieil homme le lui a laissé entendre. Lorsque les enfants sortent, tous les parents se comportent comme à l'accoutumée. Ils sourient, demandent des nouvelles, les dernières notes, les devoirs du soir, à quand le début des sorties à la piscine, pourquoi untel a-t-il perdu son écharpe ou sa paire de chaussettes. Harry répond, il profite de ces questions habituelles et si ordinaires de son quotidien qu'elles ont sont rassurantes.

Mais une berline noire se gare silencieusement à quelques mètres du portail, et l'instinct de Harry lui souffle qu'à l'intérieur se cache quelqu'un qui n'aura pas de question sur les chaussettes d'un élève. Les portières s'ouvrent, et de chaque côté, à l'arrière du véhicule, sortent un homme et une femme, blonds l'un comme l'autre, grands et élégants, la peau claire comme taillée dans la pierre. Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ressemblent à des statues grecques, si l'on fait abstraction des vêtements noirs qui les couvrent des pieds au menton, presque. Lucius Malfoy s'aide d'une canne pour marcher, mais l'objet est si élégant qu'il est difficile de déterminer s'il s'agit seulement d'une coquetterie ou d'une aide.

Côte à côte, ils s'avancent jusqu'à la grille. La femme s'arrête lorsque Scorpius sort de l'école et se jette dans ses bras. Le geste de l'enfant est attendrissant, pense Harry, mais Lucius continue à marcher vers lui. De près, l'homme est impressionnant. Plus grand que son fils, il a également des traits plus durs. Les rides sur son visage sont celles d'un homme qui sourit peu. Son regard est dur, froid, d'un gris si clair, délavé, qu'il en semble presque blanc.

— Lucius Malfoy, dit-il en tendant la main vers Harry, qui la serre.

— Harry Potter. Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur Malfoy ?

— Je pense que vous savez de quoi je vais vous parler. Dumbledore a du vous en parler, même s'il n'en avait pas le droit.

— Je ne vois pas… commence Harry, immédiatement interrompu par la voix sèche de Malfoy père.

— Je sais quelle est la nature de votre relation avec mon fils. En temps normal, je vous dirais même qu'elle m'importe peu.

— Nous sommes en temps normal.

— Non, Monsieur Potter. L'ensemble du conseil a été informé de votre relation avec Draco, et dans cette histoire, mon épouse et moi avoir également beaucoup à perdre.

— Votre métier, peut-être ? ironise Harry.

— Notre réputation. Notre fils. Notre petit-fils, probablement.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Evidemment. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande à nouveau Harry.

C'est la seule chose qu'il puisse dire. Malfoy père semble décidé à s'exprimer de façon cryptique, et Harry n'est pas d'humeur.

— Faites attention à vous, Monsieur Potter.

— Je ne comprends pas.

— Vous avez tout à perdre, tandis que mon fils, lui, ne risque que peu. Je ferai tout pour le protéger, mais je vous conseille de prendre un avocat. Rapidement.

— Est-ce que vous me menacez ?

— Non. Je vous préviens. Le conseil de cette école est dirigé par les mêmes familles depuis des siècles. Ce n'est pas un hasard.

— Lucius, dit son épouse derrière lui.

Le père de Malfoy tourne la tête vers la femme blonde, l'enfant blond à ses côtés, et soupire, avant de revenir à Harry. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, car déjà, le sujet semble clos pour lui.

— J'aurais voulu que les choses soient plus simples. Scorpius vous aime bien, dit-il.

— Alors faites quelque chose.

— J'en ai déjà trop fait, murmure Malfoy père, avant de se détourner.

Scorpius et ses grands parents montent dans la voiture, qui s'éloigne dans un crissement de graviers. Harry se retrouve seul, sur le pas de la grille, le corps glacé par l'humidité de l'hiver, et peut-être aussi par la journée qu'il vient de passer.


End file.
